Dark Souls: Derp Edition
by Supreme Gamer
Summary: Somehow stuck in dark souls, Kaylen, Oscar and loads more characters go on an incredible journey to change the destiny of the chosen undead. Lost Izalith will become found Izalith, mushroom men will attack and Priscilla's tail will be fondled. Warning: Be prepared to joy puke your face off.
1. Chapter 1-The not so chosen undead

_Hey, guys. This is my first fan fiction EVER. Put a lot of time into trying to make the feel like me if I was in dark souls. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas for me please feel free to leave them in the comments or reviews._

 **In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten.**

 **With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more.**

 **Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign.**

 **Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead. And in this land, the Undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world... This is your fate.**

 **Only, in the ancient legends it is stated, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords, Lordran.**

NORTHER UNDEAD ASYLUM

The cell was large, big enough for a giant. Tall with four walls spread apart would keep any prisoner from feeling to constricted.

"I really got to get a new mattress." The man said as he rose groggily and stretched. "Wait, where the hell am I."

Suddenly a he heard a loud thump as a body fell from seemingly out of nowhere making him jump in surprise.

"WAHAHUA""

He looks up to see a man peering down at him from a hole in the roof. The man said nothing as he rose to his feet and walked away from the hole. He started to get a strange sense of deja vu as he approached the meaty corpse and started searching it.

"No way, there is just no way"

He then found what he was looking for. A small rusty key. He used the key to open the cell door and surveyed the hallway.

It had two hollows that were banging on the wall; unaware that they had already been freed from there sells. There were other cells filled with hollow who were so far gone that they simply sat in their cells and stared at the floor.

"This is…the undead Asylum?" the pyromancer said as it all clicked in his head suddenly. "I'M IN DARK SOULS. GODDAMMIT, I clearly stated in all my birthday wishes that I wanted to be sent to Skyrim."

The joke had helped him calm down a bit. Knowing what needed to be done, he walked down the hall way and approached the hollow banging on the wall, Deciding to leave the broken sword hilt because it was dame near completely useless.

"There can be only one." he said as he sucker punches the hollow , killing it and mimicking the same action on the second hollow. He walked through the room with the pool in It and climed up the ladder and approached the first bonfire.

"Okay, I'm a smart guy, I can figure this out, no problem" He raised his hand to the bonfire and waited for a moment. Soon a small flame came to life in the bonfire.

"Dame, I'm good"

He sat next to the flame and stared into the small fire as his body was overcome with a state of bliss, the flame was warm and he felt so safe just staring into its embers. All of his problems seemed to melt away. But he knew he couldn't stay there forever, so he stood up and examined the cloths he was wearing to try and understand what class he was. He was covered head to toe in tattered rags, which he knew was the pyromancers set.

"Time for a little hobo justice"

The pyromancers said as he started walking toward the big iron doors and laughed as he pushed the doors open and walked into a room full of vases.

"Stealing every vase in lordran. Dame you Gwen, does you treachery know no bounds?"

Knowing the asylum demon would be jumping his down from the balcony, he decided to make a dash to the door that was on the far left of the room.

As he was running the ground suddenly jump, signaling the asylum demon had appeared.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE" he screamed as he ran through the door and a metal grate closed behind him, leaving the asylum demon outside screaming at its escaped prey. The pyromancers was in yet another room with a pool and a bonfire in it. After lighting the fire he jogged through the only door in the room.

"Whoa" he said as he ducked back inside the room as an arrow narrowly missed his head. "That was a little too close for comfort"

After the pyromancers took a few seconds to recover from the shock of any being nearly skewered by an arrow, he made a mad dash out of the room and into a cell with a broken door. There was a dead body lying on the ground with a cracked round shield next to it, which he quickly picked up.

"Well, now I got a shield, but no weapon. Thanks a lot Obama."

He stared at his hand and tried to focused and after about several moments of staring at his hand and feeling a little dumb for staring at his hand, it erupted in a ball of flame.

"This is so awesome" He said as he gazed at his newly created fireball and then threw it into a wall to test it out.

After taking a deep breath he charged out of the cell, and using his shield, he blocked the single arrow that the hollow manage to fire at him. With no time to nock another arrow into the bow the hollow turned around and shambled into a passage that was located behind him.

There was another corpse lying on the ground this on had an axe in its hands, the pyromancer made a mental note to come back and grab the axe after he killed the fleeing hollow.

He made his way in the room right as the hollow stopped in front of the fog wall and turned to face him.

"FALCON… PAWNCH"

He said as he made his hand erupt into a blazing flame, and punched the hollow straight in the jaw, knocking it off of its feet and into the wall. But seeing that the blow did not kill him, the pyromancer threw a fireball at the hollow to finish it off.

Whitish blue wisp rush from the hollows dead body and into his lungs, making him fell much stronger.

"Aw, yeah" he said when the rush of energy filled his body "Red bull is for pussies."

Then, he jogged back in the corridor, and took the axe from the corpse of the dead hollow.

"I wonder how inventory is supposed to works now that this is real" he grabbed a small satchel the hung on his back and put the axe inside and after a bit of shape deformation the satchel returned to its original shape.

"Well, guess that answers that question"

He jogged across the half destroyed second floor until he reached the stairs. He took a few steps up, then promptly rolled to the right and straight onto another staircase as a ridiculous sized boulder rolled down the stairs and crashed through a wall.

"You win this time, Gravity." he said as he got up and Rubbed his shins. He then ran up the stairs and into the hole to find the man who had saved him.

The knight was lying on a bed of rubble, his steeled armor and oiled leather gleam in the dim light of the collapsed room. The pyromancer knew that this was the place the knight chose as his final resting place.

"…Oh, you…You're no hollow, eh? Thank goodness…I'm done for, I'm afraid…I'll die soon, then lose my sanity…I wish to ask something of you…You and I, we're both Undead… Hear me out, will you?"

"Of course, you saved me, hearing you out is the least I could do" The pyromancer said with sincerity

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission…But perhaps you can keep the torch lit…There is an old saying in my family...Thou who art Undead, art chosen…In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords…When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know. Well, now you know… And I can die with hope in my heart…Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. An Estus Flask, an undead favorite. Now I must bid thee farewell…I would hate to harm you after death…So, go now…And thank you…"

The pyromancer takes the yellow flask from Oscar.

"No, thank you, and I am sorry that I cannot do more to help you"

He got up and started to walk off to leave Oscar to die in peace. But then he suddenly stops and looks at the yellow flask in his hand.

"Hey, WAIT A GODDAME MINUTE." He said before rushing to Oscar's side.

"You are not gonna die, and leave me to fight that fat bastard by myself."

He lifted Oscar helmet visor off his face in a quick fashion. Then put the flask to Oscar mouth and began pouring the yellow liquid down his throat.

Dying or not, Oscars survival instincts kicked in and he pushed the flask away from his mouth and rolled off of the pile of rubble he was laying on. Coughing up the burning yellow liquid.

"What are you doing" he said in between coughs.

"Saving your life. You're welcome by the way." The pyromancer said gleefully

"Who are you?" Oscar asked after taking a few deep breaths

Unprepared for the question the pyromancer had to decide quickly on a name.

"I am...Kaylen of, um...Demacia" He replied

Kaylen tried to look wise and impressive. But that was kind of hard to do since he was dressed in tattered rags.

"Destiny would have you die here, Oscar of Astora. I was interested to see if I could do something about that."

"How do you know my-"

"Name and hometown. The gods have given me the gift of foresight."

"How strange that the gods would send me a prophet in my darkest hour."

"Trust me, things are gonna get much darker from here on out. I'll explain in greater detail later, but right now we got an asylum demon to kill and to do that we need that key of yours." I said

Kaylen took the axe out of the satchel on his back before walking out of the small room and up the stairs. After a slight hesitation, Oscar decides to follow.

Up the stairs was another hollow. Its eyes seemed to glow red with rage seeing that its plan to crush Kaylen failed. It drew its sword and approached the two warriors.

Kaylen walked up to the hollow and nonchalantly defended against its sword strike and proceeded to cut the hollow down with his axe. Then stepped out of the way to allow Oscar to open the rusted metal gate.

"Okay, around that corner are three hollow. Two of them are just corpses with broken swords, but one in the back will try to shoot us with arrows." Kaylen said

"That won't be a problem as long as we keep out shields at the ready"

"Or I could just agro them"

"Agro?"

Suddenly Kaylen dash around the corner and came back almost immediately with two hollows close behind.

Immediately understanding what "agro" meant Oscar backstabbed one of the hollows while Kaylen easily dealt with the other. With the other two gone the archer was not much of a threat and was killed after Oscar block the first arrow it shot at him.

Now they both stood in front of a fog wall.

"Alright we're at the home stretch. Behind this fog wall is the asylum demon."

Kaylen couldn't see Oscars face, but he saw he how his body tensed up and how he squeezed his sword a little tighter.

"Don't worry" Kaylen said putting a hand on Oscar shoulders "We have the element of surprise. We just need to go through this fog wall and jump on its disgusting little head."

Oscar relaxes a bit after hearing that.

"Seems simple enough. But such a ferocious beast will not be killed so easily. It nearly crushed me during our last encounter."

"Please, compared to the second one, this guys a walk in the park."

Instantly Oscar's body tensed up even more than before.

"There's a second one?"

"Don't worry well be fine…..As long as the floor doesn't cave in"

Kaylen pushes through the fog, with Oscar right behind him. They were standing on the balcony the demon had jumped from and were now standing on the edge looking down on the large and grotesque monster.

"DEMACIA" Kaylen said in a loud voice.

The monster was looked up at the exact moment Kaylen's axe plunged into the its head and Oscars sword tore into one of its eyes. The monster screamed in pain and agony before falling to the floor and erupting into souls as Kaylen and Oscar found their footing on the floor tiles.

With a loud clank, a large key appeared on the floor the asylum demon was laying just before just moments before.

"Where could the monster have been keeping that?" said Oscar

"Let's not think about it too much" Kaylen said as he grabbed the key and opened the door

The two warriors walked up a steep hill before they were standing on a steep cliff.

"Hey, you're not afraid of heights are you?" Kaylen asked

"Somewhat, yes. Why do you ask?"

Kaylen grinned as if Oscar had said a funny joke.

"No reason."

 _Abruptly, two giant ravens descended upon them and Before they could react, the ravens used their giant talons to grab them by the arms._

 _With Oscar screaming loudly and Kaylen laughing just as loud, they were both carried aloft to lordran._

 **Well guys, that was part 1 of the epic journey. I'll be adding loads of more characters and humor later. let me know what you guys thought about it in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2-Prepared to try

**Thanks for the comments and the reviews guys. I really appreciate hearing your feed back and what you thinks of the story so far. If you have any ideas for me feel free to leave them in the comments. If you leave a comment you might also win some COOKIES.(Only joking) Alright, Here's chapter 2 , enjoy.**

FIRELINK SHRINE

Kaylen gazed out at the scenery as the giant crow carried him and Oscar over lordran, the valleys and hills looked so beautiful from the distance. Oscar had stop screaming sometime ago, so they both simply enjoyed the view in silence. Some ruins had appeared in the distance and the crows dove toward them. They sat the travelers down unceremoniously, before doing an impressive U-Turn and landing on the ruined chapel in the distance.

Kaylen rose and dusted himself off. Oscar stayed on the ground for a few seconds longer before standing up.

"That is the only way to travel, right Oscar." Kaylen said

Oscar removed his helmet, showing a surprisingly young face with black hair.

"I'm am never doing that again. Man was not meant to soar in the sky"

Sitting on a log in front of them was a warrior wearing chainmail armor. He was hunched over and was staring blankly into a bonfire. But when he heard all of the commotion he looked up at the pair.

"Well, what do we have here? You must be a new arrivals. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first.  
But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum…But to late now, Heh Heh Heh. Since you're here… Let me help you out.  
There are two Bells of Awakening. One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown.  
Ring them both, and something happens… Brilliant, right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you."

With he explanation finished he began to chuckle dryly. Kaylen walked over to him and gave a slight smile.

"Thanks, man. We would probably be completely lost without your help"

Kaylen motioned to Oscar and they both attuned to the bonfire, then he lead them down some stairs in the back of the ruins.

"That guys really tough despite his appearance." Kaylen said

"Will we have to do battle with him?" Oscar replied

"Nah, he's not fated to go hollow until after we ring both bells."

"This is strange to me. The prophecy my family spoke of only mentioned one bell. I am not one to question the gods, but why are there two?"

Kaylen simply shrugged

"The gods love to test the chosen undead. The two bells, Sens fortress, Anor Londo, its all nothing but a big test that the chosen undead has to complete before they can start the real mission."

"What is the real mission?"

Kaylen ignored the question as the two walked around a short cliff that separated this level from the one above.

Kaylen motioned toward a hole on the face of a wall. Rusty iron bars blocked off the hole, and inside the dark cave was a woman dressed in filthy robes and a hood over her face.

The woman hung her head in misery, not unlike the crestfallen knight, who hung his head in resignation.

"Have you ever seen a firekeeper, Oscar? They're usually buried and unseen, but this one was revealed by accident. Even I don't know how it happened. The only real thing I can tell you is that her name is Anastacia of Astora "

Oscar looked at the woman in pity, before bowing in respect.

"Thank for your selfless act of keeping the bonfire lit"

Kaylen's eyes saddened as the woman seemed to cower a little at the statement.

"She can't speak, Oscar. Her tongue has been cut out."

"What?"

"Her tongue was removed so that she could never say any gods name in vain."

"That's horrible."

Kaylen paused for a second and took a deep breath.

"Oscar, listen. I'm just gonna spoiled the ending for you and tell you that if we link the fire we can save her, but in hundreds of years, this will all happen again. "

Oscar looked at Kaylen, probably thinking that he was making some kind of sick joke. But after a few seconds of silence he realized he was serious.

"That's madness. Surely, the gods would never allow such a thing." Oscar said

"Trust me, against the cycle, the gods are even more powerless than we are. In fact, if they tried to change anything in the slightest, they might end up erasing themselves all together."

"So that's it, then? No matter what we do this whole cycle will continue to repeat itself?" Oscar said in disbelief

Oscar turned around and look at Anastacia as she sat in misery and sadness.

Kaylen chuckled a little.

"Well, that was the case. but now I'm running this show."

Oscar turned around, now at full attention.

"What?" Oscar said

"I'm going to change the destiny of the chosen undead."

Oscar stared in disbelief at what he was hearing. Even Anastasia looked up in surprise.

"That's...impossible. One man cannot change destiny."

Kaylen laughed again.

"Its a little late for that Oscar."

"What do you mean?"

"On hundreds of worlds and in thousands of different timelines, you die in the asylum. You were never meant to leave after you freed me from my cell, and yet here you are.

Oscar could do nothing but stare in silence, as Kaylen walked over to the firekeeper. She looked at his face in anticipation.

"Anastasia, I promise you that things will change, and by the time I'm done, you'll never have to see the inside of this cage again."

For a moment, Anastasia sat and stared into the pyromancer face with a mixed look of surprise and disbelief. She was not even used to people talking or noticing her existence at all, and now some man she had never even seen before was promising her freedom.

Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to speak, but since her tongue was removed, it only came out as moaning sounds.

"Ann Ooo, Ann Ooo." (Thank You, Thank You.)

Kaylen then turned back to Oscar.

"Listen Oscar, I'm am about to undertake a dangerous, and nigh impossible task. You don't owe me anything, and I will understand if want to part ways here."

"Surely you jest, prophet. You will need ally's for this journey, I'm coming with you."

Kaylen smiled and pointed his fist at Oscar. Not knowing what the gesture meant Oscar just looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Oscar asked

"Where I come from this is a symbol of brotherhood and friendship. Its called a fist bump. Your supposed to bump your fist against mine."

With sight hesitation Oscar bump his fist against Kaylen's with a little more force than was necessary and they held the pose for a second.

Kaylen turned and ascended the stairs. Oscar lingered for a moment but soon followed, finding the pyromancer taking something off a corpse that was hanging over the side of a well.

Kaylen nodded at him and pointed up the hill. There were number of hollows standing vacantly, but unlike the ones at the undead asylum, these hollows had scraps of armor and weapons that were mostly intact.

"I need you to go and kill those hollows, and watch out for the one on the cliff, it throws firebombs at you. I've got to go to the graveyard and grab a few things."

"That hardly seems fair."

"Your right, I'm going to be running through the blades of unkillable skeletons that are twice my height, while you have to fight a few mindless corpses. Clearly your getting the brunt of it."

"Alright, you've made your point." Oscar said as he proceeded to put his helmet back on.

Kaylen gave a quick smile, then turned and ran toward the chapel. Then down the lift shaft to an unexplained group of chest below. Not very fond of blunt weapons Kaylen decided to just sit the morning star in the satchel on his back.

He dropped down on the flooded floor and quickly dashed past the skeletons who were assembling themselves, then proceeded to run past their awakening friends by the cliff. Soon they were all running behind him with swords draw.

"ShitShitShitShit"

The mob of skeletons were approaching and he would have no room to maneuver among the tombstones.

"Bitch" he said as he punched the head of a giant skeleton that was trying to assemble, making it fly into a tombstone.

Kaylen smirked as the zweihander and the winged spear disappeared in his bag. Breathing heavily, he ran back to the bonfire and lit it, resetting the area. Suddenly, he recoiled in shock.

"Aw shit, Hope that didn't mess with Oscar."

He sprinted up the hill to find his suspicions confirmed, all the hollows had been revived. Oscar stood at the top of the hill fighting a hollow he had already killed. Kaylen summoned fireballs and proceeded to use one to kill a single hollow.

The next dropped down the stairwell in an idiotic attempt to ambush him, but he was promptly attacked with the second fireball and after suffering a sever burn, he lay sprawled on the ground. The corpse of the firebomber fell from above and when he looked up Oscar was looking down at him expectantly.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I used the bonfire."

"And?"

"Well, the bonfire warps time in Lordran. Aside from healing any wounds we may have, it also returns enemy's to their original statuses and positions."

"And you decided to do this will I was in the middle of defeated hollows?"

"Well, I could have lead any army of angry skeletons here if that's what you would have preferred."

"Prophets are often hailed as eccentric, but I think that you may just be an idiot."

"No need to be jealous, with a little bit of sweat and hard work you too can be as stupid as me."

Oscar just sighed, as kaylen walked up the aqueduct and together they entered the interior. Kaylen turned left and killed a Giant rat, before he and Oscar took the right path to another staircase.

UNDEAD BURG

As they came down the stairs a hollow moved to attack them and another was closing the distance.

Acting in unison, both warriors had moved to attack. Oscar had moved to intercept the closest one, while Kaylen focused one the one that was the furthest. The hollows were swiftly killed as Oscar cut his down using his sword and Kaylen incinerated his with a fireball. Ahead was a wooden bridge connecting this rooftop to the next

The hollow kaylen had killed dropped a longsword, which kaylen quickly pick up.

"Bout time I got a sword." he said as he examined the weapon.

 _Widely-used standard straight sword, only  
matched in ubiquity by the shortsword._

 _An accessible sword which inflicts consistent  
regular damage and high slash damage, making  
it applicable to a variety of situations._

After finishing he turned to Oscar.

"All right, I'm going to rush the fire-bomb thrower straight ahead, follow me and take out the ambusher on the left."

Oscar Nodded in agreement, and kaylen dashed across the bridge and hit the hollow with a spinning blow. Oscar walked across the bridge and deflected the handaxe of a hollow, then stabbed it straight through its ribcage.

Kaylen head up to the second story of the building to the right and grabbed something off a dead corpse before proceeding through a fog wall.

He dispersed the fog and put one foot on the bridge the connected this building to the next one. Oscar walked behind him just in time to see a massive dragon briefly land before them, shaking the buildings all around them with its violent arrival. Oscar fell to the ground in fear and instinctively raised his shield to protect himself.

Its massive talons were only a few inches from kaylen face, yet his was incredibly calm, bored even. Just as quickly as it had come, the dragon used its large wings to push itself again and rose above the burg.

Kaylen screamed at the dragon as it flew away.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HID, ASSHOLE"

"A Dr-Dragon. That was a dragon."

"Please, that things just a drake. It couldn't hold a candle to a real dragon. Its fated to scare the chosen undead at this very spot. But we don't come to blows with it until later." Kaylen paused to think about his playthrough. "Or we could just ignore him all together."

"Can you please give me clearer warning next time we must face such a beast."

Kaylen gave a slight shrug.

"Yeah, sure."

They both walked to the next rooftop. Two hollow started to approach them and, with a terribly loud clattering, a third had broken through a wooden barrier it was hiding behind.

"There's a crossbowman up top. Watch your back while you fighting."

Oscar nodded in understanding and they ran toward the hollows. Kaylen bashed one with his shield and when it was down, he stabbed it straight through the chest. After killing his target, kaylen turned quickly and blocked an arrow that the crossbowman shot at him. He did not notice the other hollow coming behind him until it was to late.

He tried to turn quickly and raise his shield, but he was to slow. The hollow had his sword raise ready to kill kaylen. Only to have Oscars sword stab him through the back. After killing the hollow they both turned and raised their shields toward the crossbow wielding one.

"You killed one hollow and were quick enough to come save me? Impressive."

Kaylen could not see it through the helmet, But Oscar was smiling smugly.

"For a prophet, you are quite lacking in awareness."

"Heh, maybe I should have stuck to throwing fireballs."

For the first time Oscar laughed a little.

"Yes, maybe so."

"Alright, lets kill this last hollow."

Kaylen said as he lead Oscar up a flight of stairs, with his shield raised high. he blocked a very cheap iron bolt and charged at the hollow. In response, the hollow dropped its crossbow and drew a longsword. As it hit on kaylen waiting shield, kaylen Knocked it aside and stabbed the hollow through the ribcage, effectively parrying for the first time.

As kaylen pulled his sword from the hollows body he spoke.

"Alright, there's a bonfire in that building."

Kaylen pointed his bloody sword to a tower with a broken wall and a bonfire in the middle of the open room. They walked toward the bonfire and attuned to it, but did not activate its restorative properties as it would revive the fallen hollows.

"Well, that was fun." Oscar said

"We should go and see the merchant. He's not far from here."

"A merchant? I was worried the whole town went hollow. I could never imaging everyone went hollow all at once."

"Oh, it much worse than you know. The merchant is the only one left with his wits about him, but he's borderline insane. Dude, talks to his sword."

"Why?"

"Its probably the only thing he has left to care about, everyone else here is either dead or hollow."

Oscar sighed

"So what is our mission here prophet."

"The lift to the Undead parish is jammed. we need to cross the burg onto the far side and make our way to the belfry. There is a powerful warrior there that I want to recruit."

"Understood" Oscar said "Lets us continue then"

 _They both then began walk, ready for the journey ahead. Who is the powerful warrior that kaylen speaks of? What new threats await the two?_

 _Only time will tell if the two will survive or go hollow._

 **Chapter 3 will be coming soon guys. Bring on the review and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3-The Black Knight Rises

**Sup Guys. I'm back to continue telling the tale of how Kaylen conquered...I mean saved...all of lordran. Prepared to have your mind blown away with yet another chapter of this epic tale.**

 **Warning: This chapter includes Fireballs, crazy-people and more fireballs. You have been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

The journey to the Undead Merchant was short and uneventful. Oscar and Kaylen approached two spear wielding hollows. Kaylen believed that since he parried one hollow before that this should be easy.

"Don't worry, Bro. I got this."

So Oscar stayed where he was and Kaylen ran towards the two hollows with his sword raised high for an overhead swing - Which was a horrible mistake because Kaylen certainly made no attempt to defend himself. So instead of the action pack moment, full of impressive parrying and sword fighting awesomeness that he was expecting, Kaylen made himself look like an idiot by flailing his sword wildly before being stabbed in the gut horrifically.

The pyromancer rolled back quickly, refused Oscars help and drank some of his estus before rushing back toward the hollows. This whole process repeated for some time before he got the timing right. At long last, he deflected one hollows spear with his shield, and followed up with a brutal stab to the hollows Ribcage, Killing it instantly.

Kicking it off his blade Kaylen spoke.

"HAHA, Watch your back marvelous Chester, because I'm comin for ya"

He probably should have been paying attention to the second hollow who was about to thrust his spear directly through his back. Kaylen turned around, as his moment of gloating was finished, but he was far to late to try and parry the attack.

As the spear was almost about to skewer him, Oscar appeared almost out of know where, and in an impressive show of skill, effortlessly knocked the hollows spear aside and rammed his sword straight through its body. Kaylen stood in awe of Oscar surprising level of skill.

"Holy Shit, dude."

Oscar kicked the hollow off of his sword before speaking.

"I grew weary of watching you have all the fun, prophet. Shall we continue?" Oscar said with a smug smile.

Kaylen hung his head in inadequacy and took it out on the hollow who was hiding behind a bookcase downstairs. There seemed to be another hollow on the balcony, but Kaylen held Oscar back.

"Well, now…You seem to have your wits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer! I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! Nee hee hee hee hee!"

The merchant motion one of his hands over his items in a presenting fashion, and kept the other on the sword at his side.

"Where do you receive such fine wares?" Oscar asked

"He looted them off the corpses of dead adventurers. Ain't that right ya crazy bastard."

"Eh? My wares? Of course they're stolen; what did you think? And when you lose your head, I'll sell it all again! Nee hee hee hee hee!"

Oscar grew a bit angry at this statement. He was a man who believed in honor and common decency. So when the undead merchant spoke of pilfering the body's of fallen heroes like it was some sort of fun hobby, Oscar began reaching for his sword. Kaylen saw the movement and put a hand on Oscars shoulder.

"Lets try to keep this peaceful."

Oscar glared at the undead merchant before responding.

"Fine. Lets just hurry and get out of here."

"Are you going to buy something or not?" the merchant said in an irritated tone

Kaylen wouldn't mind killing this idiot. He's virtually unimportant and only useful in the beginning of the game, but he decided to calm down and make this quick.

"I need the heather shield and that key of yours."

"Oh, the night watchman's key? Your welcome to take it. Not much loot left down there. Yulia and I-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Just give me the dame key. I got to save an idiot who somehow locked himself in a house."

Oscar stared at him blankly. Well, he was wearing a helmet, so every stare was blank to Kaylen.

"I have it right here. If you have the souls to pay for it."

He held out a single iron key. Kaylen closed his eyes and willed souls to come out of his body to give to the merchant. After a few seconds, White wisp began to come out of Kaylen's mouth and into the disgusting hole in the merchants face where his nose should have been.

"Thank you kindly" he said before tossing the key to Kaylen and sliding the shield to his feet."

Kaylen caught the key and picked up his new shield.

"Okay, now that's done, I think I should warn you to leave Undead Burg." Kaylen said

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a definite 50-50 chance that I'll come back, kill you, and take your sword."

Oscar was a bit surprised. He did not think that Kaylen was the type of person to threaten someone, and seeing as he did not like the merchant, he decided to join in on the fun.

"Do not worry it will be quick and clean, you will never see him coming. The Insane deserve at least that mercy."

Kaylen smiled as Oscar joined in and could not pass up the chance to see the merchant squirm a bit.

"Mercy? No, we can't have that here."

Kaylen leaned in a little towards the merchants face.

"I'll make sure that you see me coming, and after I kill you, I'll be sure to loot your body and take everything you've got. It'll be no different than how you steal the corpses of fallen knights."

The merchant was looked at these two strong looking men and knew that he would never be able to take on either one of them if they attacked him. He was almost shaking in fear as he spoke.

"What? But I've never hurt anybody. Its not like they're using the things I take anymore." He pleaded

"I don't think I care. How about you Oscar?"

"Seems to me he will be getting what he deserves."

The merchant believed that the pair intended to strike him down now, so he griped his sword in anticipation.

"So what will you do , merchant? Will you run and hide like the disgusting rat you truly are? Or will you stand and fight like a man?"

Oscar was joking a moment ago, but after hearing Kaylen speak, he almost believed that he was encouraging the merchant to fight back.

The Merchant sat silent for some time before coming to a decision. He stood up, drew his sword and readied himself to fight Kaylen. He may have been afraid of this man, but he would not hide and wait to be hunted down like some animal.

He held his sword in shaky hands and began to speak.

"Y-You've gone mad, have you!? I'll teach you! You lousy rat!"

Kaylen simply smiled at the statement, and for what seemed like an eternity to the merchant, nobody moved. Then Kaylen reached around and pulled something from his satchel and held it out to the merchant.

"Looks like there still some fight in you yet. Here, I think you've earned this."

Kaylen held his hand out to give the merchant a humanity sprite. The merchant looked back and forth at the sprite and at Kaylen, as if his brain was having a problem processing exactly what was going on.

"Is...Is this some sort of trick?"

"Nope. That was a just test, and I am happy to say that you passed with flying colors."

The merchant still did not believe him, this was a humanity sprite, nobody would just hand it over as if it is some cheap trinket. So he just stood there with his sword raised, ready for the surprise attack he believed was coming.

"There is a bonfire upstairs where you can use this to become human again. Here, I'll prove to you that we mean you no harm."

Kaylen then dropped his shield and shortsword and held both of his hands up to show that he was completely disarmed. Oscar soon mimicked Kaylen's actions when the merchant glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry about threatening you, but I need your help. But if your going to help me, I need you human and I need you a little more sane."

The merchant thought long and hard, not wanting to trust these strangers, but relishing the idea of being human again. so with his sword still drawn, he spoke.

"F-Fine, but I want you two to walk in front where I can keep my eyes on you."

Kaylen and Oscar picked up their weapons and lead the merchant to the bonfire in the tower. The trip seemed to go a little slower, as the merchant still believed that the two would betray him at some point and refused to lower his weapon. But when they finally arrived, the merchant seem to trust them enough that he held his sword at his side, as Kaylen handed him the humanity sprite.

He approached the fire and stooped to one knee, then he held the humanity to offer it to the flame. After a moment, the merchants flesh seemed to regenerate and grow back. It was particularly gross for Kaylen to watch as his eyes seem to grow from the inside of the sockets. Gone was the pink and rotten flesh that the two had grown accustomed to. Now his human body was restored.

He was not a particularly handsome man. He had long wild Black hair that went to his shoulder and covered his face, and deep blue eyes that seemed so cold and uncaring .

He turned to face Kaylen and Oscar.

"Thank you for this, kind sir."

"No problem, man." Kaylen said with a chuckle

There was then an awkward silence between the three warriors as each stood wondering what to say next.

"Well, I know that things like this come with a price, and you did say that you needed my help. Let me guess, you want me to join you on your righteous quest or something, right?"

"Glad to see that becoming human again has not changed you demeanor in the slightest." Oscar said with a chuckle

"Actually, no, I don't want you to join us. I need you to play bodyguard for a while."

"What do you mean bodyguard?" the merchant asked

"Do you know where Firelink shrine is? There is a fire keeper there by the name of Anastasia, I want you to go there and protect her."

"Firelink Shrine? What would be coming for her there. From what I hear the place is a sanctuary, she will not be attack by any creature there."

"Your not protecting her from a monster, your protecting her from a man."

Oscar suddenly stood at attention at the new piece of information. Who would want to harm Anastasia.

"He wears golden armor and goes by the name Lautrec. He will come to try to speak with Anastasia, I want you to keep him away from her at any cost."

"Prophet, why did you not speak of this to me." Oscar exclaimed

"I'll explain later, Oscar. But there is no need to worry. Lautrec's locked in a jail cell in the undead parish. He's not going anywhere right now."

This revelation calmed Oscar down a bit. The merchant sighed as if he was being annoyed.

"Fine. I suppose protecting your Firekeeper should be enough to repay my dept to you. It's probably safer at Firelink Shrine anyway."

With that, the undead merchant walked out of the tower and headed toward Firelink shrine. As soon as he left Kaylen and Oscar decided to rest by the fire for a bit. After a few minutes of silence, Oscar spoke.

"Did you plan on recruiting him from the beginning?" Oscar asked

"Nah, I just had a gut feeling that he might be useful."

Oscar gave a slight sigh

"So you risked our lives for a "Gut" feeling you had about a mad man?"

Kaylen gave a shrug and a smile to Oscar.

"Well, when you say it like that, I sound like an asshole."

Oscar gave a tired sigh before he began speaking again.

"Tell me more abut this, Lautrec."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me."

"Lautrec is a knight from Carim and a devout follower of the goddess Fina. His love for Fina makes him a psychopath who doesn't care about other people and readily kills them after they served their purposes. He wants to kill all the Firekeepers to help Usher in the Age of dark. "

Oscar clutched his fist in anger and spoke to Kaylen in a lowered angry voice.

"Why did you not speak of this this before."

"I can explain that. You see, Anastasia was destined to be killed by Lautrec and I started to think that choosing that path may not have been such a bad thing becau-"

"CHOOSING THAT PATH WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SUCH A BAD THING?"

"Oscar, listen man, we would have-"

"YOU BASTARD. YOU PROMISED HER, YOU PROMISED HER THAT YOU WOULD GIVE HER FREEDOM."

"And I will, but-"

"YOU WERE GOING TO LET HER BE KIL-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, OSCAR."

Kaylen spoke in a very loud and authoritative voice that Oscar never would have dreamed would come from his mouth. The sheer amount of anger and outrage he heard in kaylen's tone immediately stopped Oscar's angry rant.

"If Lautrec had killed Anastasia, the chosen undead would be destined to track him down in Anor londo, kill him and take Anastassia's soul back. They would then use the souls to completely revive Anastasia. Which means she would have her tongue back and she would no longer be mute. But I chose instead to save her from Lautrec, that is why I sent the merchant to guard her."

After hearing kaylen's enraged words, Oscar felt like a complete and utter fool. How could he doubt that the prophet would protect Anastasia? How could he even think that he would let her die? After letting Kaylen calm down a bit, Oscar spoke.

"I... am sorry, prophet."

Kaylen silent for a moment. But soon returned to his cherry and somewhat annoying personality.

"Don't worry about it, Bro. I know you mean well, but if we're going to be fighting together, we are going to need to trust one another."

"On my honor, I swear will never again doubt you again."

On that, they both stood up and looked each eye to eye, and fist bumped each other. Kaylen wore a large smile across his face, and although Kaylen could not see it through the helmet Oscar was smiling to.

After Kaylen told Oscar the positions of the enemies and the types that they will be facing, the two walked across a small bridge, and Oscar ran into a room and cut down a hollow that tried to rush them, while Kaylen Incinerated one in the back.

Suddenly. the Wooden door on the left crash opened, and another hollow rushed in, only to be burned by Kaylen's magic.

They both ducked into the interior of a house and slew the hollow in the first room. Kaylen ran to the dining room and retrieved some black firebombs from a chest, while Oscar went out onto the balcony and backstabbed a hollow before it could react. They both regrouped at a large staircase that lead to an even higher rooftop.

Kaylen retrieved his shortsword from his satchel and nodded to Oscar, letting him know to prepare to battle multiple enemies. The two warrior walk up the staircase and immediately spotted three hollows. Kaylen knew this was no time for jokes or puns...But he just couldn't help himself.

The hollow readied themselves as soon as they saw the two warrior approaching.

"Whoa, whoa! Just take it easy, guys! I did one of those "Adopt a Tiger" things a few weeks back, not just because it's the right thing to do, but also for when I'm in a confrontation like this one. I can be all like "Hey, come at me bro, I'm the adoptive father of a Bengal tiger, yeah he'll get ya!" Well I mean he lives in the Himalayas but ya know if you should somehow find yourself there, you better sleep with one eye open homes!"

The sentence completely killed the foreboding mood. Oscar immediately face palmed his helmet and the hollows paused in a state of confusion for a second before two of them charged at the duo. One hollow remained in the back and started to throw firebombs.

This moment was probably the most awesome tag team action Kaylen has ever experienced. The two made quick work of the two hollow, the one who was trying to attack Kaylen was running with his sword high above his head for an overhead swing. Kaylen block the attack and, as the hollows blade bounced off his shield, he slashed the hollow across chest, leaving a large and bloody laceration.

The hollow that Oscar was facing attacked in a similar manner, Oscar simply parried the blow and stabbed the hollow through the chest. It was at that moment that the last hollow threw a firebomb at Oscar. Thinking fast, he quickly kicked the hollow off his blade, and block the firebomb that was thrown at him.

Acting almost in unison, Kaylen and Oscar charged at the remaining hollow screaming at the top of their lungs, and stabbed it in its chest. As their swords pierced its body at the same time, Kaylen silently wish someone was recording this.

They both pulled their sword from the hollows body, Oscar looked at Kaylen.

"Prophet...Your an idiot."

Kaylen chuckled at Oscars comment.

"Hey, just do what I do. Blame the internet."

Oscar just sighed. He didn't know what the internet was, but he wasn't going encourage Kaylen to make another joke.

The two then made their way down the next staircase, where a pair of hollows were waiting for them on the parapet. Kaylen used the key he had gotten from the merchant to enter a nearby house. He went out the back door and retrieved gold pine resin from a chest in the garden. Then he leaped over the wall to confront the third hollow that was slowly joining the other two in front.

"SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA."

Kaylen screamed in a ridiculously deep voice as he backstabbed the hollow causing the other two to turn around in surprise. Almost on queue, Oscar backstabbed the hollow in the front while he was distracted.

The final hollow looked back and forth between Kaylen and Oscar as if trying to decided who he should go after. They both charged at the hollow. Oscar charged at the hollow with his shield, violently pushing him to the ground and Kaylen finished him of with a stab in the gut.

"Alright, one last thing." Kaylen said

He moved up yet another staircase and ran up past a bend. After taking a few more steps, a flaming barrel came flying down. So Kaylen quickly turned around and ran back down the stairs toward Oscar. Behind him, the barrel rolled over the bend and into the walkway disappearing from sight. It still wasn't safe though, as the hollow who threw the barrel blindly ran down the stairs. Oscar blocked his sword strike and followed with a stab to his ribcage.

"YEAH." Kaylen said getting into the game to much. "Now all that's left for us to do is slay the Taurus demon."

"What's a Taurus demon?"

"Its this monster that's as big as a house, and it has this HUGE greataxe that it uses to smash anyone who gets in its way." Kaylen said almost sounding excited

Oscar let out a sign of annoyance.

"So we are going to fight a giant greataxe wielding demon. Sure, why not add demons to the list of things that are trying to kill us." Oscar said sarcastically "What the worst that could happen."

"Oscar,what the hell, man. Don't say that shit out loud." Kaylen screamed

"Why not."

"Bad things always happen when people say that."

"Bad things like wha-"

Kaylen's face suddenly looked panicked as a large shadow fell over Oscar, But Oscar did not notice it in the slightest.

"MOVE."

Kaylen shouted as he push Oscar out of the way as a sword ripped through the concrete where he had been standing moments before. Kaylen jumped back, putting some distance between him and the large figure as he drew his shield.

Oscar rose from the ground and simultaneously studied the figure and drew his own sword and shield.

The figures was tall, his armor was pitch black and he wielded a greatsword in one hand and a black shield in the other.

"Dammit Oscar, look what you did."

"What? I did nothing.."

"What's the worst that can happen". Kaylen said while making an idiotic face and trying to mimic Oscar's voice. "Its fine if you wanted to commit suicide, but ya didn't have to drag me down with you."

Kaylen was making jokes, but in reality he was terrified beyond belief.

The figures sword was huge and since it just cut through the ground like it was butter, it had to be very strong and very heavy, but it raised the sword from the ground like it weighed almost nothing, and faced the two warriors.

Oscar was very nervous. This thing towered over both of them and looked as if it could cut them both down in one swing of its blade.

"Prophet, can this...thing...be defeated."

Then something happen that shook Oscar too his very core. For the first time since Oscar had met him, Kaylen had no clever or idiotic comment to make. Whatever this thing was, it was not to be taken lightly.

 _Who is this new threat? Will the two warriors be able to find a way to defeat him? Does the crestfallen warrior give a dame about any of this?_

 _Find out next time on Dragonball...I mean Dark souls: Derp Edition._

 **Well Guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of the story. Remember to leave a comment and a review to tell me how i did. Chapter 4 will be coming very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4-Was it Luck or Skill?

**Here I am again, guys. Ready to blow your minds even more with the next chapter of the Derp Saga.**

 **Warning: Supreme Gamer is not responsible for that minds that get blown while reading this story or any accidental loss of virginity.**

 **Here's Chapter 4 guys, enjoy.**

"Dammit" Kaylen silently cursed.

The two warriors stood stock still, staring at this new face that appeared. It pulled its sword out of the ground and stood there as if waiting for something to happen. Kaylen was so fixated on it that he did not here Oscar calling out to him.

"Prophet...PROPHET." Oscar yelled snapping Kaylen out of his trance and back to reality. "This is no time to dawdle. What is this thing?"

Kaylen raised his shield and sword in preparation of the creature's attack before speaking in a nervous voice.

"It's a Black Knight. They were burned to ashes when Gwyn linked the First Flame, now they roam Lordran looking to kill the chosen undead because they're destined to kill the one they were sworn to protect."

The creature raised its sword and got into a readied stance at Kaylen introduction.

"Oscar listen, this thing is in a whole nother league compared to the hollows we've fought so far. Its one of the strongest creatures in all of Lordran. Its fast, resilient and intelligent. I don't think that we can even put a scratch on its armor with the weapons that we have right now."

Oscar grew very alarmed by the Kaylen's words. The Prophet had predicted every event thus far, he was almost excited to fight a demon the size of a house, and now he is acting very heedful of this Knights abilities.

"Then we must retreat for now. You run back to the bonfire, I will cover your escape and meet-"

"That won't work, Oscar. Black Knight are relentless, this thing will chase us to hell and back until it kills us. We have to make a stand here."

Kaylen and Oscar began circling the Knight, hoping that it would remain idle long enough for them to come up with a plan. Oscar cursed under his breath, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Well, I suppose today's a good a day as any to die. Killing all those hollows again will be quite the chore though." Oscar joked "Next time, lets try and avoid this fellow, shall we, prophet."

"Um, Oscar...about that...I'm not entirely sure if I'm undead."

Oscar turned his head toward Kaylen in disbelief. If he did not have his helmet on, Kaylen would marvel at how wide his eye's shot open. But after realizing that there wasn't much he could do about it at this point he calmed down and spoke clearly to Kaylen.

"Prophet...You must get away. I will cover your escape and buy you time."

Right then and there Kaylen had to question his own sanity. He was about to face a Black Knight and he was about to do it with a fucking shortsword. Any normal person in his position would be shitting their pants right now. But Kaylen looked more determined than ever.

"Oh, I get it. You want to hog all the dying for yourself." Kaylen joked

"What? Prophet listen to me, I cannot allow you to be killed, you are too important. If you die then its all over. You must-"

Kaylen completely ignored Oscars speech and got into a fighting stance before speaking to the Black Knight in a confident and somewhat excited voice.

"Okay pal, there are three things I love above all other things, and that's poetry, the fresh smell of daisies on a summer's morn and kicking your ass… Oh and Downtown Abbey. Ok, 4 things… but then again I am also partial to a piece of Gingerbread from time to time. OK, OK, there are 5 things that I love more than anything else, one of which is kicking your ass. OK yeah, we got there in the end. Ok, let's fight"

Oscar seriously could not believe how idiotic the prophet could be in the face of almost certain death, and before he could say anything the Black knight turned towards Kaylen and readied himself to fight. Kaylen knew that this was a serious moment, but he really could not help but add fuel to the fire.

"Ah, ya know what? I probably should have mentioned the sweet sweet sound of Lionel Richie on that list of "things I love above all other things, one of which is kicking your ass" list. Ah dammit, is it too late to add it or has the trash talk part of the fight ended now?"

As if angered by Kaylen words, the black Knight charged forward with its shield raised and its sword poised for an attack. Kaylen laughed at himself and charged towards the Knight. This fight was different from the one's that Kaylen had had with the hollows. The Black Knight was moving fast and its bladed was moving faster. But, whether it was because of dumb luck or some hidden skill that Kaylen had, he was keeping up with the knight blow-for-blow.

Block. Parry. Thrust. Block. Parry. Thrust.

The sight of the two going at it was nothing short of amazing. Oscar was left standing in awe of Kaylen's level of swordplay. But this was no fantasy adventure, the Black Knight was still to strong. Even though Kaylen was keeping up with him, after a fewer seconds, he was getting push back by the Black Knight and probably would not hold out much longer.

Quickly snapping out of his trance, Oscar charged at the Black Knight from behind, thinking that this might be his chance. But the knight was ready for him. As Oscar's sword came down aimed to the Knight's back, it clashed it's sword with Kaylen's and blocked Oscar's sword at the same time.

Smiling directly into the black abyss that was the knights face, Kaylen spoke.

"You sealed your doom the moment you dared raise a blade to your betters."

Kaylen and Oscar then unleashed a barrage of blows, with the Black Knight blocking and countering every one. He blocked Kaylen's attacks and then quickly switched back to Oscar, then he repeated the process with Oscar and turned his attention back to Kaylen. This continued for some time with neither side gaining the advantage, until the Black Knight rammed his shield into Kaylen's chest and knocked the wind out of his body. Kaylen staggered backwards and fell to one knee, trying to regain his breath.

The Black Knight then turned to Oscar, now able to give him his full attention. The two warriors clashed in a whirlwind of action, but without Kaylen's help Oscar was quickly loosing ground.

Kaylen stood up after catching his breath.

"Don't you turn your back on me." he growled in a low, angry voice.

Kaylen tossed his shield and his broadsword to the ground. Then he reached inside his satchel and pulled out the Zweihander Ultra Greatsword, and applied gold pine resin to the blade. As lightning surged through the blade, Kaylen held it with two hands and charged at the Black Knight.

"DEMACIA." Kaylen screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped high in the air and put all of his strength in an overhead slash.

The Black Knight had no time to block the attack, so he jumped back as the blade came crashing down on the very spot where he was standing moment before.

Not giving the Knight a single moment to regain his balance, Oscar assaulted him with a barrage of blows, forcing him to retreat even further until his back was against the edge of parapet. With his back facing a cliff side, the Black Knight now had know where left to run and had to let his shield absorb the blows Oscar dealt.

The Black Knight waited for an opening in Oscar's attack, and when the moment finally came he quickly moved his shield and pulled his arm back to thrust his sword into Oscar's body. If he was paying attention to his surroundings, he may have noticed Kaylen sprinting towards them.

As the Knight moved his shield, Oscar crouched down on one knee, and just as he was about to plunge his sword through Oscar's body, Kaylen used Oscar's crouched form to launch himself at the knight and, taking a page from Andre's book, drop kicked it over the edge of the parapet.

A loud cracking sound was heard after the Knight fell over the cliff. Kaylen and Oscar looked at each other in utter disbelief, before rushing to look over the edge.

"Impossible." Oscar said

"No fucking way." Kaylen said

They were both staring down at the Black Knight, who had stabbed his sword into the wall and was now dangling from his sword.

"HEY THATS CHEATING, ASSHOLE."

"Um, prophet, can he climb back up here?"

"What? No...There is no way he can...I mean...at least I don't think..." Kaylen and Oscar looked back down at the Black Knight, who looked like he was beginning to gain some footing on the wall. "...Um, maybe we should go."

"Agreed."

The two then ran up the staircase and into the circular tower and ascended up the spiral staircase along the towers inside walls, stopping at the third floor. Above was the tower's roof, judging by the sunlight streaming through the Soddy patchwork, but the stairs were broken. While Oscar was focused on the fog wall ahead, Kaylen turned towards some barrels, opened it and quickly stabbed inside. Killing the Crystal lizard and claiming the large titanite shard, titanite chunk and the twinkling titanite that it dropped.

"Prophet, back there... did you said that you were not sure if you were undead?"

"Yep" Kaylen said nonchalantly as he picked up his loot.

"You are willing face hollows, Black Knights and demons as a human? Why? Why do any of this at all?"

Kaylen just turned to Oscar and shrugged as he gave his answer.

"Somebody had to. Besides there is still the chance that I am Undead, I mean I was in the Undead Asylum, right?"

"Somebody had to? I suppose that is a reasonable reason."

"Okay then, so stop you're bitchin and lets go kill us a demon." Kaylen said with a smile as he lifted the Zweihander onto his shoulder and proceeded through the fog wall, revealing a long ruined bridge. The two stepped out onto it and gazed out at the beauty of the sunlit countryside.

"What a beautiful view." Oscar said

"Yeah, almost makes you forget we'll be fighting for our lives in a few seconds."

Oscar stared at Kaylen and gave a light sigh.

"You must learn to enjoy these moments of peace, prophet."

Kaylen gave it some thought before speaking with a smile.

"You know what, your right, Oscar. I mean things could be worse, we could be in Drangleic."

"What's Drangleic?"

Kaylen put one of his hands one Oscar's shoulder and used the other to move his hand in a presenting fashion over the view of the country side.

"It's death, Oscar. Death Everywhere. If we were there instead of here, we would not last very long."

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I am a Knight of Astora. I would defeat any that crossed my path."

"BAAHAHAHAHAHA" Kaylen laughed loudly in Oscars face "That's hilarious, Oscar. You think you would survive Drangleic? You can barley handle a Black Knight without my help."

Oscar was somewhat offended by these words, even if they were true.

"Your assistance was not necessary in that battle, Prophet. I could have found a way to defeat him without you."

"Oscar, you are a great warrior and a valued friend, but I doubt you could survive a few minutes without my help."

"WHAT? I've saved your life more at least five times now. I bet you couldn't a few seconds without my help."

"OK then, how about this." Kaylen said as he smiled smugly at Oscar. "After we kill the Taurus demon, there's going to be a bridge we need to cross. If you can make it across to the other side without my help, I'll give you..1000 souls."

"Why stop there? Lets make it 2000 souls."

"Deal"

Kaylen stuck out his hand, and Oscar grabbed it in a strong grip before shaking it.

"Okay, there's two crossbowmen behind us on the roof of the tower. you go kill them, while I go get the big guy. When I bring him back, jump down and stab him right in the face."

Oscar nodded and moved to carry out his orders. Kaylen walked halfway across the bridge at a leisurely pace. He looked back up at the tower and spotted Oscar giving him the thumbs up, he made quick work of the hollows. Kaylen continued three-fourths of the way, until a minotaur like creature wielding a stone axe jumped down from the opposite tower. Kaylen quick broke into a full blown sprint back towards Oscar.

The demon gave chase after him. But this wasn't like it was in the game, the demon did not lumber behind Kaylen at a steady pace, it dashed across the bridge with ridiculous speed. It was right behind Kaylen as he was halfway across the bridge, forcing him to pick up speed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOIN UP HERE ANYWAY." Kaylen screamed at the monster

He was out of breath when he reach the other side and the Taurus demon was right behind him.

"Shit, there's not enough time for me to climb." Kaylen thought as the Taurus demon raised its axe to crush him.

Suddenly the demon started screaming and staggered backwards. Oscar had plunged his sword directly into the beast head.

"JOIN IN ANY TIME NOW, PROPHET." He screamed as he desperately held on to his sword, which was jammed into the demons thick skull.

Wasting no time, Kaylen climbed the ladder as the demon staggered farther away, Kaylen cursed under his breath at their unfortunate luck.

"It's to far for me to get to it." Kaylen thought

"PROPHET." Oscar screamed as the demon finally shook him off of its head.

Oscar screamed as he fell to the demons feet. Now that the blade was removed from its head the demon looked at Oscar with its eyes almost glowing red with rage and raised its axe to crush him.

Kaylen to do something quickly or Oscar was going to die. So thinking quickly, he dropped the Zwiehander and pulled the winged spear from his satchel. He took a short running start, then threw the spear with all his might.

"Please, don't miss" He pleaded to himself

The spear soared towards the demon and struck it straight in its chest. But it was almost completely unfazed by it, the spear seemed to only make the beast angrier. Ignoring Oscar completely and tearing the spear from its chest, it ran towards the tower that Kaylen was standing on.

Kaylen picked the Zwiehander up from the ground and took a few steps back, then sprinted off the edge of the tower with the Zwiehander raised high over his head, prepared to face the demons charge head on.

"COME ON" Kaylen screamed in defiance.

As soon as he was within range, Kaylen put all of his strength and momentum in a downward strike that ripped into the demons skull. The demon produced a deafening roar of pain before falling face first on the ground. Kaylen had to quickly jump off of its head before he was crushed.

After it fell to the ground, the demons body disappeared in a mass of souls. Kaylen looked up at Oscar who was limping toward him.

"OH MY GOD OSCAR, DID YOU SEE THAT? I was all like "COME ON" and he was all like "RAWR", then I hit a midair 360 no scope kill and your were like "PROPHET"..."

Kaylen continued his ramblings for some time before Oscar Spoke.

"I think my leg is broken."

"Oh, stop being a baby and drinks some estus. We're gonna have to fight things that are a lot worse than that if we're gonna prevent the Age of Dark."

"The Age of Dark?" Oscar said before taking a swig of estus.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that it's possible for the Age of Fire to give way to the Age of Dark, but it'll only happen if a chosen undead chooses not to link the flame and become the Dark Lord, but neither of us would choose to do that, so I think we're good."

"Now there's a Dark Lord? OK prophet, we need to have a long talk."

"Don't worry, bro. I'll tell you everything I know, I just need you to wait a bit. Now lets go, we're about to meet the warrior whose everyone's best friend. Hopefully he'll join us on our quest."

 _The two then proceeded to cross the bridge to meet their destiny._

 _Who is the warrior that Kaylen speaks of? Will he join the two warriors on their quest? What new challenges will they face?_

 _Find out next time on the thrilling conclusion of Dark Souls_

 **I will bring the next chapter very soon guys. Leave a few comment to tell me how I did with the fight scenes. It was my first time trying them and I am wondering what people think. Also, for those of you who somehow lost your virginity while reading this, please accept this awesome smiley face as my apology. :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Idiots, Sunbro's and Dragons

**Alright guys, here it is, the introduction to the fan favorite, Solaire. Due to his sheer amount of awesomeness, it was very difficult to add him to this story. But I somehow managed to pull it off. Also, If you feel the need to nerd out, please do it before reading this story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

The two walked into the tower that the Taurus demon had been guarding and proceeded to walk down some stairs that lead them to a bridge that was much larger than the one that they had battled on previously. About six hollows, who were standing in the middle of the bridge, were staring vacantly at the two warriors who had just appeared.

Oscar faced toward the far end of the bridge and began walking, prepared to face the creatures head on. But Kaylen stopped him in his tracks and gestured toward a balcony in the opposite direction, where a lone figure stood gazing at the Sun.

"Okay, this is it." Kaylen thought to himself "I'm about to meet Solaire. First impressions are everything, Just don't geek out to much and you should be fine."

As the two approached the figure, he turned to face them and began to speak in a bright and cheerful voice.

"Ah, hello! You two don't look Hollow, far from it! I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight."

"I'm am Oscar, Knight of Astora. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, sir."

"And I am Kaylen, prophet of Demacia."

"A prophet you say?"

"Yes, and I know all about your quest, Solaire. I am here to warn you of how it will end."

"Judging from your somber tone, I suppose it will not end well for me?" Solaire said without losing his cheerful demeanor

"Well, in a way, I guess you can say that you succeeded, But the price you paid was to high."

Oscar just looked back and forth at Kaylen and Solaire as they spoke, completely lost as to what was going on.

"Hold on, Hold on." Oscar said "What are you two talking about."

"Sorry, forgot that not all of us know the future." Kaylen said "Solaire here, is a warrior who purposefully became Undead so he could come to Lordran and find his own sun. Also, dude's the most optimistic guy you will ever meet."

Solaire chuckled at Kaylen's Introduction.

"I suppose you really are a prophet. Then would you be so kind as to tell me where I will reach my sun? I would like to acquire it as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I'll tell you. But please let me explain what will happen to you first. After that if you still want to go after it, i won't stop you."

Solaire gave a slight nodded towards Kaylen. Oscar stood at attention, ready to hear of what would become of this new warrior.

"Okay then, where should I start? Um, your quest for your to find your own sun is a hard one. You scour far and wide all over Lordran for quite some time. You search takes you from Anor Londo all the way to Lost Izalith helping the chosen undead along the way, but no matter where you looked you couldn't find it, and then you slowly starting losing hope."

"But I thought you said that he found his sun?" Oscar pointed out

"I was getting to that." Kaylen said to Oscar before turning back to Solaire "Sadly your tale ends due to the light of a creature called a sunlight maggot."

"A Sunlight Maggot?" Solaire said "What's that?"

"It's a disgusting little parasite that inhabits Lost Izalith. It emanates a bright light when someone wears it as a helmet, but drives the wearer insane. I don't know if your tricked by someone or simply saw its light and decided that this must be your sun, but I do know that you do put the maggot on and you do go insane."

"So that is my destiny, eh? To go mad due to some parasite?"

"Yeah, and after that happens, the chosen undead is fated to find and kill you."

"Then so be it. If that is the way it is meant to be, then I will travel to lost Izalith and find this creature immediatly." Solaire said in a resolute manner

"Wait, WHAT?" Kaylen said.

This was not the reaction that he was expecting from him. Kaylen was expecting him to want to change his destiny, not blindly accept it as what is meant to be.

Solaire then began to walk away from the two, determined to head straight for Lost Izalith and find the sunlight maggot. But Kaylen steped directly in front of his path with a somewhat panicked face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, You realize if you go to Lost Izalith your going to die, and what's even worse, we'll be forced to kill you. Everything that I've told you doesn't have to happen, We can change it " Kaylen said

"The prophet is right. You do not need to throw your life away." Oscar said

"I am sorry friends, but I have sacrificed everything for this journey and I plan to see it through to the end. Even if I am fated to die trying." Solaire said before he began walking away again.

"This is bad." Kaylen thought to himself "Solaire's a huge asset for the chosen undead and now instead of having him fight along side me and Oscar, I just told him that he was a dead man walking and gave him clear directions of where to find his grave. Now the guy's headed straight for Lost Izalith to get himself killed. What the hell do I do? The only thing that's going to stop him is the idea of getting his own sun, and there's no way I can give him a fucking-"

Kaylen's thought immediately stopped as he looked up at the sun that was presently shining brightly in the sky and an idea formed in his mind.

"Wait a minute, Of course" Kaylen said to himself before turning back to Solaire. "What if I told you I could give you your sun, Solaire."

Solaire stopped in his tracks and turned to face the prophet.

"I understand your concern for me, prophet, but do not lower yourself to lying. How could you hope you give me my sun?" Solaire said in a serious tone.

"Well, not me but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"Gwyndolin, the last remaining god left in Lordran, guards the tomb of Lord Gwyn in Anor Londo. He can create a sun for you, no problem."

"Create a sun? It is no easy task to simply make a sun, even for a so a god. How can you be sure this Gwyndolin person can even make one?" Oscar said

"She already has." Kaylen said before pointing at the sun in the sky. "That's not the real sun, its an illusion that she created."

"WHAT?" Oscar and Solaire said in unison

"Yep" Kaylen said cheerfully "The real sun went out because the abyss is encompassing the world, so she created an illusionary sun to keep Anor Londo looking bright and pretty. Keep that on the down low by the way guys, that kind've news can plunge the world into chaos. Come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't have told you guys that because you might-"

"Prophet FOCUS, what this about an abyss?" Oscar said interrupting Kaylen's train of thought

"Oh, the abyss? Yeah, that's all that inky black stuff that comes from Manus." Kaylen said to Oscar before turning back to Solaire. "Anyway, the easy way for you to get your own sun is to come to Anor Londo with us. I'm sure that I can convince Gwyndolin to-"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT" Solaire screamed and approached Kaylen in a sudden motion "TELL ME WHERE I MAY FIND THIS FIEND YOU CALL MANUS. I WILL MAKE HIM PAY HIS BLASPHEMOUS ACTIONS."

Solaire was seriously pissed now, which was odd since he was always happy and cheerful. But Kaylen saw this as a chance to get him on his and Oscar's side.

"Well, we were going to kill him anyway. But you don't really find him, he finds you."

"What do you mean? How were you planning to kill him if you don't know how to find him?" Oscar said

"Dang Oscar, you always ask questions that have really long, complicated answers. Okay, see...well..." Kaylen said trying to find the right words to explain. "..Manus's anger transcends time. Once we obtain the broken pendent that he's looking for and go to the Darkroot basin, then he'll come for us and pull us back to the past. Then we can kill him and stop the abyss...or at least slow it down. I'm not really sure what happens to the abyss after we kill Manus."

Solaire gripped his sword tightly in determination. Now that he knew what he must acquire, all he needed to know now was where it was located.

"So how would we attain this Pendent?" he asked

"Well, getting the pendent is more of a chore than actually getting to Manus. We gotta rescue a woman named Dusk from a crystal golem, get the lordvessel from Anor Londo and then go to the Dukes archives and kill another Crystal golem whose guarding the pendent. Then after we do all that, we gotta go all the way back to the Darkroot Basin and allow Manus to drag us back through time."

"Then there is no time to waste, we must leave immediately." Solaire said in a determined tone.

"Agreed." Oscar said

At that moment Kaylen felt he could have burst with joy and excitement.

"YES, YES, YES. I got the sunbro to join the team." Kaylen thought to himself "Now if I could just get Big Hat Logan on board, then we can really get things moving."

They all then picked up their equipment and started walked toward the other side of the bridge, where the hollows were still waiting. They Oscar and Solaire were readying their weapons, when Kaylen suddenly remembered something.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE" Kaylen screamed

Oscar and Solaire looked back at him wondering what was wrong.

"Oscar, you remember our little bet, right?"

Oscar was a little caught off guard by this. Though he did remember their little bet, after that little reveal about the abyss and Manus a minute ago, he was a little afraid of what might lay ahead and, though he would never admit it, the prophet made him feel a little safer..

"Um, maybe we should forget about that, prophet. It was a bit immature and childish of us to even make that wager anyway." Oscar said trying to seem above such actions

"Oh, I get it. Your having second thoughts about making a bet with a guy who knows the future, huh? Well its to late to back out now. Your either gonna cross this bridge or you just admit you were wrong and give me the souls you owe me."

Oscar did not want to simply give away the souls that he earned, so let out a deep sigh and glared at Kaylen before responding.

"Fine. I'll cross the dame bridge." he said

Oscar walked onto the bridge, ahead of the other two warrior and began planning ahead. Solaire turned towards Kaylen with a questioning look.

"Don't worry, He won't die, but this'll be good for a laugh." Kaylen said

Apart from the hollow, the bridge seemed normal enough. The prophet seemed like the type to plan ahead, so Oscar was expecting some kind of huge beast to stand in his way. As he approached the walking corpses, two of them suddenly charged toward him.

He was in no danger in this situation, it would take more than a few hollows to kill him. Oscar laughed at himself as he thought of how ridiculous he was acting, and began preparing wisecracks to say to Kaylen when he crossed the bridge.

Then, as the two hollows approached, Oscar readied himself to fight.

"Heh, I hope he didn't think this would be enough to stop me."

Almost as if on qew, Oscar suddenly heard a deafening roar coming from the distance. When he looked up he saw the red dragon that they had encountered before, flying toward the bridge at a swift speed. The dragon threw its head back in preparation for the hellfire that it would unleash upon the bridge.

Oscar had to make a decision quickly. Does he keep going forward and hope that he can speed past the hollows and make it to the other side? Or does he run back the way he came?

Making his choice, Oscar sprinted back toward Kaylen and Solaire as fast as his legs could carry him. With the heavy armor that he was wearing, bolting back across the bridge was not an easy task.

By the time the dragon came upon the bridge, Oscar was a few feet away from his companions. Solaire was looking just as panicked as he was, but Kaylen was holding his sides while laughing very loudly.

"DAAAAAMMMMMMMEEE YOOOOUUUU PROOOPHEEEEEEET" Oscar screamed as he dove towards his companions, just as the dragon let loose a wave of flame upon bridge, killing all the hollows and slightly charring the back of his armor black.

Kaylen was still laughing when Oscar stood up and regained his composure. Oscar was more than a little pissed at the prophet.

"PROPHET, YOU BASTARD, WHY DIDN'NT YOU WARN ME ABOUT THE DRAGON." Oscar screamed

Kaylen was apparently unable to stop laughing his face off, so Solaire decided to answer Oscar's question.

"That isn't a dragon. Its a drake."

Remembering that those were the exact words that the prophet told him the first time they encountered the dragon, Oscar seemed to grow a bit angrier.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS? That thing almost roasted me alive." Oscar said to Solaire before turning back to the prophet. "Why didn't you tell me there was a fire breathing lizard up there."

Kaylen thought he should probably just apologize for his actions, but he seriously felt that this was too funny to pass up. So with an innocent look on his face he began to speak.

"Well, it wasn't was it?" Kaylen said with a smile and a shrug

"What do you mean?" Oscar said gritting his teeth

Solaire, chuckling along with Kaylen, then joined in on the teasing.

"It wasn't there until just now." he said

"And I suppose it never crossed you mind to say "Hey Oscar, I'm pretty sure a dragon will appear. You might want to watch out."" Oscar said in an irritated tone.

"Nope, not really" Kaylen said innocently

"And its a drake" Solaire added

Oscar had take a moment to suppress the urge to strangle both of them.

" _Whatever_. Can we please just hurry and find a way to get past the Drag-" Oscar quickly corrected himself when he saw Kaylen open his mouth. "Lets just get past this thing please."

"Alright then, lets get moving." Kaylen said

 **Somewhere in Undead burg**

With one final heave it pushed himself up over the edge. Finally, it had made it back to the top.

The two warriors were gone, but the screams of the Taurus demon were heard not very long ago. That means that they have not gone very far. So slowly, but steady, it began pick up its black shield and large sword and then walk towards the stairs.

This creature is relentless, its sword punishes all without distinction and it will seek out and find those that seek to harm lord Gwyn and then end their miserable lives.

No one escapes a Black Knight.

 _How will the trio deal with the return of this old enemy? What sacrifices will they have to make? How many new enemies will cross their path?_

 _Only time will tell if they'll survive or if they'll simply go hollow._

 **Dear reader,**

 **due to Solaire's awesomeness the narrator has had a stroke and is currently to busy puking up rainbows to make a funny comment to end this story. Please accept these dollar signs as compensation. $$$$$**

 **Also, please leave a comment or review about what you thought about this chapter in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6-Return of the Black Knight

**What ups guys, sorry it took me a while to make this chapter. Kind've had a lot on my plate recently (Praising the sun takes time). I'll make sure to post the next chapter in a shorter time frame.**

 **Alright, here's the next chapter in the derp saga, Enjoy**

 **Warning: This chapter contains people being skewered multiple times, Solaire being way to cheerful and Oscar being a NOOB.**

The three warriors stood on the bridge and stared at the crimson Drake that was now perched upon the opposite side.

The prophet asked everyone to give him their weapons before he explained what they had to do. Not knowing what he planned to do with their weapons, they could find no reason not to give them to him.

They then watched as he nonchalantly tried to put the weapons in his small satchel and were surprised when their weapons seemed to disappear inside.

"By the gods, how did you do that?" Solaire asked somewhat in awe

"How did I do what?" Kaylen replied confused

Oscar opened his visor, showing the surprised look on his face and examined the small container.

"That pouch. What is it?"

"Oh, this thing?" Kaylen said while raising the Satchel "I call it the super legendary bag of mysteries Mach 5. Or the Magic Satchel for short.

Oscar gave tired sigh before lowering his visor and speaking.

"Great, glad I asked." he said sarcastically

"Speaking of names" Kaylen added "We have yet to give our little group here one. I for one think we call ourselves H.E.L.M.E.T.

"Helmet?" Solaire said

"Yep, H.E.L.M.E.T, the Heroic Elite Legion Making Elite Taco's."

"Do you think you can go 1 minute without saying or doing something stupid?" Oscar said

"I can sure as hell try." Kaylen responded

Now with the jokes aside, Kaylen began relaying instructions on how they were going to get across.

"Alright guys" Kaylen said "Halfway across the bridge there's a staircase on the right. We're going to have to make a run for it there before that Drake roast us alive."

"Why do we not simply run to the other side of the bridge." Oscar asked

Kaylen gave a slightly irritated sign before responding.

"Because I'm not very fond of burning to death, ya god dame casual." Kaylen said

Oscar was not sure what the term "Casual" meant, but he was sure it was an insult. Deciding to let it go though, he watched as Kaylen got into a running stance.

"Okay. Ready, Get Set, By the way Oscar that was one minute, GO. WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP" Kaylen screamed in a high pitched voice before sprinting across the bridge, flapping his arms wildly.

After a slight moment to be amazed that Kaylen managed to both Do and Say something stupid immediately after one minute, Oscar and Solaire sprinted after him.

Seeing the three warrior darting across its bridge, the Drake suddenly made a ear splitting roar, and started to beat its wings. The trio was nearly at the stairs when it jumped down from its perch and unleashed a wave of flame upon the bridge.

At that moment three things happened. , Oscar screamed the word "DAAAMMMIITTT", Kaylen continued shouting "WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP" and Solaire started laughing like a madman.

Just as the flames of the dragon was about to reduce them to ash, they all took a flying leap down the staircase, tumbling down in a mass of armor and limbs. When they reach the bottom, they were all piled on top each other, with Kaylen on the top, Solaire in the middle and Oscar somehow winding up beneath the two warriors.

Kaylen then stood up and raised his hands in triumph.

"WHOO, YEAH. WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO." he said in an excited manner.

Solaire and Oscar then slowly rose to their feet. Oscar's heart was pumping so fast he felt it would burst, so he removed his helmet and took a moment to regain himself. Solaire's heart was beating just as fast, but instead of remaining silent, he simply smiled under his helmet at the exhilaration that he was feeling.

"Prophet, you truly are a insane." Solaire said with a laugh

"Oh, thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't that probably wouldn't have worked." Kaylen replied with a smile, before walking over to a corner and kicking down a ladder. "Okay, now that that's done, lets get a move on guys."

Kaylen opened his Satchel and gave them both back their swords and shields, then gestured toward an opening in the wall that lead to a path under the bridge.

"There's two hollows around this corner and a few giant rats in the room behind them. Should be no problem for us though." Kaylen said.

Oscar and Solaire nodded in understanding before they proceeded. Kaylen lead the way in and quickly killed the first hollow by backstabbing him while he was turned in the opposite direction. While he did that Oscar took care of the other hollow who was standing on the edge of a cliff support and blocking their path.

Next, they entered into a small room where three impossibly sized rats were laying in wait.

Their body features were disgusting. Their skin was rotting, they each had pure white, dead eyes that seemed to stare at nothing and one side of their face looked to be filled to the brim with yellow pus.

"Awww." Kaylen said while approaching one of them with his sword drawn. The creature began to foam at the mouth and growl loudly at him. "Ain't you just the cutest widdle thing."

The rat suddenly pounced toward Kaylen and attempted to rip through his skin with it disease ridden teeth, but Kaylen was ready for this and quickly raised his sword and let the rat run itself through.

As the last remnants of life left its body, the other two Rats chose that moment to pounce on Kaylen while he was distracted, but Oscar and Solaire quickly came to his defense and killed the rats in the same manner that Kaylen had killed the other one.

With the Rats taken care of, the trio walked up a pair of stairs and appeared on the opposite side of the bridge past the dragon. On one end, their appeared to be a gate blocking their way to a bonfire and in the other direction the was stairs leading to an opening.

"All right, we're at the home stretch guys." Kaylen said gesturing toward the archway. "That path is filled with hollows and an armored Boar."

"What do you mean Armored Boar?" Oscar asked

"Well, The name pretty much sums it up, Oscar." Kaylen chuckled "Its an armored boar, the boar is now armored. Not really sure how else to say it."

Oscar signed in annoyance.

"Okay, you made your point?"

"Anyway, the boar is not what we should be focusing on. There are five hollows here, two are on top of a high bridge using crossbows, two are right behind the archway with swords and one is on the ground behind the boar. There will be a gate that is currently open in the back. As soon as we approach, the hollow behind the boar will run and close that gate behind him, forcing us to take an alternate path. If we kill him, we'll have a much easier time getting into the church."

"So whats the plan then?"

"The plan is we all sprint out towards them at the same time. Me and Solaire will use our magic to try and kill the two crossbow wielding hollows and I have some black firebombs you can use. After that, then we just need to kill the last hollow before he closes the gate."

Kaylen then pulled out two Black Firebombs and gave them to Oscar. While Solaire pulled out his Sunlight talisman when Kaylen mentioned magic, and prepared himself to use his lightning spear.

"But what about the Armored Boar?" Solaire said

"He can't get all of us. Plus if we all hurry we can make it on the other side of the gate and close it before it can even get to us." Kaylen said . "Now lets get this show on the road, Priscilla's tail's not gonna to fondle itself."

Both Solaire and Oscar look at Kaylen with a dumbfounded look that was hidden behind their helmets.

"What did you-?" Oscar started

"Nothing, forget I said anything" Kaylen said before walking in front the archway with an embarrassed look on his face. "And you guys better not tell her I sai-ARGAHAAAA."

Oscar and Solaire watched in horror, as a heavily armored creature suddenly charged from the archway and rammed its large tusk through the Prophets body and continued running until it slammed his body into the gate at the opposite end.

Kaylen was coughing up blood large amounts of blood as he held onto the tusk that he was impaled on, desperately trying to keep it from going any deeper into his body.

"PROPHET" Oscar screamed

The creature roared loudly before violently shaking its head back and forth.

The prophet screamed in pain as the horn slide out of his body and he was hurled into the wall.

Then with Kaylen fresh blood still dripping off of its tusk, the beast then turned its attention to the two remaining warriors.

"YOU BASTARD" Solaire said as he used his talisman to summon a lightning bolt and started to approached the beast.

"NO, YOU WON'T GET THIS CHANCE AGAIN." Kaylen screamed with blood streaming out of his mouth and the hole in his abdomen. "HEAD FOR THE GATE."

With slight hesitation the two warriors followed the prophets orders and ran as fast as they could, but as soon as the Armored Boar saw them running in the opposite direction, it lowered its head, pawed the ground, then charged right after them.

"Dame. I-I was so careless." Kaylen put his hand on his wound to try and stop the bleeding, then he slowly pulled out his estus flask and took two large chugs of the bright yellow liquid. The hole in his stomach quickly closed and Kaylen was once again ready for battle.

"I gotta be more careful. Next time I might not be as lucky." After feeling his body to confirm the wound was gone, he stood up and ran after his two companions and the Armored Boar.

* * *

Oscar and Solaire had broken into a dead sprint through the archway with the bull right on their tail. The hollows were placed exactly where the prophet predicted they were. The two hollows with swords tried to attack them and slow them down, but they simply blocked both of their attacks with their shield, quickly cut the down and continued running straight for the hollow who was currently running toward the now open gate.

The two crossbow wielding hollows quickly shot at the approaching intruders, but neither of their arrows found their mark. They then killed both of the hollows without stopping or slowing their pace. Solaire threw a fully charged thunderbolt at one of the hollows, killing it instantly and Oscar threw one of the Black Firebombs at the remaining hollow, killing it in a large explosion.

They both were right behind the running hollow, they were so close that they felt they could already see the hollow dead and lying on the ground. But then something happened that they did not expect.

There was already two hollows on the opposite side of the gate, and upon seeing a lone hollow, two strong looking warriors and an Armored Bull running in their direction, one of them jogged toward the crank on the side of the wall and pulled it.

This was it. The gate was closing fast and if they couldn't make it, they would surly be skewered upon the Boars horns. So they ran, they ran with everything they had in their body. Just as the gate was about to close on them, the two warriors ran through it to the other side.

But they did not stop running, they could not stop running. Because they weren't the only one's who made it through the gate. The Armored Boar was still chasing them.

"Dammit." Oscar cursed aloud as the pair ran past the three hollows, up the stairs and inside an old, run down church.

Once inside, they noticed a balder knight standing with its back turned away from them. But it quickly turned around when it heard the angry grunts of the Armored boar.

Now surrounded, Oscar and Solaire stood back to back with their shields raised.

Oscar stood facing the Balder Knight, who had readied its shield and rapier. While Solaire faced the armored boar, who stood at the entrance of the church pawing the ground and grunting loudly.

Solaire quickly summoned another bolt of lighting and readied himself to fight.

"Seems like we're in quite the pickle." Solaire chuckled "I wonder what the prophet would say if he were here right now?"

Oscar smiled under his helmet before he spoke.

"He'd probably say something like 'Alright guys'" He then made an attempt to mimic the prophets voice. "I hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in hell is paid in advance."

Completely ignoring their situation, Oscar and Solaire laughed loudly at the joke. Both thinking that the prophet would say something exactly like that.

"Heh, I think his personality might be starting to wear off on me." They both unknowingly thought at the same time.

* * *

From the entrance of the archway Kaylen watched as the Boar followed his comrades into the church and the gate closed behind them.

"Well, that's just great." Kaylen said with a bit of irritation. "Guess I gotta take the long way around."

Kaylen walk into the center of the area and surveyed his surroundings and noticed the two dead hollows at the top of the bridge and chuckle slightly.

"Holy crap, The plan actually worked? Those guys are officially bad asses."

Kaylen had to take a moment to admire that they actually pulled it off before speaking again.

"All right, better hurry and go save those idio-ARGAHAAA"

The prophet suddenly screamed in pain as a sword was suddenly plunged through his stomach. After looking down in horror at the sword protruded from his body, He began screaming in agonizing pain as his body was suddenly kicked off the blade.

As blood once again poured from his stomach, The Prophet slowly rose on his hands and knees and violently cough up blood large amount of blood. He then slowly turned to face the Backstabber.

"D-Dammit...not you again." he choked out

Standing before him was a Knight in pitch black armor, wielding a large straight sword that was now covered in blood.

Kaylen quickly took out his Estus Flask and took a chug, healing his current would. He was then met with another surprise.

"Heh, this just keeps getting better and better." he said before turning the Flask upside down, allowing a single drop of Estus to fall from the Flask. "Guess if I get gutted this time, I won't have Estus to save me."

The prophet then stood up and faced.

"Ya know, back where I come from people have always wondered which was better. The Zweihander or the Black Knights Straight Sword." Kaylen said in a serious and grave tone of voice before raising his sword in front of him and applying the last of his gold pine resin to his blade. "I think its about time we settled that argument."

Kaylen then charged at the Black Knight, ready to face whatever destiny had in store for him.

 _Will the prophet survive the encounter with the Black Knight? Will Oscar and Solaire be able to Defeat the Boar and Balder Knight?_

 _Find out next time on Dark souls: Derp edition_

 **The next chapter will be coming soon guys.**

 **Bring on the comments.**


	7. Chapter 7-Burning Resolve

**Alright guys, here it is. The next chapter in the Derp Saga. TAKE IT, TAKE IT AND NEVER LOOK BACK.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Question from Mushroom:** My dear writer you seem to be forgetting the black knight on the top of the tower our heroes must have taken to enter the boat area and I'm fairly certain a raging storming bull in armor clanging everywhere would've at least started him off on one of those leisurely strolls they go on to casually investigate the noise if not a dead sprint to eliminate their everything also a little note on one of the previous chapters I forgot to send, Drangleic was intentionally made to be slightly easier and more accessible than lordran lordran is death everywhere dark souls 2 is a veritable cakewalk but hey its not my story.

 ** _Mushroom_ : Don't worry, bro. I haven't forgotten about the Black Knight at the top of the tower. I just have to do these things in moderation, I don't wanna just throw a second of Black Knight at the prophet when he can just barley handle one.**

 **Warning: HOLY CRAP!**

"RAAAAAH" The prophet screamed at the Black Knight as he charged toward him.

His blade, coursing with electricity, slammed into the Black Knights shield, making a loud clang reverberate off the walls around them. The prophet then raised his shield in anticipation of the Knights assault, but no attack ever came. So he simply jumped backwards, then rushed the Knight once more.

Kaylen's plan was simple. He would hover at the edge of the Black Knights range and bait out his combos, then attack as he finishes them. But the Black Knight made no attempt to attack as Kaylen struck his shield again and again.

The prophet attack him in every way he could think of. He attack him high, he attacked him low, he attacked him sideways, he even tried to move around him and attack him from behind. But the Knight held his ground and used his shield to deflect each and every one of Kaylen's blows.

After a few minutes of this, fatigue started to set in on Kaylen's body. He was breathing heavily and finding it somewhat difficult to even lift his blade. That was when the Black Knight decided to make his move, and suddenly charged toward him.

Kaylen had seen this attack before, back when this was just a game. It was nothing but a simple heavy slash. It was slow and easy to avoid, He'll just dodge out of the way and attack while he was vulnerable. But to Kaylen's surprise, his body was so exhausted that he seemed to be frozen on the spot.

And as if to add insult to injury, the Knight's attack was not as slow and predictable as he expected it to be. Now the Black Knight move with such agility and speed that for a fraction of a second, the prophet lost track of his blade.

"Shit." Kaylen said as he spotted the sword raised high in the air.

In a panic, The prophet raised his heather shield to intercept the blow. But Black Knight drove the sword down with such force that as soon as the blade came in contact with his shield, a loud cracking sound had echoed off the walls.

Kaylen jumped back, putting some distance between him and his attacker.

"What? That the best you go-"

Kaylen's word were suddenly caught in his throat as a strange feeling suddenly came from his arm. He glanced down and was shocked to discover that not only was his shield completely devastated, but now his forearm bone had ripped through skin and was now protruding through his arm.

"GAA-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Kaylen screamed in agony as a monumental amount of pain suddenly shot through his body.

* * *

No one moved. For the longest time no one moved. The air in the church was heavy and tense, as if anticipating the bloodshed that was soon to come.

The Balder Knight stood in front of an alter with its shield raised and its rapier pointed at the intruders.

The Armored Boar stood at the entrance of the church, pawing the ground and grunting loudly.

Oscar and Solaire stood back to back. Oscar had his sword and shield primed and ready for combat. Solaire held his shield in one hand and a fully charged lightning spear in the other.

"Oscar" Solaire whispered "On my signal, throw a Firebomb at the Knight and dive to the right."

"It won't do much against his shield." Oscar replied in a low voice.

"Just trust me."

As if to signal that the conversation was over, the Boar and the Knight suddenly charged towards the two warriors.

"NOW!" Solaire screamed

Acting quickly, Oscar tossed his sword to the ground, retrieved the Firebomb from his belt and threw it directly at the Balder Knight. At that same moment Solaire hurled the Lightning Spear at the Armored Boar.

As predicted, the Bomb did nothing to the Balder Knight as it stopped where it was, and allowed its shield to absorb the explosion. Solaire's Spear seemed to have more effect though.

As Boar was stampeding towards the two warriors, a bolt of electricity slammed into its face, blinding it for a moment.

Unfortunately for the Balder Knight, a moment was all it took for Oscar and Solaire to jumped out of the way of the charging Boar and allow it to bury its tusk into its body.

"HAHA, One down." Solaire said as he regained his footing and readied another Bolt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Both Oscar and Solaire turned to face the entrance of the church.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Oscar said

"Oscar, I think we more pressing matter to deal with at the moment." Solaire said

Oscar turned back just in time to see the bull throw the now dead Balder Knight into a church pew and charge straight toward him.

"Crap"

* * *

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Kaylen thought to himself as he let his sword drop to the ground and crouched to one knee to hold his now broken arm. "How could I be so goddame stupid."

The Black Knight used the simplest strategy, the main strategy that every veteran Dark Souls player should know.

Block or Dodge your enemies attacks and let them use up all their stamina, then when they're bar is low and their retreating, move in for the attack. It was so simple, and he fell for it hook, line and sinker.

The Black Knight took a step forward towards the prophet. But for Kaylen, he might as well have been sprinting towards him because that single step caused kaylen to quickly back away. Unlike, Oscar and Solaire, Kaylen was not some incredible warrior and as the dark reality of his situation began to sink in, his body began to tremble in fear at his impending death.

"W-What do I do?" Kaylen said in a terrified voice "I can't beat him."

Kaylen's mind was slowly going into a panicked state. Many thoughts ran through his head, but he saw none that would save him from the Black Knight.

"I could run to the church, Oscar and Solaire could protect me. No, with the state I'm in I'd never get past the Balder Knights. I could run back to the ladder under the bridge and use the bonfire. No, he's immune to the bonfires effects. DAMMIT, THERE'S NO WAY OUT."

Tears ran down Kaylen's face as he slowly realized that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Images of Anastasia sitting alone in her prison began racing through his mind.

"I was a fool to think i could save anyone."

Kaylen than watched as the Black Knight began walking toward him with his shield raised. Kaylen did not make an attempt to run. What would be the point? He simply stood where he was, and closed his eye's as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I suppose just this once, I shall offer some assistance to you, chosen undead."

Kaylen's eye's shot open at the sudden sound of a feminine voice.

Either he was crazy or that voice sounded like it came from the back of his head.

The Prophet face suddenly shot up at the Black Knight and his mind began to fill with intense, angry thoughts. The more he stared at the creature the more outraged he became.

"You bastard." he growled at the Knight as he grabbed the Zweihander from the ground and stood on his two feet. "You think this is over?"

The Prophets body was practically seething with rage. Where did this power come from? Who was offering him assistance? The Prophet didn't know and he didn't care. Right now his mind was screaming for him to give himself over to these new impulses, and that's exactly what he did.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING OVER."

Suddenly, Kaylen's body erupted into a blazing flame. He gritted his teeth together until he was sure they would shatter. The Black Knight quickly raised its shield and took a few steps away for the prophet.

Something's wrong.

" _I am not gonna lose to you._ " The prophet said in a voice laced with hate. " _I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."_

The Prophet felt himself slipping. This rage, this anger was consuming his mind. It needed to be unleashed.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" The Prophet screamed as he let himself go and charged toward the Black Knight.

* * *

 _CRASH!_

Oscar had dived out of the way just before the Boar ran its tusk straight through him, causing it to run straight into the wall. The twos luck seemed to continue as the beast was now stuck inside the wall. If not for the fact that the beast could free itself at any second, the two might have even laughed at the position it was now in.

It was then that Solaire saw its weak spot. Its behind wasn't armored.

Wasting no time, he threw his Lightning Spear at the beast rear end.

The beast screamed in pain as wave of electricity streamed through its body. Oscar quickly caught on, retrieved his sword from the ground, ran up to the beast and thrust his blade into it multiple times.

The Boar screams were deafening as Oscar stabbed it, again and again. Solaire could only imagine the hellish pain that the creature must have been going through. After a few moments of this, the beast screams suddenly went silent as its body slumped to the ground and it evaporated into souls.

Oscar and Solaire both then flopped and the ground, mentally and physically exhausted.

"Glad the prophet took his sweet time getting here." Oscar said in between huffs. "I bet he's sitting right at the front gate waiting for us to-"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Oscar and Solaire suddenly jump off the ground and looked toward the entrance of the church.

They both then got up from the ground and jogged to the entrance and was hit with an unexpected sight.

Kaylen was on fire and screaming like some rabid dog and he was beating back a Black Knight.

This sight left Oscar with only three words to come to his mind.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

 _Clang Clang Clang_

"DIE." Kaylen screamed as his sword continuously struck the Black Knights shield.

The Black Knight was doing the same thing it was doing the first time Kaylen attacked it, held its ground and let its shield take the barrage.

After a few minutes of this, the prophet suddenly jumped back again. He breathing was heavy, but was by no means finished.

Kaylen could feel his body screaming for him to stop. The flames that covered his body was slowly incinerating his flesh. Not to mention the pain from his broken arm.

He had to end this quickly.

"Come on, THINK," Kaylen thought to himself. "Everyone has a weakness in this game."

Then, as if a light bulb suddenly clicked in his mind, he knew what he was doing wrong.

He was still thinking of this as a game. Quickly he began formulating a plan of attack.

"Okay, he's not going to attack until I'm to exhausted, and he has an impregnable defense. The key is getting past that shield. But how? Any attack he see's coming his way he going to block-"

Kaylen's suddenly eye widened.

"Oh my god, Why didn't i think of that sooner." He said as if the answer was staring him the face all this time.

He then focused all the energy he could muster into his broken hand and created a fireball. Ignoring the pain of lifting his arm, he heaved the fireball towards the Black Knight. But instead of hitting the Knight waiting shield, Kaylen aimed towards the ground right in front of him.

When the fireball exploded it shattered the concrete floor and created a thick cloud of grey dusk.

"NOW"

Kaylen charged at the waiting Knight. But he did not go for an overhead swing or a barrage of strikes. This time Kaylen swung low, towards the Black Knights feet.

The Black Knight remained completely silent as Kaylen's blade cut through one of its greaves, forcing it to fall to one knee.

Using the momentum from the swing, Kaylen did a complete 360 turn and raised his blade over his head for an overhead slash.

The Black Knight was to off balance to raise its shield to defend itself. As the prophets blade came crashing down, it tried to raise its sword to block the strike.

With all his strength and rage he could gather, Kaylen slammed the sword down and cut through the Knights shoulder, severing one of his arms. This time the Black Knight let loose an ear piercing scream as its arm was separated form its body.

But Kaylen cut those screams short as he pulled his sword back and thrust his blade straight through the Black Knights chest.

An eternity of silence had past, before the Knights body erupted into souls and filled the prophets body.

Immediately, all the energy seemed to fly out of Kaylen's body. The flames that engulfed his body slowly began to die down and fade away, leaving his body weak and his skin burned. As this wave of fatigue hit his body, the prophet jammed his sword into the ground and used it to support his body.

"Heh...heh heh..." Kaylen laughed weakly through tired breaths. "Guess its Not so easy to defend against something ya can't see."

"YOU DID IT" Oscar suddenly screamed from the church.

"HAHA, YES" Solaire said

Kaylen could have chosen to say anything at this moment. He could have cheered with his companions, he could have simply raised his fist in victory and said nothing. Instead he chose to say this

"YOU COMPLETE DICKS, HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE?"

"Um, right around the time you got covered in fire." Solaire said

"Un-freaking-belivable." Kaylen said clearly pissed. "Why didn't you come help-"

 _Thump_

"Oh, no" Oscar said

"That's impossible." Solaire said

Even though they were standing a little further away at the churches entrance, Kaylen heard both of their comments and after heaving a heavy sigh, he spoke.

"I don't think I want to turn around to see what made that sound."

Since he couldn't just ignore the sound and pretend he didn't hear it, Kaylen turned his head slowly toward the Archway and as soon as he saw what was standing there, Kaylen's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kaylen said

Standing in front of the archway was yet another Black Knight, the only difference was that this one wielded a Greatsword.

The prophet knew that this Black Knight came from the tower right before the Armored tusk area.

"But...we didn't go in the tower." Kaylen said sound as if he was pleading to mystic force. "How was he aggroed?"

The prophet racked his mind trying to figure out what the hell could have possibly provoked the sentry Black Knight. He thought back to the moment they entered the area, but Nothing even came close to provoking him. Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him.

"No freaking way." Kaylen said "The Black Knights scream?"

That's the only thing that made sense. The Knight appeared immediately after he killed the other one. He could be wrong but right now it doesn't matter what brought him here, what matter is he's here now.

"Um, guys...a little help." Kaylen said

Oscar and Solaire ran towards the lever to open the gate, but to there surprise the lever refused to budge. They both grunted in frustration as they both tried to pull it at the same time.

"I..Its stuck." Solaire growled as he continued pulling.

At that moment, the prophet should have been in a complete panic. His body should have been shaking with fear. But Instead of all that, he simply smiled.

"I'd bet my life that whoever gave my that little power boost earlier is probably the one stopping Oscar and Solaire from coming to help." Kaylen said to himself in a low voice. "There's only one person with the power to piss me off this bad... DAAAAME YOOOU, SMOOOOOUGH."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Anor Londo**

"Hey smough" Ornstein said "You ever feel like someone's cursing your name."

After thinking about it for a second, the executioner spoke.

"Actually, yes. I'm getting that feeling right now."

* * *

 **Back at the the Undead Parish**

After taking a moment to enjoy his joke, the prophet pulled the Zweihander from the ground and hefted it onto his shoulder. He could barley stand, let alone fight. So this time there would be no barrage of blows, no mysterious power boost. Kaylen only had one attack left in him.

"Oscar...Solaire..."Kaylen said without turning to face his friends. "I leave the rest to you."

Oscar and Solaire stopped what they were doing and ran towards the Gate, as if they meant to force it open.

"NO, PROPHET." Solaire said

"STOP" Oscar screamed

A small grin spread across Kaylen's face.

"Alright then," he said to the Knight "I'm not going to hell alone...I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME."

Kaylen charged towards the Black Knight and used the last of his strength to send the Zweihander crashing upon him.

 _CLANG._

In a flash,the Black Knight had raised its shield and knocked the prophet blade to the side.

 _SHLICK_

"PROPHET" Solaire and Oscar screamed in unison as they watch as the Black Knight thrust his sword through Kaylen's ribcage.

As his sword dropped to the ground, Kaylen was drowning in his own blood, his vision was beginning to blacken and his body was starting to become unresponsive. The only thing that was keeping him alive was his plan.

Kaylen suddenly hand shot up and grabbed the Black Knights wrist. He then lifted his head and stared the Knight directly into the Black abyss that was his face and spoke his dying words.

"Drop dead"

Kaylen then grabbed a Black firebomb from his belt and slammed it directly into the side of the Black Knights head.

 _KA-BOOOOM_

The violent explosion sent Kaylen and the Black Knight body's flying in opposite directions.

Solaire grunted in anger at the scene he was forced to allow happen and ran back to the lever at the side of the Gate.

"O-PEN" He said in anger as he pulled at the lever as hard as he could expected some resistance.

But to his surprise, the lever eastly pulled in his direction and snapped loose. Oscar and Solaire looked at each other in confusion as the gate that had refused to open only moments ago, lifted itself off the ground.

Not wondering why the gate suddenly opened so easily, the two warrior sprinted to Kaylen's unmoving body. Oscar was the first to reach him. Kaylen's body was damaged beyond repair. Half of his face was completely blow off leaving part of his skull was clearly visible, a gaping hole in the center of his chest and the tattered clothing that he wore was in shambles.

"Prophet...you dame fool." Oscar said mourning the lost of his friend.

"Dammit" Solaire cursed.

Solaire then turned towards the Black Knights limp body and charged a Lightning Spear, as if daring the Black Knight to rise from the ground. But the Knight did nothing, its head was turned in an unnaturally sharp position, clearly broken.

"Come on" Oscar said while turning away from Kaylen's corpse and walking back toward the gate.

"Where are you going?" Solaire said with slight anger in his voice. "We can't just leave him like this."

"There's nothing we can do for him now." Oscar replied without turning to face Solaire. "Carrying his corpse with us won't change anything."

"But..."

"He would want us to push forward and finish this." Oscar said "Now lets go."

Oscar continued walking back towards the church and, after glancing at Kaylen's corpse once more, Solaire followed him.

At that moment Oscar was glad that his helmet concealed his face. Solaire would surely be disappointed if he saw that he was just barely holding back tears.

* * *

 **Undead Burg**

"WAHAHUA"

A lone figure suddenly awoke in a tower with a broken wall and a bonfire in the middle of it. He looked to his left then looked to his right before he realized where he was.

"Holy crap, did I just die?." the figure said. "Aw man, I gave heroic last words and everything."

The figure then took a heavy sigh before continuing his conversation with himself.

"I took the Black Knights down, so those guys should be fine without me for a while. Not that many powerful things in the undead parish except-" the figure suddenly stop his train of thought "Aw, crap. Lautrec I forgot about

 _Who is this lone figure? (Everyone should know the answer to that.)_

 _Who is Lautrec? (Answer: He's an asshole.)_

 _And what will happen when he clashes with Oscar and Solaire? (Now that's a good question.)_

 _Find out next time on Dark Souls: The Derp Chronicles._

 **There you go guys, hope you enjoyed Kaylen's violent and explosive death.**

 **Fair warning for everyone, In the next chapter, shit is going to hit the fan. I'm not going to give anything away, but lets me just say that one of the dark souls fan favorites is going to die and stay dead.**

 **BRING ON THE COMMENTS.**


	8. Chapter 8-Gods are jerks

**Hey guys, hope your ready for this new chapter in the Derp Saga. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with loads of school work lately, but don't worry I'll try not to take so long next time.**

 **Here's a few comments that caught my eye**

 **Mushroom** : As you can tell from my name i take my mushroom men quite seriously, so if you don't do those mushroom men good when they attack so help me...I'll probably just keep reading because of how awesome the story is so far, BUT I'LL REALLY WANT TO DO SOMETHING EXTREMELY UNREASONABLE.

 **My response: This is seriously by far my favorite comment.** **It really had me laughing way to hard**

 **Guest:** I'm not sure what to think of this chapter.  
You don't seem to understand if you want it to be humor centered, or dark centered. I mean crap, his arm was freaking broken, he was at this to die, this could have been a great moment for him to think, truly think, but what do you do in the end ? Make him cry, give up, and you power him up with a complete and boring Deus Ex Machina. And just after that, humor. Just what the heck ?  
And no, I don't call what he did in the chapter thinking.

 **My response: I'm not gonna lie, I don't that last chapter wasn't my best work either. But I'm the kind of guy who stands by his crappy work. Since I love pleasing the fans, I tried to make this chaper a little more serious than the rest.**

 **Without further stalling here's that next chapter guy's.**

* * *

After, recovering from his initial shock of having forgotten completely about Lautrec being in the Undead Parish, The prophet was pacing back and forth inside the tower, thinking over the events that transpired only moments ago.

His body was completely zombified. His skin was rotting, his body looked thin and malnourished, making his ribcage and other bones clearly visible for all to see and Kaylen could swear that after every couple of seconds, he could hear faint whispers in the back of his mind. But the prophet knew that if he just got another humanity sprite he would turn back to normal, so none of it bothered him to much.

"Okay, so I'm undead now, no question about that anymore." He said to himself. "And there's a third party that I don't know about. Okay, I can deal with that. I just have to find out who they are, then I can figure how to handle them."

The prophet then stopped pacing and sat near the Bonfire, its radiant glow seemingly cleared his mind and helped him think better.

"Knowledge is power here, Kaylen. So what do I know?" The prophet then began laying out all the facts in his mind. "The magic that was used on me set my body on fire, so I'm betting its a pyromancy. It gave me a quick boost of strength, but was also hurting my body."

The prophet calmly took a deep breath, trying to relax a little more. He was trying to push the memory of his violent death out of his mind and focus on figuring out the sorcery that was used on him.

"The only thing that comes to mind would be the "Power Within" spell, But that supposed to be self inflicted. No one can use it on you, can they? Alright, lets just forget about the spell for now. What else do I know?" He stared at the flame for a few seconds to contemplate before continuing his thought. "That voice was definitely feminine and she knew that I was the Chosen Undead, so whoever it is, they have some idea about me and why I'm here. All right, the person is a woman, a pyromancer and now about the fate of the chosen undead. All this evidence points to...What? There is no one who can do all those things, at least not this early in the game."

The prophet then stood up and face the exit of the tower, where a lone crossbow wield hollow stood vacantly.

"Well, whoever they are, its clear that I'm going to need better equipment to handle them." Kaylen the pulled his Zweihander from his satchel. "I left some good loot behind here, I should use this opportunity to go get it."

With that Kaylen readied his weapon and left the inside of the tower.

* * *

The two warriors proceeded inside the church, neither one spoke to the other as they made their way inside. Without the Balder Knight or the Armored Boar distracting them, then two quickly looked around and spotted a flight of stairs and an elevator lift.

"The prophet told me of that lift." Oscar said "It will return us back to Firelink Shrine."

"Did he warn you of anything else here?"

Oscar thought for a moment about everything the prophet had told him, he was about to say "No" to Solaire, when a name suddenly entered him mind.

"Lautrec" Oscar said in in a low tone of voice.

"Who?" Solaire asked

"The prophet spoke of a man named Lautrec who is locked in a cell here." Oscar replied "He said he is a murderer, who is supposed to escape at some point and kill a friend of mine because she's a firekeeper.

Solaire noticed Oscar grip his sword tighter as he spoke.

"I do not know what sort of fate the prophet has seen for this man, but I'm going to make sure that he does not leave this place alive." Oscar said

Solaire noticed Oscar tighten his grip on his sword.

Oscar then turned away from the Sun warrior and started to walk towards the stairs, But Solaire grabbed his shoulder and halted him.

"I see no reason to doubt the prophet words, so I will help you find this man named Lautrec. But you must not let your emotions get the best of you, my friend." Solaire said "It is never wise to head to battle with your thoughts clouded by rage."

Oscar said nothing as Solaire took his hand off his shoulder, and continued to walk to the stairs.

Suddenly, they both heard what sounded like some strange singing. Following the sound, they both look up to see a strange looking man wearing what appeared to be some sort of priest clothing. He was shaking his trident up and down and moving his body left to right.

"What is he doing?" Solaire asked

Then, priest then stopped his dancing and pointed his spear and the two intruders, sending a single soul arrow. flying toward them

"WATCH OUT!" Oscar said while shoving Solaire out of the way of the Incoming arrow.

Solaire quickly regained his footing, charged a Lighting Spear and threw it at the priest, striking him directly in his chest. The priest stumbled back and groaned in pain as electricity streamed through his body, but it did not kill him. Seeing that the priest was still alive, Solaire attempted to charge another bolt. But his talisman did not respond to his commands.

Solaire then put his talisman back in his belt, retrieved his sword from its sheath and turned towards Oscar, who was standing with his shield raised.

"I'm out of Bolts." Solaire said "Head for the stairs."

With Oscar leading the way the two sprinted towards the stairs, with a Heavy Soul arrow screaming as it struck where he was standing moments before. As the two rounded the staircase, a balder knight lunged at them with its rapier drawn. Acting quickly, Oscar knocked the pointed bladed to the side and rammed his sword straight though the creature ribcage.

The two then continued up the stairs, intent on killing the Priest and finding Lautrec. They rounded another corner and sighted an old wooden door further down an empty hallway. They could hear the priest making that strange singing sound on the other side.

After quickly readying themselves, they both screamed at the top of their lungs and charged through the door.

Sure enough the priest was standing in the room doing his strange dance, But along side him were about a dozen or so hollows.

Normally hollows would not be a problem for Oscar or Solaire to handle, But theses Hollows seemed to have a strong feeling of power surrounding them. Oscar took a single step backward as he observed the rooms inhabitants. But Solaire simply looked back and forth between the priest, who was still dancing, and the hollows, then chuckled.

"So that's your game, is it?" Solaire said as the hollows began closing in on the two. "Well then, a warrior of the sun will not back down to likes of you. COME ON."

With that, all the hollows in the room snarled in anger and charged the two warriors.

* * *

Kaylen had hacked his way through hollow after hollow in the Undead Burg. Compared to the Black Knight they were not much of a challenge to deal with. Even when the hollows outnumbered him three-to-one, there attacks were far to slow and predictable to even scratch him.

He had kept going until he came to the area where he and Oscar had first encountered the Black Knight. The three hollows that the two had killed were apparently revived.

"RAWR, BLARG" Kaylen said trying to act like a typical zombie. " _BRAINS, ME NEED BRAAINS."_

Clearly not fooling anyone, the hollows snarled and quickly raced toward him with their weapons drawn. They did not put up much of a fight however. Kaylen quickly and easily cut them down, and luckily for him the final hollow that he killed dropped a humanity sprite, Which he quickly retrieved.

"Well, this at least solves the hollowing problem."

Kaylen then observed the area, that now had hollow corpses laying on the floor, and began thinking about when he and Oscar first encountered the Black Knight. He thought of how their teamwork was the only thing that allowed them to survive. His mind then began to think of what Oscar and Solaire might be doing at this moment, and he silently hoped that they were not killed.

Deciding that he'd better make this trip quick and get back to them, Kaylen walked down the pathway that the Black Knight had originally came from.

The path lead him to a destroyed bridge that lead to who knows where, there was no way to get to the other side. The prophet saw the corpse of a long dead hollow lying on the ground.

He approached the remains of the hollow and began searching its body for the loot he had come for.

Then he found it. A ring with a large, dark Blue gem.

"Ah, the Blue Tearstone Ring." The prophet said while placing the ring on his finger. "Can't believe I left this thing behind."

The prophet lift his ring to the light the examine his new found treasure.

 _The rare gem called tearstone has the  
uncanny ability to sense imminent death._

 _This blue tearstone from Catarina boosts  
the defense of its wearer when in danger._

"Lets hope this is as helpful here as it was in the game."

Kaylen stood there for a few seconds more to admire the beauty of the ring, when he suddenly heard a soft chuckle come from behind him.

The prophet quickly turn around and was met with a sight that no amount of foresight could have prepared him for.

Standing in front him was a stunningly beautiful woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. Even from the short distance he was from her, Kaylen could clearly make out her golden irises and vertically split pupils; Two thick horns were protruding crookedly on her left and right temples , and on her waist were a pair of black wings.

She was dressed in a pure white dress that showed off her curves in all the right places and just barley covered her perky breast. with silky gloves covering her slender hands. She was definitely not a character Kaylen recognized from the game.

The woman was smiling slightly as Kaylen had looked her body up and down at least three times, trying to process what exactly he was seeing.

Kaylen then closed his eyes and placed one of his hands over his face.

"Okay, man. Just calm down." Kaylen said to himself. "This is just an effect of turning into a hollow. She's just a hallucination created from my mind going completely insane. Now when I open my eye's, she'll be gone and I'll laugh this off."

Kaylen knew that this was a complete lie. Its take time for a person to completely lose themselves and go insane, he had only been hollow for a few minutes. But he really hoped that this woman-demon-thing or whatever she was, would just go away. He had had enough surprises for today and didn't want to deal with the possibility of new monsters appearing.

Kaylen removed his hand from his face and opened his eye's and came face to face with...

Nothing.

The woman was gone.

But Kaylen did not laugh like he claimed he would, instead he began looking all around him trying to see if she was still anywhere in the area.

"What the heck was that about?" Kaylen thought to himself as he stopped looking and began walking back to the tower with the Bonfire inside.

The trip back was pretty uneventful since he had killed all of the hollows. In a matter of minutes, he had returned to the tower.

The prophet had chalked his encounter with the mysterious woman as nothing but a temporary lapse in sanity and was all set to completely forget the encounter, when he suddenly heard a voice come from behind him.

He slowly turned and faced the entrance of the Tower, but he didn't have to look to know that its was the woman from before.

She was standing there with the same smile she was wearing on her face before. But now that he was a little closer, he thought that the smile more seductive than anything.

"Alright, thats enough of that." Kaylen said as he went to the bonfire and crouched down with the humanity sprite in his hand. "In the immortal words of Jack Sparrow, "I wash my hands of this weirdness"."

The prophet then closed his eyes and used the humanity sprite to completely rejuvenate his body and his flesh. He then stood up from his crouched position and, still hoping that she was just a hallucination, turned to see if the woman was still there.

"Hello, Chosen Undead."

To his dismay the woman was still standing were she was in the entrance of the doorway.

If she was a monster trying to kill him, she could have done that when he crouched next to the bonfire. But the prophet was no fool. There are not many people the chosen undead could call friend in Lordran, so until he was convinced she was an ally, he was going treat her as though she was an enemy.

"Who are you, demon?" Kaylen asked sharply, raising his blade towards her.

"Demon? You should really be more respectful, mortal." the woman said. "I thought you might be happy to see me, especially after receiving my little gift."

"Little gift?" Kaylen said

The woman hand suddenly glowed with a black aura as she nonchalantly wave it at Kaylen's body.

Flames then erupted all across the prophets body and he could feel that deep seated anger he felt before building inside him. His breathing was starting to breath faster and faster. With each second that passed, his rage grew more and more intense.

The prophet narrowed his eye's at the woman and just like before with the Black Knight, was about to lose himself to his rage. But before any violence could ensue, the woman waved her hand at him once again, and the power left Kaylen's body just as quickly as it had came.

Kaylen took a few deep breaths, and allowed his mind to settle before speaking again.

"Well...I guess I know who to thank for helping me with the Black Knight, Huh?" Kaylen said

"Well, after you gave those touching little last words, I thought maybe you could use some assistance." The woman said

"Touching last words?" Kaylen said, once again confused by her words.

"You don't remember? " The woman then put her hands over her face trying to mock Kaylen's crying demeanor from before. ""There's no way out, I'm going to die. I was fool to think I could save anyone."

Kaylen was a little ticked off at the woman's mockery of his final moments, but he stayed silent as she laughed at her words and kept talking.

"You know, I would have expected the mighty chosen to fight the Black knight until the end and at least go out in a blaze of glory. But what do you do instead? You give up, Cry and hope that some miracle will save you." she said, chuckling slightly. "It was very disappointing to say the least."

"Well excuse me, for shedding a few tears before I was about to be killed." Kaylen said with a touch of irritation. "I'll try and make my death more entertaining for you next time."

The woman simply chuckled and walked uncomfortably close to Kaylen's face and stared directly into his eye's.

"Aww, The Chosen would do that just for me?" She said in a seductive tone. "I'm touched."

As he stared into her yellow, spilt pupils, Kaylen felt a slight tug in the back of his mind. He started to feel himself calm down, all the irritation her felt towards the woman seem to melt away.

"Whoa..." Kaylen said in a low voice. "..You have..really preety eye's."

Realizing something was wrong, Kaylen shook his head and quickly took a few steps away from her, almost tripping over himself in the process.

"H-Hey.." He said while putting one hand to his head trying to calm the sharp headache he was now feeling. "..Get away from me."

Kaylen's mind was spinning and suddenly had a splitting headache.

"Impressive, not many people would have been able to resist that." She said "Its seems that though your body may not be the strongest, your mind is mind is well fortified."

The prophet was getting more and more annoyed the longer he was with this woman. She had just tried to freaking hypnotize him with some magic eye trick and now she was laughing it off as if it was some well planned test.

But Kaylen wanted to know who and what this newcomer was. So after his mind had settled down and the headache went away and making a mental note not to look into her eyes, he decided to quickly changed the subject.

"So,what is it that you want from me?" Kaylen asked keeping his irritation in check.

"What do I want from you?" the woman responded "I am just an Guide, my dear chosen undead. Here to help you fulfill your destiny. And am wiling to give you all the assistance you need. All I ask in return is that you listen and do as I say."

"Wait a minute, hold on." Kaylen said "I do NOT take orders from you, lady."

The woman rolled her eyes, then turned back to Kaylen with all the fake patience of someone explain something obvious to a very obtuse child.

"Trust me, Chosen Undead, without my help you would never live up to your full potential." She said "That was proven when you needed my help facing the Black Knight."

That is were Kaylen had to draw the line. He had put up with her long enough, it was time to throw a little knowledge her way.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but can we stop with the whole chosen undead thing?" Kaylen asked "I think we both know its nothing but a load of bull."

Though she tried to hide it, Kaylen did not miss the hint of surprise for a moment. But it took her only a moment more to compose herself once more.

"You do not wish to be know as the Chosen Undead? Fine" The woman said. "Then what would you have me call you?"

"I am Kaylen, Prophet of Demacia. But most just call me Prophet." Kaylen said pointing a thumb at himself.

"Prophet?" She said in an unconvinced tone.

"Yeah. Prophet." Kaylen said in a matter a fact tone of voice.

"Well then, Mr. Prophet, it seems like you're not as idiotic as I was led to believe." the woman said "I never would have guessed that one of your kind would have known about that little secret."

My kind? Does she really think that she's so above him? Kaylen was getting more than a little tired of these little insults the woman was throwing out. But this was no time to emotion get in the way. He needed information about this woman.

"You still haven't answer my question." Kaylen said "Who are you?"

"Oh? Quite the inquisitive one, aren't we." the woman said, somewhat teasing Kaylen

But the prophet merely shot her a glare that said he was tired of playing games.

"Fine, then." the woman said "My name..is Velka."

The woman was expecting Kaylen to have a look of shock and surprise written all over it. But he just look down at the ground in thought for a few moments, then looked back up at her with a nonchalant face and spoke.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that we would be meeting here." Kaylen said

"What?" Velka said "You are not surprised by my presence here?"

"I'm a prophet, remember? " He said "Even you gods are at the mercy of my foresight."

For an instant and no longer, Kaylen could swear he saw Velka's face darken and contort with rage when he said that the gods were at his mercy.

Of course this was all a lie, There was no way he would have ever guessed that Velka would make an appearance. but Kaylen thought this would be a good chance to trick her into thinking that he had a deep understanding of future events.

"Oh, and by the way, I have no intention of turning myself into fuel for the First Flame." The prophet said "So you can take your so-called destiny and shove it."

Velka was starting to lose that seductive tone, instead her she was sounding as if she was barley managing to control her temper.

"Be careful how you speak to me, mortal." Velka said as a sinister Black flame began to erupt on her arm. "The magic I showed you earlier was mere parlor tricks to my real power. I could crush you with but a thought."

But Kaylen did not back down. He charged a Fireball in one hand then gripped his sword tightly in the other.

"I wouldn't be throwing around threats if I were you." Kaylen said "I know your powers, just like all the other gods, originated from the First Flame. And since that's starting to go out, I'm willing to bet your magic isn't what it used to be."

The prophet wasn't even entirely sure if her powers originated from the First Flame like Gwyn and the others, but the hesitation he saw in Velka's eye's told him all he needed to know. Seeing that his comment gave her pause, Kaylen decided to keep the pressure going.

"And please don't get so full of your self because you know the "Power Within" spell." Kaylen said with a smug smile. "I'll soon be making a trip to Blighttown and pick that up myself."

Velka did nothing but glare at Kaylen's face, as if she meant to burn a hole right through him.

She then unceremoniously extinguished the black Flame in her hand, turned her back on the prophet and with her hips swaying from side to side, headed towards the entrance to he tower.

When she was standing on the outside, she turned her body halfway around and looked Kaylen, once again wearing a calm face. But the smile was no longer present.

"Well...this has certainly been an interesting experience for me. You certainly are everything I hoped you would be." She said. "I believe I will take my leave now."

"Aw, already? And we were getting along so well." Kayen said, slightly wondering if he was pushing his luck

The was short pause before the woman spoke.

"I hope the next time we meet, there will be less hostility between us." she said

With that, wings on the woman's back suddenly extended and she effortlessly flew off the ground and out of Kaylen's sight.

The prophet was glued to the spot he was standing for a few moments, before slowly exhaling a deep breath and then inhaling a large amount of air. He had been holding his breath for the majority of their brief conversation.

Kaylen then smiled and started to chuckle at himself.

"Man, I can't believe I just bluffed my way through that." Kaylen said to himself, knowing that if push came to shove, he probably would die horribly if he fought against Velka.

Kaylen knew all there was to know about who Velka was...which was not much since there was little information given about her and her motives. The only solid piece of information that is know about her is that she is a rough deity and she has great influence over the gods. But people have thrown out some decent speculation about her.

Some believe that she has a hidden role in the plot and that she's playing her hand behind the scene's and Some believe that Velka is on Gwyndolins side since he/she want strong undead to relight the flame and Velka chooses powerful undead through her crow.

The one that the prophet believed is more likely is that by telling the crow to take you to Lordran, Velka is unleashing the chosen undead upon the gods for their sins. Since the Chosen Undead is a nightmare for any god he encounters, attacking them relentlessly until he succeeds in killing them, not even letting death stop him. But after meeting her in person, Kaylen understood this was not the case.

Everything in Kaylen's being was screaming for him to be careful around her.

"Jeez, I thought Velka was supposed to be working behind the shadows or something." Kaylen said to himself. " I can't even tell what her next move is since she never makes an in-game appearance,."

Many question began to go through the prophets head.

Now that she's here, What would Velka do? Should he expect thing to go differently now that she's here? Does she have any allies helping her?

"Screw it." Kaylen said as he turned around and began to climb the ladder. "One problem at a time. For now, I just need to ring this goddame Bell and hope nothing else goes wrong."

Kaylen then proceeded up the ladder to meet back up with his friends. He had no idea that at that moment, a chain of horrible events were set in motion.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

"COME ON!" Solaire screamed as he cut down hollow after hollow. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!."

Oscar was right behind Solaire as the both charged forward, making a straight Beeline for the priest.

The hollows were coming at the in Droves, But they were still getting killed left and right. Even though the dancing priest gave them a slight boost in strength, they were clearly outmatch for these powerful warriors.

Solaire had figured out that the priest was somehow giving that hollows a little power boost, and decided that if he could take him out they would have an easier time dealing with the hollows.

With each second that passed, they were getting closer and closer to the priest. Until they were right in front of him.

In a panic, the priest sent a single heavy Soul Arrow flying towards Solaire and hit him directly in his shoulder.

But that attack did nothing as Solaire ignored the pain that shot through his body, and used his shield to charged straight through the remaining hollows. As Solaire approached, the priest tried to use his trident as a spear and thrust it towards Solaires body. Solaire easily sidestepped the attack and immediately followed up by plunging his sword straight threw the priest throat.

The Solaire could feel the Priest gurgling on his own blood for a bit before his body went limp. Behind him Oscar was just finishing off the last of the hollows by parrying one of its blows and ramming his sword through it chest.

With their work done and all their enemies dead, Oscar and Solaire observed their handy work for a moment.

"Good work." Oscar said.

"To you as well." Solaire said

They decided to end the conversation there and proceeded to continue their way through the church.

They both walked straight ahead into a small room with a small set of stairs, which when walked up, led them to a ladder. Oscar led the way and climbed first. After climbing another ladder that was placed at the top of the first, the two warrior found themselves face to face with a fog wall.

"Lautrec must be behind this wall." Oscar said

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Solaire said cheerily "Let us push forward."

With that declaration, Solaire walked through the firewall with Oscar right behind him.

The two warrior found themselves standing on the roof of the Parish. The roof was large and spacious, with seven unmoving Gargoyle statues, three on each side and one standing on a higher platform above them. Each one was holding a standard bronze halberd in one hand and had a small shield in the wrist of the other.

"I'm guessing that must be the Bell we're supposed to ring." Oscar said staring at the rusty bell that was behind the Gargoyle. "I doubt that the cell containing Lautrec is up there. We probably missed it."

"Would you like to go back?" Solaire said gesturing toward the fog wall.

Oscar took a moment to think about the question before he responded.

"No." He said. "Lautrec's not going anywhere right now, let us get worry about the bell first."

"Heh. Well, better get a move on then." Solaire said cheerfully, glad that his friend had calmed down.

They both walked forward in silence and when they were about halfway across, They both heard a low growling sound.

The two warriors stopped where they were and looked up just in time to see one of the Bell Gargoyle flex its wings and bellow incredibly loudly.

"By the gods." Solaire said

The beast then leaped from its perch and fell to the roof of the church with a loud crash. Then, as it smash its Halberd on the ground, the beast bellowed even louder than before.

Oscar and Solaire did not even speak as they raised their shields in a defensive stance and prepared to do battle with the vile beast that had appeared before them.

* * *

 **The Entrance of the Undead Parish**

Two warriors reach the Entrance and walked inside the church like building. On a wielding a pike, a wooden shield and wearing hard leather armor. The other was wearing a crimson robe and wielded a Sorcerers Catalyst.

"If this is the place he should be locked in a cell on the upper floor." the warrior said.

The sorcerer nodded in understanding before the two began making their way up the stairs with their weapons ready and were surprised to find a room full of dead Hollows to greet them.

After a brief moment of surprise, the two proceeded counter clockwise around the top floor and found themselves walking down a long hallway with a Balder Knight waiting for them.

The Balder Knight immediately charged forward once the two were in his sights. But he never stood a chance as the sorcerer promptly fired a heavy soul arrow at one of its legs, completely incapacitating it. The Pike warrior the followed up by ramming his Spear straight through the creatures body, killing it instantly.

With that done, the two continued their way down the long hallway and up another flight of stairs, where a man wearing Golden Armor was sitting patiently inside his cell.

Upon seeing the two warrior approach, the man in the cell spoke.

"Well, You two sure took your time getting here." the man said.

"Hey, it wasn't easy making our way through that god forsaken Basin." the warrior said. "The least you could do is thank us for coming at all, you smug bastard."

"Heh heh heh, now is that anyway to speak to an old friend." the man laughed

"I would hardly call a weakling such as yourself friend, Lautrec." the warrior replied

"We will see if you speak such words once I am free of this cage." Lautrec said with a calm tone that would send shiver up any normal person's spine.

"Enough." the sorcerer finally spoke. "We have no time for your petty squabbles, there is work to be done."

Suddenly an ear piercing roar came from above them, followed by a loud crash. All three warriors looked up at the ceiling as small pebbles fell to the ground.

"It seems things are getting a bit hectic up there." Lautrec said "I believe it is time for us to take our leave. if you would simply produce the key to my cell."

"We don't not have your key.." the sorcerer said. "..But we do have this."

The Sorcerer then produced a ring that held multiple silver Keys from his robe and proceeded to unlock Lautrec's cell door.

"Ah, a Master Key." Lautrec said as he stood up and walked out of his cell. "Wherever did you find that?"

"That does not matter. We have already wasted enough time here, now let us return to the mission." the sorcerer said as he turned his back on Lautrec and walked back down the stairs.

As he left, the warrior and Lautrec glared at one another.

"Heh heh heh..." Lautrec chuckled before he walked away from the warrior and followed behind the sorcerer. After slight hesitation, the warrior was right behind him.

The trip back to the lower level of the parish was short and uneventful. After they were at the bottom, the three quickly boarded the elevator and descended below.

 **Firelink Shrine**

Once the elevator had stopped, the three warriors had found themselves in some sort of crumbling building. They then made there way down a flight of stairs and into a somewhat large field with a bonfire placed directly in the center. There were two men who were sitting down and staring into the flames of the Bonfire.

One was sitting atop a small log with a look of resignation etched across his face. He was wearing chain mail armor and had a small sword placed on his hip.

The other was sitting crossed legged in the grass across from the other warrior, his face did not have the look of resignation the other wore, but rather the look of someone who was growing very impatient.

He was wearing dirty black rags for clothing and had long, black wild hair that went to his shoulder and hid his face.

Lautrec and his companions walked towards the bonfire and the two warriors next to it, intending to head straight for the stairs on the opposite side of them.

Upon seeing them approach, the man with the wild hair stood up from his cross-legged position and walked in front of their path.

"Well now, what do we have here." the man said, examining the group.

The group was surprised that the man approach them, seemingly out of the blue.

"Ah, hello fellow knight." Lautrec said "I do not mean to be rude, but we have urgent business to attend to, so if you would please step out of the-."

"Would your name happen to be Lautrec of Carim." the man interrupted.

The group look at one another for a moment, each one wondering who this man was.

"Why yes, I am Lautrec of Carim." he said

"PERFECT."

Suddenly, the man pulled a Firebomb from his rags and hurled it at the face of the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer screamed in agony as the explosion from the bomb burned his face and eye's.

Before anyone could react to the situation, the man drew his Uchikatana and charged straight for his true target.

The one and only Lautrec of Carim.

 _Will the Undead Merchant be able to kill Lautrec? Will Oscar and Solaire be able to defeat the Bell Gargoyles? How will the Prophet adapt to these ever changing situations?_

 _Find out in the next installment of Dark Soul: the Derp Saga_

 **BOOM! How's that for a serious chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a comment or review and tell me what you guys thought.**


	9. Chapter 9-The Merchant plays warrior

**Hey guys, I'm back to pleasure your looking balls with another chapter of the Derp saga. Sorry this took like a month to complete guys, I've been super busy with school work lately and haven't had much time to work on the story.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains surprise team ups and Gargoyles getting PWNED. You have been warned.**

"DIE." The Merchant screamed as he charged to Lautrec with his sword drawn.

He had to make this quick. He was totally outnumbered, but since he managed to get the jump on them, the situation was in his favor. If he could just land a fatal strike on Lautrec, he was sure that he would have little trouble losing the other two in Undead Burg.

Unfortunately, the golden knight was much fast than he anticipated. In a single moment, Lautrec had managed to dodged the Merchants attack and simultaneously draw two shotels. The merchant hurriedly sidestepped, barley avoiding his counter attack. Lautrec whirled on him immediately, having anticipated his movement, and the Merchant only just managed to leap back from his next attack, a slash aimed at his stomach. The merchant silently cursed at himself for blowing his best chance to assassinate Lautrec.

"What have you done this time, Lautrec?" the pike warrior said with irritation. "Who is this man?"

"Just another worm trying to kill me." Lautrec said before turning back towards the Merchant. "Let me guess. Your here to avenge your friend or something of the sort, right?"

The way that the two just ignored their sorcerer friend as he clutch his face in agony, threw the merchant off a bit. But he refused to let it show on his face as he responded.

"No, I'm simply here to repay a dept." The merchant said "I cannot allow you kill the fire keeper."

Though know one could see it, Lautrec raised an eyebrow in surprise at the Merchants response.

"And how did you now that we're here for the Fire keeper?" Lautrec asked

"That's none of your business." the merchant responded

"It does not matter how he knows, it would be best if we killed him now and be done with it." the pike warrior said.

"Would you stop and think for a second, you Idiot?" Lautrec said "He said that he was sent here to repay a dept. That means that there is probably someone out there who knows of our mission, Or at least knows enough to send someone to protect a firekeeper."

"Then what do you think we should do with him?" the warrior said with a touch of irritation at Lautrec's comment.

As Lautrec contemplated what to do for a moment, the sorcerer, with one hand place on the burned side of his face, had raised himself from the ground and used his catalyst to support his body.

"I think we should capture and torture him until he tell us everything." the sorcerer said, clearly pissed about the firebomb being thrown at him.

At that, the three murderers readied their weapons. With their intent clear, the merchant pulled yet another firebomb from his ragged clothing and raised his blade. Lautrec looked at his allies then back at the merchant, and let out a small chuckle.

"I don't suppose you would consider coming along quietly?" Lautrec said

"And why would I consider that?" the merchant replied

"The Firekeeper must die. The time of her gods and their age of sunlight has passed. She has served her purpose and now must be dealt with. But We have no reason to kill you at all and their is no chance of you killing any of us alone. So how about this, if you simply tell us what we want to know, we will spare your life."

If it had been anyone else the merchant would have jumped at the opportunity of not having to fight. But these guys had the stink of treachery written all over them and, based on what that boy said, this man is supposed to be a murdering sociopath. He knew that even if he did tell them what they wanted to know, they had no intention of letting him go. Plus, even if they did let him go, that boy would certainly hunt him down for letting the woman die.

"You can forget it. I won't be telling you a dame thing." The merchant said as he readied himself. "Now I'm not here to chit chat, so if your going to attack, then ATTACK."

He silently hoped that he would be able to get to Lautrec quickly. Though he had some skill with a blade, the Merchant was just a simple trader. Against these three, his chances of survival were slim at best.

"As you wish." the warrior said as he charged towards the undead merchant with his shield raised.

The Merchant was about to throw his firebomb directly at the warrior feet and then proceed to counter attack. But before he could, the man who sat silently on top of the log suddenly sprang from his sitting position and charged directly into the warriors path.

Not expecting the mans sudden intervention, the pike warrior panicked and clumsily thrust his spear towards him, which the silent warrior easily sidestepped. As the spear went past him, the silent warrior fluidly brought his sword high in the air and attempted to end the pike warriors life with one slash to his head.

But before the strike could connect, the Pike warrior performed a quick back step, completely evading the attack and returning to his position beside Lautrec and the burned sorcerer.

"You lousy rats have some nerve." the silent warrior said in a low vioce

For a moment everyone, including the Undead merchant, was dumbstruck by this knights sudden intervention. Lautrec was the first to compose himself and the first to speak.

"And just who might you be?" Lautrec said

As he answered, the knight stared at him Lautrec with eyes filled with despair and misery.

"I am just a Crestfallen Knight. Nothing more, nothing less. But that doesn't matter." The warrior said in a dark and somber tone. "What matters is what you bastards plan to do here."

With air of authority and power surrounding him, it was obvious to everyone that this man was a veteran of battle. The cold and emotionless way that he spoke somewhat unnerved the pike warrior and the sorcerer. The only one who managed to keep his calm was Lautrec.

"You see, I have grown quiet fond of this bonfire." The crestfallen warrior continued. "and I will not allow anyone to take it from me."

"And how exactly do you plan to stop us?" Lautrec said "We still have you completely outnumbered."

That fact helped the sorcerer and the pike warrior regain their confidence. Even if the crestfallen warrior was strong and even if the merchant helped him, their was no way that they could take on the three of them together.

"You dame fools..." A voice said suddenly.

Lautrec and his companions turned around to face the owner.

Standing behind them was what appeared to be a very large man wearing armor that Lautrec recognized as the armor that was worn by the warrior clerics of the way of white. In one of his hands he wielded a medium sized metal shield and in the other he wielded a morning star.

"The time of the gods and the age of sunlight is over? Are you heretics or are you just plain hollows? " the man said " It matters not, for you three shall not escape. Petrus of Thorolund, will see to it that you offend the gods no longer."

The three warrior all looked back and forth between the undead Merchant, the Crestfallen warrior and Petrus. Lautrec gritted his teeth in anger as he realized that they were now completely surrounded.

The Undead Merchant looked at the two men who had just become his allies and could not help but laughed.

"Heh heh heh, it seems the odds just turned in my favor." the merchant chuckled

* * *

 **Undead Parish**

The prophet had finally made it back to the undead parish. He smiled when he saw that the Armored boar was no longer present and the Gate was still open. He made short work of the few hollows in the area. Quickly cutting down the three that were at ground level and then, using his shield to defend against their arrows, proceeded to kill the hollows that were at the top of the platform. He then made his way back down and and walk towards the Parish.

Before he proceeded to go inside the parish, the prophet stopped and looted the body of a dead hollow that was lying on top of the stairs, until he found a small rusty key.

"Ah, the Basement Key." Kaylen said as he examined the key. "Now this brings back memories."

 _Opens the narrow passage leading below  
at the far face of the great bridge in  
the Undead Burg._

 _The lower Undead Burg is a treacherous place.  
Do not turn your back on the wily thieves, or  
the wild dogs who serve the Capra Demon._

Like any Dark Souls veteran, Kaylen clearly remembers the first time that he visited the lower undead burg. Being rushed by attack dogs, Undead Assassins suddenly bursting from inside buildings with their weapons drawn, having to face off against the Taurus demon. Just thinking about it sent waves of nostalgia up Kaylen spine.

Kaylen then contemplated if it was even worth it to fight the Capra demon. The only real reason he was taking the Key to the Lower Burg was to rescue Griggs, but fighting the Capra demon would only earn him the key to the Depths, which was suppose to take him to blighttown. But Kaylen could easily take the shortcut under Firelink shrine and avoid the trouble of dealing with ghouls and infested barbarians. But then again their was some pretty notable loot in the depths if you knew where to look.

The prophet would love nothing more than to get his hands on the ring of the evil eye, which supposedly contains the soul of a beast that once assaulted Astora. And the Large ember, which would help him ascend his weapon, would be a nice grab to.

"What am I doing?" Kaylen said shaking his head "This is no time to contemplate loot."

He then made his way into the Undead parish. Once inside, Kaylen looked around and observed the pieces of broken pews that were stew all across the room.

"Guess that Boar put up one hell of a fight." Kaylen said to himself.

The prophet then approached the altar the was placed on the opposite end of the room, where a body was wrapped and placed on top. The body seemed to glow faintly with a golden aura. Anyone else would have just presumed that the body was sacred and should be left alone, But Kaylen knew what the glowing really meant.

"A Fire Keepers soul." Kaylen said "I wonder why a rare item like this is just sitting here for anyone to take."

Kaylen then extended his hand and focused his mind. After a moment had passed, the bright glow that emanated from the corpse condensed into ball and flew into the prophets outstretched hand.

The prophet took a moment to examine the item.

 _Soul of a long-lost Fire Keeper._

 _Each Fire Keeper is a corporeal manifestation  
of her bonfire, and a draw for the humanity  
which is offered to her. Her soul is gnawed  
by infinite_ humanity, _and can boost the power  
of precious Estus Flasks. Reinforced Estus  
Flasks capture denser Estus, allowing for  
increased restoration of HP._

 _"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH"_

Suddenly a booming roar filled the inside of the church and Kaylens ears, causing him look up towards the ceiling and frown.

"Dammit guys" Kaylen said in a low voice

The prophet knew by the sound of the bestial roar, that Oscar and Solaire had triggered the Bell Gargoyles.

After quickly thinking of what to do, the prophet proceeded to turn in the opposite direction of the stairs and run towards the entrance that lead outside. But Kaylen was not running away. In fact, He wanted to go charging up the stairs and help Oscar and Solaire immediately. But considering that when this was a game the bell gargoyles scale to be more powerful the more people he brings in there, he thought it would be better to have another heavy hitter on his side.

Ignoring the Hollows, Kaylen sprinted across a long wooden bridge.

At the other end of the bridge was a much older looking church, long abandoned by the parish. Inside the building was mildew covered walls and a crumbling alter. Kaylen heard the familiar sounds of a hammer hitting steel was clearly heard below him, letting him know that Andre was doing what he does best. But Kaylen paid no heed to his surroundings or the sounds that he heard below as he made his way through the crumpling church and along another long wooden bridge, where a large gate was blocking anyone from proceeding to move any further. Kaylen knew that at the other end of this bridge a certain onion knight was sleeping on current problem.

"Time to wake up the big guy." Kaylen said as he approached the gate

Just as Kaylen thought, a large man was sitting in front of the gate with his head lowered. Clearly he was asleep.

"Hey," Kaylen said as he lightly shook the knights body. "Wake up."

The knight slowly raised his head and awoke from his slumber.

"Mmm…mmm…Mm! Oh-hoh! Forgive me.. I was absorbed in thought." the knight said "I am Sie-"

"I'm sorry, but there's no time fore introductions." Kaylen said "Right now my friends are fighting a monster on the roof of the church down the way. I need you to come with me so that we can assist them."

The was a long pause before Siegmeyer got up from where he was sitting and heafted an incredibly large blade onto his shoulder.

"Lets go." Siegmeyer said before he and Kaylen sprinted across the bridge to join in the fight.

* * *

 **Roof of the undead parish**

Oscar and Solaire stood facing the snarling face of the Bell Gargoyle with their swords draw and their shields ready.

Now that it was closer, Oscar and Solaire could clearly make out the dried pieces of concrete that lined its large and muscular body. It was wielding a long poleaxe in one hand and in the other their was a laughably small shield attached to its wrist.

Suddenly, the beast jumped high in the air over the two warriors and brought its massive halberd crashing down towards them. Solaire quickly dashed in front of Oscar and, in a surprising show of strength, blocked the Gargoyles attack. Oscar took a fraction of a second to marvel a Solaire's strength, before charging toward the beast.

"HAAAAH." Oscar screamed as he charged toward the gargoyle and stabbed his sword directly under its left armpit.

The beast screamed in pain as the tip of Oscars blade came out at the top of its shoulder. It then flexed its wings and used them to jump backwards away from the two warriors. Oscar held his blade with a strong grip and when the creature jumped back he heard it grunt in pain as the blade slide from its shoulder.

Once it had landed on the far side of the church, the two noticed that the arm that Oscar stabbed now hung limply at the beasts side.

"Are you okay?" Oscar asked while keeping his eye on the Gargoyle

Solaire rolled his arm, checking to make sure it was not dislocated.

"Yes, I believe so." Solaire said

"Good." Oscar said "Because I need you to do the again. One more opening is all I will need to finish it off."

"I was lucky defend against its attack the first time and now you want me to do it a second?" Solaire said "Heh, sure. What the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, no." Oscar said as he quickly raised his shield and began to glance in different directions.

Solaire was a bit confused. The bell gargoyle had not moved to attack them and fr some reason Oscar was suddenly on the defensive.

"What's wrong." Solaire said raising his own shield, but not as on guard as Oscar.

"The prophet believed that that phrase is cursed." Oscar explained "Bad things happen if it is spoken aloud."

"Bad things like wha-"

 _"RAAAAAAAHHHH"_

 _CRASH_

Before Solaire could even finish the sentence, another loud roar and another crash echoed around them. Another gargoyle had appeared across the roof, almost identical to the first except for its tail, which it seemed to be missing.

The two growled at each other before the new gargoyle turn its attention to the two human intruders.

Then, with surprising speed, the newcomer suddenly jumped into the air and dashed towards the two warriors. Right when it was directly above them, the beast threw its head back and unleashed a torrent of flame.

"LOOK OUT!" Solaire said as he quickly grabbed Oscar and jumped out of the path of the Gargoyles flame. Both warriors fell to the ground with a grunt.

The beast landed on the opposite side of Oscar and Solaire, right in front of the fog wall. Both Gargoyles then began to hiss and snarl loudly at Solaire and Oscar.

Both warriors quickly got to their feet and, for the second time today, stood back to back with both their shields raised. They could both see the smoke the was beginning come from both of the beast mouths. Oscar and Solaire were now completely surrounded and outgunned.

"This isn't looking good." Solaire said

"We should target the one that's injured." Oscar said

"We cannot." Solaire said "The moment we turn to face it, the other will attack us with its flames."

"Well, facing one of these things alone is suicidal, and if we don't do something quickly they're both going to cook us alive." Oscar said "So I say we take our chances."

Before the two could come to a decision, the Gargoyle near the fog wall tossed its head back and was obviously going to unleash another torrent of flame.

"Dammit." Oscar said as he raised his shield in a futile attempt to defend against the beast attack.

 _SHLICK_

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH"_ the gargoyle suddenly screamed in agony as a large blade ripped through its body and was now protruded out its chest.

But the beast refused to fall easily. With blood pouring from its wound, the gargoyle attempted to grab the blade.

"Geez, just die already." a voice said

SHLICK

Another Blade then tore straight through the beast body, causing the monster to scream in pain briefly before its body went limp dissolved into souls.

When the beast body dissipated, two warriors were standing in front of the fog wall. Both of them hefting large, bloody Zweihanders

One was wearing large bulbous armor and helm. Both Oscar and Solaire recognized it as the armor as one of Catarina's "Onion Knights".

The Other was wearing torn rags and had a smug smile on his face that Oscar would recognize from a mile away.

"Sup, guys." the grinning warrior said

Even though the man could not see it due to their helmets, the moment Oscar and Solaire laid their eyes on him, smiles broke out across both of their faces.

"Prophet, your alive" Oscar said

The prophet and the Onion Knight then approached Oscar and Solaire, while still focusing on the beast that was standing behind them.

"I've got a lot to tell you guys, but right now we should focus on finishing this thing off."

With that they all turned and faced the last standing bell gargoyle, whose shielded arm was hanging limply at its side as it growled at the approaching warriors.

To say that the Gargoyle was screwed would be an understatement. There was absolutely no chance of the beast defeating all of them, but that surly did not mean that it would go down without a fight.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH" the gargoyle screamed as it charged forward.

When it came close enough, the gargoyle sent its halberd crashing down upon them.

As the blade was coming down, three separate events to place in the blink of an eye. Kaylen dashed around the beast body and cut its tail off with an overhead slice from his blade. The onion knight faced the beast charge head on by jumping forward with his Blade raised high and, in a surprising show of strength, severed the gargoyles arm in one strike, making it cry out in agony. Solaire and Oscar then finished the beast off by ramming both of their blades through the beast skull, causing the monster to spasm violently before its body went limp and dissolved into souls, leaving behind only its tail and a twin humanity sprite.

"And that takes care of that." Kaylen said as he pick up the creatures severed tail and the sprite, placing them both inside his satchel.

Kaylen then turned to face his fellow companions and was caught completely off guard when Solaire suddenly embraced him in a strong bear hug.

"HAHA, Praise the sun, The prophet lives." Solaire said cheerfully as he squeezed Kaylens body

"Can't...Breath.." Kaylen said

Upon hearing the prophets word Solaire released him from his hold and sat him back on the ground.

"Good to have you back, prophet." Oscar said

"Kind've good to be back, Oscar." Kaylen replied

As the reunion between Kaylen and Oscar was continuing, Solaire turn his attention to the warrior wearing the round and bulbous armor.

"Ah, and who might you be fellow knight?" Solaire said in a happy and cheerful voice. "Any friend of the prophets is a friend of mine."

"Oh-Hoh, I am Siegmeyer of Catarina." the onion knight said "I had run flat up against a wall, or a gate I should say, before your friend approached me and asked for my assistance."

"Siegmeyer here, came to Lordran looking for excitement and adventure." Kaylen said "Just like you guys, he plays a pivotal role in helping the chosen undead. Also, I'm pretty sure he's a narcoleptic."

" And how did you know my reasons for coming here?" Siegmeyer asked

"Oh, sorry for the late introduction. My name is Kaylen, Prophet of Demacia. I can foreseen the future of anyone who has any connection to the chosen undead."

"Well, What fate do you foresee for him?" Oscar said

"Siegmeyer's destiny is complicated. He is one of the few beings whose fate is tied to more than just the chosen Undead. He is connected to another person." Kaylen said

At this claim, Siegmeyer stood at attention and stared intently at the prophet.

"Whose the other person?" Solaire asked

"His daughter, Sieglinde."

Siegmeyer's eyes suddenly went wide in surprise, though no one could see it due to his helmet.

"Lin?" Siegmeyer said, his voice laced with concern for his daughter. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She's here. In lordran." Kaylen said "She came looking for you."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Siegmeyer said "No..No, that can't be right. Your wrong. Lin is safe back in Catarina."

Oscar the stepped forward and spoke.

"The prophets predictions haven't been wrong yet, my friend." Oscar said

"Not once." Solaire added

Siegmeyer looked back and forth between the two warriors before turning his attention back to Kaylen.

"What's happened to her?" Siegmeyer asked

"I don't know the details of how it happened, but somewhere along the line, she was captured by Seath's channelers and imprisoned inside of a Crystal Golem." Kaylen said

"My God." Siegmeyer said .

"Don't worry, She's still alive. and unharmed" Kaylen said trying to keep Siegmeyer calm.

Solaire and Oscar had been listening in silence as the prophet explained everything to Siegmeyer. But they both had one question nagging in the back of their mind.

"What reason did they have to capture her?" Oscar asked "And who is Seath?"

Kaylen then faced toward Oscar with a look at irritation.

"Dammit, Oscar." Kaylen thought to himself

The prophet had every intention of telling Siegmeyer about his daughter, but he had hoped to keep the small detail about why she had been captured to himself.

Siegmeyer was staring intently the prophet as he waited for him to answer the question

"Well..uh.." Kaylen said as he was trying to find a way to explain this. "Seath is albino dragon who betrayed his own kind. I do not know why exactly he betrayed them, but because he told gwyn and the other gods about lightning, the everlasting dragons were wiped out. Gwyn awarded Seath by making him a duke and giving him a fragment of his lord soul. Seath then spent the rest of his life inside his castle researching ways to become immortal."

"But what does any of this have to do with capturing my daughter." the onion knight asked

Kaylen the next part would hit Siegmeyer hard. He didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye as he responded.

"To conduct his research, Seath would need live test subjects. So he sends his servants, the channelers, capture maidens from across the land so he can experiment on them."

As soon as the words left Kaylen's mouth, Siegmeyer spoke in a tone of voice that only an enraged father would be able to achieve.

"Do you mean to tell me that my daughter is going to be experimented on, by some traitorous dragon?." Siegmeyer said "You will tell me where she is being held, NOW."

Kaylen was caught off guard by Siegmeyer's response. He didn't expect him to react in such an angry way, but he knew that he had to try and capitalize from this situation.

"Right now, she's being held in The Dukes Archives in Anor Londo. But the only way to open the passage their is to ring both bells of awakening, one of which is right behind me." Kaylen then motion toward the large bell behind him. "We could use all the help we can get to reach the second, so if you would be willing to joins us. We would all stand a better chance of reaching our destinations alive."

"Then there is no time to waste, we must keep moving." Siegmeyer said as he walked past Kaylen and up the stairs that lead to the Bells interior. But Kaylen quickly put his hand on Siegmeyer's shoulder, stopping him from proceeding any further.

"Wait a minute, Sieg. There still more that I need to tell you." Kaylen said "This is somewhat good news regarding Sieglinde."

Siegmeyer then turned back and faced the prophet with anticipation.

"Each and every future that I see, Sieglinde is always saved." Kaylen said "The chosen undead always rescues her from the golem."

At this news, Kaylen noticed Siegmeyer calm down, but only slighty.

"What I need to warn you about is what happens after she is saved."

And just like that, Siegmeyer's body tensed up once again.

"Please, tell me everything." Siegmeyer said

"After Sieglinde is saved and some time has passed, she meets the chosen undead once again and tells him that you went off on your last adventure. It is later discovered that at some point you went hollow and attack her. Leaving her no choice but to kill you. Once we free Sieglinde, you will be destined to die by her hands."

Kaylen noticed that the Onion Knight had suddenly clinched his sword tighter as his words had sunk in.

"Well then, if that is what fate has in store for me, then so be it." Siegmeyer said

"Wait, what." Kaylen said confused

"As her father, I would do anything to keep my daughter safe." Siegmeyer said "If fate says that I must die so that she can live, then I will walk this path without hesitation."

Kaylen then rubbed his hand against his temples.

"Geez, what is with you people and just blindingly accepting destiny." Kaylen said as he walked past Siegmeyer and up the stairs. "If someone told me that I was going to choke on a burger tomorrow, I would make it a point to avoid eating a goddame burger.

Kaylen's comment caused Oscar to Chuckle slightly, while Solaire simply smiled under his helmet.

Siegmeyer stayed where he was and looked at the prophet with a bit of confusion.

When Kaylen reached the top of the stairs he turned and faced towards his fellow comrades. He spoke in loud and confident voice.

"I want all of you to get this through your head, none of you are going to die on my watch." Kaylen then motion to Oscar, Solaire and then Siegmeyer. "Oscar, Your going to finish your undead pilgrimage and save the goddame world, Solaire,Your going to find very your own sun and kick Manus's abysmal ass, and Siegmeyer your going to rescue to daughter and your NOT going to go hollow. As long as I'm here, everyone is going to get their happily ever after. Understand?

At that moment, all three warriors looked at the prophet with awe. He spoke as if all of these events have been written in stone. His confidence seemed to radiate off of his body and his words, although a bit direct, inspired the three warriors to keep pushing forward. At that moment, they truly believed they could-.

"Oh, and by the way, I may or may not have pissed off Velka the goddess of sin." Kaylen said "So we should probably watch out for that."

"WHAT?" Oscar, Solaire and Siegmeyer all screamed at the same time

"Moving on." Kaylen said as he quickly turned around and power walked inside the bell interior.

 _What was once three, now becomes four. The prophet has recruited yet another ally to help in his journey. But many question still remain unanswered._

 _What has become of the Undead merchant and Lautrec? What role will Velka play in all of this? How many Licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie poop?_

 _All of these question will be answered in the next chapter of Dark Souls: Derp Edition_

 **Well, there it is guys. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. In the next chapter, Oswald will most certainly have a few words for the prophet and his friends.** **It won't take me a month to write the next chapter, you guys have my word on that. (Warning: Supreme Gamer is not very good at keeping his word.)**

 **Also, I'm not entirely sure who I want to win in the Team Lautrec vs. Team Merchant fight. Maybe a few comments and/or reviews left by the readers would help me decide. (Hint. Hint.)**


	10. Chapter 10-Goddammit, Gwyn

**Alright, I did it. I finally re-wrote this freaking chapter. I only have one thing to say...WHAT THE HECK, GUYS? As soon as I decided to re-write the chapter, I start getting a bunch of positive comments and reviews. (Not that I don't like positive feedback or anything.) But because of all those positive things,** **I was incredibly nervous that I would mess up or make a mistake** **entire time I was writing this.**

 ***Groan* I probably should have just left it how it was, but to late for that now. Now I did use a bit from the chapter I replaced so, but not to much.**

 **Comments that caught my eye. (Whoa, some of these a preety well thought out reviews.)**

 **Freezee-** So first of all: I think the idea of using some sort of petrification is a reasonable way of "stopping" and undead, assuming that its soul is still trapped within the body - or stone I guess - and the process could possibly be reversed. (And I kinda got that you meant to show it like he was turning to stone and not that strange black curse stuff but you probably should have explained it a bit)

Second: Don't know if it's just me, but I thought it a bit too soon to get rid of one of the group members ( Siegmeyer joined like half a chapter before you killed Solaire for Christs sake, at least give him some time to get to know Solaire and then grieve for a lost friend. Now he could be like "eh, whatever, someone died... again... )  
It was especially strange since you made Kayle (Btw, wasn't that originally a Girl?) hold that short speech about not letting anyone die and then like five minutes later she fails it already? If I was Siegmeyer, I wouldn't trust someone like that ...

Third: Hand Cannon? Really? Man, you can really do better than that!  
I mean, I don't dislike the whole idea of inventing new spells (especially it's the god forsaken CHOSEN UNDEAD... ) but... meh that was just too much for me I guess.

Fourth: Yeah, I don't know if you are following the whole "Solaire is the banished son of Lord Gwyn" thing but if you do, than that is like REALLY messed up there, my, my...  
And if not ... it's still Solaire, god damn it, he was like one of the only characters I really liked back in the old Dark Soul days (Well there is still Andre of Astora and Hawkeye Gough and not to forget Quelaan and of course Laurentius and ... Never mind. Pretty much Everyone is like awesome and has a sad story if you get to know them. Except Lautrec. He is an Asshole.)

So in the end you're still writing an amazing story there and I'm gonna keep watching and reading as long as you will keep going and don't go too crazy about rules of physics and possibilities of extreme strange conversations! (Well, if something happens to me - again - then it might take some time) But I'll be there, you can count on me!  
Keep it up!

 **Supreme Gamer** \- Grrr, GODDAMIT MAN. WHY MUST YOU MAKE SUCH A VALID AND COMPELLING ARGUMENT. WHY I ASK YOU, WHY?

*ahem*

Sorry, bout that. I'll try and answer your questions in the order they were given.

Firstly, I know I probably didn't explain the whole petrification thing that well, but I glade you liked it. Unless I can come with something better, I plan to keep that idea and try and explain it better in the future. And to the question of whether or not the spell can be reversed. I wouldn't want to spoil any surprises.

To your second question, I can't help but agree, they haven't really bonded to much as comrades. Maybe I did bring the death scene a bit to soon.

Thirdly, I wanted to introduce the spell creation thing early on and hand cannon seemed like the only spell I could think of that could happen by accident.

Fourthly, I have thought about the whole Solaire being a banished god thing. but I decided that, even though its supported by a mountain of evidence, that its still just fan cannon. So I won't be including that in the story. Sorry, to those who was hoping I would.

Thanks for the review, bro.

 **TheEzyGuy00** -W-What? Solaire's... dead?...

*Darth Vader's Nooooooooooo!*

*grabs a 15 Zweihander* DAMN YOU VELKA! IMMA GONNA STAB YO IN DA ASS AND BITCH-SLAP YO ALL THA WAY TA DRANGLEIC FER KILLING SOLAIRE! A-AND-...

*ahem*

Before I'm continuing, I saw that you took an element from Dark Souls 2, am I correct? Now, if someone's petrified, there has to be a way to cure them! Yes, like... ah! Fragant Branch of Yore! The thing's probably didn't exist in Lordran, but... hey! Anything's possible in a fic right?

Heh.

But... you're the author mate, feel free to do anything. Solaire's death is quite painful for any Sunbros to read out there (is a 3 on Sunlight Covenant yo~) and... sparked quite an anger out there. But - again, you're the author, decisions are in your hands mate.

AND... after reading the story for about one and a half hour (giggling and squealing included), everything pretty much sums up of what any Dark Souls fans would do if they're in the game, myself included. Everything is absolutely great! Save for some minor grammatical errors, but I could ignore those

The plot is good, the humor is great (Kaylen's derpiness and fanboying? LOVED it.), and something about changing the fate of DS characters is what I loved the most. I mean, who doesn't want to see the Chosen Undead to finish his quest with all of the lovable and awesome DS characters?! Anyone would love to see it p

This story really deserves a fav and follow, and a good review is a perfect way to say how awesome this story is! Keep up the good work! And I'll stay tuned for more

(Oh, and that Sunlight Covenant thing? I lied, didn't even get pass 1 member, lol p)

 **Supreme Gamer-** *Gasp* a level 3 Sunbro. Thank you for your praise senpai. It is truly an honor to-

*Reads last part of review.*

What? Your not really a Sunbro?

*Darth Vader's Nooooooooo!*

 **TS879-** Well this chapter was unexpected to say the least. While its not perfect its has some flaws, but I like it and also the fact that you created a spell that is actually a treat to undead. Now Kaylen and his group have something to be afraid of as any danger they could have faced in the future they could just attack time and time again until they overcome it but now something can kill them. Which adds makes you feel like not everyone is going to survive.

Sorry i commented so late, I kind of lost it when Solaire died. (even more so than before I accidentally make him agro in anor londo before the ornestein and smough boss battle and had to kill him. I had to fight ornestein and smough alone after that.)

Also i have an idea for a spell.

Sunlight ball

A pyromancy created by the prophet who defiled the gods.

Creates a huge fire ball with exceptional range, made of golden and orange flames. Looks like the very sun itself and is more effective against creatures of the dark.

It is said the prophet created this spell in the memory of his fallen comrade, who was a knight of sunlight.

 **Supreme Gamer-** Well, I'm glad you like the idea, bro. (*Gasp* You killed Solaire? Shame. Shame I say.)

I absolutely love your spell idea, man. I can't make any solid promises, but I think I'll use this in the story. But I can't rush it, bro. If I use it, it'll be in later chapters of the story.

 **Anyway, here's the new and improved chapter of the Derp Saga.** **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Warning: HA, Foolish warning sign. I have no need of you.**

The four warriors approached the bell tower and walked through the entrance. Inside was a long ladder that stretched several stories up before stopping at the bell itself.

When they approached the ladder, Siegmeyer suddenly stopped and took a hard look at it and then took a look at his large and bulbous armor.

"Um, I believe that I will remain down here, comrades. In case more of those creatures appear." Siegmeyer said "You three go on up without me."

Oscar, Kaylen and Solaire all grinned a little, but otherwise did not go against Siegmeyer request.

The prophet took a quick moment to set his Zweihander and his shield inside of his satchel. While Oscar and Solaire opted to put their weapons on their back

With that, the three began to climb the ladder to the top. Once they had, they had found themselves standing on a balcony that held a stunning view. In the distance was the large gate that prevented entrance to the infamous Sens fortress and even further than that was the mysterious Darkroot garden.

In front of them was the crank that would obviously ring the bell.

"Alright, who wants to do the honors." Kaylen said

"I believe the honor should be yours, prophet." Oscar said

"I agree." Solaire said

"Thanks, But I think that one of you should do it. " Kaylen said with a smile. "I mean, your the one's who took on the bell gargoyles and that boar. All I did was get myself killed by a black knight."

"You must not sell yourself short, prophet." Solaire said "If you had not shown up when you did, we surely would have been killed by the Gargoyle."

"And even though you died in the process, you did manage to defeat two blacks knights. And by yourself no less." Oscar added "You have earned this privilege, prophet."

Kaylen gave a very slight sigh before speaking again. Having done this countless times before, he didn't think ringing the bell was a big deal. To him, this wasdull and uninteresting. But to Oscar and Solaire, this was a very significant event that was only worthy of the most honorable knights. Since he was unable to persuaded them on the matter, Kaylen decided to just give in and ring bell.

"Alright, but next time one of you guys are going to ring the bell. I'd kinda feel like a jerk if I rang both bells." Kaylen said "Deal?"

"Deal." the two warriors replied.

With that, Kaylen approached the lever, wrapped both his hands around it and then pulled.

 _CRANK_

 _DING_

 _DING_

Strangely, the ringing from the bell did not threaten to leave our three warriors deaf or hard of hearing. It was almost as if the sound was coming from inside them. For a moment, Kaylen, Oscar and Solaire stood where they were and enjoyed this small reprieve of peace. Soon each one of them relaxed their minds and were soon lost in their own thoughts.

"Your end is coming Manus, just you wait..." Solaire thought as he unconsciously gripped his sword tighter.

"On step closer to ending this madness..." Oscar thought to himself

"Lin..please be alright..." Sigmeyer thought

Kaylen's however wasn't filled with just a single thought, he was taking this moment to think about everything he had done so far and everything that he was going to do. He was thinking of loot, how he would deal with certain people and bosses, who they still had to recruit, what Pyromancy's he wanted to learn. He did all of this in the short amount of time that the bell was ringing and when the prophet had finished, he could only give a tired sigh.

"There's still a lot that needs to be done." the prophet thought

As if on cue, the bells ringing suddenly ceased, putting an end to all three of their thoughts.

There was a short pause so that the warriors could collect themselves. But after they did, the prophet was the first to speak.

"Alright, lets get out of here." the prophet said as he turned around and started to climb down the ladder "We've got a date with a pair of sexy spider women and I don't think they like to be kept waiting."

Not even bothering to question his extremely odd comment, the two knights then followed behind Kaylen and made their way back down the ladder. At the bottom, the three warriors were met with a surprising sight.

Siegmeyer was talking to a masked man who dressed in all black and had both arms spread out at his sides.

"Greetings. I am Oswald of Carim, the pardoner." Oswald said "Thou art a friend. For thee, a warm welcome."

"Oh-ho, A pleasure to meet you, Sir Oswald. I am Siegmeyer of Catarina."

"Cometh thou to confess? Or to accuse? For indeed all sin is my domain."

Kaylen gave a quick smile at the interaction the two were having before speaking.

"Your wasting your time, Ozzy." Kaylen said "Siegmeyer's not much of a sinner."

Everyone noticed that Oswald seemed to be taken back a bit when he noticed that three other warriors had come down from the ladder that lead to the bell. He looked back and forth between Siegmeyer and the three knights. As if his mind was having trouble comprehending the situation.

"By the lords." Oswald said in disbelief "Thou has committed a truly grave sin."

"What? We haven't committed any kind of sin." Kaylen said. But then he thought about what he was going to do to Gwyndolin when he got to Anor Londo. "Well, at least not yet."

"Which of you is the one who defeated the Gargoyles?" Oswald demanded to know. "Where is the Chosen Undead?"

At that moment, everyone's turned on Kaylen for an answer.

"Well, we all kind've killed them together." Kaylen said. "So I guess that means we're all technically 1/4th chosen undead."

"Are you mad, child?." Oswald said "The prophecy speaks of only one chosen to ring the bell."

Kaylen rolled his eyes a bit at this comment.

"Yeah, sure it does." Kaylen said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid your prophecy has been undone, pardoner." Oscar said sharply "We aim to change destiny for the better."

"Change destiny? That is Blasphemy of the highest order." Oswald said, staring at Oscar as if he had grown a third head. "Man should not meddle in the realm of the gods. You fools have no idea the consequences will befall you for committing this sin."

"If you call saving others from their tragic fates a sin, then I'm sorry to say that we're going to be doing a lot of sinning pretty soon." Kaylen said

"You imbecile, this goes much farther than saving a few lives." Oswald spat "The gods will-"

"Why should I give two shits about what the gods have to say about anything?" Kaylen said "If I wasn't for them, we wouldn't be stuck in this deathless oblivion."

At that moment, Oscar Sigmeyer and Solaire all looked at the prophet in shock.

"Wait a moment, what did you just say?" Solaire said in surprise

"If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be stuck in this deathless oblivion?" Oscar said "Prophet..are you saying that the gods are responsible for the curse that afflicts us?"

"Come now, Oscar. That is simply ridiculous. That cannot be true." Siegmeyer said. "Can it?"

Kaylen mentally slapped himself. He had originally planned to tell them this a little more gently. but since he ran his mouth just now, their was not point in trying to be gentle about it. Might as well tell them as bluntly as he can.

"Yep, those idiots totally did it.." Kaylen said "The gods, somewhat by accident, created the undead curse."

"Now wait just a moment, you will not speak ill of-" Oswald started

"How is it possible that the gods create the curse?" Oscar asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Why would they even want to create it?" Solaire asked

"Did we somehow do something to offend them?" Siegmyer said

These questions were rolling off his comrades tongues, each one of them sounding more panicky than the last.

"Well, like I said, it wasn't intentionally made." Kaylen said "It was made because the first flame started to-"

"ENOUGH." Oswald should "Thou will hold thy blasphemous tongue. I will not allow you to speak of the flame. The gods would sentence you to an eternity of agony for even having knowledge of it."

Oswald was livid with rage. Who does this human think he is? Speaking about Gwen and the flame as if it was common knowledge. He can not alow the fool to proceed any further than he already has.

"Screw you, Oswald." Kaylen said as he pointed at the pardoner. "Whether you like it or not, these guy will know the truth and I promise you, they won't be the only one's. I'm gonna make sure that everyone knows how the gods completely screwed us over and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me. Now be a good little tool and shut the hell up."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. The pardoner glared into the prophets eyes as he spoke in a low and menacing tone.

"I see...Thou has made thyself clear." Oswald said. "And thou leaveth me no choice."

Kaylen tensed up a bit as the words left Oswalds lips. He knew that those were the exact words that he said when he turns aggressive in the game. Since his weapons were in his Satchel, he knew he would have to act quickly if he was going to counter attack with his flames.

Suddenly, in a quick move, the pardoners hand flew inside his robe and out again, drawing out a powerful looking thrusting sword.

"LOOK OUT!" Solaire screamed

In an instant, Oswald and pulled the sword back and thrust it towards the prophets body. But Kaylen saw his move coming from a mile away and quickly sidestepped the blade, right before he ignited his fist into a burning flame and threw a punch aimed directly at Oswald's chest.

What happened next came as a surprise to all parties.

Instead of his fist simply erupting into flames, what seemed like a slightly larger and brighter fireball was suddenly summoned into the prophets palm and was slammed into Oswald's body.

 **BOOM!**

The resulting explosion sent Oswald slamming into the wall behind him. The Pardoner then fell to one knee and began gasping for air as held one of his hand on the spot the prophet had struck him.

Meanwhile, Kaylen had the look of surprise written all over his face as he stared at his hand.

"What the heck was that?" Kaylen said to himself more than anyone else.

As if in response to the question, a small description appeared in front of the prophet as he stared at his palm. It was as if he was examining an item.

 _Hand Cannon_

 _A close quarters attack created by a_ _Prophet who defied the gods._

 _Not a very useful weapon for killing, but is perfect_ _for breaking through an enemy's defenses._

"Hand Cannon?" Kaylen said in a low tone "Not very useful tool for killing."

The prophet then looked back up at Oswald.

The pardoner was winded for sure, but there was no physical damage to be seen. It seemed that the attack was not very destructive.

"Wait a minute." Kaylen said as he looked at his hand and read the description again. The realization of what he'd done finally dawned upon him. "Did I just..create a spell?"

Kaylen scoured his mind for answers, trying to make figure out if this was just some spell that sliped his mind. Maybe this was just a mistake, maybe he had just forgotten about this spell. But it just wasn't there. Add that with the description the prophet just read, and there was no denying it. The spell was his creation.

The very idea of create new, never before seen, spells made a smile cross Kaylens face.

What he probably should have been focusing on was the very pissed of pardoner who had just regained his breath.

"Grrr..HOW DARE YOU!" Oswald screamed as he suddenly sprang up from his crouched position and towards Kaylen.

The warrior of Sunlight was on him in seconds.

Before any one even realized, Solaire had drawn his blade and shield and jumped directly in front of Oswalds attack. The pardoner roared loudly as he pushed onward. But with his rage against Kaylen driving him, his attack was far to sloppy.

 _CLANG_

 _SHLICK_

Solaire had deflected the blade with ease and countered by running his sacred Astorian blade through the Pardoners chest. Oswalds eyes went wide as a searing pain shot through his body and his blood seeped onto Solaire's arm. Then, as if to prevent Solaire from removing the blade, Oswald grabbed onto the Sun warriors wrist and held the blade in place.

"Thou shalt regret this…" Oswald said as a small trickle of blood came from his mouth. "..Fear thine indelible wrongdoings…"

 _SHLICK_

A small scream escaped Oswalds mouth as yet another searing pain flared through his body. The cause of this new pain was Oscar blade, which was now bloody and protruding through the pardoners chest.

"Be silent, pardoner."

Oscar then forced his sword in a bit further before he and Solaire both yanked their blades out suddenly, allowing Oswald corpse to fall face firsts onto the floor.

Kaylen was a little taken back by the brutality of Oscar and Solaire's attack, but after a few seconds had passed, he noticed something strange.

"Hmm, yet another unexpected surprise." Kaylen said as he walked up to Oswalds corpse.

"What?" Oscar asked curiously

"Oswalds body... It isn't dissolving into souls." Kaylen said

Oscar didn't really pay attention to it at first but the prophet was right. The pardoners body had not dissipated like all the other creatures that they had faced.

"Thats strange. Why has it not faded away?" Oscar asked

"Who cares, man. We just got us a butt load of free items" the prophet said excitedly

Kaylen then crouched down and began to pat it down in search of items. The two items in particular that he was looking for was the Bloodbite ring, which boosted bleeding resistance by 400% and the Poisonbite ring, which boosted poison resistance by 90 points.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes of searching the only thing that the prophet found on the body was a large book, which he immediately recognized as the Book of the Guilty. The prophet quickly glanced inside it and, after seeing that every page was blank, decided to simply sit the book in his satchel.

"Dammit, the rings are gone." the prophet thought to himself. "Looks like the basic rule of 'Kill the merchant, Lose the items' is still in play. The only thing he left was the book of the guilty and his armor set."

Kaylen then looked the corpse up and down for a moment. He wasn't going to touch that armor with a ten foot pole. It wasn't that the Black Set wasn't good armor, its just that the idea of wearing it sent shivers up Kaylens his spine.

"Hmm.." Kaylen said as a thought suddenly poped in his mind. "I wonder if this means I can take Havel's armor."

Another smile then spread across Kaylens face.

"Um, prophet are you alright." Solaire asked when he saw that the prophet was smiling to himself.

"Heh, I've never better, Solaire." Kaylen replied with the smile still on his face.

At this moment the prophet really could not help but grin. With the information he just discovered, new doors were now open. Not only was he somehow able to create a new spells, but now he was presented with the possibility of getting the Havel Set much sooner than he was supposed to. This was all incredibly good news.

The prophet then got up from his crouched position and turned towards his friends.

"All right guys, we've wasted enough time here." he said "Lets make our way to the second bell."

Kaylen then began walking towards the exit out of the bell tower, but was stopped by the sound of Siegmeyers voice.

"Wait a moment, prophet." Siegmeyer said

Kaylen stopped in his tracks and turned to face the sunlight warrior knight.

"Yeah?" the prophet said

"About what you said earlier. Is it true?" Siegmeyer asked "Are the gods really responsible for this curse?"

Kaylen paused for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, its true." Kaylen said

"Prophet, you must tell us everything." Oscar said

"And I will, but lets wait until later, when we get back to firelink shrine." Kaylen said

Kaylen then moved to start walking back towards the exit, but Solaire suddenly step directly in front of his path and stopped him.

"No, prophet." Solaire said in a commanding tone. "This revelation is to important to be withheld. You will tell us and you will tell us _now_."

The extra emphasis that the sunlight warrior put on the word "now", let Kaylen know that he wasn't exactly in his usual cheerful and happy mood.

Now, our dear prophet would face Hollows, Black knights, demons, gods and demigods without hesitation. Hell, he would even do it with a smile. But it would be a cold day in Izalith when he decided to go against an angry Solaire.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you. No need to get upset." The prophet said "But before I do, I need you guys to guys me your word that you won't repeat anything that is said here. This is some sensitive information that would probably turn the world on its ass if it ever got out."

"You have my word, prophet." Oscar said "I will not tell anyone."

"Aye." Siegmyer said

"Agreed" Solaire added

"Alright, then." Kaylen said "hmm, So where should I begin?"

"Start from the beginning, prophet." Oscar said "We wish to know exactly what happened."

"The beginning? Well, alright then." Kaylen said as he readied himself to tell the story. "Um..In the beginning, there were two plains of existence. There was the above and the below. The above was grey and filled dragons who had existed forever. Nothing changed, nothing progressed and nothing live or died. Now in the below, there was nothing but darkness. But then everything changed when he first flame appeared."

"What exactly is this first flame that you speak of?" Oscar asked

"Um..Its um..That knowledge goes beyond my powers." Kaylen said, trying to keep up his appearance as a wise prophet. "No one knows what the flame really is. All that is known is that it just..is."

"I see, then." Oscar said "Please continue."

"When the flame appeared, it created disparity. Now there was light and dark, and the light illuminated the creatures who were hiding. These creature emerged to inspect the flame, and these would be the one's who would be know as giants."

The three knight stood in awe as Kaylen continued to tell his tale.

"Within the flame was great power, and four giants claimed this power. They claimed it and it shaped them. Nito came to embody death, the witch of Izalith represented life, Gwyn represented light and the pygmy kept his dark soul a secret."

"Pygmy?" Siegmyer asked "I have never heard of such a god."

"Just slow down a bit, Sieg." Kaylen said "We'll get back to him later."

The onion nodded in conformation and Kaylen continued.

"After they got their power, Gwyn decided that the light was more powerful than the existing grey above, so the giants declared war on the dragons to claim the surface. But the Dragon were immortal and thousands upon thousand of Gwyn's knight fell before them. But there was one dragon who betrayed his own, as you already know."

"The one who has my daughter." Siegmyer said with anger in his tone. "The albino dragon, Seath."

"Exactly." Kaylen said "I already explained what happened after his betrayal. Gwyn and his knight made bolts of Lightning to peel apart there stone scales, Nito unleashed disease on there exposed flesh and the witch of Izalith used her pyromancy to burn their homes, the arch trees, to ash. And that was the end of the dragons."

"Yes, you already explained that." Oscar said "But what does any of this have to do with the curse?"

"Hey man, you wanted me to start from the beginning, so I'm starting from the beginning." Kaylen said, a little bit annoyed.

"Um, right." Oscar said "Please continue."

"After the dragons were killed, the age of fire was born and the giants started their own story." Kaylen said "But since this is a story about light, then it must also a story about dark."

The prophets last comment cause Solaire to shuffle uncomfortably as Kaylen continued.

"As you already know, Seath was given three rewards." Kaylen said "He was made a duke, given a piece of Gwyns lordsoul and given a research facility to find ways to achieve immortality."

Now it was Siegmyer turn to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Gwyn's Kingdom grew during this age." the prophet continued "Anor Londo, the city of the gods, was built close to the sun and soon small cities began to grow around it. The giants soon became known as gods and humanity spread and began worshiping those more powerful than them. Gwyn then had two children. His first born was named Gwynevere. She was well loved, with her own statues and convent known as the Princess Guard. The second born was Gwyndolyn who was..um.."

Kaylen stopped himself mid sentence as a question soon came to his mind. Should he reveal the Gwyndolyn is actually a dude? The prophets had plans regarding that particular god and revealing something like that this early on might ruin his future indevers.

"Gwyndolin?."Solaire said as he thought about something. "Thats name of the god who you said could give me my sun. I would be interested know know that gods tale."

"Yeah. She was..um..very beautiful..and uh..was never be able match her sister beauty, and grew a bit jealous of her." Kaylen lied. "She was very proficient in moonlight magic. Her existence was hidden and her covenant, the blades of the darkmoon, hunt down sinners and protect the illusion of power in Anor Londo."

Kaylen looked at the three warrior to make sure that they bought the lie. After seeing that they did, he continued with his explanation.

"For hundreds of years, Anor Londo prospered." Kaylen said "But eventually...everything ends."

The Prophets last word help carried a bit of sadness with them that none of the warriors missed.

"Locked away in his achieves, Seath desperately searched for the secrets to immortality. His six eyed channelers read for him and search the world for test subjects. These test subjects, as I already explained, are lock inside crystal golems and taken back to the archives, where they become the subject of Seaths experiments."

Siegmyer grips his blade tightly at this reminder of Seaths intentions for his daughter, an action that does not go unnoticed by the prophet.

"At some point, the knowledge in the archives drives Seath insane. Quite honestly, its impossible to know whether he went insane before or after he started abducting people. But one way or the other, Gwyn chooses to ignore everything thats happening in the archives."

"HE DID WHAT?" Siegmyer screamed in rage.

Kaylen did nothing, but raise his hand up in an effort to calm Sigmeyer down.

"Sieg, trust me when I say that when I tell you this whole story, Gwyn ignoring Seath will be the furthest thing from you mind." Kaylen said .

The comment did not seem the calm the onion knight down, so Solaire did the simplest thing by resting his hand on the knights shoulder and nodding. At that, the onion knight calmed himself down.

"I apologize." Sigmeyer said "Please keep going."

"In the war with the dragons, Gwyn had a friend named Havel the rock." Kaylen said "Havel was the sworn enemy of magic and Seath the Scaleless. After Gwyn gave Seath part of his lordsoul, Havel grew jealous and began to collect Occult weapons, items capable of killing the gods. Long story short, his attempt to kill them failed. But Gwyn could not kill his friend, so instead he locked him away in a stone cell and left him there to go hollow. This event marked the peak of the age of fire, and the moment where the whole world turned on itself."

Kaylen, with a dark and serious look on his face, looked at each of the knight before he continued.

"Now, lets turn our attention back to the furtive pygmy." Kaylen said "The furtive pygmy was the first human, it claimed the dark soul and waited for the fire to subside. While the other souls grew weaker, the dark soul grew stronger. The lord souls of light and dark seemed to be in counter balance with one another. While Gwyn was busy building the age of fire, the pygmy shattered the dark souls and created humanity."

Kaylen then pulled the twin humanity from his satchel and presented it to the three knights.

"This mysterious black sprite is the powerful life force of us humans. Driving us to love, hate, create and destroy. The most pure hearted humans were able to create humanity within themselves, these humans became known as firekeepers."

Oscar, Solaire and Siegmyer all nodded in understanding as Kaylen continued.

"The dark soul is unique, guys. It can grow and spread through humans like us. By the time the furtive pygmy was killed, it was already to late to stop it. The dark soul had already been split and it had continued to split and grow like a disease. And as the darkness grew...the flames began to fade. And the kingdom of anor londo began to fall." Kaylen said "And with the fading flame came the rising dark and those who would see it grow stronger."

"To see darkness grow stronger?." Solaire said "Who would want such a thing?"

"The dragons and the giants weren't the only beings alive during the age of ancients, Solaire." Kaylen said "From the stone dragons came drakes, hydra's and...primordial serpents."

The prophet paused for a moment and smiled at himself as he continued.

"Heh, even I have to wonder how much influence those fucking serpents have really had. All throughout the ages, the serpants have always achieved their desires at the expense of others. A small word to the wise guys, Never trust those primordials. Using sweet words and half truths, those things could very well be one of the most dangerous creatures in all of lordran."

The three knights tensed up a bit at the prophets warning. But Kaylen decided to ignore it and continue with his explanation.

"There are exactly two primordials that I know of, but I would only consider one of them and enemy." Kaylen said "His name is Darkstalker Kaathe. He hides deep within the shadows so that he can watch them grow. He is the one who unleashed Manus and the Abyss upon Oolicile."

"HE DID WHAT?" Solaire said furiously "THAT BASTARD."

Solaire looked as if he was about to punch the prophet square in the face, So Oscar chimed in with an interesting question.

"Prophet, who exactly is Manus?" Oscar said

"Manus's true identity is none other than the furtive Pygmy after his humanity went wild." Kaylen said

This comment made Solaire calm down almost immediately.

"What?" Solaire said "The Pygmy and Manus are one in the same?"

"Yeah. And he probably wouldn't even have been created if it weren't for Kaathe." Kaylen said

"What do mean?" Solaire asked "What did Kaathe do?"

"Well, before any of this happened, Manus was slumbering deep within the earth beneath Oolicile and I'm pretty sure that he had no plans of waking up any time soon." Kaylen said "But, at the urging of Kaathe, the citizens of Oolicile woke Manus up and, let me tell you, he was pissed. Upon awakening, his influence corrupted the citizens of Oolicile, mutating them into disgusting creatures of the dark. Manus then started trying to expand his domain while also seeking out his Broken Pendent."

"You mean the pendent that we search for?" Solaire asked "The one that will cause him to take us to the past?"

"Yeah." Kaylen said "But, of course, Manus didn't go unchallenged. Artorias the Abysswalker, one of the four knights of Gwyn, went to Oolicile and attempted to stop him. He was the last defense against the dark, a brave knight who had the courage to stand up against unbelievable odds. But...the guy just didn't have a single shred of darkness within him and was consumed by the Abyss, overcome by its shadows."

A somber look over took Kaylen's face, as if he was recalling a bad memory.

"But...If this knight named Artorias fell then who slayed Manus." Solaire asked

Almost instantly, the prophets trademark idiotic and confident smile reappeared.

"Heh, Isn't it obvious? We did." Kaylen said "What part of "we're going to be pulled back in time." did you not understand."

Oscar rubbed that back of his helmet at this comment.

"Okay, prophet, let me get this straight." Oscar said "We're going back in time to kill a demon that was created in the past, so that we could be born to go back in the past and kill it."

Another smile came across Kaylen's face.

"Heh, heh, leave it to Oscar to try and complicate things." Kaylen chuckled

For a moment, the room was then filled with small laughter at Kaylen's comment. But it only took them a moment more to turn back to the situation at hand.

"So what did the serpent do next?" Solaire asked "Surely, with Manus defeated, he would have no choice but to give up on his ambitions."

Kaylen gave a slight sigh before he continued.

"If only it were that easy." Kaylen said "Kaathe simply moved on to his next target, the four kings.

"The four kings?" Oscar said "Who are they?"

"They were once rulers but have since been corrupted. See, Gwyn had split his soul into four more pieces and gave them to four wise kings who ruled over new londo, but the kings craved more power. It was then that Kaathe dangled the power of life drain right in front of their greedy little eye's, and then they became nothing but pawns of the abyss. But Gwyn had seen what the Abyss had done to Oolicile, he believed that the spread of the darkness had to be stopped at any cost. He could not let the event repeat itself. So he flooded new londo in an attempt to seal the darkness and the kings, drowning many innocent people in the process. "

All three knight took a sharp intake of breath at the prophets words. But Kaylen paid it no mind and simply continued with the story.

"While all of this was going on, the witch of Izalith was working on a way to duplicate the first flame, believing that if they simply used their own shards to create a new one then this whole problem would be solved." Kaylen said "But this plan didn't work. In fact, it completely backfired on them. The flame engulfed the witch, her sisters and the entire city of Izalith. The witches soul of life became twisted, turning her into a monster that created disgusted and disfigured creatures. And then world saw its first demon."

"Wait, What?" Oscar said "The god are responsible for the birth of demons as well? That's..That's inconceivable."

"And that's not even the end of the story." Kaylen said "After the demons were born, the silver knights that were left from the war with the dragons were ordered to fight against the creatures. There was an army of silver knights all of them ready and willing to fight. but for every demon that they killed, ten more sprung up in its place. If I had had to put it to words, I'd say it was like throwing an army at a horde. The silver knights were repelled and returned to Gwyn with their armor charred black, and from that point on they were dubbed the bl-"

"Black Knights." Oscar said in a low tone, but loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Like the one's that you had defeated before."

"That's right." Kaylen said "After all of this, Gwyn's downfall was absolute. He's lost his kingdom, his knights, his wife, his children and his friends."

The prophet then eyed each and every one of his friends.

"Then Gwyn made the decision that would dame us all." Kaylen said "That was when the curse was born."

"What did he do?" Oscar asked

"Gwyn went back to the kiln of the first flame, where it all started, and he sacrificed himself to the fire. Just so it could burn a little longer." Kaylen said "I don't know how exactly it happened or what was changed within. But I do know that the curse of the undead originates when Gwyn links the flame. Granting humans eternal life until they lose their humanity. Heh, and many years later the chosen undead wakes up in a dirty cell inside the undead asylum."

The three knights were speechless. Their gods, the one's who they looked to for guidance, who they believed in, were responsible for not only the curse, but for the demons as well.

"I see now, prophet." Oscar said "So this is your burden and your secret."

"No..Its not." Kaylen said, his voice cutting through each of the warrior very mind. The prophets tone suddenly changed, as if he loathed what he was about to say."Listen, there is more to this tale. But I would prefer to keep it to myself. Gwyn's actions had greater effect than anyone could have predicted and this last piece of information threatens to rob you completely of your will to fight. I don't even think that any of the gods know about it."

The three knight looked at the prophet in confusion.

"If you wanted to keep it to yourself, then why bother telling us about it." Solaire asked

"Because this secret plays a big part in my plan to fix Gwyn mistake." Kaylen says "And I know that you guys must be wondering what I plan to do."

"So your saying that you cannot reveal your plan without also revealing this secret to us." Oscar said "That means we will be fighting with you without knowing your full intentions."

"I'm asking you guys to put your trust in me." Kaylen said "I know that's not fair of me to ask but-"

"Say no more, prophet." Solaire said "You have already revealed more than enough to me. I will follow your plan without question, even if I don't know what it is."

"You need not even ask." Oscar said proudly "I have complete faith that you will do the right thing, prophet."

"You have warned me about the danger that my daughter faces at the hands of the treacherous serpent." Sigmeyer said "I see no reason why I should doubt you now. You have my blade, prophet."

The prophet looked at each and every one of his comrades and smiled.

"Heh, thanks guys." Kaylen said "Now, since story times over, lets get the hell out of here and save the dame world."

"AYE." All three knights screamed before they turned towards the exit and left the tower.

 _With that, our hero's bond grew ever stronger as they left to face whatever destiny had in store for them._

 _What is the prophet hiding from his friends? Does this secret threaten to bring ruin to them all? Has the Merchant slain Lautrec?_

 _Find out in the next chapter of the Derp Saga._

 **Welp, there you go guys. If you can figure out the secret, you deserve a high five. As you've read nobody has died in this chapter. I've decided to wait a bit more to kill someone off. So Solaire gets to stay alive now. Will I kill him off again in a later chapter? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I know that I'm probably gonna catch hell from some readers for changing things up.** **Leave a review or a comment. Or if your feeling daring, leave both.**

 **(** **Warning: leaving both a comment and a review is only for the most awesome of readers.)**

 **Send in any spell idea's that you guys might come up with becuase i am literaslly making this up as i go.. But please make sure that they follow these rules:**

 **1\. It has to have some weakness or way to avoid it. (That means nothing overpowered like summoning a dragon made entirely of fire.)**

 **has to have some connection to a miracle, Pyromancy or sorcery. (For example, The fire whip is actually small fireballs that chain, making it look like a whip.)**

 **P.S. There WILL be a Lautrec VS. Merchant fight next chapter. So be prepared to have your collective minds blown away.**


	11. Just for fun 1-MKX: Kaylen Intro's

**Hey guys. After reading a Fan Fic called MKX: Jaden intro's, I thought it would be fun to make intro's for my character Kaylen if he was in Mortal Kombat X. You might be wondering why the hell I'm doing this when I should be working on the Story. Well the answer is simple: I going to be preety busy with School work for a while and won't have as much time to work on the story. I'm not saying that I'm giving up on the story, I just don't know how long it will be until I'll be able to update again.**

 **So I hope this keep the flame alive in you guys until then.**

 **In this story, Kaylen and Jacquie are somewhat into each other and somewhere along the line, Kano kills Jacquie. You can preety much figure out how he feel about everyone else from reading the Intro's.  
**

 **This is just for fun guys, so feel free to ignore it if you want.**

 **Enjoy!**

Variations-

Sworn to the Sword- Kaylen mainly uses his Zweihander for big swings and stabs in this variation.

Pyro-maniac- Kaylen focuses on using fireballs, hand cannon and he can set his body on fire.

Resin Master- Kaylen applies Different pine resin to his blade. Lightning resin offers more base damage, Fire Resin gives lingering damage and Dark Resin offers greater chip damage.

-000-

Intros-

If Kaylen starts the battle, he'll walk forward dragging his Zweihander behind him, creating sparks on the ground and will speak after he hefts the blade onto his shoulder. When it switches to his opponent, the camera will show him summoning a fireball into his hands. When it comes back to him, he will crush the ball in his hands as he get into a fighting stance.

If Kaylen starts second, he will walk forward with his Zweihander already on his shoulder. When its his turn to speak, he nonchalantly tosses a Black Firebomb in the air and catches it.

Vs. **Mirror**

Kaylen: We got no need for two, prophets.

Kaylen: Agreed. May the best man win.

Kaylen: I intend to.

-Or

Kaylen: Fucking imposter.

Kaylen: Your the imposter, asshole.

Kaylen: Well then, lets see who's the real deal.

-Or

Kaylen- Holy crap! Your me.

Kaylen- Don't you mean that you are me?

Kaylen- Hey, I'm not that annoying.

-Or

Kaylen- What do you say when you meet yourself?

Kaylen- How about "You looking gooood."

Kaylen- That's does sound me.

VS. **Jacquie Briggs**

Kaylen- You ready for some fun, Jacquie.

Jacquie- Always ready, baby.

Kaylen- Then lets get started.

-Or

Kaylen: This'll be interesting.

Jacquie: No talking, let just do this.

Kaylen: Straight to the good stuff, gotcha.

-Or

Kaylen- I'll make this quick, babe.

Jacquie- Quicker than usual?

Kaylen- Heh, you have the right to remain sassy.

-Or

Jacquie- No more sex jokes, babe

Kaylen: I'm trying to stop, but its hard...So hard.

Jacquie: Your lucky your cute.

-Or

Jacquie- How about a little rough foreplay?

Kaylen- I'm still sore from last time.

Jacquie- Poor baby, let me kiss it better

VS. **D'vorah**

Kaylen: Stupid bug.

D'vorah: The hive will enjoy killing you.

Kaylen: Time to clip your wings.

-Or

Kaylen: I'll burn you, insect.

D'vorah: This one will feast upon you.

Kaylen: Give it your best shot, bitch.

-Or

D'vorah: The Outsider.

Kaylen: Well, if it ain't the Queen bee herself.

D'vorah: Your flesh will nourish the hive.

-Or

D'vorah: This one will finish you.

Kaylen: Said the soon to be dead insect.

D'vorah: We will soon see, human.

-Or

D'vorah: This one has no quarrel with you.

Kaylen: A bug never has quarrels with a boot.

D'vorah: You will make a fine meal.

-Or

D'vorah- You are in our way, human.

Kaylen- And what're you gonna do about it?

D'vorah- We will remove you.

-Or

D'vorah- This one finds you...stimulating.

Kaylen- Wait a minute, WHAT?

D'vorah- Come to me, boy.

VS. **Ermac**

Kaylen: Using the force is cheating.

Ermac: We will crush you, fool.

Kaylen: Such anger, young skywalker.

-Or

Kaylen: How many souls you got?

Ermac: We harbor in the thousands.

Kaylen: Heh, only thousands? Noob-Sauce.

-Or

Kaylen- The Mummy returns.

Ermac- We have had enough of you.

Kaylen-Shut it, king tut.

-Or

Kaylen- Whats up, Mac Attack.

Ermac- Cease your ridiculous blabbering?

Kaylen- Sure thing, Air-mac.

-Or

Ermac- Your blade will not harm us.

Kaylen- Never thought I'd fight a mummy.

Ermac- You will die, outsider.

-Or

Ermac- Our orders are to eliminate you..

Kaylen- Blah, Blah, Blah.

Ermac- You will die by our hands.

VS. **Erron Black**

Kaylen: The gun-Slinging cowboy.

Erron: Do I know you?

Kaylen: Yeah, I'm the guy who killed you.

-Or

Kaylen- Erron Back In Black.

Erron- Kid, shut up.

Kaylen- Heh, Why don't you try make me?

-Or

Kaylen- Salt bombs? You must be joking?

Erron- Do I look like I joke?

Kaylen- Kind hard to tell, bro.

-Or

Erron- Any last words, kid?

Kaylen- Yippie ki yay, motherfucker.

Erron- An idiot to the end.

-Or

Erron- Who are you?

Kaylen- *in deep voice* I'm Batman.

Erron- I suddenly feel the urge to shoot you.

-Or

Erron- Guess who got hired to kill you?

Kaylen: Whatever their payin you, it aint enough.

Erron: Just shut up and come on.

VS. **Ferra/Torr**

Kaylen- Well, if it ain't dumb and dumber.

Ferra/Torr- Torr smash talky-man.

Kaylen- I'll make this quick and painless for ya kid.

-Or

Kaylen- Ferra and the Torr-nado

Ferra/Torr- Why Ferra not get nice name?

Kaylen- Because Torr does most of the fighting.

-Or

Ferra/Torr- Talky-Man.

Kaylen- Whats goin on, best friend.

Ferra/Torr- Torr shut mouth for good.

-Or

Kaylen: Ferra, let me help you.

Ferra/Torr- We no need help, talky-man.

Kaylen: I'm not giving up on you.

-Or

Ferra/Torr: We rip you brain out.

Kaylen: Is this because you didn't get a nickname?.

Ferra/Torr: Smash-Smash, Torr.

VS. **Goro**

Kaylen: Walk away, tubby.

Goro: A shokan never retreats.

Kaylen: Alright then, lets do this.

-Or

Goro- The false prophet.

Kaylen: Well, if it isn't Shang Tsungs lapdog.

Goro- I am no one's dog.

-Or

Goro- Foolish mortal.

Kaylen- Four arms. Four trophies.

Goro- You will have no victory this day.

VS. **Cassie Cage**

Kaylen: Um, your gonna fight me wearing that?

Cassie: Take a picture, it'll last longer.

Kaylen: Heh, Don't gotta tell me twice.

-Or

Kaylen- You know we shouldn't, Cass.

Cassie- But we will anyway.

Kaylen- Lets not tell Jacquie.

-Or

Cassie: We can do this the easy way or the idiot way.

Kaylen: Heh, heh, Dem sound like fightin words.

Cassie: Idiot way it is.

-Or

Cassie: This is so wrong.

Kaylen: But its gonna feel so right.

Cassie: I won't tell, if you won't tell.

VS. **Jackson Briggs**

Kaylen: Your getting to old for this, jax.

Jax: Still young enough to kick your ass.

Kaylen: Heh, challenge accepted

-Or

Kaylen: Hey there, papa Jax.

Jax: I told you not to call me that.

Kaylen: I just can't help myself, papa.

-Or

Jax- Your not good enough for Jacquie.

Kaylen- That's her choice, not yours.

Jax- She'll thank me for this one day.

-Or

Jax- What have you been doing with my daughter?

Kaylen- That's me and Jacquie's business.

Jax- I'm makin it my business

VS. **Johnny Cage**

Kaylen: Hey there, asshole.

Johnny- Show some respect, kid.

Kaylen- Sorry. Mister, Asshole.

-Or

Kaylen- Back off, man

Johnny- What were you doin with my daughter?

Kaylen- That's none of your business.

-Or

Kaylen- Your about to get Caged.

Johnny- Did you really just say that?

Kaylen- It sounded cooler in my head.

-Or

Johnny- I saw you and Cassie.

Kaylen- Please, don't tell Jacquie.

Johnny- Your nothing but a scumbag.

-Or

Johnny- Your so dead.

Kaylen- It wasn't what it looked like.

Johnny- YOU WERE KISSING MY BABY GIRL.

VS. **Kano**

Kaylen- You son of a bitch.

Kano- Nothing personal, kid.

Kaylen- You'll die for killing her.

-Or

Kaylen- I'll burn you to ashes.

Kano- Heh, you can try.

Kaylen- Time to die, dirtbag.

-Or

Kaylen- You took everything from me.

Kano-No hard feelings, love.

Kaylen- Get ready for a world of pain.

-Or

Kano- What do you want, pipsqueak.

Kaylen- I want your life.

Kano- Then come and get, boy.

-Or

Kano- It was just business, kid.

Kaylen- You'll pay for what you've done.

Kano- I'll send you to meet ya girlfriend.

Vs. **Kenshi**

Kaylen- Stay out of my head.

Kenshi- Your mind holds many secrets, boy.

Kaylen- Secrets that need to stay secrets.

-Or

Kaylen- The blind swordsman.

Kenshi- The fateless prophet.

Kaylen- Now that introductions are finished, Lets get this started.

-Or

Kenshi- You and cassie...

Kaylen- I told you not to read my mind.

Kenshi- I never would have guessed.

-Or

Kenshi- You hold much sadness in you.

Kaylen- Its my fault Jacquie died.

Kenshi- You must learn to forgive yourself.

VS. **Kitana**

Kaylen- You'll never be as hot as Jade.

Kitana- You shut your mouth, fool.

Kaylen- Just putting that out there.

-Or

Kaylen- I don't have time to play with you, Fan Girl?

Kitana- I have come to end your life.

Kaylen- Should have walked away, bitch.

-Or

Kaylen- Liu Kang can't save you now.

Kitana- I don't need help to kill you.

Kaylen- Lets see you say that without a head.

-Or

Kitana- What are you thinking, boy?

Kaylen- That your to old for me.

Kitana- Its time someone taught you respect.

-Or

Kitana- What are you staring at, you fool.

Kaylen- Staring? Don't flatter yourself, grandma.

Kitana- You will die for that, earthrealmer.

Vs. **Kotal Kahn**

Kaylen- Total Kotal.

Kotal- You mockery ends today.

Kaylen- Come on, you know that was funny.

-Or

Kaylen- Whoa, Do you control sunlight?

Kotal- The sun is my guide and my weapon.

Kaylen- Solaire would be so jealous.

-Or

Kaylen- Your no Sunlight Warrior.

Kotal- The sun is mine to command.

Kaylen- I'll kill you for sunbro's everywhere.

-Or

Kotal- You stand no chance, demacian.

Kaylen- Velka said the same thing.

Kotal- I am not Velka.

-Or

Kotal- FOR OUTWORLD.

Kaylen- FOR DEMACIA.

Kotal- Let the battle begin

VS. **Kung Jin**

Kaylen- Whats up, Jin.

Kung Jin- You up for a round, Hot head?

Kaylen- Ready when you are, bro.

-Or

Kaylen- Heh, Sword Vs Bow?

Kung Jin- I think we know who wins.

Kaylen- Dame right, we do.

-Or

Kung Jin- How bout we go a round, Pyro-boy.

Kaylen- Well bring it on, robin hood.

Kung Jin- Consider it brought.

-Or

Kung Jin- Your being paranoid..

Kaylen- I see the way you look at her..

Kung Jin- Me and Jacquie are just friends.

Vs. **Kung Lao**

Kaylen- You up for a match, Lao.

Kung Lao- You are not yet ready to face me.

Kaylen- If I win, can I wear your hat?

-Or

Kaylen- Get ready.

Kung Lao- Get set.

Kaylen- GO.

-Or

Kung Lao- You wish to spar?

Kaylen- Sure, I got thirty seconds to kill.

Kung Lao- Must you always play the fool.

-Or

Kung Lao- A sword? How original.

Kaylen- Yeah, well, your hats gay.

Kung Lao- I will teach you respect.

VS. **Liu Kang**

Kaylen- Bruce Lee, is that you?

Liu Kang- My name is Liu Kang.

Kaylen- Oh good, then this won't take long.

-Or

Kaylen- I'm gonna cut you down, Liu.

Liu Kang- Just try it then.

Kaylen- At least make this a little bit fun for me.

-Or

Kaylen- I think Kung Lao's cooler than you.

Liu Kang- It is not a competition.

Kaylen- Heh, Spoken like a true puss.

-Or

Liu Kang- I have the soul of a dragon

Kaylen- I've met real dragons. You don't compare.

Liu Kang- We shall see about that.

-Or

Liu Kang- You really want to fight me?

Kaylen- No...I'm going to kill you *Shout out to Dragonball Z*

Liu Kang- A bold statement. But can you deliver?

VS. **Mileena**

Kaylen- Mileena.

Millena- Care for a bit of pleasure?

Kaylen- Not even if you paid me.

-Or

Kaylen- Stop licking your lips at me.

Mileena- How about a kiss, handsome?

Kaylen- Ugh, its so gross.

-Or

Kaylen- I only like DRAGON crossbreeds.

Mileena- You favor Sheeva over me?

Kaylen- I was talking about Priscilla.

-Or

Kaylen- Time to play hero.

Mileena- Some hero, fighting a lady.

Kaylen- Do I need to say it?

-Or

Mileena- I want you, boy.

Kaylen- Tempting, but i'll pass.

Mileena- Perhaps a quick beating will change your tone.

-Or

Millena- Mmm, you look quite tasty.

Kaylen- Stay away from me, Mileena.

Millena- I love it when they put up a fight.

VS. **Quan Chi**

Kaylen- Grampy, is that you?

Quan Chi- I will crush your soul, mortal.

Kaylen- Oh grampy, you make the best jokes.

-Or

Kaylen- Are you wearing eyeliner?

Quan Chi- These are powerful incantations, boy.

Kaylen- HA, GAY YEEEE.

-Or

Kaylen- You know what it want, Quan chi.

Quan Chi- Mrs. Briggs's soul belongs to me now.

Kaylen- It belongs to no one.

-Or

Quan Chi- You hold powerful souls. You will give them to me.

Kaylen- The lord souls are mine, asshole.

Quan Chi- If you will not give, then I will take.

-Or

Quan chi- Are you ready to die?

Kaylen- Heh heh, wouldn't be the first time.

Quan chi- This time I will make sure it sticks.

VS. **Raiden**

Kayen- Ray-diddy

Raiden- Does your mockery know no end?

Kaylen- Heh, You just make it to easy, bro.

-Or

Kaylen- So your a god, huh? Lame.

Raiden- You will hold your tongue.

Kaylen- Or what? You'll taze me.

-Or

Raiden- The God Slayer.

Kaylen- Hope you brought the thunda.

Raiden- Indeed I have, child.

-Or

Raiden- Jacquies death was not your fault.

Kaylen- You shut your dame mouth, Raiden.

Raiden- You must learn let go of the past, Kaylen.

VS. **Reptile**

Kaylen- What's good, reptile?

Reptile- I have orders to kill you.

Kaylen- And they said you didn't make jokes.

-Or

Kaylen- I almost feel sorry for you.

Reptile- I do not need your pity, human.

Kaylen- Such a sad creature you are.

-Or

Reptile- The Prophet.

Kaylen- The Lizardman.

Reptile-Forgive me for what I must do.

-Or

Reptile- Let us do battle.

Kaylen- Don't make me do this, Rep.

Reptile- The Kahn's orders are absolute.

VS. **Scorpion**

Kaylen- Ganzo Hanzo.

Scorpion- I am not amused.

Kaylen- Come on, you know that was clever.

-Or

Kaylen- My flames can burn even you.

Scorpion- Care to test that, boy.

Kaylen- With pleasure.

-Or

Kaylen- This isn't the way, Hanzo.

Scorpion- You cannot save Sub-Zero, boy.

Kaylen- I'm trying to save you.

-Or

Scorpion- Fateless One.

Kaylen- Outworld Specter.

Scorpion- My Kuni will find your heart.

-Or

Scorpion- Your life is mine.

Kaylen- Then come and get it.

Scorpion- You will burn in the bowels of hell.

VS. **Sonya**

Kaylen- Sup, General.

Sonya- What do you want, Kaylen?

Kaylen- Just lookin for a bit of excitement.

-Or

Sonya- I don't like loose cannons.

Kaylen- I'm not one of your soilders, Sonya.

Sonya- Well, you'd better learn to pretend.

VS. **Sub-Zero**

Kaylen- Well, hello there, frosty.

Sub-Zero- You have to got stop making jokes.

Kaylen- But I have so many ice puns.

-Or

Kaylen- Do you sell Ice cream?

Sub-Zero- No, Only death.

Kaylen- Well, I demand some magic Ice cream.

-Or

Kaylen- Hey there, snowball.

Sub-Zero- Your mockery only makes this easier.

Kaylen- How about we see if you can melt.

-Or

Sub Zero- I told you, we don't do that.

Kaylen- So you have ice powers and don't make snowmen?

Sub-Zero- I've had enough of your stupidity.

-Or

Sub-Zero- You wish to fight?

Kaylen- I could beat you with my eye's frozen shut.

Sub-Zero- Show me.

VS. **Takeda**

Kaylen- Whips? Really?

Takeda- Time to shut you up

Kaylen- At least try to put up a fight.

-Or

Kaylen- Taking Bondage to a whole new level.

Takeda- You did not just say that?

Kaylen- I regret nothing.

-Or

Takeda- Nice sword.

Kaylen- Thanks.

Takeda- You compensating for something.

-Or

Takeda- You up for this, slow poke?

Kaylen- Just try not to suck to much, takeda.

Takeda- Oh, your goin down hard, fire boy.

-Or

Takeda- Your thinking about Jacquie being naked?

Kaylen- Hey, those are private thoughts.

Takeda- You got a dirty mind, man.

Vs. **Tanya**

Kaylen- What do you want?

Tanya- The thing between your legs.

Kaylen- I wouldn't want to catch anything.

-Or

Kaylen- Stay away from me, traitor.

Tanya- I could show you much, boy.

Kaylen- I don't need you to show me a dame thing.

-Or

Tanya- You wish to spend time with me?

Kaylen- Sorry, I don't date dudes.

Tanya- That's enough foreplay.

-Or

Tanya- You fateless shit.

Kaylen- You traitors whore.

Tanya- I think you've lived long enough.

Vs. **Tremor**

Kaylen- It must be difficult finding toilet paper?

Tremor- I'm going to crush you, boy.

Kaylen- Heh, guess I struck a nerve.

-Or

Kaylen- Lets rock.

Tremor- That was not amusing.

Kaylen- Don't worry of got more rock puns.

-Or

Kaylen- Black dragon scum.

Tremor- Your death will be slow, prophet.

Kaylen- I'll cut you in two, rock head.

-Or

Tremor- Flames are useless against me..

Kaylen- That's why I brought this huge sword.

Tremor- I will break it and you.

-Or

Tremor- Can you withstand my power.

Kaylen- I can give as good as I get..

Tremor- Then show me, boy.

Vs. **Jason**

Kaylen- This is a totally unfair matchup.

Jason- *takes Knife from neck*

-Or

Kaylen- Oh, shit.

Jason- *takes Knife from neck*

-Or

Kaylen- Welp, I'm screwed.

Jason- *takes Knife from neck*

-Or

Jason- *Takes machete from girls corpse*

Kaylen- I-I'm not afraid.

-Or

Jason- *Takes machete from girls corpse*

Kaylen- BRING IT ON.

Vs. **Shinnok**

Kaylen- I'm gonna take you down

Shinnok- Do you even know how to kill me?

Kaylen- I'll start by taking your head

-Or

Kaylen- Your evil ends here.

Shinnok- Am I supposed to be frightened?

Kaylen- I show you why they call me God Slayer.

-Or

Shinnok- Kaylen Payne.

Kaylen- Your already dead, Shinnok.

Shinnok- You will serve me well.

-Or

Shinnok- The False Shepard

Kaylen- I'm not Booker Dewitt.

Shinnok- Its time I silence you.

-Or

Shinnok- Join me, Kaylen.

Kaylen- I'll die before I join you.

Shinnok- My thoughts exactly.

 **X-Ray- Soulless**

Kaylen slams a Hand Cannon into his Opponents face, the explosion makes them stagger. Kaylen then slams the butt of his Zweihander on his opponets skull, crushing it. Then he finishes with an Overhead strike with his blade, tearing through the opponets ribcage and other organs. (And yes I know this is pretty lame.)

 **Fatalities** -

1\. **Hand Cannon assault** \- Kaylen slams a hand cannon into the opponents face so hard that they are knocked to the ground. Then Kaylen steps over them and repeatedly punches them with Hand Cannons until their skull is completely destroyed.

2\. **Heartless** \- Kaylen slashes at the opponents stomach with his Zweihander, forcing their body to spin in the opposite direction and making them fall to their knee's as their intestines begin to fall out. As they try to hold the intestines together, Kaylen says "Just die already." As he backstabs his opponent through the heart.

 **Outro** -

Kaylen stabs his sword into the ground and turns away from the camera as one of his arms lights on fire and white souls rush to his body.

 **Ending** -

Kaylen had defeated Shinnok and stopped his conquest of Earthream. But his work was not yet done. Liu Kang had taken control of the nether realm and was leading his army straight to Earthrealm to seize control of it. Kaylen knew this attack was coming and tried to warn Raiden and the elder gods. But they belived that Kaylen was simply an insane fool and ignored his warnings. But Kaylen refused to give up and did the impossible. As Liu Kangs army stepped though their portal, They were greeted by a smiling Kaylen. Who had somehow persuaded Erron Black, ferr/Torr and Reptile to fight at his side. With a roaring battlecry, the four warriors charged head first head first into Liu Kangs demonic army. But whether or not they were victorious...is a story for another time.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I got this idea from a Fic called MKX: Jaden intro's, which in my opinion is way cooler than what I have posted here. So if you want, check out his story, bro's. Also, Depending on how this goes, I might make the "Just for fun" Series a regular thing.**

 **P.S. You really don't have to, but if you want to leave a review or a comment go ahead. I love hearing you guys opinions.**


	12. Chapter 11- We need to Nerf Petrus

**Alright guys. Here it is. The fight you've all been waiting for, its team Lautrec vs team merchant (Or is it team Lautrec vs team Crestfallen?). Anyways, I hope you guys like the fight. As it turns out, choreographing three separate fights and having them all come together is actually pretty difficult thing to do. (Who knew, right?)**

 **Warning: This chapter is not Giant Dad approved.**

* * *

Kaylen, Oscar, Solaire and Siegmeyer had made their way back down into the interior of the Undead parish. Kaylen had stopped the group in the middle of the room where Oscar and Solaire had defeated the hollows and the lone channeler. He then proceeded to point to a hallway on the right.

"Lautrec's cell is down that way." Kaylen said "Right through an old wooden door."

That one sentence lit a fire in Oscar's eye's.

"Then lets not keep him waiting." Oscar said in a low, angry tone as he begin walking toward the hall.

But the knight was stopped in his tracks as the prophet put one of his hands onto his shoulder.

"Hold on, Oscar." Kaylen said "Lautrec might be locked up, but the guy still has his weapons and he knows how to use them. You going in there angry is a sure-fire way to get yourself killed."

Remembering that Solaire had told him the exact same thing not very long ago, Oscar cast his gaze toward the ground. He felt a bit of shame that he had let his emotions overtake him once again. The knight then took a slow deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again.

"Forgive me, prophet." Oscar said "I let my anger get the better of me. It will not happen again."

"Don't worry about it." Kaylen said. "I'm just as eager to kill Lautrec as you are, so I get how you feel. "

Oscar nodded in understanding. The Prophet then turned to face Siegmeyer and Solaire.

"Do you guys mind sitting this one out?" Kaylen asked "This is kind've a personal thing that me and Oscar should to handle alone."

"Not at all, prophet. We will wait here for your return." Siegmeyer said as Solaire nodded in agreement.

With that, Kaylen and Oscar made their towards Lautrec prison, with Kaylen leading the way.

All was silent as the two made their way down the hallway. Which the prophet found odd. He was almost certain that there was supposed to be a Balder Knight down this corridor. But since there clearly wasn't, he decided to ignore it and chalk it up as good luck on their part, One less thing trying to kill them.

As they went further down the hallway, the two came upon a wooden door, which they promptly walked through to see a small flight of stairs.

"He's up there, Oscar." Kaylen said as he looked up at the stairs. "You ready for this?"

Oscar gripped his sword tighter.

"Yes." Oscar said in a resolute tone. "Let us proceed."

This was it. The Golden armor wearing psychopath was just ahead. Oscar was ready to kill him without question to save Anastasia. But the Prophet, however, had his own reasons that he wanted to kill Lautrec. Yes, it was true that he didn't want Anastasia to be kill, but since he knew that even if Lautrec succeeded in killing her, he would hunt the Golden knight down to Anor Londo. So he would be lying if he said that Anastasia dying was what worried him.

What really worried the prophet was what would happen if Lautrec got free and he DIDN'T go after the firekeeper. With Velka appearing, the prophets frequently begun worrying if any other significant events might change or happen.

Not to mention that Lautrec is a complete wildcard. Quite honestly, the prophet had very little information about Lautrec, and everything he did know only raised more question. Like How Lautrec ended up imprisoned in the Parish? Or where the hell did he get a Sunlight Medal from? Many unanswered questions like these plagued the prophets mind. But the one question that the prophet was curious to know is...Who exactly is the goddess Fina?

The prophet doubts that it is just some made up fantasy god created by a hollowing madman. No, there is definitely more to it than that. But what kind of god would need a Firekeepers soul in the first place? The only thing special about it is that it can upgrade an Estus Flask and its supposed to be filled with TONS of humanity. The prophet knows that the answer must be staring him right in the face.

"Ugh, none of that matters now." Kaylen thought to himself "All that matters is that I don't let that jerk-off leave the parish. If I do that, then I won't have to worry about who Fina is supposed to be."

With the thought finished, the two readied themselves for the fight. Kaylen's hands ignited into a burning flame as he summoned a fireball for each one, while Oscar held his sword in a tightened his grip on his sword and shield.

The two then steadily made their way up the stairs and came face to face with...

 _CREAK CREAK_

...a rusty, open cell door that swayed and creaked in the wind.

The two warriors stood frozen where they were, their minds going completely blank at the scene in front of them.

"Um, Lautrec's...not in his cell." Kaylen said. Strangely, the comment was not phrased as a question. It was as if the prophets mind was trying to tell him something that was painfully obvious.

It only took a few more seconds for Kaylen and Oscar to put everything together. When they did, they both grew wide eyed and their body's suddenly jumped to life.

If Lautrec wasn't here in his cell, then that can only mean that he's gone after..

"ANASTACIA." Kaylen and Oscar screamed at one another before they both promptly turned around and bolted down the stairs. Well, Oscar did anyway. Kaylen on the other hand, thought it would be quicker to simply leap from the top. They both reach the wooden door at the same time and they both sprinted back through the corridor, where Solaire and Siegmeyer were still waiting.

"Ah, prophet." Siegmeyer exclaimed cheerily as Oscar and Kaylen continued running towards him. "So how did it g-OOF."

Siegmeyer was nearly knocked over as Kaylen and Oscar, who did not stop their sprinting, quickly pushed him out of their way.

They both then tried to turn sharply to get to the corridor that would lead them back to the lower level of the Undead Parish. Oscar had no trouble at all with the quick turn, but our dear Prophet was not as lucky.

As soon as they rounded the corner, the prophet had somehow tripped over his own footing and fell on his side with a small grunt.

"Fuck." Kaylen said as he watch Oscar turn and ran around the corner, not even looking back to see if his friend was alright.

"What's going on?" Solaire asked with worry in his voice. "Why are you running?"

The prophet completely ignored the question as his gaze suddenly fell upon the large opening that would lead to a short fall to the Lower Undead Parish. The prophet then quickly picked himself up, ran forward and then..

"WAIT!" Solaire screamed

..and then he jumped straight through and then proceeded to fall straight down. Again, the prophet was met with misfortune, as the fall that he assumed would be short was actually impressively long.

"OH-" Kaylen screamed as he looked down at the fast approaching asphalt.

Oscar had rounded the corner to the final set of stairs and soon faced the elevator that the prophet had told him about before.

"-SHIT."

 _CRASH_

Oscar quickly turned around to see what had suddenly caused the loud ruckus. He was met with the sight of the prophet laying in the middle of broken pews and slowly pulling himself from the ground. It only took him a moment to realize that the idiot had jumped from above.

"Ouch. Defeated by gravity once again." Kaylen groaned in pain. The prophets eye's then fell upon Oscar, who had turned away from him and was about to step onto the elevator. "Wait Oscar."

The prophet then took a moment to gather himself and get to his feet.

While this was happening, Oscar was having trouble figuring out exactly how the elevator worked. There were no buttons, no levers. How the hell is this thing supposed work?

"Come on, Come on." Oscar said in nervous tone. Anastasia could be dying right now and he couldn't get to her because he couldn't figure out how to work a dame elevator.

"Move over." The prophet said as he ran up and pushed his way onto the elevator. He then raised his foot and slammed it down onto a large button that was protruding onto from the elevator floor. This began their descent.

The prophet knew they only had seconds before they reached Firelink Shrine, so he would have to make his explanation quick.

"Oscar, listen. I shouldn't have happen this early, but the only way for Lautrec to have escaped was for his allies to have let his out." Kaylen said "There's a sorcerer and a guy with a spear and a small shield. Their not as dangerous as Lautrec, but they as still good with their weapons. Be careful."

"Got it." Oscar said

CREE-E-E-E-EAK

The two could clearly hear the sounds of battle as they ran off the elevator and down the crumbling stairs. Once they rounded the corner and had full view of Firelink shrine, they were both hit with an incredible battle in progress.

In front of them, Lautrec and his bodyguards were fighting the forces of the Crestfallen warrior, the Undead Merchant and Petrus. The battle itself was seemed to be nearing its end though.

Lautrec and cresty's blades were in a deadlock with each of them prepared to finish the other off, the Sorcerer had a small throwing knife protruding from his leg while the Merchant had his blade pointing at him as a clear finishing sign and Petrus was on his knee's before the Pike warrior, who was preparing to finish him off with a thrust from his spear. No one appeared to have notice Oscar and Kaylen's appearance.

Kaylen saw what happened next before anyone else did. He saw Petrus quickly reach his hand toward his belt and pull out what appeared to be a Talisman.

"ENOUGH OF YOU!" Petrus screamed as visible streams of white aura appeared to be going into Petrus's body. The sight was enough to give Oscar pause and make the prophet go wide eyed.

 **SHROOMP-BOOOOMMM**

A sharp booming sound, almost like the sound of lightning exploding upon the earth, suddenly erupted across Firelink shrine.

* * *

 **Some time before the prophet and Oscar's arrival...**

To the warriors standing in Firelink Shrine, the silence was deafening. Each of them held their weapon in a strained grip. Each one eyeing someone from the other side, waiting for the inevitable attack that would initiate the blood bath.

The pike warrior was glaring into the eye's of the warrior known as Petrus, letting him know that once the battle had started he would come for him. The Sorcerer, with his burned face, scowled at the grinning merchant who held his Yulia in one hand and played with a firebomb in the other. And Lautrec, with his face hidden behind his golden helm, stared into the face of the Crestfallen Knight, who forever wore a calm and unconcerned expression on his face.

"COME ON!" Petrus scream.

With that, everyone charged at their intended target. Petrus charged for the spearman, the merchant ran sideways to get an unobstructed view of the sorcerer and Lautrec launched toward the Crestfallen warrior with his twin shotels drawn. But the crestfallen warrior stayed exactly where he was, his unbothered expression only succeeding in enraging Lautrec even more.

The golden knight aimed one of his blades directly at the warriors throat with the intention of ending this quickly.

 _CLANG_

In an instant before Lautrec's blades pierced his flesh, the Crestfallen warrior had gotten into a defensive stance, blocked Lautrec's attack with his shield and then proceeded with his own counterattack. But Lautrec would not give him the chance. Before the warrior could raise his blade in retaliation, Lautrec had swung his other shotel, aiming directly for the crestfallen's abdomen.

 _CLANG_

Again, the Crestfallen Warrior blocked the swing. Then, before Lautrec could repeat the process, the warrior swung his sword at the golden knight, taking the small window he had created for himself. But just as fluidly as the crestfallen had blocked his attack, Lautrec back-dashed away from the blade. Then, for a short moment, they began to circle one another. Each one assessing the others strength's and weaknesses.

Just from those two small attacks, the Crestfallen warrior had gained much insight to Lautrec's fighting ability. He saw that the golden knight was lithe, graceful and light-footed. His wrists were powerful and he was unbelievably agile. He knew would attack with flicks of his blades and defend by slight deflections and quick dodges, a fighting style that involved minimal physical contact and maximum strike damage.

If he was going to win this, he was going to have to take the initiative and attack first.

The warrior rushed at the Lautrec. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Lautrec parried with one of his shotels and the blades clashed against each other with a shriek that sent small sparks flying into the air. The swordsman was quick and uppercut slashed at the Golden warrior, attempting to cut Lautrec from stem all the way to stern.

Lautrec jumped back just enough that blade passed a hairs breath from his face, but he was caught completely off guard when the Crestfallen warrior brought his blade back down in a counterattack.

Thinking quickly, Lautrec brought both of his blades together above his head and allowed the sword to clash against them. The blow was strong, but Lautrec had managed to hold it where it was.

He and the Crestfallen warrior were now in a deadlock. Each one struggling against the other.

The crestfallen warrior knew that Lautrec was fast and he was not entirely confident that once they released, that he would be fast enough to stop him from gutting him with those shotels. On the other hand, Lautrec knew that if he was even a fraction of a second to slow, then the crestfallen warriors blade would cleave him in two.

Either way, this battle would be settled in mere moments.

Both warriors strained against the other. Then, after they both adjusted their footing, their weapons parted and then-

"ENOUGH OF YOU!"

 **SHROOMP-BOOOOMMM**

A shard booming sound, almost like the sound of lightning exploding upon the earth, suddenly erupted across Firelink shrine. The two warriors didn't even have time to react.

* * *

"COME ON!" Petrus scream.

Needing no other incentive to begin, the Merchant ran sideways so that he had an unobstructed view of the burned Sorcerer. As soon as nothing but the sorcerer was within his view, the Merchant threw his firebomb at him, aiming once again for his face.

But the Sorcerer saw this attack coming and simply sidestepped the projectile. But what he did not anticipate was the Merchant, who had followed behind his firebomb like a shadow and was ready to leave a devastating laceration across the Sorcerers body.

In a panic, the Sorcerer raised his metal catalyst and redirected the blow, causing the merchant to lose his footing and stumble a few step away. Now the enchanter was now behind the merchant and held all the cards.

The Sorcerer then decided to followed up on the accidental counter the only way he knew how, by summoning energy into his Tin Catalyst and throwing a heavy soul arrow at the merchant.

"Shit." the peddler thought

The merchant was completely off balance and the Soul arrow was coming straight for him. He had to make a move quickly or that bolt was going skewer him.

So using his brain, the merchant decided to move his body with the momentum instead of fighting it, effectively barrel rolling out of the way of the Soul arrow. But the merchant wasn't done there. Immediately after recovering from his roll, the merchants free hand flew inside of his tattered robes and when the it came out again, a small silver of steel shot across the battlefield and directly into the Sorcerers shin bone.

 _SHLICK_

"GAAH." the Sorcerer screamed in pain as a small throwing knife dug into his leg. Falling to his one good knee, the sorcerer started to breath heavily as a large amount of pain continuously flowed through his body.

The merchant smiled in satisfaction of his accuracy and then decided to get a bit cocky.

"Heh, heh, What's wrong? I thought you were going to torture me?" the merchant said as he pointed his sword at the sorcerer as a clear finishing sign. "You weaklings should have run when you had the chance. Now you will-"

"ENOUGH OF YOU!"

 **SHROOMP-BOOOOMMM**

A shard booming sound, almost like the sound of lightning exploding upon the earth, suddenly erupted across Firelink shrine. The merchant and the Sorcerer both went wide eyed as a sudden force began to overwhelm them.

* * *

"COME ON!" Petrus scream.

With the his battle cry sounded, Petrus charged toward the spearman with his morning star raised high. When he came within distance, he sent the morning star crashing down onto the spearman.

 **CRACK**

The Pike warrior had to quickly back-step away from the attack and from the way the mace slammed into the ground and created visible cracks, it was a good thing he did. His shield would be destroyed if it was met with such force.

Petrus quickly raised his mace from the ground and proceeded to swing it wildly at the Pike warrior and each time the pike warrior easily dodged the blows.

It was then that a small yet sinister smile cross then spread across the spearman's face. This fool, for all his talk of punishing heretics, is far to slow to even dream of landing a blow on him. And with the way the cleric swung his weapon, he would soon tire himself out. When that happened this battle would be easily won.

After a few more seconds of trying to land a blow on the Pike warrior, the cleric did indeed start to become more and more exhausted. His breathing became ragged, the mace started to feel as if it weighed a ton and his body was starting to slow down. And while he was struggling to catch his breath, the Pike warrior hadn't even broken a sweat.

Petrus knew he had to retreat for now.

The cleric then took three large steps backward in an attempt to put some distance between them, but the spear man would have none of that.

"YOUR MINE NOW!" the spearman screamed as he charged forward after his tired prey.

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

The warrior bombard Petrus with quick and powerful thrust from his spear. The cleric was just barley holding him back with his shield. Or at least he was until the spearman decided to get bold.

In the mist of his attacks, the Pike warrior realized he would not get past that shield, so instead of continuing to attack him like an idiot, he quickly stepped forward and delivered a strong kick to the clerics shield, forcibly moving it out of the way and leaving the clerics chest wide open for just a moment. But that was all the time the spearman would need.

 _SHLICK_

Petrus went wide eyed as a crippling amount of pain suddenly shot through his body.

"Hmph, pathetic." the pike warrior said as he pulled his weapon from Petrus's side.

"GAH" the cleric dropped his mace and then dropped to one knee, placing a hand onto the right side of his chest, which was now bleeding profusely. His teeth clenched in anger as the spearman began to speak.

"Did you really believe you could stop us with such meager skills?" the spearman said as he raised his weapon for the finishing blow.

But before the blow could be dealt, Petrus quickly reach his hand toward his belt and pull out what appeared to be an old Talisman.

"Grrr, ENOUGH OF YOU!" Petrus screamed as a large amount of power started to gather inside him as he prepared for his most grand attack. Visible streams of white aura could be seen going into Petrus's body. The sight was enough to give Oscar pause and make the prophet go wide eyed.

 **SHROOMP-BOOOOMMM**

A shard booming sound, almost like the sound of lightning exploding upon the earth, suddenly erupted across Firelink shrine as a strong force suddenly erupted from Petruses body.

The force was unrelenting and caught every warrior in the vicinity completely off guard. It sent Lautrec and the Crestfallen warrior flying backwards. The crest fallen warrior slammed head first into the old, dead tree and was promptly knock unconscious. Meanwhile, Lautrec was sent flying over the edge of the cliff directly in the back of firelink shrine, not even giving a scream as he fell out of sight.

The merchant and the Sorcerer, being a bit farther away, fared much better than the two veterans. Taking far less of the force, the two were launched in opposite directions. The Sorcerer was stumbled back until he fell directly next to the Bonfire, while the merchant fell upon the stairs that lead to the crumbling building and where the prophet and Oscar were currently watching events unfold.

But the one who got the worst of it was the spearman. Once he heard Petrus's cry of rage, he instinctively raised his shield to defend himself. Unfortunately, It did him no good as he took the full force of attacks power head on. The impact sent the pike warrior body flying over the edge of the cliff, making his eye's go wide with disbelief as gravity started to take hold of him.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH." the pike warrior screamed in horror as he fell to his death.

When the screaming had been cut off with a faint smack, no doubt the sound of the Pikeman's body meeting the ground below, Petrus smiled in satisfaction of his victory. But this battle was not over yet.

Quickly, the Sorcerer glanced at the merchant, who had yet to get back to his feet, and decided that this was his chance. Grabbing his catalyst, the Sorcerer channeled his energy into a Heavy soul arrow and sent it screaming toward the merchants prone form. The traders eye's widened as the bolt headed toward him and only managed to say one word before he snapped his eye's shut and waited for the inevitable.

"Dammit."

* * *

Lautrec had no idea what had just happened. One minute he was preparing to finish off that dead eyed warrior and the next moment some invisible force had blown him clean off the edge of the cliff. He was sure that this would be the end of him. But Lautrec had never been one to fear death, he never batted an eye at the idea of someone taking his life. So when he was sent flying over the edge and plummeted to a fall that would surley end his life, he was not afraid in the slightest. He would welcome death with open arms.

But suddenly...

"OOF."

...the golden knight fell hard upon solid ground with a hard grunt. Not taking a moment to rest, Lautrec immediately raised himself up on his elbows and observed his surroundings. It looked he had somehow fallen on what appeared to be the back of Firelink Shrine. The knight eye's then fell upon a woman kneeling on the ground inside a cage.

With a dark glint in his eye, Lautrec spoke to the woman.

"Well hello..dear keeper." Lautrec said in a low tone.

The golden knight then stood up from his position on the ground and approached the firekeepers cage, with the keeper not even glancing up from her praying position.

* * *

The prophet could not believe what he just saw Petrus do.

Being much to far away to be affected, Oscar and Kaylen watched on as a large dome like force erupted from the clerics body and blew everyone off their feet.

The Prophet was not surprised by the spell that was used. With his knowledge on Petrus, he knew that it could only be the force miracle. No, The prophet wasn't baffled or confused about what attack was just done. What surprised the prophet was the absolute raw power that the spell held. A normal force miracle only creates what appears to be a small bubble around the user, knocking over or staggering all enemies caught in the blast. But what Petrus just did, created something more akin to a large dome, an unrelenting force that seemed to push back anything within a few meters. It was as if someone took the Force miracle and multiplied its power ten fold.

"Jesus Christ." Kaylen said while keeping his eye's fixed on Petrus. Not even noticing the Soul arrow that was heading straight for his merchant friend.

It was a good thing that Oscar was not so flabbergasted.

With all the speed he could muster, Oscar rush in front of the grounded merchant and used his enchanted shield to easily defend against the incoming blow.

 _CLANG_

The sound of the bolt slamming into the shield rang throughout Firelink Shrine, making Kaylen turn his attention away from Petrus and focus on helping Oscar. The Sorcerer's eye's widened in surprise as he registered the appearance of the two warriors for the first time.

Then, taking a quick moment to glance across the battlefield, the Sorcerer realized that both of his allies had been defeated. He was now alone, injured and outnumbered.

Not giving him a moment to think, the prophet ignited both his hands into a roaring flame.

"LETS GO, OSCAR." Kaylen screamed as he charged forward, Oscar merely grunted a ran right behind his friend.

The Sorcerer fired a soul arrow at the incoming prophet. The prophet grinned a bit as he dodge the attack. If this was the best the sorcerer had, then this fight would be over quickly. Right after he dodged, the prophet threw a single fireball at the sorcerer's face and his eye's widened in surprise are he immediately noticed the second arrow of blue energy that was coming for him.

 _SHLICK_

 _FWOOSH_

"GAAH."

"FUCK."

Two things had happened in that instant. Kaylen's fireball slammed into the Sorcerer's face and the Sorcerer's soul arrow stabbed Kaylen right in the shoulder causing him to stop and fall to his knees. The Sorcerer then held a hand to his face and blindly began firing a multitude of soul arrows at the prophet.

"NO!" Oscar screamed as he jumped in front of the incoming volley.

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Meanwhile, the prophet stayed on his knees grasping at the bloody wound in his shoulder trying to figure out what just happened.

"What the hell?." the prophet thought to himself. "He can shoot soul arrows rapid fire? That can't possible."

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG_

The prophet listened for a few seconds as the arrow slammed into Oscar's shield one after another. It wasn't as if the sorcerer were shooting a machine gun, but he was firing at a much faster rate than a normal player would.

"Have all spells and miracles gotten an upgrade?" Kaylen thought to himself as he recalled Petrus's incredibly overpowered force miracle. "No. Its more likely that they get stronger along with a persons faith and intelligence. In any case, me and Oscar have to take this guy down."

Kaylen then waited for a moment behind Oscar. It was then that he noticed that there was a small lag in between shots. Since he knew that Oscar couldn't move because it would leave him wide open to attack, the prophet decided that it was up to him to finish this. So after taking a quick swig of estus to heal himself, the prophet gritted his teeth, waited for his opening and dashed out from Oscar's protection.

"RAAAHH" the prophet screamed as he recklessly charged toward the injured mage.

The sorcerer barley had time to react as Kaylen quickly closed the distance between them, only managing to fire a single soul arrow which missed by a mile.. As soon as he was within striking distance, the prophet stepped forward and delivered a powerful right hook to the Sorcerer's face, he then kept the pressure going with a swift uppercut with his left. The Sorcerer was dazed by the blows, but Kaylen knew that that wouldn't last long. He had to put him down with something with a little more kick.

"EAT THIS!" the prophet screamed as his summoned a fireball into his palm and slammed it straight into the Sorcerer's body.

 **BOOM!**

The Sorcerer was knocked right off his feet from the blast and fell flat on his back. As soon as he hit the ground, the sorcerer's catalyst flew from his grip as he placed one of his hands onto his chest, desperately trying to breath. It was as if someone had forced the air right out of his lungs.

Seeing that the sorcerer was still alive, Oscar rush forward from behind the prophet, slammed his foot on the Sorcerer's back and raised his blade high into the air to deliver the killing blow.

"STOP!" a voice suddenly screamed

Not expecting the outburst, Oscar halted himself mid swing and, along with the prophet, turned to what was the cause. What they saw instantly put our hero's backs against the wall. Standing in front of them was none other than the Lautrec. Except his armor was now stained with blood..

..and in his hand was a small soul that seemed to glow faintly with a golden aura.

Oscar didn't need to be a prophet to know what it was.

"You..." Oscar said as the reality of the situation struck him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Then, without thinking, Oscar charged straight towards Lautrec with the look of pure bloodlust in his eye's, ready to tear Lautrec limb from limb.

 _The prophet's fears have been realized. The firekeeper is dead and her soul now lies in Lautrec's bloodied hands._

 _Will Anastasia's soul be rescued? Will Oscar be able to kill Lautrec?_

 _Find out in the next chapter of Dark Souls: Derp Saga._

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Expect an update soon. I'm not sure if I did good or bad on the fight scenes, so feed back is much appreciated.**

 **(Puts on Smough's armor in preparation for the flames that are sure to come.)**


	13. Chapter 12-Mistakes were made

**I DID IT! ITS FINALLY DONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IS FINALLY DONE AND I NEVER HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN!**

 **I literally cannot express how glad i am that i can finally move on and start working on the next chapter of this story. It was a long journey filled with rage and tears, re-writing this story after my computer crashed and erased everything i did before. But i flipping did it.**

 **Before you guys get to reading, you need to know a few things. Firstly, after re-writing this chapter, things have gone WAAAAAAY different then i originally planned it to. SO much so, that i'm extremely nervous about how people will view this chapter.**

 **Secondly, I have a big surprise at the end of this chapter that i am super excited to announce.**

 **So without further stalling, Here's the next chapter guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Beware of WTF moments.**

"You..." Oscar said as the reality of the situation struck him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Without thinking, Oscar then charge straight towards Lautrec with the look of pure bloodlust in his eye's, ready to tear Lautrec limb from limb. But before any bloodshed could commence, the prophet placed his hand directly in front of Oscar's path, effectively halting his advance.

"Wait, Oscar." Kaylen commanded

"What are you doing?" Oscar said in a tone filled with hatred. "Why do you stop me?"

"Oscar, I know your angry right now, but you need to calm down and listen." The prophet said in a low whisper. "Remember what i told you about Anastasia's fate back in Undead Burg? We can still save her, but only if we can get that soul away from Lautrec. So making rash decisions like what you were about to do, isn't the best idea."

At that moment, Oscar's grip on his sword tightened in frustration. He clearly understood Kaylen's reasoning and understood that he spoke the truth, but the reminder of what was at stake only made him want to lash out at Lautrec even more. He felt that if that soul was the only thing that would save Anastasia, then he should be doing everything in his power to take it out of that murderer's hands. But he knew that if he did charge forward and Lautrec did destroy it, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Fine." Oscar said in a low seething voice. "Then what should we-"

"I think that enough muttering from you two." Lautrec said as his gaze switch between Kaylen and Oscar. "From the way you both hesitate to attack, I assume you must know what this is."

Both warriors fixed him with cold hard stares, but The prophet was the only one to respond to the question.

"Yes, we know what it is." the prophet said "Its the Soul of a Fire Keeper."

"Good." Lautrec said "And I'm guessing that you know what would happen if i were close my palm around it."

"There's no reason to do that, Lautrec." Kaylen said "Lets all just calm down and talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, boy. I'm the one in control here. I know that you are allies that man over there." Lautrec said motioning toward the Undead Merchant. "Which means that you must have come here to protect the keeper as well. I also know your only means of reviving her is this particular soul. Now unless you wish to see it destroyed, you and your friends will relinquish your weapons and drop to your knee's. NOW."

At this, the prophet actually began to get a bit nervous.

" _Dammit._ _Not only does he know why we're here, he knows how valuable that soul is to us._ " the prophet thought to himself _"I_ _f we don't do what he says, he'll crush the soul and kill Anastasia. But_ _If we give into his demands, he probably kill us and take the soul with him to Anor Londo. Since Velka's likely in Anor Londo right now, letting Lautrec take Anna's soul there is out of the question. I have to stop him here. But how the hell am I going to pull that off?"_

The prophets then quickly began trying to think what his next course of action should be. But every strategy he thought of only served to aid his rising panic.

" _Maybe if I attacked him with a fireball, that could give Oscar an opening to attack. No, there's no way either one of us would be fast enough. Maybe I could distract him somehow. No. Lautrec's no idiotic enough to fall for something as stupid as that."_ the prophet thought as his panic continued to rise. " _Come on, think. There has to be something I can do. I just need to...I just need..."_

After a few moments of silence, Oscar turned to his friend and was somewhat surprised to see that he was no longer calm and carefree self. He may have appeared collected, if not a little anxious, on the surface, but Oscar knew that that could not be further from the truth. He could see through the prophets false mask of calm, he could see that he was in a state of almost full blown hysteria.

The knight of Astora knew that no matter how hard he tried or how desperately he wanted to, the prophet would never be able to devise a plan with his mind in the state that it was. So, knowing what needed to be done, Oscar tuned out all the rage he felt towards Lautrec and spoke a single word.

"Kaylen..." Oscar said

Hearing Oscar speak his first name, the prophet immediately woke up from his trance like state and turned his gaze towards his friend. Knowing that this was not the time for pep-talks or pretty speeches, Oscar decided to the one thing that he felt would clear the prophets mind of any indecision or hesitation.

He gave a simple, slow nod of his head.

To any normal person, this minor action would no doubt be dismissed as meaningless, if not downright pointless. But to those who have have stood side by side as brothers in arms, this trivial action sent a message that said so little, yet spoke volumes. One that the prophet heard loud and clear. The message was: "Your _stronger than this, prophet. So stand tall, focus, and show this bastard what happens when you harm someone we care about."_

After receiving Oscar's message, the prophets gaze hardened into a determined glare as he turned his attention back towards Lautrec. Then, without saying a single word, he closed his eye's and took a slow deep breath, allowing all the frustration and panic that he felt previously to flow out of his body.

At that moment, everything seemed to slow to a snails pace as the prophet blocked out all outside distractions and focused all of his mind on the singular purpose of getting Anna's soul away from Lautrec.

" _Okay...I just need to breath. Right now, Anastasia's counting on us to rescue her from this asshole. So now's not the time for me to panic; Now's the time to for me to get my ass moving. First, I need to pool together any information I have regarding Lautrec before i can come up with any kind of plan. "_ Kaylen thought to himself as he went even deeper in thought, trying to remember every detail about the golden knight. " _I obviously know_ _he's an insane follower of the goddess Fina and that he's_ _is on a mission to kill Anastasia so that he can gain a Fire Keepers Soul, which he will then take with him to Anor Londo. I know that, besides his love for Fina, the only thing that he cares about is his own survival and what he can gain. So with this limited information, what can i do?"_

In his mind, the prophet envisioned multiple scenario's trying to come up with a plan he could use, all of which ended with Lautrec crushing Anna's soul and Oscar charging him out of rage.

 _"No. Violence is definitely not the right path for us to take, and there's no way for any of us to get close enough to take the soul from him."_ Kaylen thought to himself. " _There's only way I can see us getting that soul back and that's if he hands us the soul willingly. But there's no way he would do that unless we-"_ _  
_

Kaylen's mind suddenly snapped to attention as a incredibly brilliantly and risky idea quickly came to him.

 _"Unless we had something he wanted. Of course, the answer was staring me right in the face the entire time."_ Kaylen thought as he mentally slapped himself for his ignorance. " _But he'll never go for it unless he feels his backs against the wall. I have to make him nervous, make him fell like I'm holding all the cards."_

All at once, Kaylen's mind was back in the real word, where Oscar and Lautrec were awaiting his response. \Once he got his bearings, the prophet had to suppress a smile as he spoke in his natural laid back tone.

"You know what, Lautrec? I don't think we'll be able to comply with your demands." Kaylen said "See, slaughtering hollows and kicking your sorcerer's ass has left me with a pretty nasty cramp in my leg, so getting on my knee's will be hard for me."

Lautrec was caught off guard by this statement by this statement, but it only took him a second to regain his composure.

"Foolish boy." Lautrec said "It seems you do not understand the position your in right now. You will do as I say or you can kiss your keeper goodbye."

Lautrec then held the soul out threateningly towards the two to get his point across.

The prophet did not move an inch from his position and he forced himself to maintain a composed demeanor. He knew that if he gave away even the slightest hint of fear or hesitation then his plan would fall to ruin.

"No, Lautrec. I think your the one who doesn't understand your position. So allow me to clarify it for you." the prophet said "Right now, your holding the soul of someone very important to me and under no circumstances will we allow you to leave with it."

Lautrec scoffed at this comment.

"And how exactly do you plan to take it from me, boy?" Lautrec said

"Well, Its very simple, Lautrec." Kaylen said "Your going to give it to me."

At this, Lautrec could not hold back a grin.

"Heh, you must have truly gone mad." Lautrec chuckled "Do you really believe I would just give it to you?"

Kaylen released a small sigh before he continued.

"Why is everyone constantly underestimating me?" Kaylen said to himself more than anyone else, before turning his attention back to the golden knight. "Take a look around you, Lautrec. One of your allies is lying beaten on the ground and the other just took a nosedive right off the side of the cliff. Your alone, surrounded by enemies at every turn and you've got no way out. The fact is, the only thing standing between you and certain death is that soul."

Lautrec's body tensed a bit as the prophets words sunk in.

It was at that moment that Solaire and Siegmeyer walked right out of the crumbling building. Their large body's and powerful looking body's and weapons succeeding in making Lautrec's nervousness reach new heights.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Lautrec screamed at Solaire and Siegmeyer.

Siegmeyer froze where he was. Solaire on the other hand, reacted immediately by quickly raised his shield and taking on a defensive stance. But before any action could be taken, the prophet quickly spoke to the sunlight warrior.

"Wait, Solaire." Kaylen said in a slightly commanding tone. "I have this completly under control. Don't make any moves unless I give the word."

Solaire hesitated for a single moment before he slowly eased himself out of his stance.

"As you wish, prophet." Solaire said

If Anastasia's life wasn't on the line, Kaylen would have smiled at himself. Siegmeyer and Solaire's timing couldn't have been more perfect. Lautrec was probably quacking in his boots now, and that's just how the prophet wanted him.

" _I can always count on the Onion knight and the Sun Bro in a pinch_." the prophet thought to himself

Now that he had succeeded in panicking him, it was time to move forward of the next stage.

"Well, Lautrec, it looks like we've reached a stalemate." Kaylen said smugly

"Do not speak as if you've won, boy." Lautrec said "You may talk a good game, but killing me no would be the same as killing your keeper and you don't strike me as the type to sacrifice others."

"Yeah, your right, Lautrec. I care about my friends to much to abandon them and i know your too smart to let yourself get killed over one firekeeper." the prophet said "So i think the only thing for either of us to do...is to make a deal."

At that statement, not only did Lautrec look at the prophet in surprise, but so did Oscar.

"A deal?" Lautrec said curious about what the prophet had to say. "What exactly do you propose?"

Kaylen took another deep breath before speaking.

"You can either crush that soul and fight all of us to the death. Or you give the soul to me.." Kaylen said as he placed his hand inside his satchel and pulled out an item. "..And i'll give you this, along with my word that we will let you go."

Oscar could not suppress a small gasp. Now sitting in the prophets palm was a small soul that glowed faintly with a golden aura. In his hands was another firekeepers soul.

"Prophet, I wish to save Anastasia just as much as you do, but are you sure about this?" Oscar said. "If we allow this man to leave, there is no doubt he will kill others. Their blood will be on our hands. Is it right for us to save Anastasia if it means sacrificing others."

It took Kaylen only two moments to come up with a response.

"I understand your concerns, Oscar. But right now, we don't have the luxury of worrying about right or wrong." the prophet said "If our only choices are to save Anastacia or stop Lautrec, then I say we should choose to save Anastasia, consequences be damned."

Oscar was more than a little taken back by the bluntness of the prophets words. He still didn't want make any sort of deal with Lautrec, but he didn't want Anastasia to to die either. So he decided to stay silent and hope that the prophet knew what he was doing.

Seeing that his friend had nothing to say, Kaylen turned his attention back to Lautrec.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Kaylen asked

Lautrec glanced doubtfully at the shimmering soul and then back at Kaylen.

"So you would be willing to simply let me leave with the soul of a different firekeeper." Lautrec said

"That's right." Kaylen said "Both souls offer an equal amount of humanity. That means you get what you want and I get my friend back."

Lautrec actually paused for a moment to consider his next move. After a few more seconds of thinking, he looked at Oscar and the prophet and then spoke.

"And how do I know that you won't stab me in the back once I give it to you?" Lautrec said "As you said, the only thing standing between me and all of you is this soul."

Kaylen somewhat expected this sort of response and knew that Oscar wasn't going to like what he was about to say next, but it had to be done. The prophet turned towards the sunlight warrior and the onion knight who were standing in front of the crumbling building.

"Solaire, Siegmeyer, I need you to take care of all the injured." Kaylen said. "Wait here until I give the signal."

"And where will you be going?" Solaire asked

"Lautrec and I will be going up that trail." Kaylen said gesturing towards the path that would eventually lead to Undead Burg.

"I don't think splitting up is a wise decision." Siegmeyer said

"Siegmeyer's right, prophet." Solaire said "We need to stick together."

Kaylen smile inwardly before replying to the sunlight warrior. He was grateful for their worry, but knew that Lautrec wasn't going to take the deal if those two powerhouses were there.

"Have a little faith guys." Kaylen said with a confident grin "Don't forget that this is me we're talking about. I won't let anything to bad happen."

Both warriors stood where they were and took a moment to think about what they should do. Then, with only a slight hesitation, Siegmeyer slowly walked up to the injured Petrus, who was holding his bleeding wound.

"Do you need any assistance, friend." Siegmeyer said

"Arg, What the hell do you think?" Petrus grunted

Solaire took a moment longer to make up his mind. But once he had, the sunlight warrior place his shield and sword on his back, then walked towards the crestfallen warriors motionless body. He then crouched down to one knee and began checking to see if the unconscious knight had suffered any fatal injuries.

Seeing that everyone had decided to trust his decision, the prophet turned to face his last remaining ally and spoke.

"I'll need you to stay here to, Oscar." Kaylen said

"And leave you alone with this madman? Never." Oscar said

"Oscar, do you trust me?" Kaylen asked

"Of course I do, but-" Oscar started

"Then trust that I have this under control and stay here with the others." Kaylen said

Oscar was very nearly on the verge of refusing once again. But before he could say anything, Kaylen turned his determined gaze upon him and spoke.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to Anastasia." Kaylen said "Just trust me on this, Oscar."

Oscar hesitated for the longest time, he really did not want to leave his friend alone with this murderer. But after a few seconds, he decided to believe in the prophets words and turned on his heels in the direction the Solaire and Sigmeyer were helping the wounded. But he did not move from his position beside the prophet, deciding that he would not leave without saying one final comment.

"If he tries anything in the slightest, do not hesitate to call upon us for aid." Oscar said begrudgingly

"Heh, don't worry." Kaylen said with a small grin. "It'll take more than one heartless, murderer to kill me."

Oscar could not hold back a small chuckle at the prophets classic idiocy.

"Heh, I suppose it will." Oscar said

Lautrec began to grow impatient as he listened to the boy ridiculous speech.

"Are you finished with your heart warming speeches, boy?" Lautrec said "If so then lets get on with this."

"HEY!" a voice suddenly said "What about me?"

At this sudden outburst, Kaylen, Oscar and Lautrec looked toward the ground in surprise. Still laying on his back and completely forgotten by everyone else was the Sorcerer. Once Kaylen and Oscar saw who it was, a look of surprise could be seen crossing their faces. Though the look on Oscar's face immediately disappeared and turned into a look of anger.

"You.." Oscar growled

Right away, Kaylen knew that the nameless Sorcerer would likely be able to provide his group with some important information. So thinking quickly, he turned his attention back to the golden knight and spoke.

"Our deal only extends to you, Lautrec." Kaylen said "This guy has to stay."

Lautrec didn't even take a moment to think before he spoke.

"I see no reason we should change anything." Lautrec said

"WHAT? You would just leave me here?" the sorcerer said angry "You dame bastard!"

"You knew the risk when you decided to take on this mission." Lautrec said coldly "Unless of course, you have something that you could bagain with."

It was then that a flicker of hope came upon the Sorcerers face. He then quickly patted down his own body until he found what he was looking for. Once he had found it, he look at the prophet and spoke.

"Y-Yes. I do have something that might interest you." the sorcerer said before retrieving an item from his robes. "If you allow me to go free, I shall give you these."

The item in the sorcerers hand made the prophets eyes go wide with surprise, before he clenched his jaw in slight frustration. He knew that the Sorcerer shouldn't have that, he knew that that must be how they freed Lautrec earlier then they were supposed to. Sitting in the sorcerers hands was a ring that held multiple silver keys..

"Where the hell did you get a Master Key?" Kaylen said with a hint of anger

"So you know what these are then? Good. That means you know how useful they could be to you." the sorcerer said "If you allow me to go, there yours. I think you'll agree that this is a deal that should not be pass up."

Kaylen's response was to light his hand into a blazing flame and glare threateningly at the sorcerer.

"No deal, asshole." Kaylen said

"W-what?" the sorcerer said in a frightened tone.

"Once I'm done with Lautrec, I'll have a few questions to ask you regarding that key." Kaylen said "So unless you want know what it feels like to be burned alive, you'll stay right where you are."

"B-but I-" the sorcerer started

"Oscar, merchant, you two watch this guy while I deal with Lautrec." Kaylen interrupted "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, but don't kill him."

"Right.." Oscar said in a low tone as he stood over the sorcerer's vulnerable form.

"Heh, with pleasure." the merchant said as he walked next to Oscar with his Yulia at the ready.

At this point, the sorcerer looked like he was about to crap his pants in fear. His catalyst is gone, so he has no way to defend himself and it seemed that Lautrec was more than willing to leave him behind. In a last ditch effort, the sorcerer look at Lautrec with pleading eyes, begging him not to leave him here. In response, Lautrec turned his back on the Sorcerer and spoke to the prophet.

"Can we hurry this along?" Lautrec said "I have a rather pressing matter to attend to up above."

With his business with the sorcerer completed for now, the prophet turned his back on Lautrec to lead the way.

"Fine then, follow me." Kaylen said "But keep your distance. The last thing I need is a knife in my back."

Even though it was not meant as a joke, Lautrec could not hold back a soft chuckle at the prophets comment.

"Heh, lead on then, boy." Lautrec said

With that, the prophet and the golden knight began walking towards the pathway to Undead Burg.

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes later that a small argument broke out in the middle of Firelink Shrine.

"Grr, to hell with this." Petrus said "We should finish off the blasphemous enchanter now, while we have the chance."

"Forgive me, friend, but i cannot allow you to interfere in the prophets plan." Sigmeyer said. "Anyway, how are you planning to defeat anyone with those injuries."

The cleric scoffed loudly before he crouched to one knee and held a talisman in one hand. Thinking he was attempting to use the powerful magic that was used before, Oscar quickly lunged at the cleric and held his blade at his throat. Petrus froze instantly when he felt the cold hard steel come across his neck.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Cleric?" Oscar asked angryly

Petrus swallowed hard and glared at Oscar before he answered.

"I'm using a miracle to heal my wounds." Petrus said

Oscar, while still holding his blade to the clerics neck, spoke in a low tone.

"Fine. But know that I have seen the power of your miracle's and I know that there is a moment of delay before they can be executed." Oscar said. "So if I see even a hint of an attack, I will cut you down without hesitation."

Oscar then removed his blade from Petrus's throat. Then, with the knight still glaring at him, Petrus bowed his head and a bright circle of light appeared around him on the ground, healing his wounds. The cleric then got up from his crouched position and returned a low glare at Oscar. Sensing a fight might break out, Solaire jumped between the two and spoke.

"Everyone settle down, there is no need for these hostilities." Solaire said "We are all ally's here."

"Heh, ally's? He just threatened to kill him for trying to heal himself." the merchant said gesturing toward Oscar "I can't tell whose more crazy, you or that boy."

"I think that you should all-" the sorcerer started

 _CRACK_

Whatever the Sorcerer was about to say was immediatly cut off as the merchant delivered a heavy and forceful stomp onto his leg, causing a loud cracking sound to echo throughout Firelink Shrine.

"GAAAAAHH." the sorcerer screamed in as pain flared through his body.

"No one gave you permission to speak, mage. So unless you want me to break the other leg, You'll shut your dame mouth" the merchant said, earning him looks from Siegmeyer and Solaire. "What? He was planning to torture me, so I think he deserved at least that."

"And probably even more.." Oscar added

"Okay, that's enough." Solaire said "Lets just wait for the prophet to return."

"Fine by me." the merchant said

 **20 minutes of silence (Aside from the Sorcerers groans of pain) later**

"Dammit, what could be taking him so long?" Oscar said anxiously

"Maybe something has happened." Siegmeyer said "Maybe we should head up after him."

"My money says he somehow managed to make things worse." the merchant said

"No, we need to wait here as the prophet instructed." Solaire said " If we go up there, we might interfere-"

Before the sunlight warrior could complete his sentence, the crestfallen warrior began to groan and move as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Ugh..Wha..where am I?" the warrior said

"Easy there. You are among friends." Siegmeyer said "We are still in Firelink Shrine."

Suddenly, the memory's of all that had transpired flooded the warriors mind causing him to blot upright.

"What happened to the keeper?" the crestfallen warrior said

"That situation is being handled as we speak." Sigmeyer said "We are simply waiting for now."

"The situation is being handled? By who?" the crestfallen warrior said before turning towards Oscar. "Don't tell me its that boy."

"Yes. He is the one out there talking with the bastard you failed to defeat." Oscar said

Now slightly irritated, the crestfallen warrior stood up, grabbed his sword and shield and walked forward, prepared to finish things with Lautrec. That is until Oscar stepped into his path.

"Wait. You can't go out there." Oscar said "You would put Anastasia at risk."

"You dame fool. If that boy is her only chance for survival, then the keeper is probably already dead. But it may not be to late for me to finish things with that man in the golden armor." the crestfallen warrior said "Now you will either get out of my way or die where you stand."

Oscar, unwilling to let this man ruin everything the prophet has planned, gripped his sword tightly in anticipation of the coming fight. Seeing that his friend was in trouble, Solaire decide to step in and offer his aid.

"Now wait just a moment." Solaire said with a bit of anger. "I will not stand by and allow you to threaten-"

"Well..Its good to see you guys are getting along so well." a voice suddenly said, causing everyone to turn around and face the speaker.

"Prophet, your back. Thank goodness" Oscar said as he quickly approached his friend. "What happened up there? Why did you take so long?"

What happened? Oscar had no idea how much weight that one question carried behind it. He had no idea that that one question made the prophets body freeze up as he recalled the events that took place not to long ago...

* * *

 **Some time earlier...**

It took little, to no time for the prophet and Lautrec to reach the top of the cliff. Where they both came face to face with a small group of hollows standing idly until the warriors approached them.

Once he saw them, the prophet conjured a fireball in both hands and spoke to Lautrec.

 _FWOOSH_

"Before we do anything, we need to get rid of these guys." Kaylen said "So just stay back and give me a second. Don't make any sudden movements either."

Lautrec gave a small sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Make it quick, boy." Lautrec said

The prophet did indeed make short work of the hollows, who posed nearly no threat to him. Casually setting their bodies ablaze as they came forward in an attempt to take his life. Soon enough, the two warriors were standing alone in the small area, with only the hollows dead bodies as an audience.

"Well, here we are, Lautrec." Kaylen said in a serious tone. "Just you and me."

"Hmph, indeed." Lautrec said "Lets get this over with, shall we?"

Without another word, the two warriors walked forward until then were standing right in front of one another. They both then stood immobile, each one glaring at the other.

"Don't try anything clever, boy." Lautrec said "You might regret it."

"The same goes to you, Lautrec." Kaylen said "One wrong step and your a dead man. Just hold up your end of the deal and we can both walk away with what we want."

With that comment, Kaylen willed the golden soul to appear in his hand. Lautrec swiftly mimicked the action. Lautrec and the prophet then held their hands out to one another, each offering up their souls. Kaylen tensed his body and swallowed hard, waiting for the betrayal that he knew was likely soon to come.

"You first, boy." Lautrec said

Hesitantly, Kaylen did as he was asked and placed the soul in Lautrec's palm. He then held out his hand to receive Anastasia's soul.

But Lautrec made no move to give it to him, he only gazed at both firekeeper souls that were now in his grasp. To the prophet it looked as if he was contemplating doing something, no doubt it was whether or not he should take both souls for himself.

"Now you, Lautrec." Kaylen said "Hold up your end."

For what seemed like an eternity to the prophet, Lautrec continued to gaze upon the souls in his possession. But after a few moments, Lautrec look up at the prophet and spoke.

"Of course." Lautrec said before he casually placed the soul into Kaylen's hand. "There you are."

Kaylen actually did a small double take, almost unable believe that it would be that easy. He just put the soul in his hand like it was nothing, as if it was the most trivial thing in the world. Kaylen thought for sure that he would go back on the deal and try to take both. His shock quickly dissipated though as he soon realized that this wasn't over just yet.

"Well then, as I said I have duties that I must fulfill." Lautrec said "Now that our business is concluded, I bid thee farewell."

Lautrec then walked past the prophet toward the trail that would eventually lead his to Undead Burg, as if he was saying goodbye to a friend.

Kaylen saw this as a perfect opportunity. With Lautrec's back toward him, he was in a perfect position to back stabbed the Golden knight.

" _I should take him down while I have the chance_." Kaylen thought to himself " _Lautrec's a big shark in Lordran, not to mention that I could loot the ring of favor and protection from his body if I kill him. If I move quick enough, maybe I can...Hey, wait a second_."

After looking at him for a moment, Kaylen noticed a few strange things about Lautrec current demeanor. It was very small and insignificant little oddities that if he wasn't paying attention, Kaylen would never have noticed them. He saw that Lautrec was walking at an unusually slow pace and his body seemed to move in a very stiff manner. His arms never left his sides, staying right next to the shotels that were on his belt. It was almost as if Lautrec was...

"... _waiting. This bastard was waiting for me to attack him_." Kaylen thought, mentally slapping himself. " _Of course he was waiting for me. Lautrec's a lot of things, but stupid is most definitely not one of them. There's no way he would ever leave his back wide open to an enemy. And without the element of surprise, there almost no chance of me beating him alone. With him using those shotels and me using the Zweihander, I'll be completely out matched in terms of speed. Add that with the tons of battle experience he's probably got and the outcome is clear. Looks like I've gonna no choice but to let him walk away ...Right after I give him a little scare."_

Lautrec didn't move any faster, he walked at a slow and steady pace. He knew that at any moment now, this boy would get greedy and stab him in the back. But the kid will get quite the surprise when he turns and guts him like a fish. Any second now and...

"LAUTREC..." Kaylen screamed suddenly

Faster than Kaylen thought possible, the golden knight twisted on his heel, drew both his shotels and got into a low, wolf-like battle stance that ensured that he would be able to defend against an attack from any direction. But when he turned fully, there was no attack to defend against, no enemy trying to stab him in the back. In fact, the only that he was met with was the boy who was smiling smugly. Lautrec then angryly realized that the boy had played his emotions simply to startle him.

"Whoa there, I was just going to wish you good luck, buddy." Kaylen said with a smug grin. "What? Did you think i would try to attack you when your back was turned?"

"You expect me believe it never crossed your mind?" Lautrec said

"You wound me, good sir." Kaylen said, pretending to be offended "If I killed you, who else would murder my friends and steal there souls. I'd simply cry myself to sleep if you died, Lautrec."

With the prophets sarcastic comment spoken, the two stood in silence for a moment. Lautrec was seriously considering killing the boy for making a fool out of him, but before he could come to a decision...

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP_

Both warrior turned their attention to the small on the stairs above them, where a woman with goddess like beauty was sitting with her legs crossed and a devilish grin spread across her face.

 _CLAP CLAP_

"Bravo, bravo." Velka said "Very entertaining."

The prophet was so caught off guard that in his confusion he just barley managed to get out a few words.

"Velka?" Kaylen said "What are you doing here?"

"What am i doing here?" Velka said, clearly amused by the prophets words. "Why, I'm enjoying the show of course. And i must say, you both played your roles to perfection. I can hardly believe you managed to retrieve the keepers soul."

After hearing this comment, the prophet immediately prepared himself should he need to dodge any projectiles . Seeing the uneasy look upon Kaylen's face, Velka leaned forward a bit on her perch and her smile grew a bit wider.

"You know, I had my doubts about you. But the way you turned the situation to your advantage, the way you played on Lautrec's alertness.." Velka said as she closed her eye's and moaned softly. "..Mmm, Its was all quite exciting."

Velka then opened her eye's and gazed seductively at Kaylen.

Kaylen didn't know which pissed him off more. The fact that Velka was probably watching him the entire time and didn't lift a finger to help or the fact that at the moment, he was somewhat aroused by the look she was giving him. It was a good thing Lautrec intervened before the prophet could say anything stupid or regretable.

"Velka? Heh, I had not realized that I warranted a visit from the goddess of Sin." Lautrec said proudly. "I take this to mean you have come to imprison me. I have never faced a god before, but if this is where my fate leads me then so be it."

Velka rolled her eye's and gave a slightly annoyed sigh before she spoke.

"Does thou really believe thyself so important?" Velka said in an almost insulted tone. "Your petty murders do not interest me in the least?"

Lautrec was slightly taken back at this.

"W-what?" Lautrec started "But if you are not here for me, then why-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Velka said pointing at the prophet. "I came for him."

Now Lautrec was more than slightly taken back as he looked back and forth at Velka finger then at the prophet.

"Him? This fool?" Lautrec said "Surely you jest."

Velka responded with a slight smile that Kaylen knew was probably meant to get under Lautrec's skin.

"Not at all." Velka said "This boy is my champion."

Lautrec did an almost comical double take at this comment. But before he could get a word out, the prophet spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out." Kaylen said "Firstly, i never agreed to be anybody's champion. Secondly, Why would you even want me as your champion? We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

At this, Velka leaned back on her arms, which seemed to increase her already large sex appeal, as she began to explain.

"It was the strangest thing. Not long ago, I found myself in the odd position of being threatened by a mortal boy. He claimed that he would not be bound by the rules of the gods, that he would forge his own path." Velka started "Of course, after hearing these claims, I left the mortal where he was and set out to tend to more important matters. But as I was leaving, i realized something. That boy had managed to do something only a handful of people can claim to have done...he had made me angry. It was unbelievable. A mortal had made me, the goddess of sin, angry. Once I realized this, I grew a bit curious about him."

Kaylen, knowing that she was talking about the first time they met back in Undead Burg, was confused about where this story was going. Was she going to try to kill him for what he said? Because she seemed more happy than angry right now.

"So I went to the Archives in Anor Londo to see if there was any information to be found about him. And do you know what i found?" Velka said in an excited tone. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was standing in an archive that was filled with limitless knowledge on every spell, miracle, place and person and I could not find a single shred of information on this one mortal. There was no one by the name Kaylen, there wasn't even a mention of a place called Demacia. It was as if the mortal just appeared out of thin air. My curiosity had given way to strong interest in the boy. He was fearless, strong willed and a complete unknown."

Velka then closed her eye's as if she was remembering a fond memory. Kaylen, still a bit confused at where this was going, decided that he had had enough of this little story.

"Just get to the point, Velka." Kaylen said, giving an annoyed look. "Why have you come here? What exactly do you want?."

Velka bit her lower lip as an even more pronounced and provocative smile crossed her face and her golden eye's once again fell upon the prophet.

"I want you, boy." Velka said

This caused everyone, especially the prophet, to go into a short stunned silence. After a moment had passed, Kaylen tried his best to form a coherent sentence, but failed spectacularly.

"Well, I-. You-. I mean we-" Kaylen stuttered, gaining another chuckle from Velka.

"Heh, heh, What's the matter?" Velka said "Surley the great prophet has not been struck speechless?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Kaylen decided that the smart thing to do would to stay silent, at least until he was sure he could form a sensible sentence. At being completely ignored, Lautrec gave a look of annoyance that no one could see due to his golden helmet, before he turned to Velka and spoke.

"You must be truly mad if you want this boy for anything." Lautrec started "He is far to soft."

All at once, the prophet managed to find his voice.

"Well, your mom certainly had a differrent reaction." Kaylen said smartly

"Will you be quiet, you little-" Lautrec growled

"That will be quite enough, Lautrec." Velka said "I assume that now that you have what you want, you have no more business here, correct? If so, then you may take your leave."

Lautrec was about to say something against this statement, but was quickly silenced once Velka gave him a brief, but dark stare.

"Fine.." Lautrec said in a low voice as he proceeded to walk up the side of the mountain. The golden knight was ready to get the hell away from Firelink Shrine and continue with his mission. But now that he no longer had Anastasia Soul and the danger had passed, Kaylen couldn't let Lautrec leave without taking one more jab at him.

"Hey Lautrec.." Kaylen said, causing to turn halfway around to face him. "..You'd better watch your back, bro. Because sooner or later, we're going to find you and make you pay...probably. It really depends on your scheduled because I've got this whole thing with Quelaag to do, and then I need to punch that cotton candy guy in the face for giving me blue when I explicitly asked for red. How's your November? Because mines terrible. You know what, maybe we should just forget anout it. I'll just stab the next guy I see that kinda looks like you."

This entirely unnecessary and idiotic comment caused Velka to give a small chuckle and Lautrec to actually growl in anger slightly before he replied.

"Pray that we never meet again, boy." Lautrec growled, before he proceeded to leave up the side of the mountain, passed the smiling Velka and out of sight.

With him gone, Velka proceeded to spread her pitch black wings and leap from the top of the cliff, then land with grace a few feet away from the prophet with a small smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, its seems that we are now alone, prophet." Velka said, as she walked towards the prophet until she was standing directly in front of him.

Kaylen took great care not to look her directly in the eye for fear that she might try to use that mind trick on him once again. But in the process of trying to avoid her eye's, he found himself continuously glancing directly at her large and well shaped breast. While he could not deny that Velka was stunningly beautiful, Kaylen would not allow himself to fall for this trick a second time. So steeling his will, he spoke in the most serious and confident tone he could muster.

"Right. We're alone." Kaylen stuttered as he blushed slightly. "But don't think that I've changed my mind about anything I've said before."

Even with the prophets direct comment, Velka wasn't fooled for a second. With the smile still on her face, She responded to the prophets claim.

"Heh, I would be somewhat disappointed if you did." Velka said "You know, we need not be enemy's. After all, you and I are not so different."

"I'm not like you, Velka." Kaylen said "Your nothing but a manipulator."

"Well..to each his own." Velka said. "I chose my path, you took the way of the hero. And I bet the little band of warriors you've assembled found you quite amusing. But know this. The one thing humans love more than a hero..Is to see a hero fail, fall..Die trying."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" the prophet asked

"I'm saying that despite everything you've done for them, eventually they will come to hate you." Velka said "So why bother aiding them, when you could join me?"

Kaylen glanced doubtfully at the ground, before he hardened his gaze and returned it back to velka, speaking in a more confident tone.

"I'd rather deal with the possibility of betrayal than sacrifice myself to the first flame." Kaylen said

At this comment, a mischievous glint could be seen in Velka's eye's.

"And who said anything about you sacrificing yourself?" Velka said

This one statement completely caught the prophet off guard.

"What are you getting at?" Kaylen said

"It was never said that you yourself had to be the offering, just that it had to be a strong willed human who bears the four lord souls." Velka exclaimed "And it seems to me that you have three of them who follow you without question."

"You think I would sacrifice my friends to save my own ass?" Kaylen said, angered that she would even suggest something like that.

Velka, completely unfazed by the prophets anger, rolled her eye's slightly before responding.

"Here's the real truth, prophet. There are billions of humans roaming throughout Lordran without any purpose or reason to go on. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exception people onto their shoulders." Velka exclaimed "You and I...we're exceptional. We have the ability to decided the fate of countless lives. These sacrifices may be cruel, they may be horrific, but they are also necessary. I ask you, what is one life, when weighed against the life of millions?"

At this, the prophet actually did not know what he should say. He had seen the gods as nothing more than selfish bigots. But hearing things from there perspective like this made him question whether or not he had misjudged them. Maybe they were just rulers who were doing these horrible things because they see no other way to resolve the situation. But regardless of these thoughts, the prophet knew that this might be his chance to bring Velka to his side.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Velka. No one has to die." Kaylen pleaded "I have a plan that can save us all. I can end this curse and permanently stop the abyss."

"That is nothing more than a fools dream." Velka said. "Can you tell me with absolute certainty that this plan of yours will work? Can you say that there is no doubt in you mind that it will fix everything?"

The prophet opened his mouth to speak, but the words refused to come out. He had faith that his plan would work, but there was a very real chance that it could backfire on them. In fact, if he was being completely honest, there was a very good possibility that his plan could destroy the lord souls and increase the abyss's power tenfold.

"That's what i thought. No answer." Velka said "It would be nothing less than selfish to place everyone's lives and futures on a plan that *might* work. We only have one true option available to us and that is to sacrifice few to the flame, so that many more may live in peace."

The prophet hung his head his head in defeat as he allowed Velka's words to sink in.

" _Could she be Right? Is it selfish of me to risk everyone's life on the small possibility that my plan might work?"_ the prophet thought _"Could it be...Could it be that i was wrong? That the only way to save the many...is to sacrifice the few?"_

These words lingered in the prophets mind for the longest time as he contemplated whether or not he truly was being the hero he thought he was.

"No. I can't accept that. I can't accept that this half dead world is the only path left for humanity to take." Kaylen said with resolute "So selfish or not, I'll see this plan through to the end and carve everyone a new destiny. One where we don't have to be afraid of demons or hollows. And anyone who tries to stop that will wish they were never born."

At this, Kaylen was half expecting Velka to be completely enraged by his words, but was surprised to see that not only was she not angry, but now her face was sporting a very visible pink blush.

It was then that the goddess quickly closed the distance between them, coming directly into the prophets personal space. But the prophet, though a bit surprised by the action, did not retreat or show even a hint of fear or panic. Keeping his look of fearlessness plastered upon his face.

"Mmm, Such unwavering conviction. You truly are a unique individual." Velka said moaned softly "I wonder how many deaths it will take before your spirit is broken?"

The prophet raised his head very slowly and, no longer caring if she tried to hypnotize him or not, looked directly into Velka's golden slit pupils.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Kaylen said in an equally soft, if not more threatening, voice.

As soon as the words left his mouth, an almost overwhelming jolt of ecstasy went through Velka's body. As he continued to look at her with that strong, determined gaze, Velka felt almost feverish with the immense restraint it took to keep her hands to herself, so badly did she want to reach out and make him submit to her will, to claim his body for herself. She'd never felt this before-this urge to touch another person so strong that she felt as if she was burning from the inside out.

" _No_. _Don't even think about it_." Kaylen's conscious said to him. " _She's the enemy_."

" **Why fight it?** " a much darker voice Kaylen wasn't sure was his own said. " **Y** **ou want to do it just as much as she does.** "

" _It can only end badly. There's to much at stake to do something this selfish._ "

" **Your risking your life to save people you've never even met, I think you've earned the right to be a little selfish.** "

" _Fight your urges_."

" **Just let yourself go**."

Kaylen must have agreed with his darker voice, for his eye's never left hers as he leaned closer. Slowly, he reached out to rub the tips of his fingers against the tender skin of her cheek. Velka shivered, and felt herself lean into him, raising her face to his in invitation. Kaylen watched her with eye's hooded with desire as he brought his hand up to cup the side of her neck. His thumb stroking her burning cheek as he leaned in, slowly closing the distance between them. Then, just as the longing became unbearable, she pressed her lips against his.

That moment was nothing short of sensational. The prophet, even with his conscious screaming for him to stop, did not fight the urge for it was to late to refuse now, he gave in and pressed back. Velka felt her body stiffen, a small groan escaping her lips as he caressed her neck. She was so lost in hot emotion and passion that she did not even realize that she was flexing her jet black wings to full Length.

" _What the hell do you think your doing?._ " Kaylen's conscious screamed. " _She threatens you with death and you kiss her? Get a fucking grip, dammit_ _._ _"_

But as he felt her smooth, soft skin, heard her low alluring moan, Kaylen just couldn't bring himself to care.

She then parted his lips with her tongue, biting down on his lower lip and drawing back, he exhaled as they drew apart, he was out of breath. She nodded appreciatively, she felt hot all over, her legs felt like marshmallows. She leaned in satisfied with his eagerness for her. It only took the prophet a moment to realize what had just happened to him.

"You used that eye trick to hypnotize me, didn't you?." Kaylen calmly said

"Only enough to for slight suggestions." Velka smirked "But your mind and your will were entirely your own. You could have refused me at any time you wanted."

Silence then fell between the two, their gazes never shifting from one another. It was then that Kaylen suddenly became much more aware of his surroundings. Looking down, he realized that at some point he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he closer to his body. Now fully aware of what he was doing, Kaylen quickly released the goddesses body.

"I..I should go." Kaylen said stepping back to create some space between him and Velka. "I can't keep my friends waiting."

"Of course you can't." Velka chuckled

Turning on his heels, the prophet practically sprinted down the mountain. He could not believe he had kissed the goddess of sin!

"Damn, Damn, Dammit, Dammit, Fuck. Why the hell did I do that? She supposed to be my enemy and I kiss her? What the actual hell is wrong with me?" Kaylen said, now completely in sync with his conscious. "I don't even know what to call this? Was it purely physical attraction? Was it just a momentary lapse in judgment?"

As the prophet approached Firelink Shrine, he saw that he came just in the nick of time, since it appeared that Oscar and the crestfallen warrior were about to have a little showdown.

" _Well, whatever it was, Its probably best i keep it to myself._ _If these guys found out that i just locked lips with the fucking goddess of sin after I just told them all that stuff about the gods, they'd probably never trust me again."_ Kaylen thought to himself. " _I can't tell them. At least not right now"_

As he approached his friends, the prophet steeled himself for what was to come.

"The situation is being handled? By who?" the crestfallen warrior said before turning towards Oscar. "Don't tell me its that boy."

"Yes. He is the one out there talking with the bastard you failed to defeat." Oscar said

Now slightly irritated, the crestfallen warrior stood up, grabbed his sword and shield and walked forward, prepared to finish things with Lautrec. That is until Oscar stepped into his path.

"Wait. You can't go out there." Oscar said "You would put Anastasia at risk."

"You dame fool. If that boy is her only chance for survival, then the keeper is probably already dead. But it may not be to late for me to finish things with that man in the golden armor." the crestfallen warrior said "Now you will either get out of my way or you will die where you stand."

Solaire then decide to step in to aid his friend.

"Now wait just a moment." Solaire said with a bit of anger. "I will not stand by and allow you to threaten-"

"Well..Its good to see you guys are getting along so well." a voice suddenly said, causing everyone to turn around and face the speaker.

"Prophet, your back." Oscar said as he quickly approached his friend. "What happened up there? Why did you take so long?"

Kaylen put on the most positive smile that he could manage as he spoke.

"What took me so long? This really isn't something you can rush, Oscar. If I had rush anything even in the slightest, who knows what Lautrec would have done. I had to take my time and do things right." Kaylen said cheerfully. He hated lying to his friends, but this was not the time to tell them what he did with Velka. Its better for everyone if he just keeps the subject focused on Anna's soul. "But it was all worth it."

The prophet then willed the soul to appear in his hand and presented it to all in the shrine to see.

"Now we can revive Anastasia, no problem. But first..." Kaylen said, before turning his to the wounded Sorcerer. "...We need to have a little chat with our friend over there."

"Right.." Oscar agreed

All the warriors, except for the crestfallen warrior and Petrus, then proceeded to gather around the sprawled from of the Sorcerer's body. Making the mages eye's go wide with fear.

"L-listen, boy-I mean sir, what happened to your keeper was not my fault." the sorcerer pleaded "It was all Lautrec's idea. I swear. I wanted no part in-"

"Shut up." Oscar said sharply "We don't want to hear your lies."

The prophet, without saying a word, then crouched down and leaned on his knees so that he was face to face with the Sorcerer and spoke in a calm, yet threatening tone.

"Alright, asshole. I know there's only one person in all of Lordran who could have had that Master Key and i don't have time to play games, So i'm only going to ask this once." Kaylen said seriously tone as he lean a bit closer to the Sorcerer's face. "What have you done to Domhnall?"

 _And yet another chapter of this epic tale has unfolded, yet many things remain unanswered._

 _How will Velka effect the destiny of others? Will keeping his encounter with Velka a secret from the others destroy all that the prophet has built? What has become of the merchant known as Domhnall?_

 _Find out more in the net chapter of Dark Souls: Derp Edition_

 **Alright guys, before you write any review or comment, you should know that with this chapter I completely said "To hell with it." and just went with the flow. Everything in this chapter just kind've happened. If your wondering why i did this its because RE-WRITING A F***KING CHAPTER FROM THE BEGINNING IS ABSOLUTE HELL. I really just want o get this over with and move on with the story.**

 **I'm really anxious to know what people thought about this chapter. Specifically, Velka and the prophets kiss since thats pretty much my first time trying to write something like that and i was wondering if i did a good job or a terrible job. Remember, you guys opinions have a big effect on which direction this story will go.**

 **But let me get a few things straight first.**

 **No, I don't know who i want the prophets Waifu to be. (There's so many choices.)**

 **No, i have not been ignoring you guys spell submissions. I will begin adding new spells once the team gets to Blight town and maybe a few before they leave Firelink Shrine. (I gotta do these things in moderation guys.)**

 **And yes, the prophets plans on what he will do to fix everything will soon be brought to light. As will the secret he refused to tell everyone at the first bell.**

 **If you guys have any other q** **uestions, feel free to ask.**

 **Now as for the big announcement that i mentioned in the beginning. I have been requested by ts879 to write a one-shot lemon featuring the emerald herald from Dark Souls 2 and the main character from Dark Souls 2. I thought that this was a great idea.**

 **So it has been decided that the next Just for fun chapter will most definitely be a Lemon. So I'll so you guys soon with that. Supreme Gamer sighing out.**

 **P.S. BY the powers that be, I command you all to review this story!**


	14. Just for fun 2-Dark Souls 2: Lemon

**Alright, all you wonderful readers. The wait I finally over. You ask for a lemon, so I made a motherf***ing lemon.**

 **Okay, before you guys start reading, I want to say that I'm incredibly sorry for the ridiculously long wait, two months is seriously bad time for an update. I have just been seriously busy with home responsibilities and such. I'll will most definitely not take me that long to write a chapter again.**

 **Also, someone PM'd me an excellent idea for the next "just for fun" idea.**

 **Guest-** Dear author, I know you probably won't, but for the next just for fun could you try inserting Kaylen inside and anime called Akame ga kill. It would be the absolute best to read about what he would do if he was there. But its cool if you only stick to video games.

 **My response-** Dude, you'd be surprised to know that this idea was already swimming around in my head. I'm a Huuuuuge anime fan and I would love to write a story with Kaylen in Akame ga Kill. But I'm gonna focus on the actual Dark Souls story, so I'm gonna write about two or three chapters of that before I jump back on the just for fun series.

 **So that's all that needs announcing, enjoy the story, bro's.**

 **Warning: This contains horribly written sexual content. You have been warned.**

* * *

It was a warm day. The same as it was every other day for her. For centuries, she has remained here at the very edge of Majula. Hoping that one day a worthy monarch would appear to take the throne. But many warriors had passed through this small township, never to be seen again once they traveled over the hill and into the forest along the way. With every warrior who passed her way, the woman found herself whispering a silent prayer.

" _Please be the one..."_ the woman silently hoped

But with each warrior who failed to return, the woman slowly found herself losing hope, believing less and less that a true Monarch would ever appear. During the times of quite such as these, as she stared out at the violent waves of the sea, she would often reminisce about her time in Majula and for reasons she herself could not comprehend, feel very saddened. But these moments were small and fleeting, never remaining for more than a minute or two.

As she continued to watch the waves crash into the base of the cliff, the sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching her from behind. Not hesitating for a single moment, the woman turned to face Majula's newest arrival.

Whoever he was, he walked with the confidence of a veteran warrior. The man was wearing a very rugged and worn set of heavy armor that, along with the twin longswords he wielded, were stained a deep red, no doubt from a kill he had made not to long ago. Other than the blood, the only thing that stood out about the warriors armor was the fur that lined the top of its shoulders and upper back. His face was hidden beneath the shadows of his somewhat oddly shaped helmet.

He walked forward until he was a far distance in front of the woman. As stared at her, the woman stood in slight anticipation of what the man might say.

"Um..hello, fair maiden." the warrior said

His words were less than what she expected, but still she spoke the same words she said to every warrior who passed this way.

"Bearer of the curse...Are you the next monarch?" the woman said "Or merely a pawn of fate?"

Even though she could not see his face, the woman could tell by the man body expression that he was confused by her words.

"I..am not sure what you speak of. But I would prefer it if you would refered to me by my name." the man said "There's no need to remind me of the affliction that I bear."

For anyone who had been here as long as she had, names were pointless and irrelevant. She knew that after he left here he would probably suffer the same fate as those before him, but since he would soon be leaving anyway, what harm would there be in calling him by name for their short interaction.

'Very well, then." the woman said "What is thy name?"

"My name is Anders." the man said "A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Anders. I will remain by your side." the woman said solemnly "Until this frail hope shat-

"Wait a moment. I'm actually not sure my name is really Anders. I doesn't really feel all that natural." the man said as he put a thumb to his chin. "Maybe it was Andrews? Or Adam? Ashford?"

The woman only looked on without saying a word.

" _How sad. The poor man cannot even remember his name."_ the woman thought " _This is only the beginning for him. Soon sorrow shall consume his entire being as his memory's begins to-"_

 _"_ Heh, heh, you'll have to forgive me. Its seems that, due to my condition, my true name escapes me at the moment." the man said "So for now, how about we just say I'm Anders. My true name may come to me at a later date."

The woman was a bit surprised that the man, now known as Anders, was able to simply laugh off not knowing his own name. Though she did not let her surprise show upon her face, choosing instead to remain stoic and emotionless.

"Anders..take this with you. That it may ease your journey." the woman said as she reached out and handed the man a small porcelain flask filled with some glowing golden liquid.

"Thank you for your kindness." the Anders said as he accepted her gift. "But I'm afraid that I have nary a clue of where I should go from here."

"Anders..You must seek souls. Larger, more powerful souls." the woman said "Lest this land swallow you whole...as it has so many others."

She had these same words to many travelers before.

" _Now armed with these words he will now turn around and hunt for the unknown_." the woman thought " _Never knowing the hell that waits to-"_

"Well...that doesn't really help much." Anders said

"W-what?" the woman said to the mans somewhat straightforward reply.

"Well, I was hoping for something more, um... concrete, fair maiden." the man said, obviously trying not to be rude in any way.

For a few moments, the woman gave the Anders an odd look. The man immediately interpreted this to mean that he had somehow offended the nameless woman.

"B-but if you don't know, that's fine as well." the man said trying to fix his mistake. "I did not mean to sound ungrateful for our assistance or anything. Its quite the oppisite, I'm extremely grateful, I just-"

Ander's rambling was stopped when the woman, who now had a small smile on her face, raised her hand in the air, signaling him to stop. She then turned around and pointed to a tall narrow high rise directly behind her.

"The blue knight at the base of the tower offers sound advice to anyone willing to listen." the woman said "He may be able to offer you aid."

"T-Thank you." Anders said "I shall go speak to him immediately."

With that, Anders walked past the woman and headed up the trail that would lead him to the knight in question.

" _Quite the odd fellow."_ the woman thought to herself.

As she continued to stand near the edge of the cliff, the woman unintentionally caught a few words that were spoken between the two men who were not to far away. She caught a few bits and pieces of the conversation.

"...hello...me...direction." a voice the woman could identify as Anders.

"...Beyond the bonfire...forest...great fort.."

The woman was expecting the conversation to end at this point, but was surprised to find that Anders apparently had other more direct questions. Though she still only caught a little of the conversation, it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about.

"...know of...beautiful maiden...cliff..." Anders said

"...remove...your face...ask..." the warrior replied

As small blush creeped upon the woman's face as the mans words fully sunk in.

" _He thinks..I'm beautiful?"_ the woman thought

Just as she finished the thought, Anders started to descends from the towers and was now walking down the trail towards her direction. The woman, with blush still visible upon her face, did her best to stay facing towards the open sea and avoid towards Anders face.

She heard his footsteps stop a good distance behind her.

"Um..I shall be taking my leave now, fair maiden." Anders said "I hope that we meet may again some time in the future."

With these words spoken, the woman could not help but feel a bit saddened.

As she hears Anders walk away from her and walk towards an unknown destination, the woman cast a sidelong glance at the mans back as he walked away. She felt as if she should say something to him. Some parting words that would convey that, for the short time the they talked to one another, she somewhat enjoyed his company.

" _But what would be the point."_ the woman thought sadly. "J _ust like all the others, he will never be heard from again once he leaves here. Its probably for the best that we do not get to acquainted with one another."_

Almost as if he heard the thought, Anders stopped in his tracks and shifted his gaze from side to side.

" _Come on, man, its not that hard."_ Anders thought as he took a deep breath. " _Just grow a pair and ask her."_

Anders then turned around to face a very confused looking young woman. He then proceeded to remove his helmet and place it at his side, fully revealing his face to her. The woman felt her heart begin to race as he slowly began to approach her.

He was handsome, incredibly so. Dark hair falling across a light-skinned, pale face, with warm, dark brown eyes flashing through the haphazard strands. His jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, as if it was broken at some point and was never able to regain its original position. As he came closer, she could see that there was an odd lightness about his eyes that showed that behind his powerful and battled hardened features was a kind and caring soul. With all these things in mind, the woman could feel her face start to burn up letting her know that her face had taken on a rosy pink shade.

Once he was a few feet away, Anders spot in the most confident tone he could manage, which wasn't to convincing.

"Fair maiden, before I go, would you..do me the pleasure of telling me your name?" Anders said

"You wish to know my name?" the woman said a bit warily. She may have liked his company, but she was in no way blind to the vulgar thoughts of men. "Why?"

" _Okay, Anders. This is the make or break moment."_ the man thought to himself " _Lets try not to say anything too stupid."_

"Well, it seems a bit silly to keep referring to you as "fair lady" and.." Anders said before he paused and swallowed softly. ".. I thought it would be nice if we could get to know one another."

The woman was once again caught off guard by this man. It wasn't the comment itself that surprised her, rather it was how genuinely honest he was being. Most men who wandered through Majula would try to approach her with much more lewd intentions, letting there eye's wander over her body or giving her a perverted smile. Some even attempted to get a little grabby.

But this man, at least on the outside, appeared to have no alterior motive other than to get to know her. Once she realized this, the woman did the only thing she could think to do in this situation. Without saying a single word, she quickly turned on her heel and resumed staring out at the open sea. As she turned her back on him, Anders did not feel and aggression or ill will towards her, but goes without saying that he was a more bit bummed about it.

" _Well...at least I tried."_ Anders thought to himself as he turned round and proceeded to once again walk away.

He got no more than a few steps before a soft feminine voice broke through his saddened thoughts.

"Shanalotte." the woman said

At this, Anders stopped in his tracks and turned halfway around towards the womans direction.

"What did you say?" Anders asked trying to make sure that he heard correctly.

"You asked to know my name." the woman said without turning to face the man in the strange armor. "I-Its Shanalotte."

For a moment, Anders mind drew a blank at the situation unfolding before him. Why would she turn her back to him before telling him her name? After taking a few seconds to think it over in his head, Ander's came to a simple and surprising conclusion.

" _By the gods, she's just as timid and shy about this as I am."_ Anders thought " _Alright, so no I know her name, but i_ _ts would probably be unwise to start a conversation now and overstay my welcome. I should just say a short goodbye and be on my way."_

With his next course of action decided, Anders next were spoken in a friendly and poised tone.

"Shanalotte." Anders said "That's quite the pretty name."

"T-thank you." Shanalotte said as she tried to hide her reddening face beneath the hood of her cloak.

Seeing the effect his words had on her, a small smile crossed Anders lips as he spoke his next words.

"Well, I shall take my leave now, Shanalotte." Anders said "Heh, hopefully next time we see one another I'll be able to tell you whether or not my name is actually Anders."

The strange man known as Anders then proceeded to place his helmet back on his head and walk down a path that would eventually lead him to a large and open forest littered with hollows. Shanalotte once again found herself staring at his back as he walked around the corner and out of sight.

" _Farewell, Anders."_ Shanalotte thought solemnly, knowing that no matter how interesting she found him, this would likely be the last time she would see his face.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Once again, Shanalotte stood alone at the edge of Majula, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. How long had it been this time? How long ha she waited for yet another warrior to appear before her?

" _How long has it been since I've seen him?"_ she thought silently as a sudden gust of wind blew through her hair. " _Well, I suppose it matters not. This was the only way it could have ended."_

As she continued to watch the waves crash into the base of the cliff, the sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching her from behind, signifying that another newcomer had arrived. Once again, Shanalotte turned around to face the newcomer and prepared to speak the same word she said to them all.

"Bearer of the curse...Are you the next-" the words were suddenly caught in her throat as her eye's were fixed on the person wearing armor that's shoulders were lined with fur.

"Hello, Shanalotte." the man said "Its good to see you again."

"A-Anders.." Shanalotte said "..You've returned?"

"Heh, heh, well, I thought I would be a good idea for me to take a small break and come see how you were faring up here." Anders said as he removed his helmet, once again showing her his handsome face.

"I-I'm fine." she said

"Glade to here it." Anders said "Its nice to see a friendly face every once and a while."

After those words were spoken, an awkward silence fell between the two. After all, they didn't really know each other that well yet for there to be any sort of deep conversation. That is until Shanalotte spotted a small golden fragment hanging from Ander's belt.

"Is that an Estus Shard you've found?" she asked curiously

Ander quickly grabbed the shard from his belt and held it in his hands for a moment.

"Is that what this is?" Anders asked "All I know is that it feels as if it has a very faint aura of power inside of it."

"Here, let me see that shard and your flask. So that I may help you to see light, to see hope..however faint it may be." Shanalotte said as she held out her hand to receive the shard.

Anders complied without a word and handed her the small shard. But once he reached around and grabbed his flask from his belt, he somehow lost his hold on the golden container, allowing it to fall on the grassy pasture at his feet.

Ander's quickly kneeled down to pick the flask up and, without thinking, Shanalotte did the same. Shanalotte's hand was the first to be placed upon the flask with Anders following suit and being placed on top of hers. What followed next was a small intimate moment between the two, as no sooner did their hands touch did they both decide to lookup and stare into the eye's of the other.

Neither one moved an inch, neither one knew what they should do next. It was completely coincidental when a strong gust of wind suddenly blew Shanalotte's hair sideways, giving Anders a clear view of her mismatched colored irises.

"Your eye's.." Anders said, snapping Shanalotte out of her trance.

Quickly, she stood up from her crouched position and hastily placed her hair back over her eye.

"You need not say anymore regarding my eye's, Anders." Shanalotte said

"But there so-"

"Strange, freakish, unnatural."

"Actually, I was going to say that they were kind've cute." Anders said with a smile as he grabbed his flask and stood on his feet.

To say that Shanalotte was surprised by his reaction would be a gross understatement. There had been more than a few men who would ogle her body to no end, but once they got a glimpse of her small deformity many of them would look at her as if she was some sort of misshapen freak. But this man says he..likes it?

"My eye's are not cute. They are a grotesque deformity." Shanalotte said as crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from him. She knew that he would deny this, but she wanted to hear him say it once more how much he liked her eye's. "It better that they stay hidden where no one can see them."

"You should not hide or be ashamed of who you are, Shanalotte. Besides.." Anders said as he walked closer until he was just on the edge of her personal space. Once he was close enough, Anders slowly reach his hand up and brushed away the hair hiding her one blue eye. "..I think it would be rather nice if I could gaze into your eye's when we see one another."

As his hand gently brushed past her face and he looked her in her both her eye's, Shanalotte's face took on a pinkish tint.

"V-very well, If truly wish it, I will not conceal my eye...b-but only when I'm with you and only if you can promise one thing."

"What would that be?" Anders asked curiously

"I want you to promise that you won't die, promise that you'll...that you'll continue to come here and see me." Shanalotte said

"Its a promise." Anders replied "No matter what happens, I will not allow myself to die."

After these words were spoken, a short silence fell between the two. But it did not feel awkward or uncomfortable, this time the silence seemed to be more pleasant, and comfortable.

"Well.." Anders said finally breaking there wordless conversation. "..I think I should be on my way now. Still plenty left for me to do. Until next time, Shanalotte."

"Until next time, Anders." Shanalotte said

With that Anders turned around and walked on a path that would take him through Majula and towards an old cathedral of a forgotten kingdom.

* * *

After that, everything in Majula took a pleasant turn for Shanalotte. Anders kept his promise to keep coming back to see her. Every couple of days he would appear with a small smile on his face as he greeted her. They would always find something interesting to do, whether it was talking about the adventure Anders had wen he was not travel or Shanalotte recalling the strangest people to ever pass through Majula, the two never seemed to tire of talking to one another.

But that was not all that was happening between the two. With each visit, the two grew closer and closer. Anders would often cast at Shanalotte's body, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by her and Shanalotte would sometimes tease Anders with seductive looks or, if she was feeling especially playful, placing herself in very provocative positions like leaning back on a tree with he hands behind her back and an alluring look in her eye's.

All of these playfulness and light teasing came to a head one day in Majula while Anders was away.

 _RUMBLE_

"Odd." Shanalotte said as she gazed at the dark clouds that were now cast over the small township. "There has never been such weather in Majula."

 _PLIP_

Shanalotte felt a cold wet sensation fall upon her shoulder. It took her less than a moment to realize what it was.

" _Its going to rain. I should head for shelter, that articulate cat would surely offer me aid."_ Shanalotte thought. " _No. Anders will be here soon, I should be here when he returns."  
_

 _PLIP...PLIP...PLIP-PLIP-PLIP-PLIP-PLIP-PLIP_

In a matter of minutes, the rain had turned from a light drizzle to a pouring storm. Soaking Shanalotte from head to toe in freezing water.

" _He'll be here. I just have to wait for him."_ Shanalotte thought as her body started to shiver from the cold.

After waiting for several minutes, Shanalotte's body was shaking uncontrollably, he cloths were clinging to her body and the rain didn't seem to be letting up. Not even wrapping her arms around herself helped to ease the cold. All the while she kept saying one thing to herself.

" _He'll be here. He'll be here. He'll-"_

"Shanalotte?" a voice said behind her, as footstep could be heard hurriedly approaching her from behind.

"A-A-Anders.." Shanalotte said, the cold making her stutter, as she turned to find that Anders armor much like her clothing, was soaked.

"Why haven't you taken refuge inside a building?" Anders asked in worried tone. "Your going to catch your death out here."

"H-had to W-wait.." was Shanalotte's simple reply

Hearing this Anders quickly wrapped his arms around her shivering form and spoke.

"Come on. I have the key to that large manor down the way." Anders said as he stated to guide her through the pouring rain. "We need to get inside."

It did not take long for the two to make their way through the rain and inside the large and empty building. Luckily there was already a fire going on inside, though it was low burning and would not help much with the cold. But it was better than nothing. Quickly, Anders placed Shanalotte in front of the low blazing flame.

"Stay here by the fire. I'll go see if there are any sheets that can be used." Anders said before he turned around a left the room.

Anders returned within minutes holding a large brown covering.

"Sorry, there appeared to be only one." Anders said, showing the covering to her in a presenting fashion. "Okay, you need get undressed."

"W-what did you say?" Shanalotte blushed at the sudden comment, not expecting Anders to act so perversely.

"Look, if you get into the sheets wearing that, all you'll do is drench it in water like your clothes." Anders explained "This rain won't let up any time soon and you need to warm up. So its either get undressed and under this sheet or freeze to death. Your choice."

Anders gave her a serious glare, hoping that she would accept hi words as the truth.

"V-Very well." Shanalotte said as she slowly took off her cloak and began to peel off her brown dress. That is, until she saw that Aders had removed his helmet and was in the process of removing his armor. "W-wait, what are y-you doing?"

"I'm getting undressed too. In this situation, sharing body heat is the best way for us to keep warm and it is best to do that when it is skin to skin contact, with nothing blocking the natural heat our bodies produce."

Shanalotte blushed madly as Ander's armor and trousers hit the floor revealing his muscular, battle scared upper body and his very well endowed lower body.

"A-are you sure this is the best way?" Shanalotte asked

"Yes." Anders replied "We have to do this."

Sensing that he was not lying, Shanalotte finished disrobing and laid out her clothing on the floor, quickly using her arms to hide her perky breast. Anders placed the sheet over both of their bodys and held her close with her back to his chest. She shuddered from the cold at first, then from the warmth his body provided.

Once the his heat enveloped her, Shanalotte couldn't stop herself from releasing a low alluring sigh. With her body wanting to feel even more of his warmth, Shanalotte snuggled even closer to him. It only took her a moment more to realize that some peculiar hardness was beginning to press up against her ass.

"Anders..what is that hardness that's pressing against me?" Shanalotte asked

"Um, that's nothing, Shanalotte." Anders said, not fooling her for a second.

"You wouldn't be thinking of taking advantage of the situation, would you, Anders?" she said as she nestled her body even closer to his, causing the hardness to become even firmer.

"Um, I'd never think of taking advantage of a woman in peril." Anders replied, wit his body betraying his words.

A short silence fell between the two, each one silently enjoying the feeling of the other.

"Anders.." Shanalotte said breaking the silence. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Okay." Anders said

She hesitated before continuing with her words.

"How do you feel about me...as a woman?"

Anders took a small breath before he said anything.

"Shanalotte...Your the most beautiful an interesting woman I've ever met. Your smart, funny and unique in everyway." Anders said honestly. "Any man would be lucky to be able to have you."

As she heard his words, Shanalotte a strong, pleasant feeling go through her heart. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she did know that she wanted more of it. So allowing her more carnal needs to guide her, she turned around, placed herself on top of him and kissed Anders, all the while grinding her hips against his erection.

Quickly understanding what was happening, Anders hands went from innocently holding Shanalotte to keep her warm, to exploring every part of her he could get his hands on. The first thig he grabbed was Shanalotte's plump and well shaped ass, fondling it gently at first, then squeezing each cheek in different ways, earning him different moans from Shanalotte during their kisses. As continued to grab her, Shanalotte could feel herself growing more an more aroused, loving every second of his touch. It was then that Anders got bold and began kissing across her neck, feeling and hearing Shanalotte moan as he did so, each kiss he placed on her neck she bucked her hips against his erection. He continued kissing her lower an lower until he decided to capture one of her nipples in his mouth an the other with his hand, gently rolling with his tongue and fingers. Shanalotte gasped and moaned at the attention he was giving to her body.

"I..I can't wait anymore, Anders." She moaned as she ground her wet lips against his hard erection, the feeling succeeding in making her want his cock even more.

Pulling him into one more passionate kiss, Shanalotte gently grabbed hold of his manhood and brought her hips up. Then setting her opening against the head of his penis, and slide herself down on him. She gasped loudly at his thickness and length as it slide deeper and deeper inside her body, introducing her to levels of ecstasy she never knew existed. After taking a short moment to enjoy the feeling they were giving one another, they began to rocking their hips against one another, clumsily at first, then building up to a rhythm, holding each other close, exchanging kisses to each other's lips and necks, hands freely roaming their bodies.

As this continued, Anders started rocking his hips faster than Shanalotte could keep up with, getting wilder and rougher with her. Shanalotte tightened her grip around his body, not wanting this feeling to ever stop. She wanted more of his touch, more of his kisses, more of him.

Anders had never felt anything like this in his entire life, Shanalotte's body was so warm, so inviting and so incredibly wet. Once he felt her walls clenching around, milking for his seed, he felt his load start to built. His hips started moving faster and pushing deeper inside her, each movement sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. Shanalotte could feel him about to release inside of her. And she could do nothing, would do nothing to stop it, but encouraged it, by moving more and more.

"Oh god, Anders. I want it. I want all of your cum inside of me." Shanalotte had never said anything so dirty in all her life, but right now she couldn't care less.

And then they both let go. Anders first, the Shanalotte as she felt Anders flood her with his cum. With a satisfied slump, they both fell to the side breathing heavily. The sheet still covered their naked body, though the cold was no longer something they had to worry about. Ander reach his hand up and brushed a strand of hair away from Shanalotte's face to see both her eye's.

"That..was amazing." Shanalotte said with a smile.

"Heh.." Anders laughed, feeling a certain pride swell in his chest. "..Glad I could be of service."

Suddenly, Shanalotte release a small, tired yawn.

"Lets get some rest and hope the rain clears up." Shanalotte said before pulling herself closer to Anders and falling into a peaceful sleep. Her new lover quickly followed suit, allowing deep sleep to take him.

* * *

 **There's you lemon, my dear readers. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride.** **If you guys have a just for fun ideas, feel free to PM them to me.**

 **Now, by order of Supreme Gamer, the leader of the Derp army, you are all hereby commanded to review this story.**

 **P.S. Always remember, when life gives you lemons...make grape juice. Then sit back and watch as the world wonders how you did it.**


	15. Chapter 13-The Man Who Cared

**BEHOLD** , **I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **Finally, the next chapter of the story is over and done with. For those of you wondering why the hell it took so long for me to update, its because my baby sister broke my laptop while i was at Basic Training so i had to wait until I was able to by a new one. (What can ya do, bro's?)**

 **But anyway here's the next installment of the Derp Saga.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Warning: This chapter may cause readers to experience large bouts of "The Feels." Please read with caution.**

The Sorcerer watch with heavy trepidition as the promancer and his friends approached him. Feeling his heartbeat quicken with each step they took, the mage scrambled for something to say that might halt what was surley about to be his final moments.

"L-Listen, boy-I mean sir, what happened to your keeper was not my fault." the sorcerer pleaded desperately. "It was all Lautrec's idea. I swear, I wanted no part in-"

"Shut up." Oscar said sharply, his voice low and seething with hatred. "We don't want to hear any of your lies."

At this, the sorcerer gave a slight whimper before doing what he was told.

With the mages plea's effectively silenced, the prophet stepped a bit closer to his prone form and crouched down to one knee. Then, looking directly into the mans fearful eye's, the prophet spoke in a calm, yet threatening tone.

"Alright, asshole. I know there's only one person in all of Lordran who could have had that Key and I don't have time to play games, so I'm only going to ask this once." the prophet said in a serious tone. "What have you done to Domhnall?

"What?" the sorcerer said in a confused tone. "I-I don't know who-"

FWOOSH

A new layer of fear entered the sorcerer's body as two fireballs appeared in each of the prophets hands.

"Maybe you didn't hear me?" Kaylen said in a threatening tone. "I **said** I don't have time to play games."

"G-Gone. He's gone." the sorcerer said, overwrought with panic.

"No shit. I know he's gone, I'm asking where he is." the prophet demanded to know as he stood up and allowed the fireballs to burn a bit brighter. "Did you kill him?"

"N-No, he ran away. I know not where he went." the sorcerer said with his eye's switching from the prophet to the balls of flame in each of his hands.

"How did you get the key from him?" the prohpet demanded

'My compatriot and I, We ran into him in our search for Lautrec and attempted to..." the sorcerer then paused for a moment, as if he was stopping himself from saying something he shouldn't. "..acquire some supllies from him."

It didn't even take Kaylen two seconds to figure out what he was hiding.

"Acquire supplies, my ass. You robbed him." the prophet said berfore getting back on his feet.

Glaring at the sad excuse of a man lying in front of him, the prophet had to close his eye's and take a deep breath before willing away the fireballs and giving himself a moment to think.

" _So Domhnal is still alive. Good. If he got away then there's a good chance that he'll still be in the depths when we get there. But how the hell did this even happen., First Velka makes an appearence, now Domhnall has a run-in with Lautrecs bodygaurds? Why are things suddenly changing? Better yet, are there any other changes I should be worried about?"_

The prophet had no more time to think on this as Solaire suddenly asked the obvious question that was on everyone's mind.

"Prophet, who is Domhnall?" the warrior of the sun asked

The question cause the prophet to give a slight chuckle.

"He's just an old explorer and one of the few people in lordran who's not out to stab you in the back." the prophet explained "He sells uniquely powerful weapons and armor that would help us out a lot. Not to mention that his knowledge about the land is a little beyond the norm."

With everyone's focuse off of him for the moment, the sorcerer swollowed nervously and spoke up.

"O-Okay. I told you what you wanted to know." the sorcerer said. "Can I leave now?"

Kaylen turned towards the mage with the look of annoyance on his face.

"We're not done here yet. There's still one thing that I want you to tell me. Answer truthfully and maybe you'll walk out of here alive." Kaylen said.

"Y-Yes. Anything." the sorcerer replied, eager to take any lifeline he could get.

The prophets next words were spoken with an odd mixture of hostility and curiousity.

"What do you know about Fina?" the prophet questioned

There was a slight pause as between the two as the prophet waited in anticipation for the sorcerer's response. Fina, though indirectly, was just as responsible for Annastacia's death as Lautrec was. The prophet was confident that if he had even the slightest bit of information, he could identify just who she was and how to deal with her.

"I...don't know much of anything about her." the sorcerer responded simply. "Lautrec never shared any real information regarding who she is or what she wants."

Oscar's face darkened in anger under his helmt at what the sorcerer's words implied.

"Your lying." the prophet said as he felt his anger start to rise. "You must have been told something. I know you didn't just help Lautrec out of the kindness of your heart."

"He only showed us the power of the ring that she blessed to him. It allowed him to fight harder and more fiercely than any warrior I've ever seen." the sorcerer explained "He promised that if we aided him in taking the soul of a firekeeper, then she would grant us power just as great as his."

The prophet jaw clentched in anger at being denied any useful information about who Fina was. But whatever anger he felt, paled in conparison to the seething hatred that Oscar was feeling.

"You son of a bitch." Oscar said as his body practically shook with rage. "Are you telling me that you helped that bastard kill Anastacia...and you don't even know why?"

"W-Well, I-"

 _SHIING_

No longer able to stop himself, Oscar unsheathed his sword, raised it high above his head, and without hesitation of any kind, sent his blade down upon the sorcerer's unprotected form, ready to deliver some well deserved justice.

"WAIT, NO, PLEASE!" the sorcerer screamed loudly before raising his hand foward, as if he meant to catch it with his bare hand.

 _SHLICK_

Oscar's blade cleaved through flesh and bone, leaving the sorcerer with an eviscerated, bloody stump where his hand used to be and the feeling of unimaginable pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the sorcerer screamed as he grabbed the wrist of his severed hand. "AAAAHH-"

 _SHLICK_

The mage's screams were quickly silenced as Oscar mercilessly thrust his blade through the man skull, ending his life in instantly.

It only took a moment more for the sorcerer's corpse to dissolve into souls and flow into Oscar's body, giving him the feeling of disgust and revulsion at have any part of the vile mages essence within him. Leaving behind nothing except a ring that held multiple different silver keys.

For a time, not a single person said anything as Oscar took a few breaths and sheathed his weapon. Then, after giving his rage a moment to subside, he pick upe the small array of keys, turned towards the prophet and spoke.

"Forgive me. I know my actions may have just cost us valuable information." Oscar said, handing the keys out towards the prophet. "But I could not stand to hear another word from that bastards mouth.".

Strangley enough, the prophet had mixed feeling about what he just saw. There was no question that he belived that the sorcerer should have paid for what he had done and he too was outraged by the mans ludicruois reasons for wanting to help kill Anna, but watching a person scream and beg for thier life be cut down in such an inhumane fashion...gave him pause.

" _No. He deserved it. There's nothing for me to be conscience-stricken about."_ The prophet thought to himself, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he was having, before speaking to his friend.

"Its fine, Oscar. There's nothing more we could have leaned from that guy anyway." the prophet said quickly waving away Oscar's word and accepting the Master Key.. "Besides, with these keys we can save a whole lot of time and effort. But that comes later, right now lets just not waste any more time and go bring Anna back."

"Right." Oscar agreed

With that, all four warriors turned and proceeded to walk towards the worn stone stairs that would lead to Anastacia's prison.

It took them no more then a few moments to reach the bottom of the stairs and stand in front of a large hole on the face of a hole with had rusty iorn bars blocking off the entrance. The only difference being that behind the bars now lay the unmoving body of a woman dressed in dirtied, blood stained robes.

"Anastacia.."Oscar whispered softly, feeling as if he should have done more to prevent this.

Not wanting to bear the sight of this for another second, the prophet willed the soul to appear in his hand and approached the bars of the cell, taking a kneeling position so he could put the soul in contact with the her body. Not saying a word as the small ball of light seemed to take on a will of its own and slowly began to gravitate towards its owners body, its light washing over her entire being before fading away into nothingness.

"Come back to us, Anna."

* * *

Bright.

The first thing that she realized as she slowly opened her eye's was that everthing seemed so unbearably bright.

"Wha..?" She questioned softly as she slowly began to lift herself off the ground.

Allowing her vision a moment to clear, the woman came face to face with a a man dressed in tattered rags sitting in front of her cage.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." the prophet said wih a broad smile on his face.

The Keeper looked at the man in wonderment as she remembered exactly who he was.

"You.." She said in a low tone, before her hand flew towards her mouth in surprise. "My speech...how?"

"Its an effect to being brought back to life." The prophet explained. "You bodys beeen conpletely restored."

Anastacia took a moment to let the prophets words sink in, recalling the man in the golden armor and her untimely death. Turning her gaze downward, she then spoke in a soft and understanding tone.

"I see. Thou retrieved my soul and used it to revive me." The Keeper said "I thank you, sincerely. Now I may continue my duty as Keeper."

"Don't worry about it, Anna." the prophet responded "I was glad to help."

It was then that Oscar stepped foward and spoke to his friend.

"Prophet, is there some way for us to free Anastacia from this prison?" Oscar asked earnestly.

"Well, I did have the idea of using a spell called Acid Surge. Its purpose is to destroy armor and weapons, so it should be able to melt through the bars without harming Anna." The prophet explained. "But its all the way in Annor Londo. Its gonna take to for us to get it."

"To hell with that, prophet." Solaire said in a adamant tone as he stepped foward. "If the only thing standing in our way is but a few rusty iorn bars, then I am more than capable of handling it."

"What?" Kaylen said, confused by Solaire's words.

Not bothering to explain, Solaire placed his sword and shield on his back and approach the bars that held Anna prisoner. Then, taking a moment to roll both of his shoulders, placed his hands side by side on two different poles causing everyone, even Anastacia, to look on in uncertainty of what he was about to attempt.

"HGRRR!" Solaire grunted as he strained with all his might to pry the iorn bars free.

"Sir knight, please, stop." Anastacia pleaded. "You will only injure thyself."

"Solaire, I know you strong, but those bars a grafted into the side of a mountain. You can't just pull'em-" the prophet started

 _CREAK CREAK CREAK_

"-out?"

 _CREEA-CRASH_

Dirt and rock suddenly shot from Anastcia's cell as the two bars that Solaire held onto suddenly broke free from the rocks that held them in place, causing the Sunlight warrior to fumble backward and nearly lose his balance. Though it was only the two bars alone the rest, staying implated in their repective spots in the mountain, the hole that was left behind by the two was more than big enough for the firekeeper to escape through.

"HA,HA, HAAA." Solaire laugh loudly as he held the bars above his head in a victorious manner. "LET ALL NON-BELIVERS KNOW MY POWER"

Evryone has different reactions to the ubsurdity of what they just saw.

" _What ridiculous strength_ _."_ Oscar sweatdropped.

" _Ha, glad he's on our side."_ Siegmeyer laughed.

" _Note to self, Sunlight Maggots. Must. Die."_ The prophet thought making a mental note.

With the cell now housing a large hole, there was nothing to stop Anastacia from simply leaving her prison. So the prophet found himself more than slightly confused when she made no move to do anything of the sort. Choosing instead to remain firmly planted where she was.

"What's wrong, Anastacia?" The prophet questioned. "Your free to go now."

The Keeper didn't even have the courage to look the man in the eye as she spoke her next words. Choosing instead to once again turn her gaze downward to the ground.

"Forgive me, but..I believe it would best if I were to remain here." Anastacia said in as remorsefull tone.

"What? But...why?" Oscar said, Unable to comprehend why she would make such a decision. "You no longer have to suffer alone in this prison. Why would you want to stay?"

At this, while still looking towards the ground, Annastacia placed both her hands toghther, assuming the position of prayer and spoke.

"I truely thank you all that you have done. But someone such as I am unworthy of such effort." The keeper said solemly. "Please, if you have any heart, leave me be. I wish not for you to waste any more of your time."

She knew how ungratefull she must have sounded. These men no doubt went through great strife to retrive her soul and revive her. But after being here, caged like an animal, for so long any hope or expectation for something better had long since died. Even with freedom standing right in front of her, she just didn't have the will to reach out and take it anymore.

" _Its better this way."_ The keeper thought to herself. " _There's..nothing waiting for me outside this cell anyway."_

Saying these words to herself caused a small lump to form in the keepers throat.

It was then that the prophet approached the keeper cell, got on one knee and spoke in a quite and gentle tone.

"Anna..you shouldn't say things like that about yourself." the prophet said. "Someone as kind and caring as you are is more than worth every second of our time. I understand that after being here for so long it must be hard to hope for anything more, but you shouldn't just stay here and give up."

With each word that came from the prophets mouth, Anastacia could feel the lump in her throat grow larger and larger. He seemed so commited to helping her, to make her feel like she was worth something...to make her hope again. But it begged a single question that she could not help but voice.

"Why...Why do you care so much about me?" the keeper questioned in a sorrowful tone.

At this, a small comforting smile came across the prophets faced as he reached out and using his thumb, gently raised Anastacia's face so the were both looking into one another's eye's.

"I care because you mean a lot to me, Anna. And if you let me.." the prophet said as he raised his hand in front of her, inviting her to take hold. "..I can show you that you don't have to be alone anymore."

As Anastacia looked at his smiling face and eye's that held no trace of deciet or treachery, she could not stop a lone, single tear from falling down her cheek.

" _This man.._ " Anastacia thought as she ever so hesitantly, raised her hand to his. " _This man makes me want to hope again."_

With that, she placed her hand into his and allowed him to help her to her feet, stepping out of her prison for the first time in what felt like a millennium.

Then, no longer bothering to hold back any emotion she felt, she wrapped her arms around his body in a firm embrace, as if she was afraid that he might suddenly disappear and leave her alone once more. At that moment, as she held him close, she felt as if she had no worries, no doubts, no fears. But above all...

...she felt safe.

* * *

 **Alright, dear readers, before you write any sort of review I just wanna have a quick word.**

 **This chapter marks the official end of what i like to call "The Scrub Saga." From here on out, things are gonna get intense. Which means a lot of character interaction and story developments are headed your way.**

 **(Just wait till you see what I got in store for Reah and her gang. And god, am I gonna have soooo much fun with the Velka sections.)**

 **Anyway, I'm not really sure i made the right choice with letting Anna out the way that I did. I originnaly planned to wait until they got to Anor Londo but that seemed like a looong ways off.**

 **Please review and comment honestly to let me know what you guys think. Remember, your opinion has a huge effect on which way this story will go.**

 **This is Supreme Gamer. Signing out.**

 **P.S. If you wanna invade Farron Keep, Your gonna have to get through me!**


	16. Chapter 14- The Keepers White Knight

**Yo guys, got a new chapter of the Derp Saga hot and ready.**

 **Just a quick message for ya, bro's. Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter ready, I literally do not have the time I use to. I try not to rush this story and to have fun with it, but a month is way to long for an Update. I'll try and make the next update a little sooner.**

 **Here's a few comments that caught my eye**

 **ShmokeyDaBear** :At first I thought this was just a shitty plagiarism of "Why can't I just take the Ring", glad to see it becomes its own story early on, and a compelling one at that too, aside from the whole Velka Bullshit. i thought our resident prophet already had a waifu in mind? Why the fuck does a hooker-esque goddes have to get involved? I just hope it doesn't become a harem in terms of LIs, because harems are just a festering cesspool of silly emotions that have no purpose other than shitty drama and avoiding anyfor of actual bonding between the actual couple. Slow burns are the way to go, at least in my opionion.

Also in my Headcannon the sorcerer with Lautrec was one of the new Londo sealers who left because the flooding made him grow disillusioned with the disunction jumction family of gods. i thought Kaylen would ask about the dame sealer robes at the very least.

 **My response:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story, bro. As to the comments regarding Velka, You've got nothing to worry about. I promise velka won't be just some Fan-Service type charecter whose only there for sexual moments. She's going to play a mojar role in the overall story. And as for the official Waifu, I don't wanna spoil the surprise on what I plan to do with that. :)

And with the Sealers robes, I don't think the sorcerer mattered enough for me to try to give him an actual backstory. Hope that answers all your questions, bro.

 **ts879** :Good to see your back friend. And that you've played dark souls 3.

All I can say about this chapter is that it's preety good. but you might wanna write something more light hearted for the Next one. I mean "Why so serious?" :)

 **My response:** Ask and you shall receive, my friend. I tried to make this chapter a bit on the more light hearted side just for you, bro. Let me know what you thought of it.

 **Guest** : Okay, I know our prophet friend hasn't played dark souls 3 (I think) and i don't know if you mentioned this before, but could you please give hime Dark Souls 3 knowledge cause I get the feeling that will be important.

 **My response:** I can't say whether I'll give him full Dark Souls 3 knowledge, but i can promise you that \there will be some Dark Souls 3 spells and certain items in this story, bro.

 **Well, thats all for comments. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: This warning sign is only a distraction.**

* * *

For a few moments, everyone remained completely silent as the Keeper continued to hold the prophet in a fond embrace. It seemed only right that she have this moment of serenity.

Holding him close, the keeper smiled gently as a comforting feeling suddenly came over her body.

" _He's feels so...warm._ " Anastacia thought as she closed her eye's and snuggled a bit closer to the prophet body, enjoying the toasty heat he unknowingly gave off.

After a full minute of this, it was Solaire who decided to break the monotony.

Not wanting to interrupt whatever comfort the Keeper was currently feeling, the sunlight warrior opted instead to get Oscar and Siegmeyer's attention by tapping them both on the shoulder, then pointing towards the stairs that would lead back towards the bonfire of Firelink Shrine. Giving a clear indication that it was time for them to take their leave.

The two knights gave a nod of understanding before all three of them silently made their way up the stairs and out of sight, leaving the prophet and the Keeper alone with one another.

After watching his friends make thier way up the stairs, the prophet decided that maybe it was time for him to speak up and say something.

"Anna.." Kaylen said softly, causing the keeper to wake from her idle daydreaming and raise her eye's to his. "..maybe we should go topside with everyone else. I'm sure they can't wait to formally meet you."

"R-Right." Anastacia in a low voice before hesitently releasing her hold on the pyromancers body.

Thinking that she would simply follow behind him, the prophet turned his back to the keeper and proceeded to head for the stairway.

He didn't even get two feet before he felt Anastacia quickly wrap both her arms under his right one. As the prophet turned his gaze back towards her with a brief look of surprise, she immediatly turned her face away from his, not wanting him to see the somewhat embarrased look on her face.

Fortunately for her, the prophet didn't mind her actions in the slightest.

" _Well, considering what she's been through,_ _I guess its only natural for her to want to stick close."_ The prophet thought with a smile.

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, the prophet once again began walking towards the stairs with Annastcia following colse behind.

Once they reach the top, all eye's immediatly fell on the two newcomers. It seemed that everyone, except Petrus, had made themselves quite comfortable. The Crestfallen Knight had resumed his post off to the side looking at the two with only mild interest, the merchant sat under the large withered tree behind the bonfire and the prophets three compatriots were all sat near the bonfire.

For a time, everyone stayed completly silent as they continued to stare at the prophet and the newley freed keeper. It was so quite that you could hear the hollows moaning slightly in the distance. The Prophet didn't even need to look at Anastacia's face to know that this situation must be making her feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Jeez, w _ay to make things awkward, guys_ _."_ The Prophet thought.

Surprisingly, the first person to work up the nerve to break the silence was the merchant.

"So this must the Firekeeper everyone's been so worked up about." the merchant said casually

"Yep, this is Anastacia of Astora." the prophet said. "Anna, I'd like to introduce you to..uh..well his names not important. He told us he perfers it if we just call him Merchant."

"I never said-" the merchant started

"Moving on." the prophet interuppted, turning towards the Crestfallen Warrior. "This fine gentleman's name is..um...just as unimportant. Everyone just calls him Cresty. But since he's my best friend, I call him Chuckles the Master of Comedy."

"I'm not your frie-" the Warrior

"And last, but certainly not least, we have my three pals." the prophet innterjected. "Solaire of Astora, the sunniest warrior around."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." Solaire said cheerfully

"Siegmeyer of Catarina, Defender of Onions everywhere." the prophet continued

"Heh, heh, well met, fair keeper." Siegmeyer laughed

"And Oscar of Astora, who's been with me since the beginning." the prophet finished

"I remember thee from before." Anastacia said.

"Yes, I was there along side the prophet when he made his promise to you." Oscar said. "I'm glad that we were able to help you, Anastacia."

"It is nice to meet you all." Anastacia said with a small smile.

With the introductions complete, everyone seemed to grow a bit more relaxed and comfortable with one another.

"And what is your name, Sir Knight?" Anastacia asked, looking at the prophet with interest. "I would to give you proper thanks for all that you have done for me."

"Me? My name Is Kaylen, Prophet of the great land of Demacia." Kaylen said with a smile.

"Kaylen.." the Keeper said as she released her hold of the prophets arm and, with a gental smile on her face, gave a slight bow. "..thank you for restoring me to life and.. for giving me the strength to leave my imprisonment. I swear, I will find a way to repay thee for thy kindness."

At this, the prophet rubbed the back of this head in a show of clear emmbarresment before speaking again.

"You don't have you repay me for anything, Anna." The prophet said scratching the back of his head. "I was glad to help."

"But I want to. Though I am powerless, I will do all that I can to aid thee." Anastacia said as she looked the prophet directly in his eye's. "So If their is anything you want of me, you need only to ask."

As he looked into her deep blue eye's the prophet could not supress a slight blush as he spoke his next words..

"Yeah, um, no problem. If anything comes up, I'll let you know, Anna." the prophet replied shyly. "But for now, I am in serious need of a break. Lets take a rest by the bonfire for a bit."

With that, the prophet walked towards the small fire and sat down, with Anastacia sitting on her knee's beside him. Soon after, Solaire, Oscar and Siegmeyer all took seats around the bonfire. The merchant opted to simply make himself comfortable in front of the withered old tree, as did the Crestfallen warrior off on the side.

There was a comfortable silence as the warmth of the bonfire seemed to erase any sort of fatigue any of them felt.

"So, whats the plan now, Prophet?" Solaire said "I'm sure the journey to the second bell will be a perilous one."

After giving a slgith pause to collect his thoughts, the prophet gave a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Well, we have multiple paths we could take, but really only one." the prophet said cryptically. "Its actually almost funny."

"Whats almost funny?" Oscar asked

"Well, now that we have the Master Key, we can actually take a shortcut that would preety much take us straight to the second bell, bypassing all the dangers of traveling through Blighttown in the process." the prophet explained "But we're not going to do that."

"What do you mean?" Siegmeyer asked "Why would we choose to do otherwise?"

"Because two idiots somehow manage to get themselve into the most ridiculous situations I've ever heard of. First there's Griggs of Vinheim, a socerer who came here searching for his master Big Hat Logan and somehow managed to lock himself **inside** a building. How he managed to pull that off, I have no idea."

"And the second person?" Solaire asked

The second is Laurentius of the Great Swamp, a pyromance whose trapped in deep The Depths and is about to be eaten alive by freakishly large, cannibal butchers. " The prophet said "So like I said, we have multiple paths we could take-"

"-but really only one, since we can't just leave them to their fates." Oscar said with a heavy sigh that was not unlike the prophet previous one. "I see. So we are to go back to that hollow infested township, then? "

"Not just yet. First we need to wait for Reah and her pals to arrive." the prophet said

"And who's Reah?" Siegmeyer asked

"She's a member of the way of white, who turned Undead and was sent here to-, You know what, her story is very long and complicated, so I'll go into detail about it when she gets here." the prophet said "Lets just say that their about to make a horrible mistake and I have to be here to warn them about it before it can happen. So for now, all we can do is wait for them to arrive."

Now knowing the situation, no one said a word as they all decided to do as the prophet said and wait. After a few minutes of this, the prophet decided that this would be the best time for him to bring up another matter.

"So, since we're all here. I believe that this is a perfect time to discuse something of great importace with you guys." the prophet said, gaining his friends attention. "We need to discuss what our team name should be."

Oscar immediatly gave a sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the ioditic comments he knew was about to come.

"A team name?" Solaire said

"Yeah, we need something that really shows our team spirit and strikes fear into the hearts of our enemies." Kaylen said as he placed a thumb to his chin in thought. "Now what should we call ourselves? The Inquisition? Nah, too Dragon Age. Team Normandy? Nah, not enough Shepard. The Band of Hawk? Nah, we're not hardcore enough."

"Perhaps remembering past expliots could help thee." the keeper said actually trying to help. "How did you all meet?"

"How did we meet? Well, I guess that might help come up with something." the prophet said. "I guess it all started with me waking up in this huge, leaky asylum that kinda smelled like demon feet for some reason...

Firelink Shrine was quickly filled conversation and laughter as the prophet recounted his little misadventure to the keeper, throwing in some jokes and a few extras as he went along. Even the Crestfallen warrior and the merchant found themselves chuckling every now and again at some of the idiocy he had committed in the past. It seemed everyone was enjoying the moment of comfort and friendship.

Unfortunatly, it was not long before all the merriment and revelry drew the attention of another Occupant of Firelink Shrine.

"Ha, you're seriously telling me you said that?" Solaire laughed

"Unfortunately, he's telling the truth." Oscar said as he smiled under his helmet. ""Three things that I love above all else." I don't think I'll ever be able to get over how ridiculous that sounded."

"Heh, heh, It sounds like it was quite the unforgettable encounter." Siegmeyer added

"So what happened next?" Anastacia said, fully invested in how the story would turn out.

"Well, after we knocked the Black Knight over the ledge, we had to fight this huge dem-"

The prophet suddenly stopped what he was about to say as his eye's fell on a very large man approaching from behind the group. Once he was within a resonable distance from everyone, a look of displeasure made its came across the prophets face.

"Prophet?" Anastacia asked, noticing his odd change in mood. "What wrong?"

Kaylen never had the chance to answer as Petrus spoke aloud to everyone.

"Greetings, everyone." Petrus said

"Well, hello there, friend." Solaire responded cheerfully. "I do not belevie we have been well acquainted."

"I am Petrus of Thorolund." the cleric said "I heard all the cheerful chatter and decided to come over here and see what it was all about."

"Well, we were just enjoying a rousing chat with one another." Solaire explained "You're free to join us if you like, Petrus."

"I really don't think thats the best idea, Solaire." The prophet said irritably

At this point, Oscar was starting to notice that his friend was being a lot less friendlier than he usually is.

" _What's wrong with him all of a sudden?_ " Oscar thought to himself.

"Nonsense. The more the merrier." the Sunlight Warrior said as he stood up from his position on the ground. "I am Solaire of Astora. These are my friends Oscar, Siegmeyer, Kaylen and Anastacia the Firekeeper."

Oddly enough, at hearing Solaire words, Petrus gave a slight pause. As if he had just heard something that just didn't seem right.

"Did you just say she's a Keeper?" the cleric asked curiously.

At this, Anastacia hesitated for a moment before working up the nerve to stand up and approach the large Cleric herself. It was clear to all that she was more than a bit nervous about it.

"Y-Yes, I am the keeper of Firelink Shrine." Anastacia said with a bow and a small smile. "Its nice to meet you, Sir Petrus."

As soon as she declared Solaire words to indeed be true, Petrus look and the woman with the expression of strong disapproval.

"What are you doing here?" Petrus asked bluntly.

"W-Well, as Solaire said, we were just enjoying a bit of-" Anastacia started

"No, I meant what are **you** doing here?" Petrus said in more demanding tone. "Why are you not in your confinment where you belong?"

Completly caught off gaurd by this, Anastcia could not help but take a single step away from the man. It took her a moment to realize that this man must have been a member of the Way of White, who usually felt very strongly of the hieraechay established by the church. But even still, she tried her best to speak up for herself, albeit very weakly.

"I..I wanted to-" Anastacia started

"What you want is of no consequence." Petrus abruptly interuppted. "You are nothing but a tool used to carry out the will of the gods. Before that, you a nothing. Less than nothing. You were not meant to want anything. It seems you have forgotten that simple fact."

The look of distress and sadness was written all over Anastacia's face. What little self confidence she had mustered had been completly dashed by Petrus's harsh words. She no longer even had the will to hold her head high.

Seeing her return to this sad state caused all the warriors to become more than a little vexed. Even the Crestfallen Warrior and the merchant, who were usually indifferent to matters such as these, both found themselves scowling at the clerics actions.

"That's enough!" Oscar said angryly.

"That was not called for." Solaire said with a bit of aggression.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the prophet said in a outraged tone.

"You will not speak to her such a manner." Siegmeyer said, defending the keeper.

As they spoke their minds, each warrior stood to their feet and glared angryly at the cleric. Though Petrus didn't seemed effected by it in the slightest.

"So I assume that you must be the one's responsible for putting such ridiculous thoughts in this keeper head." Petrus said in an almost accusing manner. "Do you believe you are helping this woman? You have done nothing more than put her life in harms way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Oscar said "Nothings going to happen to her."

"Imbeciles. You understand nothing." Petrus mocked "As a Keeper, her body is swarming with countless sprites of humanity. The value of her soul is immeasurable. Undead would do whatever it takes to get their hands on someone like her. That is why Keepers arre usually buried out of sight where they belong. She is nothing more than a vessel who's only use is to serve the needs of the faithfull. Whatever life or wants she previously had were forfeited long-"

"Shut up." the prophet practically growled through gritted teeth. His voice laced with so much contempt that it caused everyone, including Anastacia, to turn their eye's toward him, as if to make sure that it was acutally the prophet who said it. What they saw made them all go wide eyed with shock.

Standing before them now, the prophet was practically seething with rage. He clentched his fist so hard that he could feel his nails diging into his palm, the air around his body shimmered and moved as if he might burst into flames at any second.

"Prophet..?" the keeper said as she looked on in utter disbelif of what she was seeing.

"I won't let you talk about her like she's some thing to be used." the prophet snarled

At seeing the prophets outrage, Petrus was indeed apprehensive of the situation he was in. But he was able to hold back any sort of fear he felt with knowing that he could blow them all away with a single attack. All he needed to do was get his hands on his talisman.

"Heh, let me? Idiotic boy." the cleric mocked as he slowly began to reach towards his belt to retrieve his charm. "You speak as if there was something you could do to stop me."

It was evident to every person in Firelink Shrine that the prophet and Petrus were going to battle. Each one would attempt to take the life of the other.

But for one person in particular, it truely hurt to watch events unfold this way...

" _No...Its not...It can't be..."_ the keeper thought as she kept her gaze on Kaylen, her eye's beginning to tear up at the look of pure rage in his eye's. " _..Whoever that is...Its not the prophet."_

At that moment, memories of the kind hearted man who had rescued her ran rampent through her head.

She remembered how he promised to set her free. How he held her close and told her that she wouldn't have to be alone.

She didn't want to see him angry like this. She didn't want to see him fight, to see him kill another man. Becuse she knew that if she did...she would never be able to see him as the same heroic, white knight ever again. She would never again be able to put her faith and trust in him.

And she would be alone once more.

At this point, hot tears were streaming down the keepers face and her breath seemed to be stuck in her throat.

And then it happened.

The prophet took one single step foward, ready to ignite a fireball in each hand.

That was all it took.

With that single step, the Keeper saw the familiar, lonely darkness that she knew would swollow her whole. She felt the emptyness of not being able to hope for a better tommorow.

With the despair and pain erupting from her like a volcano, she did the only thing she could think to do in this situation. She ran towards the prophet.

"STOP!" The Keeper screamed in desperation as she ran foward and wraped her arms around the prophets body, ignoring her bodys screams of protest as the prophets heat slightly singed her. Then with the desperation still in her voice she spoke in a low, whimpering tone. "Don't do it...Please...Please just stop..."

Whatever anger the prophet felt for Petrus faded away at the sight of his friend crying her eye's out, begging and pleading for him to stop. Shocked beyond belief at how distressed she had just become, he could only stand there and watch as she wept. The outbust itself caused everyone to sit in a stunned silence for a few moments as they continued to watch the keeper to cry in the prophets arms.

Unfortunatly, the first one to regain their senses was the cleric.

" _Heh, fools..."_ the cleric mocked mentally as he reached close for his talisman. " _..turning your eye's away from the enemy in battle. You will pay dearly for-"_

"Petrus..." an Unfamiliar feminine voice said causing everyone to turn their attention behind the Cleric knight to see a woman dressed in white robes with a hood over her head, followed by what appeared to be two other men following close behind her. "..what's going on here?"

* * *

 **Well, dear reader, hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**

 **And before anyone says anything, the gang will be leaving Firelink Shrine next chapter. Its time to get this story rolling foward so the prophet can have a few words with the Capra, with a few surprises i've got planed for you guys of course. :)**

 **Reveiw and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. I'm always looking to improve my style of write and as always, you guys opinions have a huge effect on how this story will go..**

 **This is Supreme Gamer signing out.**

 **P.S. Everone get ready for the Blighttown Arc because its comin in hot.**


	17. Chapter 15- No Place for Scrubs

**Let all know that the next chapter of the story is completed!**

 **I hope you guys are ready to have your minds blown, because this chapter has sooo much dialogue and charecter introduction. Tis will be quite the fun ride!**

 **Alright, here you guys go. The newest chapter of the Derp saga** **.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain the beginnings of Love interest. (Whether or not this is a joke, I'll let you guys decide. :p )**

* * *

"STOP!" Anastacia screamed in desperation as she ran foward and wrappped her arms around the prophets body, ignoring her bodys screams of protest as his heat slightly singed her skin. Then, with the desperation still in her voice, she spoke in a low whimpering tone. "Don't do it...Please...Please just stop..."

Whatever hatred or resentment the prophet felt for Petrus quickly faded away at the sight of his friend crying her eye's out, begging and pleading for him to stop. Shocked beyond belief at how distraught she had become, he could only stand there and watch as she held on to him and wept.

"Stop...just stop...stop.." Anna cried again and again, to lost in her own despair to even know if her words were having any effect.

Finally regaining his composure, the prophet wrapped his arms around Anastacia's body in an attempt to calm her down. But this did nothing to settle the keeper cries.

Sobs continuously raked through her body as thoughts of being isolated and alone flooded her mind. It was like a darkness that refused to leave her be. A state of depression that she couldn't see herself through.

"Calm down, Anna. Its alright. Don't cry." Kaylen said in a quite, gental tone as he held her. "Everthings fine."

"No. No, its not.." Anastacia whimpered as she tightened her hold a bit more.

"Its okay. Nothings going to happen." the prophet said "Just relax."

"No. I-I can't.." Anastacia said with her voice filled with hysteria. "..I believed I could handel this, but I really can't. I beg of thee, please.. do not fight him. If all that he wishes is for me to return to my imprisonment t-then.."

The Keeper actually choked on her next words. It was obvious to all that it pained her to speak them.

"..Then I shall-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." the prophet interrupted "You're not going back, Anna. You deserve to be happy and have a life of your own. Not be bound up as someone else's tool."

The Keeper continued to cry, wanting to say something, anything to dissude the prophets need to protect her, but she simply couldn't find the words.

"B-but.." the keeper started

"Don't worry. Everythings going to be okay." the prophet said calmly, trying to help his friend. "I'm sorry I got upset like that. It must have really worried you. But thats all over now. You have nothing to worry about anymore."

Slowly, as the prophets words echoed through her mind, Anastacia began to feel the anxiety and fear begin to leave her. Letting herself be enveloped by his relaxing warmth, her sobbing steadyly began to settle and her hold on his body slackened slightly ever so slightly.

"Thats it. Just breath. I'm here; you're safe." The prophet said in as soothing a tone as he could. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you. And I won't let anyone force you to be alone ever again."

The keeper gave a few low whimpers before she spoke her next words.

"I don't want you to get hurt...I don't want anyone to get hurt." The keeper said.

"I know, Anna, I know." the prophet responded.

Everyone stood in a stunned silence as they watch the events between the keeper and prophet unfold. No one dared to speak a word for fear that they may interrupt the prophets consoling of the keeper.

Unfortunatly, as the conversation seemed to reach its conclusion, the first one to return to the situation at hand was the crleric knight, Petrus.

" _Heh, fools..."_ the cleric mocked mentally as he reach for his talisman. ".. _turning your eye's away from the enemy in battle. You will pay dearly for-"_

"Petrus..." an unfamiliar feminine voice said causing everyone to turn their attention behind the cleric knight to see a woman dressed in fine, white robes with a hood over her head, followed by what appeared to be two other men. Each one wearing armor that was identical to Petrus's own, with the exception of one man wearing chain mail covering as a hood over his head. "..what's going on here?"

It took the prophet a fraction of a second to realize who the group was.

" _Oh, great."_ The prophet thought sarcastically. " _Just when I thought the situation couldn't get any more complicated, these guys show up."_

"M-my lady." Petrus said, clearly surprised by the woman's sudden appearence. "You have arrived."

At this, the knight wearing the chain mail over his head stepped foward and spoke.

"Yes, we have arrived to see what appears to be you about to engage in battle." the knight said before turning his attention towards the prophets group. "Who are you people and what buisness do you have with Petrus?"

As the prophet stepped foward to speak, Anastacia released her hold around his body and wrapped her hands under the prophets right arm, somewhat hiding behind him as she looked on a bit fearfully at the newcomers faces.

"My name is Kaylen of Demacia. These are my companions Solaire, Oscar, Sigmeyer and Anastacia." the prophet explained "And whats going on is that asshole Petrus is trying to force my friend to do something she doesn't want to do."

"I only seek to uphold the will of the church. I know someone like you would never understand, but this is for her own protection." Petrus said, completly changing his tone from aggressive to sympathetic. "She will never be safe as long as she remains here. I am simply trying to help her."

"You think locking her away is helping her?" the prophet exclaimed "Well, you can take you're so called help and shove it up your ass."

"Naïve fool. You may think this way now, but what will you do when undead come swarming here with the goal of stealing her humanity?" Petrus said "Do you aim to fight them all?"

"You're damn right, I do." the prophet said, not hesitating for a second. "And if you think there's something you can do about it, then give it your best sh-

"ENOUGH!" the woman suddenly shouted causing both warriors to go silent with surprise and turn wide eye's towards her. "You are both acting like bickering children."

Turning her eye's towards Petrus, the woman spoke in a clear and confident tone.

"Petrus, I know that you strive to uphold the laws that the church has set forth for us, but we have not traveled all this was to deal with some Firekeeper. Our duty and mission is much greater than that at the moment." the woman said to a wide eyed Petrus. "We may be servents of the gods, but that does not give us the authority to decided the lives of others. We are not judge, jury and exectioner."

Next, she turned her attention towads the prophet.

"Sir Kaylen, I sympathize with your plight, truely I do, but you clearly have no idea the horrors that befall a Firekeeper should she be taken by an undead." the woman said as she looked the prophet straight in his eye's with an unflinching glare. "You believe that the taking of her humanity is the worse that could happen? You understand that all Firekeepers are female, do you not? Then perhapes you should understand that some undead prefer to... indulge themselves before taking away amount of humanity. They would do things to her that would make her beg to return to confinment. Saying things like how you'll fight off any undead that tries to take her sounds good in a fantasy, but in reality, heroics like that can get people killed or worse..."

Both warriors, especially the prophet, were struck dead speechless at the woman's blunt words. But it seemed that she was not done as she took a deep breath as began to speak again.

"Now, since an agreement can not be found amogst you, I believe that the only thing for us to do is to let the keeper decide for herself what she wishes to do and let that be the end of it."

With that, the woman walked foward past Petrus until she was in front of the prophet, who was standing with the keeper hiding behind him while still holding onto his arm. The woman then gave a slight pause before she spoke to the keeper in a kind and considerant tone.

"Hello, keeper." the woman said kindly to the keeper who looked at her nervously.

"G..greetings.." Anastacia responded in a low voice.

"Right now, I'm going to need you to make a choice on what you want to do." the woman said sympathetically. "I understand that remaining isolated must have been terribly lonely for you, but please know that it was for your own benefit. You may choose to no longer return, but know that by doing so, you will not only put your own life and well being at risk, but the lives of all those who care for you. But if it is what you wish, then you need only say the word and we will leave you be. Now what do you choose?"

The keeper thought hard on the womans words, unable to even begin to come to a decision.

"I..I want.." the keeper said

She could not do this could she? She could not let them risk their lives over someone like her?

"I want..."

How could she? They are all good men. She can't let them do this for her.

"I..I want to.."

"What the hell are you stalling for, woman?" a low, gloomy voice said off to the side, drawing everyone's attention.

"W-What?" the keeper said confused

The uninterested and nonchalant look on the crestfallen warrior face never left as he spoke his next words.

"Its obvious that you do not wish to return to your previous state, so stop wasting everyone's time and tell them what you truly want." the crestfallen warrior said bluntly. "And be quick about it. All this noise is really starting tget on my."

Anastacia paused for a moment before all the doubt she felt suddenly cleared away from her mind.

"Thank you... Sir chuckles." Anastacia said to the knight, causing a small look of annoyance to cross the mans face and making the prophet grin slightly as he held back a snicker. "I have made my decision."

"What do you choose?" the woman asked.

Standing strong and fixing her gaze on the woman's eye's, the keeper spoke clearly and firmly.

"This is my life... I no longer wish to live it only being used by others. I want to live it my way. I want to be able to experience new things, to make new friends...to fall in love." the keeper declared openly as her grip on the prophets arm tightened. "I want to be free."

At this, the prophet could have sworn he saw a faint smile cross the womans face.

"Very well, then." the woman said before turning around and walking back to her companions. "I wish thee the best of luck."

"My lady, We cannot simply allow her to-" Petrus started

"Thats enough, Petrus. She has made her decision and our buisness here has concluded." the woman said. "We will now leave to carry out our true mission and you will not speak of this matter again. Is that understood?"

A dark look of anger and vexation flashed across the cleric face, but was gone just as quickly as it came once he spoke his next words.

"Very well..my lady." Petrus said lowly.

The prophet himself could not be more happy with how the situation turned out for Anastacia. He never expect that someone like this woman would settle things like this. When this was a game, she was a bit straightfoward with her intentions when the Chosen Undead chose to speak with her, but the prophet never imagined that she was this assertive.

But he was quickly pulled away from these thoughts as the womans words quickly reminded him why he was waiting here in there first place.

"Wait, you're leaving right now?" the prophet asked "Like "now" now?"

"Yes. Our duty takes us elsewhere. We've no time to fraternize, so we bid you all farewell." the woman said as he continued to walk toward the direction that would take her to the graveyard with the three Cleric Knights following close behind.

"Wait, hold on. Don't leave just yet." the prophet called "I need to talk to you first."

"Did I not explain the ugency of our task?" the woman said as she and her companions continued to walk away. "Are you so uncouth as to lack such judgment? By the looks of you, I should think-"

"If you guys go after the Rite, you're all going to die." the prophet called out, stopping Reah and compainions in their tracks and making them all turn towards him.

There was a moment of silence before the woman spoke again.

"How does thou know of our goal?" the woman asked.

"I know because I am a prophet. I can foresee future events far earlier than their intended time." Kaylen said. "I've been waiting here for you to warn you, Reah. I know exactly why you're here and where your destiny will lead. Please, just give me a bit of your time to let me explain."

Reah was surprised this man already knew her name, making her a bit curious as to what he had to speak to her about. Needless to say, Petrus was completly against spending even another second in the company of these heretics.

"We have nothing more to say to you people." The cleric said "So whatever it is you have to say, save it."

"You know what, Petrus?" Kaylen said, a bit fed up with the cleric. "It really is to bad that stupidity isn't painful."

"Are you insulting me, boy?" Petrus asked challengingly.

"You figure that out by yourself, genius?" the prophet replied.

"What is it you wish to speak to us about exactly?" the woman asked, interrupting any further conversation between the two.

"I know it might be an odd thing to say, but I can't tell you with Petrus here." the prophet said. "You'll understand why when I tell you, but can you please tell to step away for a few minutes."

"This is ridiculous." Petrus exclaimed.

"No, Petrus. What's ridiculous is your hair." the prophet mocked. "I'm not saying its bad, I'm just saying I've seen cats cough up better looking stuff."

"You insolent little-" Petrus started

"Kaylen, could thou please take this seriously?" the woman inturrupted. "As I said, we do not have the time for prattel."

"Fine, fine, I won't say any more mean things about his looks." the prophet said. "His face speaks for itslef."

"Sir Kaylen!." the woman interjected, repremanding the prophet as if he was .

"Okay, okay. But I really can't tell you anything until Petrus is out of earshot." the prophet said

"You don't expect me to just lea-"

"Very well." the woman interuppted, causing Petrus to look at her in wide eyed bewilderment.

"My lady, you must surely jest. You wish for me to leave you alone with this man?" Petrus said "We do not know anything about him. This could be some sort of trap.."

"Its fine, Petrus. Its clear that he knows something about our mission that we do not. And if he is willing to give information about our destination, then that just makes our journey that much easier. Besides, I will still have Vince and Nico at my side." the woman said "It is no problem if they remain, is it, Sir Kaylen?"

"Not at all." the prophet said. "I just need Petrus to leave."

"My lady, I am strongly against-" the cleric started.

"Petrus, please do as he ask and leave the area for the moment." the woman interrupted once more. "If anything should happen, I will call for thee."

The cleric fumbled for words as he listened to the womans absurd orders. How could she simply comply with these no-name, blasphemous outsiders?"

"But..How can you just.." Petrus started before he noticed that everyone in Firelink Shrine was eyeing him patiently. "Fine."

Petrus then walked away back towards the ruins of Firelink Shrine to await the woman's call. If one were to listen closely, you could almost make out a low mumbling that sounded a lot like "Purebred wentch."

Now that her compatriot had left, the woman turned her attention back towards the prophet.

"Your demands are now met." the woman said "Now speak your warning, Sir Kaylen."

"Okay. This is all going to take some time to explain, so bear with me. I'll try to make it quick as I can. And please understand that everything I'm about to say is a fate that can be changed. Nothing is set in stone for you." the prophet said sternly before he turned slightly towards his friends "Alright guys, first things first, this woman's name is Reah of Thorolund and these are her bodygaurds and childhood friends, Vince and Nico of Thorolund. They've basically been sent here on a suicide mission by the Way of White."

"What exactly is their mission, Prophet?" Oscar asked.

At this, Reah paid a bit more attention to the prophets words to see if he truely knew why they were there or if he was simply just a blabbering fool.

"How about I answer that question with a question, Oscar? What is it that a church devoted to serving the gods fear above all else?" the prophet asked, causing everyone to stand in wait for what he would say next. "The answer: Change. The church fears change more than anything else. They seeks control of the people in the name of the gods and for that, they demand that you live a certain lifestyle and follow a delicate balance that they have set forth. So when people suddenly start to be branded with the darksign and are given semi-immortality, this would naturally upset that churches balance."

The woman, now know as Reah, listened intently to the prophets words as he spoke. A bit surprised that he already knew who she and her bodygaurds were.

"Prophet, what does this have to do with her?" Oscar asked, referring to Reah.

"I'm getting to that, Oscar." the prophet replied. "So what do you guys think happens when a member of the church becomes undead? The answer: they send them on a quest that is nigh impossible. Hidden deep beneath the Catacombs is rumored to be a technique called the Rite of Kindiling that has the ability empower bonfires to make them more potent and powerful, in turn allowing a person a larger collection of Estus and increasing a Firekeepers health and well being. By the way, these rumors are one hundred percent accurate."

Reah, along with he friends, eye's went a bit wide at this bit of news.

"What did you say?" Reah asked in shock. "The Rite is truely here? It truely exist?"

"Yep, its down there alright. Gaurded tight and hidden away." the prophet said to the woman. "But it sounds to me that you're a bit surprised by this. I mean, you did know for sure that the Rite is really down there, right?"

Quickly, the woman composed herself. Trying to maintain a collected attitude in front of the prophets questioning eyes.

"O-Of course, we did. The church would never send us here without assurance that what we seek is indeed here." the woman reponded haughtlyly. "If you have anything more to say, then say it. For I see no warning in you words."

"I'm getting there, Reah. Just trying to get my friends up to speed on things." the prophet said, getting a slight impatient look from the woman. "Anyway, as I was saying, the Way of White seeks the Rite so that they could better serve the gods. The very first Undead member of the church was a palidin in golden armor named Leeroy. Equipedd with powerful legendary treasures, he was the first one to attempt the undead mission for the way of white. From that day forth, after he failed to return, all undead members of the church are sent out on this mission to retreive the Rite."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Solaire asked "Giving Undead a glorious mission such as this would surely give them purpose and prevent them from going hollow. After all, they fight for the betterment of their land and their faith."

The prophets brow furrowed slightly with a look of displeasure at the Sunlight wariors words.

"Don't be ridiculous, Solaire. The Way of White didn't send them here with intentions as good as that. This mission only truly exist to serve two purposes." the prophet explained. "Firstly, if any undead actually manages to somehow to get past the countless Skeletons, Bonewheels, Necromancers and Pinwheel himself and reteive the Rite, then the church will gain a powerful weapon of which I highly doubt they even understand. Secondly, It doesn't matter if the Undead fails because the Church will have achieved their goal of getting rid of them."

"Now wait just a moment, our mission is of great importance to the survival of Thoro-" Reah started

"And so, now we turn our attention, to this woman and her merry band of three." The prophet interrupted, not willing to hear any sort of defense she would use to justify her mission. "Reah is a member of one of the most prestigious families in Thorolund, but even her high birth couldn't save her from undergoing the undead mission. So Reah and her friends are sent here, completly under-equipped, in a futile seach for the Rite of Kindling."

The bluntness of the prophets words actually cause Reah to flinch slightly. Not paying it much mind though, the prophet continued with his story.

"And upon arrival, Reah meets up with Sir jackass." the prophet said.

"You mean Petrus?" the womans ask.

"Not really seeing the difference." the prophet said waving off the womans words. "Anyway, Petrus is a cleric whose job is to guide undead on thier mission. But there is much more to this man than you know, Reah."

"What do you mean?" Reah asked curiously.

"Before, I answer that question, know that at this point nothing has happened yet. Everything I'm about to tell you is what would have happened had I not been here, but it is still the path that you are set on unless you guys do something to change it." the prophet said to the three, before pausing, taking a deep breath and continuing his tale. "Soon after you arrival, you dissapear deep inside the Catacombs to seek out the Rite. After a great deal of time has passed, Petrus will return to Firelink Shrine and he will return alone."

The group lisened on with anticipation. Reah swallowed hard, while her friends eye's never left the prophets face as he continued.

"He will claim that he was somehow separated from you in the catacombs and that he had no way of finding you." the prophets said, his mood darkening as he remembered the events as they would transpire. "He's lying. That basdard will gladly reveal his actions if the chosen undead discovers the truth through...other means. He will reveal that he hates Reah's due to her high birth and that he abandoned both her and her companions deep beneath the Catacombs."

"W-what?" Reah said, obviously caught off gaurd by this revelation. "That's ridiculous. Petrus is a faithful member of the church. For what purpose would he abandon us?"

"Who knows? Maybe he thinks you're not worth saving, maybe he's a coward...or maybe its his job to make sure undead never return." the prophet said grimly. "Let me ask you, Reah. How much do you actually know about Petrus?"

Reah opened her mouth, but she said nothing. Her mind searching for something that would aid in Petrus's defense, but finding no counter to the prophets words. But she could not really believe that a Knight of the church would abandon her, could she?'

"So if they go on searching for this Rites, they will ultimately fail?" Siegmeyer asked

"Yes. They will be trick by a man named Trusty Patches and kicked down into a dark chasm filled with bone towers, large pillers made of bones from various skeletons that are about two and a half men tall." the prophet said, not noticing the look of aggitaion that came across Reah's face. "There they will be trapped. Reah will remain alone and defenseless in the dark, while Vince and Nico will go hollow. They have no chance of-"

"PETRUS!" Reah shouted suddenly, stopping whatever the prophet was about to say.

The cleric in question quickly steps out from the ruins not a moment later and speaks.

"Yes, my la-" he started

"We leave now." was the only words spoke to him before she turned around and began walking towards the path that would lead to the graveyard. "Vince, Nico, come."

Pausing only momentaryly to cast doubtful glances at one another, the two Cleric Knights followed behind their friend.

The prophet blinked twice, giving his mind a moment to process exactly what was happening. Once he did, he quickly ran foward in front of the groups path.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." the prophet said as he blocked their path. "You still plan on going down there? Even after everything I just told you?"

"Petrus was right. Listening to you has been nothing but a waste of time." Reah said in an inflamed tone. "The church sent us here because they trusted us with this sacred task and our faith shall not be shaken by your lies and trickery."

"Reah, this is suicide." the prophet exclaimed. "There are only four of you and only one of you has a blessed weapon. Even if you do get past the skeletons, there's a black knight and a Titanite demon down there."

"I will hear no more of your words, False Shepard." Reah said, seemingly completly ignoring the prophets warning. "Step out of our way or we will remove you."

At that moment, the prophet had a choice to make. He could stop them from going by fighting here and now, he was confident that with Oscar and the others at his back it would not be diffucult to subdue them, but he knew it would only widen the gulf between them. Another option was he could simply accept that he's done all that can be done for them and let whatever happens happen.

Being who he is, the prophet knew he could not raise his blade against Reah. She was being stubborn and headstrong, but that did not give him a reason to hurt her. So he had no other option other that to get out of their way. Though before he would move and let them walk towards almost certain death, he had to try one last plea.

"Reah, please reconsider.." the prophet begged. "You have no chance of retrieving the Rite like this. Think of Vince and Nico."

At this, Reah actually faltered a bit. Pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath, she spoke in the same calm and collected tone as she did once before.

"I am, Prophet. Without the Rite...we cannot return home. It is the only path left for us." Reah said almost sadly. "Now, we have our mission and you no doubt have yours, so please...step out of our way."

The prophet and the priestess stared into each other eye's for a moment, neither faltering in the face of the other. Until the prophet released a slow breath and stepped to the side, allowing the four warriors to walk past him and towards the graveyard.

As they walked past, everyone stood in wait for a few minutes as the prophet stared at the entrance of the ruins that Reah and her group had just left through. There was brief sounds of battle that went away just as quickly as it had come.

Oscar was the first one to approach the prophet and speak.

"So what now, Prophet?" Oscar asked "Whats the plan?'

The prophet remained silent for a moment before turning toward his friend and smiling.

"Heh, many paths..but really only one." the prophet answered.

Oscar didn't even need a moment to realized the meaning behind the prophets words. Even before he asked, he already had an idea of what the prophet would do.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" Oscar asked

"Yep." the prophet said simply.

"Then I'm going with you." Oscar exclaimed.

"As am I." Siegmeyer said. "I will not turn my back on their perils."

"If this be a mission of rescue, then you can count me in as well." Solaire chimed in.

The prophet turned towards all three of his friends and spoke his next words in forthright tone.

"Not this time, guys. I'm going alone." the prophet said, surprising his companions. "I need you three to move foward and rescue Griggs and Laurentius."

"You would travel to the catacombs alone? Madness." Oscar said. "You said it yourself, that place is suicidal."

"Don't worry. I know the Catacombs like the back of my hand. I can move through its darkness quicker than anyone. Frankly, If you guys were to come with me, you'd only slow me down." the prophet said bluntly, once again surprising his friends with his words. "And I won't be going down completly unprepared. It might be a bit earlier than I expected, but there's a straightsword with a powerful divine blessing not far from here. I plan to pick up before I head after Reah and her group. Thanks to having the master key, It won't take long for me to get it."

Oscar looked at his friend with an expression of worry that, due to his helmet, the prophet would never see.

"The way you spoke of it, there is no way one sword will be enough to make your way through the entirety of the catacombs." Oscar argued.

"I don't have to make my way through it entirely. Just enough to get to Reah before the unthinkable happens." the prophet said before placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Please, Oscar. I can only go through with this because I know that you three are more than strong enough to handel anything lower Undead Burg or the Depths can throw at you. Time is of the essence here, so I need to leave as soon as I can. Many people's lives are at stake and I can't save them all on my own, so please just do this for me."

The Knight paused for a moment as he considered his friends words in their entirety.

"This is insane." he said in a tone that said he accepted the prophets plan.

"Heh, You think this is crazy, wait till you see Quelaag." the prophet joke. "You'll never feel more confused about yourself."

Even though he had no Idea what he was talking about, Oscar couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the prophets words. Once his friends small laughter had ceased, the prophet produced a key from his satchel and held it out towards him.

"This key opens a door right after the area where we fought the Taurus demon. Just make a quick right as soon as you reach the beginning of the bridge." the prophet said

"The bridge with the dragon sitting at the end of it?" Oscar complained

"Actually, Its a drake." the prophet commented with a smile, trying to annoying his friend and succeeding in doing so. "But like I said time is of the essence so I can't really explain much right now. All you really need to know is that there are Undead hounds down there who are ready to tear you limb from limb and in the Depths always keep your eye's on the ceiling, there's some sort of seintient feces, blob thing that will try to trap you. Everything else, you guys can handle easily."

"Um..right." Oscar said, hoping that he just heard the prophet wrong when he mentioned living feces trying to attack them.

With their conversation finished, the prophet turned around a walked towards Anastacia. Saying nothing for a moment as he stood in front of her and they both look into each others eye's.

"Your leaving.." Anastacia said solemly.

"Yes..I have to go after them." the prophet said in a low tone, not sure what reaction he should expect from her. "But I'm not abandoning you, Anna. I'm coming back."

The keeper cast her gaze away from the prophet before speaking her next words.

"I..I understand. You need not worry for me." Anastacia said lowly. "I know that you care for me and would not leave me behind. You must save others, just as you saved me. So I wish thou luck on thy journey."

She said that, but the prophet knew that she did not want him to leave her side.

" _She's trying to be strong so that I don't have to worry. She's know that I'm not leaving forever, but me leaving at all must still be hard on her"_ The prophet thought to himself. " _I know she'll be safe here at the Shrine. No enemies ever appear here, not to metion that I know that the Crestfallen warrior and the Merchant won't sit by and let anything happen to her. But still.._ _I wish there was something I could do that would allow me to stay. But Reah will die if I don't go and its not like I can be in two places at on-"_

The prophet stopped as an idea suddenly came to mind. Turning towards the Sunlight Warrior he spoke.

"Solaire, do you a soapstone with you?" the prophet asked.

"Actually, yes. I do." Solaire said, quickly producing said stone and handing it over to the prophet. "Use it as you please."

Turning back to the Keeper, the prophet walked foward until he was but a short distance away from her. Then, with a light smile on his face, he spoke.

"Anna, do you know what this is?" the prophet asked, causing the keeper to slowly shake her head side to side. "This is a White Soupstone. It allows me to place a Summon Sign almost anywhere I want."

"A Summon Sign?" the keeper repeated as she took in the prophets words.

"Yes. It'll allow me to be by your side no matter what. Its like an echo of my soul." the prophet said giving his friend a gental smile. "In fact, you could say that I'm leaving a part of myself here with you."

This seemed to brighten Anastacia's mood consideribly as she gazed at the stone in the prophets hand.

"How does its magic work?" the keeper asked curiously.

"Well, its very simple. All I have to do is write something down that respresents my willpower and it will allow you to call on me at anytime." the prophet said as he got to one knee and wrote a word on the ground next to the bonfire. "As long as I stay alive, this sign can never be erased, smudged or damaged."

"So as long as it remains, it means that you are safe." Annastacia said as a small smile came across her face. "And that you will return here to me."

"Exactly." the prophet responded as he stepped a bit closer to her. "And if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call. Just touch this sign and I'll be here right away."

At this, the Keepers smile grew a bit as her blue eye's gazed upon the Kaylen's sign. With letters that glowed with a bright, white aura, the word **Hero** lay written right beside the bonfire of Firelink Shrine, leaving her with a sense that the prophet would be watching over her no matter what.

"Thank you, Prophet." the keeper said sheepishly.

With that, the prophet turned back to his companions, who had begun to approach him and spoke.

"Alright, guys." the prophet exclamied. "We're about to walk into a situation where we're completly outnumbered, outgunned and almost everything is trying to kill us. So, in short..not much has really changed changed. Technically, I think thats good news."

Each of the knight found themselves smiling at the prophets words. Strange how even now, when they were splitting up and heading for paths unknown, that he always made time for some sort of jest.

Giving one last look over his friends, the prophet turned around and began to head down the stairs towards Anna's previous cell, intent on heading towards the New Londo Ruins and ultimately, the Valley of Drakes.

But a few words from Oscar stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare die out there, Prophet." Oscar said

Kaylen turned halfway around towards his friend before he spoke his next words.

"Heh, don't worry so much, Oscar." the prophet said "I mean, its just one Undead Dragon."

"WHAT?" Oscar, Siegmeyer and Solaire screamed at the same time.

"Nevermind." the prophet said before quickly walking down the stairs and out of sight.

 _With their paths deverging into something new, what will become of the Prophet._

 _Will he be able to save Reah from her tragic fate?_

 _Will Oscar and the Other be able to save Griggs and Laurentius?_

 _Will Patches be kicked over that cliff he stands next to?_

 _Find out next time, on the next chapter of Dark Souls: Derp Edition._

* * *

 **Hold thin reviews, good reader. There are a few things I want to cover first.**

 **Firstly, no one worry. The prophet headed to the Catacombs after Reah will have a huge effect on how he deals with Quelaag and her sister. I promise it'll all make since in a bit.**

 **Secondly, I have been getting a huuuge amount of request for Havel. I just want to say that the prophet will most definitely be going after him. So please be ready for that because i've got plans for that.**

 **And lastly, regarding new spells. I plan on introducing new one's in the next chapter. I honestly didn't know there was so much excitement with that area of the story. Right now, I'm focusing on pyromancies for the prophet. Other things like spell and miricle will be explored later down the line.**

 **Well, thats all, bro. hope I covered everything you guys have been wondering.**

 **As always, review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Outside opinions will have a huge effect an the way the story plays out. kinda curious if I did a good job or not on this one.**

 **P.S. I get a lot of PM's about Artorias the Abysswalker and Havel the Rock, but I think you guys are forgeting the true legend of this story...Snuggly the Crow.**


	18. Chapter 16- Past Sins

**FREEEE ICE CREEEAM!**

 **Now that I have your attention, the new chapter Of Derp Edition is now ready for you guys to read. Unfortunately, Ice Cream will not be included with this chapter.**

 **But I'm sure that little trick won't upset to many people. (Probably.)**

 **A few comments that caught my eye**

 **Guest** : pyromancy martial arts maybe? flaming kung fu moves? burning weapon's and exploding fist's? sounds cool or more appropriately it sound hot, ha ha. anyway that's my two cents. maybe these idea's already crossed your mind but hey tell us what you think? hope this was of some use to you.

though the final thing i will suggest is a super buff OP game breaker "power within" spell that acts less like a spell and more like a bloody super saiyan transformation, or rock lee's EIGHT GATE'S from Naruto. but hey this last part is just me wanting and epic fight with epic power up's. please tell me we get this? PLEASE? PLEASE? it'd be so epic!

 **My response:** CRAAAAP! *Flips nearby coffee table*

Dude, You have no Idea how close on the money you are to what I had planned. Not to mention that joke in the beginning of this comment was hilarious. You're seriously close, but not exact. I'd say that the Eight Gates similarity is more on the mark. But it will most certainly not be OP or give the prophet godlike power. I won't spoil what exactly it will do, but dang are you close.

 **TheStrahl:** So does Anna counts in with the harem plan or what, and will you give our prophet here the ability to talk his way out from Quelaag and let Laurentius to meet up with Quelana

p.s. my favorite character is the crestfallen warrior, please don't let him to become hollow.

 **My response:** Let me make this perfectly clear guys.

When I started this story, I was completely planning on a the prophet getting with Pricilla. Everything with Anna and Velka was a result of me kinda having fun with the story. In all honestly, I kinda dug myself in a hole with this whole love interest thing. (LOL whoops.) But I promise that when Vel and Anna do meet, Shenanigans will ensue.

Regarding Quelaag, I refuse to spoil the big shin dig I got planned for her. :)

And by the way, Crestys one of my favorite too, bro. But I won't go easy on him because of that. We'll see what happens regarding him and what the prophet will do to effect his future.

 **Guest:** it's revealed that gwyn had plenty of kids ( Vaatividiya youtube Chanel ) . maybe a few hot daughters Kaylen might meet and i don't mean the illusion of (forgot how to spell her name) Gwynevere. are you going to introduce other OC's.  
cause you kinda did that Velka and I'll admit it threw me off, but you made it work - and presumably not in the way that she's not just a pair of tit's - exceptionally nice bouncy tit's but you get what I mean.

I'm just super interested in what you'll do and how you'll make potential OC's, love interest or both work into the plot.

anyway keep up the good work your amazing and can't wait for the next chapter.

 **My response:** I think I was pushing my luck when I introduced Velka, so introducing more Characters like her doesn't seem like the best idea. But hey, I didn't plan for Velka and I like to have fun with this story, so its not such a far fetched idea, bro.

 **Welp, that's it for comments guys. Enjoy the chapter to your hearts content.**

 **Warning: Due to the comments left by Guest, the author has gone on a mad table flipping rampage. Please guard all coffee tables with care.**

* * *

Proceeding along the trail of the mountain side, the prophet walked quickly and calmly to his destination. He had been doing this for the past thirty minutes or so with no hint that he was drawing any closer to his destination, save for the passing greenery he stepped on. It seemed that the path toward the blade he sought was much longer than it was when this was just a game.

But the prophet didn't mind this too much. He knew there wasn't very much time to spare, but the extra time allowed him a moment to clear his head, think through past events.

"So I can create my very own spells. I wonder how far I could take that. Do I just imagine what I want and it becomes reality? No, that's probably overstepping things. Its likely that there's some prerequisite that must be done. I'll have to experiment with a few things to figure out how exactly this works. But still, this gives me so much to go off of. If I can create my own spells, then maybe empower existing spells too. Make them stronger then their original forms could ever be. Or maybe...I could take it a step further than that and create hybrid spells."

The thought of creating his own personal composite of attacks caused a devious smile to cross the prophets face.

"And why stop there? Why not make hybrid armor and weapons too?" the prophet thought with a grin, already getting plenty of ideas. "I could combine all of Pinwheels mask into something completely new, empower a Black Knights sword with the power of a Chaos Ember, Fuse Havels Armor with that of Black Iron. The possibilities are endless. The only thing I would need is the right materials and a little imagina-"

His train of thought stopped immediately as he felt something approach him from behind.

 _FWOOOSH_

Not missing a beat, the prophet ignited his hand into a blazing flame and quickly turned on his heel, sending his palm forward ready to blow away whatever was stupid enough to try and sneak up on him.

"Good reflexes." a very feminine voice suddenly complimented, causing Kaylen to stop himself mid attack, right before he was about to touch her.

It took him only a moment to identify the person in front of him.

"V-Velka?" the prophet said as he quickly took in the beautiful sight that was the Goddess of Sin. "What the heck? Do you have any idea what this hand could do to you?"

"Now there's a thought." Velka said with a devilish grin.

Bushing intensely at what Velka was implying, the prophet began stuttering madly. Trying to quickly correct himself.

"Wait wait wait, that's not what I meant at all." the prophet said. "I meant what it could do to your body."

At this, both the prophet and the goddesses eye's went wide, obviously for completely different reasons.

"Oh my." Velka purred, her grin growing slightly wider.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" the prophet started.

"You surprise me, prophet. I had no idea that you would be so forward about this." Velka said, fully enjoying the flustered look on the prophets face.

"No no no! I...uh...no, I mean...I wasn't...wait! What are you doing here? Have you been following me?" the prophet asked, brushing away his embarrassment and turning serious.

"What am I doing here? Why, I am simply here to speak with my champion." Velka said cheekily. "Is that so wrong?"

As he heard the words leave her mouth, the prophet could not stifle an internal frown.

" _Champion...I didn't agree to anything like that."_ the prophet thought to himself. " _She shouldn't just assume that I'm okay with this_."

Thoughts of what transpired between them began to swarm through his mind, and no matter how many times he thought it over, he just couldn't make any sense of it. It couldn't be possible that these feelings she was showing were genuine. They knew so little about each other, he had completely told her off back in undead burg and now she suddenly comes back saying that she wants him to be some sort of champion for her? Ridiculous. The only possible explanation would be that this was some kind of act. With her looks and attitude, she must think it would be nothing to trick some human into being her pawn. Well, the prophet would not be anyone's fool and he would not waste any more time playing her game.

He would nip this in the bud right here and now.

"So have you been, Prophet." Velka asked with a smile. "You seem to be in good hea-"

"Velka, stop this." the prophet said grimly.

"Stop what?" Velka said, confused at his words.

"This." the prophet said bluntly. "This thing your doing where you pretend to be genuinely happy to see me."

"But I am happy to-"

"No, you're not." the prophet interrupted sternly. "We both know that this all some kind of trick so that you can get me to become fuel for the First Flame. It impossible for someone like you to feel something for me. I may have made the mistake of kissing you before, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for this cheap act. I know exactly what you really are. Just a manipulator who's willing to do or say anything to accomplish your goals. So stop pretending otherwise."

As this, Velka could not prevent the look of sadness from appearing on her face. Kaylen was actually a bit surprised at her reaction. So much so, that a small part of him began to think that maybe he had been a little harsh with his wording. But after reminding himself that it wasn't real, he quickly push these thoughts aside.

Before he could say anymore, Velka turned her gaze downward and spoke on a soft, sorrowful tone.

"Your words are...cruel, prophet. Much crueler than I think you realize." Velka said lowly. "I understand that I have given you very little reason to trust me, but I had at least hoped that you saw me as more than some conniving shrew."

Hearing this, the prophet could not help but feel a bit guilty at his somewhat harsh speech, even if his mind tried to tell him otherwise.

"Look, Velka, I didn't mean-" the prophet started

"I know that this situation must make very little sense. Honestly, it is quite difficult for me to understand my recent behavior myself." Velka said honestly. "I can only say that being with you brings out unfamiliar feelings within me."

"But that just doesn't make any sense, Velka." the prophet said, still unwilling to believe that she was telling the truth. "Your a goddess, I'm just a human man you barley know. What could you possibly feel for me?"

Velka hesitated for a moment before bringing her gaze to the prophets and speaking honestly, allowing only words from her heart to reach her lips.

"It is hard for me to explain. But I do know that whatever it is that you make me feel is...not unpleasant. I wish to seek these feelings out even further, to know why I feel this way about you. I wish... I wish to feel the same way I did when you held me in your arms. Do you not feel the same as I?"

Velka felt her nerves strain as she continued to speak. She knew that this question and conversation would happen eventually. And though she knew that beyond any shadow of a doubt, that she wanted the prophet...the thoughts of doubt began to plague her.

 _"What if he refuses me? What if he turns his back on me?"_ she thought nervously.

The prophet noticed that as the woman finished her last sentence, a wary, almost fearful look came upon her. The nervous frown marred the absolute beauty of her face, and despite the objections of his conscious, the prophet couldn't help but try and think of some way to bring her smile back.

Though, with a bit of effort, the prophet managed to push these thoughts of compassion aside and spoke truthfully what was on his mind, trying his best to think objectively and not emotionally.

"Velka, I..I just..I don't know how I feel." the prophet responded honestly. "Just as you don't know anything about me, I know next to nothing about you except that you're looking for a human to sacrifice to the first flame and that you have abilities that would make manipulating someone child's play. Less than that even. I wouldn't even know how to begin to trust you."

As the words left the prophets mouth, an idea had crept its way into Velka's mind that could possibly fix this dilemma... or make it much worse.

"I could...I could show you." Velka said weakly as she timidly crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the prophet. "If you wish it of me."

"Show me?" the prophet said, thoroughly confused on what she was talking about. "Show me what?"

At this, a weak smirk lit he woman's lips, though it did not reach her eyes. It was a look of heartache and sorrow.

"What's wrong?" the prophet asked, even more confused than before.

"I am merely amused at the irony. I so desperately want you to feel the same for me as I do for you. I have yearned for it since the first moment you wrapped your arms around me. Yet when I finally think of a way that would allow you to know who I truly am, I cannot help but to be filled with a sense of fear." the goddess said as she slowly walked up to Kaylen, her eye's now rimmed with tears.

This was it...the pivotal moment. She was terrified of what his reaction would be. How could she not be? This would either bring the prophet closer to her or cause him to turn his back on her in disgust. Looking up into his determined eyes, she could only silently plead to him in her thoughts.

" _Please, prophet. Please do not cast me aside. For so long I have desired to experience the warmth of a soul such as yours. You may not believe it, but your heart is the home I have truly yearned for. I know that you are not a callous man and that you strive to protect any that you can.. But I am terrified of how you will see me once you know who I am...and what I have done."_

"Fear?" the prophet asked, confused as to why she seemed on the verge of tears. "What do you have to be afraid of?"

The prophet hated it when girls cried. He was protective by nature, always wanting to do what he could to help others, and crying girls were at the top of his list. Though he got no further on this thought when the woman finally sighed.

Taking a deep breath, She looked the prophet in the eye.

"Thou art aware of my ability to look into the minds of others and control those of weaker will, correct?" Velka asked "Well..that is not the full extent of my abilities. I am also capable of showing others visions, parts of my memories. I could show you who I truly am. But, due to the strength of your mind, the only way for this to work would be for you to..allow me to do it."

The prophet needed only a moment to fully understand what Velka was asking of him.

"You want me to willingly let you in my head." the prophet said almost accusingly, knowing that if he did such a thing he could gain much insight to Velka and what she's been through, but would also leave himself wide open to her hypnosis, putting himself and likely others at risk to a mind controlled prophet.

"Please, do not be anxious or afraid, prophet. I am not your enemy." Velka said, trying to ease him. "I would never attempt to do anything to harm you."

With that, Velka slowly began to walk up to him. Slowly, she reached her hands to his face, wanting to share her past with him. However, when he blatantly recoiled from her touch, she couldn't stop the rush of tears and small sob that escaped.

Kaylen's mind was screaming for him to back away from this woman, to not allow her into his mind. But once he saw the pained look in her eye's, he immediately felt his heart clench. He then began to question why he was doing this to her? She had not done anything to threaten him. In fact, she had helped him when he did battle with the Black Knight. While he could not completely ignore his fear of the consequences should he be wrong, her reaction tore painfully at his heart.

" _Don't you dare. She's lying to you. This is all an act to get you to lower your guard."_ the prophets conciounse screamed at him. _"If you let her in, she'll use you like a puppet and there won't be a dame thing you'll be able to do about it."_

But as his mind was telling him this, the prophets heart clenched once again at the fear and sadness in her golden, split irises. He could not bring himself to turn away from her.

So, with his more logical half screaming in protest and a heavy sigh, the prophet slowly reached down and tentatively grasped her hands in his, bringing them up to his face.

"Sorry. I just...I have to admit that I'm more than a little nervous about this." the prophet said, trying to explain and protect her feelings. "But if this will let me understand you a little better, then lets go ahead and give it a try. But just so you know, if I end up getting mind controlled, I will be so sassy with you."

Looking into his eye's once more, Velka gently reached her fingertips across his face. Lightly stroking his skin, she smiled weakly as she felt the warmth that she had desperately been seeking.

Blinking away tears, she spoke to him in a soft tone.

"Heh, heh, I understand." Velka said softly, glad that he was offering her this. "And thank you for giving me this chance."

The prophet was very unsure about his decision. He knew there was still a chance that he was making a horrible mistake and was about to willingly offer himself to enslavement. So before he could talk himself out of it, he spoke to her.

"So what do I have to do?" the prophet asked, ready to get things started.

"Just look into my eye's...and relax." Velka instructed.

Doing as she said, the prophet calmed his nerves as best he could and was somewhat caught off guard when Velka suddenly pressed her fingertips more firmly into his face, causing him to gasp loudly as a flood of memories rushed into his mind. When his surrounding began to shift and change before his very eyes and he stood in a large hall, he quickly realized that he was seeing things from her perspective.

* * *

In the beginning, Kaylen found himself wincing as multiple emotions and experiences all filled his mind at the same time.

He felt all her past anger, confusion and sadness as if it was his own. Through her eye's he watched as order within the kingdom deteriorated. He saw the citizens and nobles abandoning their homes, attempting to seek shelter from the violence and bloodshed that was now at their doorstep.

But even as it inhabitants abandoned it, he saw that she chose to stay.

The absolute despair that filled her heart was almost overwhelming, all consuming. Drowning out almost everything else within her. The prophet found himself wonder what could have possible happened to make her feel like this.

He saw that she had made her home high above the other residences, where no one would be able to reach her.

She closed her mind to all the sins and immoral acts that she sensed transpiring around her. It no longer mattered to her what the humans did to one another. Maybe it would be better if they were to simply killed each other off.

And though she knew some of the remaining knights decided to stay at her side...they all feared her.

They were afraid of her eye's..

They were cold...empty...sometimes angry...

But most of the time...they were sad.

She was completely and utterly alone.

The unbearable hopelessness that she felt caused the prophet to clench his jaw as he had to remind himself that these were just memories and to not accept them as his own emotions. With a few deep breaths, he managed to regain himself.

As he did this, Velka's mind continued to show him more of her past.

He saw that some time after its citizens had left, when the silence and stillness fell upon the city, large groups of other humans would attempt to pillage the great kingdom. Often seeking weapons, treasure or simply trying to lay claim to a well fortified area.

And each and every time this happened...she would be called upon to deal with these interlopers.

Though he could feel that she had long since turned her back on the sins they committed against one another, she did not wish to bring them harm. How could she? She had always watched over and aiding them, only striking them down when they committed the most heinous of crimes.

She would always try to warn them...

"Humans...turn back now or face judgement." she would always say.

...but they would never listen.

"What the hell are we supposed to turn back to? You bastards stand by and do nothing as the demons slay our kin and slaughter our villages." she remembers one saying to her. "If you will not help us in our time of need, then we will take what we need to defeat the demons ourselves."

This is the way they would always respond to her. They would accuse, shout and threaten. Raise their meager weapons against her. Force her to act.

With her heart filled with regret and sorrow, she cut the humans down, one after the other. There would be no mercy for any of them, no hesitation... not even for the one's that begged. After all, this was her duty. To punish those who sinned against the gods.

It pained her to no end to have to do this. No. It devastated her. She was supposed to safeguard them, to take care of them...but instead she slaughters them in droves.

And every time her blade ended the life of another human...she would lose a piece of herself.

 _SHLICK_

And another...

 _SHLUCK_

and another...

 _SHLICK_

and another...

When all was said and done, she no longer questioned why things had to be this way. Nor did she weep for the lives that she was forced to take. She felt nothing for anyone anymore.

She was a husk of her former self. Existing only to do what she was told.

* * *

As she showed the prophet the deplorable acts she had committed, she felt his fury skyrocket.

She did not want to read his thoughts, she was too terrified of what he must be thinking about her. She knew that he must be seething with anger at the blood she spilled...and was he so wrong? But soon enough, she felt fury change to tearful agony as saw her slowly be reduced to an heartless shell, devoid of any emotion or feeling.

At that moment, Kaylen was about to break the connection, unable to stand the sight of more blood being spilt or her losing more of herself, when Velka's memories began to stir once more. But through this flash, the prophet could briefly make out his own voice...

* * *

Standing atop the roof of a building high above the others, Velka watched with an unflinching gaze, wishing for nothing but to remain alone with her silence.

Her wish would be denied however as she felt a slight twinge in the back of her mind, informing her of a small occurrence happening a great ways away from her location.

The large crow stationed at the Asylum had retrieved an Undead and was now bringing it to Lordran.

Immediately following this sensation, Velka felt a much more familiar feeling, more akin to a small ringing in the back of her mind, go through her. This one much more pressing than the last.

She was being summoned by her lord.

Wasting no time, she stepped forward and with wings as black as night, took flight to where she knew he would be waiting for her.

It took her little more than a few minutes to reach the entrance of a somewhat large, wide open room leading to a stairway that lead downward. Where a small carpet with four lit candles placed in the shape of a square lay in wait.

Having been here multiple times before, she already knew what was expected of her at this moment.

Moving forward, she stood in the center of the candles and kneeled towards the entrance of a room, bowing her head at the strange figure who stood tall upon a large mound of snakes a small ways away past the entrance. But though the figure was a good distance away, its power could be felt clearly. As he felt it radiating off its body, the prophet couldn't help but feel that it was like watching a Cobra waiting to strike at any prey foolish enough to come too close.

"My lord.." the woman said in a stoic and emotionless tone of voice. "..I answer thy summons."

The figure said nothing, not even turning around to acknowledge the woman's arrival. Only after a full minute of silence, did it speak its first words to her.

"You sensed it too, did you not?" the figure asked, its voice seeming to echo off through the halls. "The crow has taken an undead away from the asylum."

"I have, my lord." the woman said, her tone not changing in the slightest.

There was another pause of silence. As if the figure was contemplating something.

"We were told that an undead must ring both bells and reach Anor Londo with their own strength. It is the only way to know if their will is strong enough to bear the souls. " the figure said. "Many of their kind have attempted this, and even fewer have made it very far. And our time is now running short. Fathers soul is fading. Soon he will be naught but ash. We can no longer wait for the humans to produce a strong warrior to take his place."

"What would you ask of me, my lord?" Velka asked.

"The Undead who escaped...find him. Observe whether or not he is a worthy vessel. If he be so, then guide him here to the Lordvessel." the figure ordered. "But you are only to show them the correct path. They are to complete the trials with their own power. Lend them not an ounce of thy strength."

"Understood, my lord." Were the woman's only words before standing from her kneeling position, turning around and proceeding to leave the building.

Not wasting any time, she quickly spread her wings wide, giving them a few quick beats, before she crouched down and leaped into the air, quickly taking flight and heading straight to the location she knew the crow would head.

Once she reached said location, she landed atop a cliff high above the area, completely out of sight. After getting a good look at the new arrival, she was surprised to see that the crow had not brought one hollow, but two. One wore armor of what she could only assume was a solider. The other wore what appeared to be rags fashioned into clothing, complete with a hood that hid his face from her view.

She followed close behind the two as they both headed into the hollow infested township, not expecting much of anything from these humans. Already having the idea in her mind that their efforts would amount to nothing.

But she was again surprised when a large, red beast landed before the two. One of them fell back in fear of the beast, but the other...he stood his ground? Almost taking a stance to challenge the beast head on.

After a short pause, the beast gave a mighty roar before flying away from the two.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HID, ASSHOLE!." the man in rags screamed.

The woman looked on. Completely perplexed by this mans actions.

" _Hmph._ _Foolish, human."_ the woman thought as she shook her head side to side and continued to observe the two.

Though as she watched on from afar, she began to grow more and more curious of the man in rags actions. She listened as he continued to laugh and make light of their situation, no matter how dire. It confounded her to no end. He laughed when they were outnumbered by a throng of hollows, when they faced off against the remnants of a silver knight, when they battled against a great demon.

Again and again, he pushed forward, telling these corny, cheesy, ridiculous jokes.

As she continued to watch, growing more focused solely on the mans actions, she began to wondered if he would ever give up. She wondered if he would ever stop telling jokes.

Did he not know how ridiculous this was?

As the thought crossed he mind, the corners of her mouth turned upward, the dimples on her cheeks appeared as her whole face showed the amusement of the moment.

The silly little human...had made her smile.

Surprised, she covered her mouth. Caught completely off guard by this brief moment of delight.

As she continued to observe the two strangers progress, new thoughts began to plague her mind.

Who was this human?

What gives him the confidence to laugh in the face of such enemies?

Could he pull that stupid hood down so that she could see his face?

But even though he had somewhat indirectly peaked her curiosity, she did not feel the need to appear before him. After all, he was already heading towards the bell. There was no need to intervene.

Once they arrived at the location, everything seemed to go from bad to worse for the mans little group. One of Seath's beast had managed to impale the man in rags and split him apart from his group. His friends, using the opportunity to move forward, made quick work of the surrounding hollows and ran into the church which held the bell, with the beast following close behind them.

Soon after, and to a bit of her surprise, the charred silver knight had returned and attacked the man while his back was turned. She watched with intrigue as the man in rags fought the creature alone. Cleverly swinging his weapon trying to find a chink in the knights defenses, with no results.

Once his stamina had been depleted entirely, the knight made his move, breaking the mans arm in a single blow. He was finished. There was no hope of him winning a battle against such a creature alone.

' _Run, human."_ the woman silently thought. " _There is no hope for you here_ _."_

But for reason she could not understand, the man did not retreat from the creature.

Keeping her orders in mind, Velka was prepared to let the man die. He was Undead after all, death held no real meaning for him. But at that moment something happened that seemed to compel her to act. As he lay crouched on one knee, the man then spoke but a few words that seemed to resonate with her very being. Striking at something deep within her.

"I was a fool to think I could save anyone."

At this, the woman's eye went wide and she found herself looking at him in a different light. This man, as he is about to be killed, does not lament on himself or scream curses at his enemy...he is remorseful that he was unable to help others.

Hesitating only for a moment, the woman raised her hand towards the man and spoke to him as an echo through his mind.

"I suppose just this once, I shall offer some assistance to you, Chosen Undead."

Then, after brief moment of surprise, the man was completely overcome by flame and hatred.

The goddess could not help but watch with a small sense of satisfaction as he made short work of the remnant, blinding it before removing one of its arms and finishing it with a powerful thrust through its chest. After all was finished, she raised her hand once more, taking back the power which she had given him. It was obvious that his body could not handle much more without it killing him.

But just as things seemed to settle down, another remnant appeared, almost completely identical to the last except for its choice of weaponry.

" _What?"_ the woman thought with a bit of surprise as she watched events unfold.

She could not lend him power for a second time. He would no doubt be overcome by his own flames and die within seconds. This battle would be decided with his own hands.

"Um, guys...little help." the man said to his companions who stood behind a large gate.

" _No."_ The woman thought to herself as she forced the lever to the gate to stay in place. " _This encounter will decide it. If thou art truly worthy, then prove it to me now with thine own hands. Show me your conviction."_

The woman was not disappointed as the human hefted his large blade onto his shoulder with a broad, defiant smile on his face and charged toward his enemy. As he struck out with his blade, the remnant deflected the blow to the side and thrust his weapon straight through the mans body. Finally, with blood pouring from his wounds, the man grabbed the remnants arm and slammed a small round object into his head causing a large and violent explosion between them, sending them both flying in opposite direction.

With neither moving from their positions on the ground, the battle had been settled.

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP_

The woman slowly applauded the mans victory over seemingly impossible odds.

"Nicely played, human." the woman said with a smile on her face. "It may have been a bit...unorthodox, but you have triumphed. It seems that you may indeed be worth speaking to."

As she took flight, though she would never admit it to herself, the woman was somewhat excited to meet with this strange human. The anticipation of the face off caused a smile to remain upon her face that she did not bother to remove as countless question began to run through her mind.

What would he be like?

What would his reaction be once he saw her?

Would he be easy going and calm?

Or would he wary and cautious?

What would his face look like?

No matter the answer to these question, this encounter would no doubt be interesting for her. Of that, she had not doubt.

* * *

 **One heated conversation later...**

"Well...this has certainly been an interesting experience for me. You certainly are everything I hoped you would be." She said calmly, while wanting to tear the man, whose name she now knew was Kaylen of Demacia, limb from limb. "I believe I will take my leave now."

"Aw, already?" And we were getting along so well." Kaylen mocked

She gave herself a moment of pause to reel in her anger before she spoke once more.

If there was one thing she was thankful for at that moment, it would be the fact that she could make a quick and immediate exit. She was painfully aware that, had she not been able to leave this man in an instant, a small moment of reckless abandon may have cost her a potential candidate to be the Chosen Undead.

"I hope the next time we meet, there will be less hostility between us." She said.

With that, she took off to the sky, leaving the man alone in the destroyed tower.

As she flew threw the air, she could not help but be enraged at the so-called prophets impudent actions.

"Of all the rude, disrespectful, ungrateful, insolent humans I have had the pleasure of meeting, that bastard has to be the absolute worst." Velka complained to herself. "I'm the one who saved his life and this is the thanks I get for it? I should have just left the imbecile to his fate."

Without realizing it, Velka had protested and complained about the prophet the entire way back to Anor Londo. Flying right over the city itself and heading straight to the Dukes Archive, where limitless knowledge lay ready for those strong enough to take it. Heading straight past the crystal covered hollows, who, due to the crystals implanted in their body's, remained completely docile towards her.

"I bet he's just some small village nobody. Or some wondering country bumpkin." the woman said as she walked through the hall of the archives, searching for...something. Anything to tell her who that foolish man was. But no matter how many countless sections she checked or books she tossed to the floor, she couldn't find anything holding even a scrap of such information. "Come on, there must be something here. Something to link him to someone or someplace."

Velka knew that this whole scenario was very wrong. The human had insulted her, humiliated her and outright refused her. Yet, somehow she had been plagued by thoughts of and ruled by compulsions to find out who he was.

Continuing to think on the subject, Velka searched for something, some concrete reason that could explain her recent compulsions and actions. How could a man such as him generate such reactions from her?

She was someone who took pride in her calm, calculating nature and her composed and level-headed personality only supported that. She was someone who always had her emotions under control and thought her actions through clearly, rather than giving in to impulsive or unpremeditated feelings.

However, in only a few short hours, her mind had been thrown asunder and filled with the enigma that was Kaylen of Demacia.

Her thoughts that she had during her time watching him resurfaced as she considered the fact that a lone human, who knew who she was, had dared to challenge her. No, not only challenge her, but threaten her.

Yes, she knew that his courage had gathered her attention, as well as the resolve and determination that he demonstrated against the remnant, but was that truly enough to make her abandon rationality and feel... _feel?_ The thought completely halted her search and her train of thought.

The answer, or at least part of the answer, struck her as she realized that Kaylen of Demacia, a human, had made her, the Goddess of Sin, _feel._

Velka was not in any way immune to feelings. She experienced emotions just as anyone else would. She could laugh, cry, be happy, be annoyed, but due to events and actions of the past, she had long since forgotten anything of the sort. In fact, even before all of that, she had always held a tight reign upon her feelings and emotions.

Yet that human had very easily caused her emotions to spiral out of control and into chaos.

The very thought that he managed to do this caused her to feel something that was completely foreign to her. It was something that felt akin to a sense of exhilaration, of delight?

As she continued to toss book after book aside to the ground, new questions began to escape her lips.

"Nothing. Maybe he's some traveling mercenary? Or from some far away, unknown land? I've certainly never heard of a place called Demacia, nor is it mentioned anywhere within the text." Velka thought as she continued to look through book after book after book. "Well, if there's one thing I can say, its that he's very bold for a human. Daring to confront me like that. Certainly not like any other I've met before."

As the thought crossed her mind, her eye's turned away from the book as she let the train of thought continue.

"Mouthing off to me like that. I should show him how powerful I really am, make him beg and plead on his knees for my forgiveness. Heh, heh..." Velka said with a smile and a small chuckle, finding the idea of the prophet on his knee's in front of her very amusing.

Then, after standing up and giving it some more thought, Velka began to leave the Archives. Walking out to what appeared to be a dusty, worn path. Which, due to her ability of flight, she had no plans of exploring.

There were no qualms or doubts in her mind about what she was about to do. She wanted to explore these feelings even further, find out exactly why she felt them. And she had a feeling that if she just saw the prophet once more, that she would know what it all meant.

So taking flight once more, she headed back towards the township where the first bell resided.

" **That's enough, Velka**." the prophets voice suddenly rang out throughout the memory.

* * *

Kaylen felt he had seen more than enough. There was no point in reliving the next memory.

After hearing his words, Velka cut her connection to his mind and let go of his face. Turning her gaze to the ground, she was unable to look him in the eye after what she had just had him witness. She had laid her sins bare and had no idea what his reaction might be. The pressure between them was getting to be impossible for her to bear.

" _This is it. I have shown him my greatest shame. Could he ever accept me? Surely he understands that I did what my duty commanded me to. That if I had a choice, I would never.."_

Her thoughts were suddenly halted, as she heard an angry grunt leave the prophets body. At this, her eye's widened in fear and sadness. He was angry. No, with what she just showed him, he must be infuriated with her. She had slain so many, why would she expect any other reaction? Did she think that she could somehow be forgiven? That she could somehow make up for the choices she's made? Impossible.

Preparing herself for the worst, she forced herself to lift her head and meet his eyes.

She was surprised, however, when she finally looked up at him and saw not anger, but blazing determination and an incredibly deep scowl on his lips. Her surprise grew even further when he spoke his next words in a tone that was thick with emotion.

"Velka...I'm not going to pretend I understand how things led to that or why you did any of those things. But while I try to figure it all out, I want you to know...that you will _never_ go through anything like that again."

Velka gasped in surprise at the prophets words. Finding herself unable to look away from him as she was once again filled with an indescribable warmth.

"I don't care who's ass I have to kick or how many enemies I have to face, I will never allow you to experience such pain and grief again. I swear it." the prophet exclaimed defiantly.

Her heart was beating erratically within her. She could sense his fierce will to protect her. The feeling was more wonderful than she could describe. As his strong, unyielding eye's bore into hers, seemingly trying to convey the truth of his words, she found herself not wanting to turn away.

" _He..He wishes to protect me?! Even after seeing what I had done, he would look past it all and attempt to save me from it all? The way he looks at me, I...I..."_

As he continued to look in her eye's, the prophet found himself a bit confused as she continued to stare at him without saying a word.

"Um, Velka?" the prophet said. "Are you alri-mmph!"

Unable to stop herself, Velka grabbed Kaylen's face and kissed him roughly, passionately.

She poured everything she had into that kiss. She could think of no other response as the man with the purest soul she had ever encountered had just earnestly swore to protect her. Even after witnessing her greatest sin, even though he knew little about her, he still cared about protecting..." _Me."_ The beautiful goddess felt her body, seemingly of its own accord, press closely to his as she deepened the kiss.

Needless to say, the prophet was beyond shocked by this, and his mind, or more specifically his body, was on overload at what she was doing. This unbelievably beautiful woman was kissing him as if she wanted nothing more in the world and growing much more intimate with him by the second.

Breaking the kiss before things could go even further, the prophet could practically see the desire in her eye's and felt that a part of him... somewhat liked the look she was giving him. He knew he had to come up with a way to get away quickly or he may end doing something he might regret later.

"Um..I'd really love to stick around but I, uh, kind of have an Undead Dragon to fight." the prophet said as he blushed madly. "So I should really be on my way."

Turning away from the goddess, the prophet began to continue to walk along the path the would lead him to said creature. But was stopped in his tracks when the goddess spoke her next words.

"A dragon, eh?" Velka said with a smirk, halfway paying attention and halfway thinking of how badly she wanted to throw him to ground and show him something more vicious than any dragon. "And what plan do you have to confront such a beast?"

"Well, its not so much a plan, its more like a string of idea's that'll hopefully end with dragon being dead and me being somewhat less dead." the prophet joked.

At his words, Velka began to laugh softly. The laughter was admittedly one of the most beautiful sounds the prophet had ever heard, as well as seeing the smile upon the goddesses face. Unable to help himself, the prophet returned the smile.

"Sounds like quite the intriguing sight. Shall we be on our way then?" Velka said as she walked forward toward the prophet, ready to continue along the path that he was going to take.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good-" the prophet started before something Velka said suddenly struck him. "Wait.. did you just say **we**?"

"Of course." Velka said with a smile. "I wish to examine your abilities a bit more. And I believe I could show you a thing or two about **real** pyromancy while I'm here. It should be quite the fun little excursion."

With that, Velka continued along the path ahead of the prophet.

"B-B-But Velka that's really not necessary. I have it all completely under control." the prophet said to Velka, who didn't break her stride in the slightest. "Velka, I mean it, you don't have to come. Velka...Velka..?"

But It didn't matter how many times he called her name. For she was already lost in her own thoughts, thinking of how much fun they would have with one another.

 _The path becomes more and more convoluted. With this new development, what more awaits the prophet?_

 _How will he deal with the Undead Dragon?_

 _What does he feel for the Goddess?_

 _Will he be able to rescue Reah and her allies?_

 _Find out next time on Dark Souls: Derp Edition_

* * *

 **Hold thine hands from that review button, dear reader. I've got a few things to address.**

 **Firstly, dang it, I just dig myself even deeper in the love interest hole.**

 **Secondly, I know I promised a new spell in this chapter, but things turned to things and I couldn't really figure out a way to have the prophet get one without it seeming all Deus Ex Machina. This way, with Velka going with him, it leaves a lot more room for imagination. So consider the next chapter open season guys. Send me a few spell Idea to take down that dragon, just remember that the prophet is still learning how powerful he is, so don't make it to godlike just yet.**

 **Thirdly, I hope you guys liked that little foreshadowing of Gwyndolins strength. There's won't be no zig zagging past arrows and spells in my FanFic. The guys is the son of Gwyn, so he's gonna get the power and abilities to fight as such.**

 **And lastly, Yes, I know that Velka is a rouge Goddess whose power is said to be almost on par with Gwyn's. Why is she taking orders from Gwyndolin? That in and of itself is a story guys and I plan to get to its in later chapters.**

 **Alight guys, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did my luck finally run out or did I do a pretty good job? I'm always looking for constructive criticism and looking to improve myself. And as always, your opinions have a huge effect on how this story will play out, so don't be shy.**

 **This is supreme gamer signing out.**

 **P.S. *Cough* You should totally leave a review. *Cough***


	19. Chapter 17- Asking Why

**OKAY!**

 **Before you read this, you guys should know that I got veeery carried away with this. I kinda realized that I have the prophet, the main protagonist, alongside Velka, the Antagonist/love interest/awesome OC character and I kinda felt this was a great chance to dive a bit deeper into both of their characters.**

 **Originally, I planned to put this in the same chapter as the dragon fight, so this was going to be a lot longer than it is now. But since its been almost two months since I posted a chapter, I decided to finish a bit early and just give what I already have.**

 **Due to this decision, this chapter will not have the dragon fight included in it. (Fully prepared to take the heat for that BTW) But you'll be happy to know that I've already begun writing it and will be releasing it soon.**

 **Until then, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **A shoutout to a comment that reminded me of something important as a writer.**

 **PathofOdinSonofThor-** Well done. Other than that, I see how you feel you're digging a deep hole with this love interest thing, but keep in mind, this story is YOURS. Not only do you NOT have to please your readers, you can do whatever you want with this story, but to actually give a legitimate review on the Harem Issue instead of just reminding you of your creative license, you don't HAVE to put them together, or anyone for that matter. You could make Velka sacrifice herself for not only Kaylen but for the cause he believes in to end the cycle. You could make Anastacia choose her duty as a fire keeper over her love life, à la responsibility over passion. As for Reah, I want to see how you address her before I give a response. (Same goes for Quelaag and her sister. Come to think of it, Quelaag's sister is honestly the one thing I'm looking forward to in this story. You've written Kaylen with the same fatal flaw as Percy Jackson (undying loyalty) so I can already tell that's going to be interesting. Wish you luck with the next chapters!

 **My Response-** Bro, I want to seriously thank you. This comment gave me a good reminder that I should have fun with this story and to make sure that I enjoy writing it. Not that I don't love writing this Fic, I will admit that I am a lot more nervous about that things I put in it now then when I had like 2 followers. So a comment like this really helped me lighten up a bit. Thanks for reminding me to take it easy and have fun with it, bro. Really appreciate it. :)

 **Alright, that's all I have to say guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**

 **Warning: If this chapter is horrible, you may all proceed to blame PathofOdinSonofThor. (Lol Just kidding bro.)**

* * *

All had been quite as the prophet and the goddess walked down the trail at a calm pace. In fact, for Velka, it might have been a bit too quite.

She had been glad for the chance to unravel the enigma that was Kaylen of Demacia and had thought he would be rife with questions and conversation, but he hadn't word to her a since they started. Choosing instead to continue remain completely silent.

" _How very odd. He's as quite as a mouse in a den of starving kittens._ " Velka thought to herself. " _I wonder what's on his mind that keeps him so silent._ "

Not content to simply wonder, the goddess reached inside the prophets mind and, after a short moment of pause, could hear his inner thoughts with clarity. Though, with the knowledge that he was indeed abnormally strong minded, she took care to do it with ease.

" _Oh jeez, what the heck am I supposed to do now?"_ the prophet thought nervously as a certain goddess walked alongside his right. He tried to keep his eye's forward, but couldn't help but turn his gaze toward her, his eye's devouring the sight of her figure. " _God, h_ _er beauty's almost otherworldly, the stuff of every mans dreams."_

If nothing else, the prophet would be honest with himself about this. For him, the sight of the goddess never seemed to get any less mesmerizing. Every step she took was somehow sensual, elegant and confident all at the same time. Her heels clicked over the cement with a steady, even rhythm, offering the prophet a good view of the thickness of her thighs. Her hips swayed from side to side, mercilessly teasing his thoughts. Even her scent, a clean, ocean-like fragrance that filled his senses, claimed his attention.

" _What makes it worse is I don't even think she's trying right now."_ the prophet thought. " _This is all natural."_

Listening to his thoughts about her and what he thought of her body, the goddess could not suppress a gentle smile. To most it would appear innocent, simply her enjoying her time with him. But the prophet himself could see that there was something behind that smile- a certain amount of mischief maybe? Whatever it was, the feeling only served to make the him more uneasy.

 _"Dude, say something, your blowing this. But what the hell am I supposed to say? I'm still not even sure why she even likes me."_ The prophet thought hysterically. _"Okay, okay, just stay calm. There is nothing to be afraid of. She's just a normal woman... a normal woman who could probably kick my ass with both hands tied behind her back. But that's no reason for me to be nervous. I just have to say something to her and say it with confidence."_

Fully confident in his speaking abilities, the prophet blurted out the first thing that came to mind. (Which he immediately wished he planned better.)

"So...uh...what's it like being a god?" the prophet said aloud.

The moment he finished speaking, the prophet mentally face palmed himself. Still looking at her, he saw her eyes slightly widen and her brows rise upward. Realizing that he probably sounded like a complete idiot, he immediately tried to fix it by continuing to speak.

"U-um, what I mean is...well, I was just thinking...you know, living in Anor Londo must have been interesting, and..uh.."

Velka simply stared at the tongue tied man in front of her with an amused smile.

" _Oh, this is simply adorable. Heh, heh, Its obvious the prophet is not used to talking to women he is attracted to. He's clearly trying to find some way to get a conversation going."_ Velka thought with a bit of cheerfulness. " _Perhaps I should throw the poor boy a bone."_

Turning her attention back to the stammering prophet in front of her, the goddess proceeded to answer his question.

"Well, in all honesty, residing in Anor Londo had always been somewhat of a simple lifestyle." Velka said

The prophet, shook out of his rambling by her words, was a bit surprised by this answer.

"Simple? With the strength and abilities you guys have, I would have thought that your daily lives would have be full of excitement and adventure." the prophet responded.

"Well, while it did have its exhilarating moments, many of my fellow gods hardly ever did anything out of the ordinary. They never strayed from their intended paths or professions." Velka explained. "The knights would train until their body's broke, the chefs baked to their hearts content and the blacksmiths hammered away at their steel. It was always the same, day in and day out. Simple."

"Well, you seem to be much more outgoing than that. So I would assume that you were different from the rest." " the prophet said honestly.

"You would be correct." Velka said with a bit of gratitude toward the prophet. Even knowing who she was, he did not assume that she was some mindless warrior who did what she was told.

Feeling a little more relaxed now, another question came tot he prophets mind. This one a bit more serious than the last.

"Velka...why did you save me before?" Kaylen asked calmly as he turned his gaze towards her. "I know you showed me your memories before, but I still don't quit understand why you would do something like that."

The goddess was quiet for a moment. It was a valid question. She had been specifically told by her lord not aid the chosen undead and yet she chose to do so anyway.

Returning his gaze, she proceeded to answer.

"I know what it means to want to protect those you care about. As I watched your battle and saw you about to die, I heard what you believed would be your final words...of your regret of not being about save others...and felt compelled to aid you."

The prophet did not know what to say. She had heard him say he wanted to save others and wanted to protect him for it? He couldn't say that he understood, but he did know that it must have been no small decision for her to go against her orders for him.

"Thank you, Velka. I know you didn't make that choice and share your memories with me on a whim." the prophet said. "I truly appreciate what you've done for me and I won't be forgetting it anytime soon."

Feeling a bit of warmth at the idea of sharing such a core connection of who she was, as well as the gratitude that he was showing toward her, Velka wrapped both her arms around his right one and drew herself a bit closer to his person. The feeling was enhanced as the proximity to the young prophets body caused her to feel his radiating heat and brought his scent into her Consciousness. The earthly, spiced scent only making her time with him all the more enjoyable.

"Well, its about time you started showing some gratitude." Velka said with a smile.

Seeing the prophet roll his eye's and smile lightly at her words, Velka couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"You know, we've talked a great deal about me. I want know more about you, prophet." Velka said, wanting to sate her curiosity.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" the prophet asked. "I'm pretty much an open book. But fair warning, I am very difficult to read."

"Well, for starters, where in the world did you learn to wield a blade like you do?" Velka asked.

"What do you mean?" the prophet said, confused about what she was talking about. "Is there something strange about the way I use a sword?"

"Something strange? That's putting it mildly." Velka said as if he had just asked something that should already be apparent. "The way you fight is so.. unheard of. Its as though your entire being is moving off a mixture of careful planning and natural instinct. It is so unrefined and wild, yet also very polished and precise."

The prophet smiled at the goddesses astute wording.

"Heh. Well, that's a pretty good way of putting it. Believe it or not, I've never held a sword in all my life before coming to Lordran." the prophet explained honestly. He saw no real reason to hide this from her. "Thanks to my being a prophet, I already know my enemies weaknesses. So I guess that kinda makes up for my inexperience.

"Heh, heh, how very strange. A man appears, seemingly out of thin air, with the ability to see that future of all around him and claims to have never held a blade, yet can hold his ground against the remnant of a Silver Knight." Velka laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I might say that you're insane, prophet."

"Heh, well I wonder who's crazier. The madman himself or the beautiful goddess who fell for said madman?" the prophet joked aloud without thinking.

"Beautiful?" Velka said with a raised eyebrow, causing the prophet to realize what he just said.

Knowing it was a bit to late to go back on his wording, the prophet tried

"U-um, wait, that's not...I didn't mean exactly-" the prophet started, his blushing and embarrassed reaction causing Velka to give him a knowing smirk.

"Dear me, prophet. Such Flirtatious words towards a fair maiden such as I?" the goddess said in mock surprise. "I do hope that you do not seek to do anything indecent to me."

The prophets face quickly flushed at the implications of her words.

"W-What?! What the are talking about? I didn't...I wasn't flirting with anyone!" the prophet said trying to set the record straight.

As she saw the incredibly embarrassed look on his face, Velka found that the prophets constant blushing and stammering was becoming more and more loveable and endearing. Seeing an easy opportunity to further fluster the young warrior, she donned a scandalized look and spoke her next words.

"But you do not deny that you were going to try to make a move upon me! Why, prophet, was this your plan all along? To soften me up with words so you could take advantage of this gentle maiden when you got the chance?"

"W-what?! That's crazy! Your crazy! I wasn't going to..I wasn't thinking..." the prophet said

The prophets intensified stuttering and blushing elicited a small bit of laughter from the goddess. Trying to regain a bit of dignity from this, the prophet spoke his next words.

"You know, just because other guys might ogle your body or your chest, doesn't mean that I'm the same way." the prophet said with a bit of confidence.

Though laughing near uncontrollably, Velka's brow quickly raised as she recognized an opening. Turning her body to the side and striking a flirty pose, she said..

"Why prophet, you sound disappointed. Could it be that you were wanting to take a glance as well?"

As a deep crimson hue quickly filled the prophets face, the goddess broke into full blown laughter. Fully enjoying sight of the prophet trying to look anywhere but Velka's well endowed figure, stuttering all the while.

"Y-you know what, whatever." the prophet said, clearly not having a comeback ready. "Think what ever you want."

Velka gave a few chuckles more before her laughter died down. Though a bright, happy smile still remained upon her face. Taking a moment to look at the situation as a whole, she could not help but notice just how... **normal** this all seemed to be. There were no monsters, no grand order to uphold, no dire threat looming before them. It was only a man and a woman, enjoying their time with one another.

As she took all this in, her smile slowly began to fade away and she couldn't stop a single question from creeping into her mind.

"Prophet...why do you fight on like this?" Velka said in a somewhat solemn tone.

The goddess somewhat regretted her question the moment the prophets face fell. For a brief moment, she could swear he looked almost sad. But before she to really get a good look at his expression, he quickly hide it behind a carefree smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Heh, well, someone's gotta play the hero." the prophet said nonchalantly. "And since all the other prophets decided to take the week off to the Bahamas, the job kinda fell on me."

With only a slight frown to show her displeasure, Velka stopped dead in her tracks, stopping the prophet alongside her, then turned and to looked him straight in the eye.

"Prophet, I'm serious." Velka said in a stern tone. "You dauntlessly charge head first into danger, give humanity to other undead as if its the most trivial thing in the world. I want you to tell me why...why do you fight?"

The prophet returned her gaze and hesitated. The answer to her question was not a simple one. But was it right for him to give her nothing? He had to admit that she had been quite open about who she was and her own driving forces. It was only fair that he give her a straight answer.

So gathering up his resolve, he gave a slight sigh and spoke honestly.

"I fight...because I have to. With the way things are going, a lot of people are headed down dark and unfair paths." the prophets said truthfully. "I'm the only one with the knowledge to help them."

This answer actually only served to irk the goddess.

"But that is not right. Just because you can see the future, doesn't mean you own anyone anything. You are not bound to risk your life for them." Velka said honestly. "Come with me back to Anor Londo. With your abilities, seeking worthy vessels would be trivial."

"I can't do that." the prophet exclaimed

"Yes, you can." Velka told him. "You can choose to walk away right now."

"Velka-" the prophet started

"If you fear for your allies, they can come as well. With their strength and skill, they would be of great help to the cause." Velka continued pleadingly. "Please, there is no shame in admitting nothing more can be done. Can you not see that what you seek is impossible?"

"Yes, Velka, I know." the prophet said, his tone somewhat angry, which actually surprised the goddess. "I know that there's almost no chance of me winning. No matter how you look at it, the power that gods and demons have is superior to mine in every way...I know that better than anyone. I know that I'm weak. I know they could kill me easily, but still...I have to fight. I have to go through with this plan and save everyone."

Velka shook her head at him, clearly vexed at his words. He knows what his chances are and yet still he refuses to yield?

"Foolishness, Prophet." Velka said angrily. "Whatever plan you have, I guarantee you that no one will listen."

"Then I'll make them listen." the prophet said firmly.

"And how do you plan to do that? The world is in complete disarray. Demons and who knows what else roam the land unchecked." Velka countered. "Aggressive, savage and without mercy. Right now, it might as well be every man for himself."

"And that's exactly why we need this plan." the prophet replied. "All of this will just keep going unless we do something about it. We have to start somewhere."

Velka once again shook her head at the man in front of her. She couldn't understand why he would continue fighting a battle he knew he could not win. It would only lead him down a path of countless deaths.

"Prophet, you are making a mistake." Velka said in a despondent tone.

"I can't just give up." the prophet said.

"You misunderstand. No one is giving up. If anything, we are standing are ground against the darkness." Velka tried to explain. "Please, just come with me. Stop all of this."

At this, the prophets face actually softened slightly.

Despite his words, though he would never admit it, he somewhat wished that it was possible for him to just say yes to her. He was wasn't some hardened warrior of legend, born to destroy all the evils of the world. He was just a normal guy who knew too much. But he knows that the knowledge he has in his head is known only to him and that it was the only thing standing between the world and the darkness that seeks to consume it.

So without saying another word, the prophet turned back towards the trail and began to walk away. There was nothing more for him to say.

Seeing him turn his back on her, Velka couldn't help but feel that she had to do something. She had to convince him here and now or there would likely not be a later. But she could think of no way to persuade him to do so. He already knew his odds, he already knew all the facts. Why does he continue?

"Prophet, wait..." the goddess said almost pleadingly.

Hearing her voice, the prophet stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze towards the ground in front of him.

Then, without turning to face her, he spoke in an almost regretful tone.

"I have to leave." the prophet said.

"You don't have too." Velka said wanting him to remain.

"The others need me." the prophet told her.

"Prophet, please." Velka said pleadingly. "I know this isn't the ideal world we all want, but is it not better than the alternative? Is this not enough?"

There was a moment of pause that hung between the two after this. She couldn't see it, but at that moment, sadness clouded the prophets features. The longer he spent talking with her, the more he actually questioned why he was risking so much for others. To him, it was like staring into an internal void and slowly feeling his own blood start to run still.

"You know, Velka...I wish things could be different. I wish had a choice right now." the prophet said truthfully. "But...I just don't. I have to keep going. There's to much at stake for me not to."

"But why?" Velka asked, desperately wanting an answer. "Why does it have to be you?"

Why him? Kaylen knew the answer to that question the moment she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the prophet said before turning around a giving her a shallow smile, his face giving away all the sorrow, sadness and woe that he kept hidden away from all others. He knew his next words would be the final nail in his coffin. It was the reason it had to be him, the reason he couldn't turn back. "Its because I'm the prophet."

With that one absolute truth spoken, the prophet turned away and continued to leave.

There are moments that words don't reach. There are feelings to powerful to name. For her, watching Kaylen walk away, It felt as if someone had reached in and tore her heart from her chest. The pain was so deep, so agonizing, so intense. Her mind went numb, racing in circles, unable to decided what she should do next.

" _He's leaving..."_ Velka said, her eye's growing somewhat frightened as the thought crossed her mind. " _No...I...I don't want him to leave. I know what he seeks is foolish, but I do not want him to leave."_

With all that happened in the days since meeting him, she had experienced many new feelings that she knew she didn't want to stop. Feelings of acceptance, companionship, pride and more coursed through her whenever she was around him. Yet, the one that she was most terrified of losing was the one that she had the hardest time defining.

Then, seemingly out of no where, a thought suddenly came through her mind. Ending any and all others.

 _If you do not wish him to leave, then go after him!_

The goddess let that thought hang with her for a moment.

" _Go after him...there will be consequence for that If I do so. If he reaches Anor Londo and Lord Gwyndolin discovers him, there's no telling what will happen. But if I simply allow him to leave..."_

Looking at the prophets retreating form, she thought of everything she had seen from him, everything she thought of and felt for the man know as Kaylen of Demacia.

And then...

 **With the Prophet**

He could not even begin to understand how he felt right now. Nor did he want to attempt to. He knew he shouldn't explore how he felt for her any further. He had just turned his back on her, the bridge was now officially burned. She'll probably leave now. Unable to even stand the sight of him any longer. He couldn't blame her for it either. With the knowledge that he would probably not see her again, he was content to walk in silence. Until...

 ** _Flap. Flap. Flap._**

The prophet stopped where he was and turned around just in time to see Velka land gracefully behind him and continue to walk ahead of his person, as if there was nothing strange about what she was doing at all. After walking a few steps forward and seeing the prophet was not following behind her, the goddess turned her body halfway around and shot him a questioning look.

"Well?" the goddess asked simply. "Art thou coming or not?"

The prophet, staying rooted where he stood, shot her a confused look.

"What? But...You're still coming with me?" the prophet asked, trying to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

At this, Velka rolled her eye's, placed one hand on her hip and gave an annoyed sigh, as if he had just asked the most idiotic question she had ever heard.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" the goddess replied.

"But...why would you-?" the prophet asked in bewilderment.

"Because, though the idealistic fool you may be, you still belong to me, prophet." Velka said, stating it as though it was not something she believed, rather that it was a fact that should already be known. "You are mine, just as I am yours. Do not forget that for a single moment."

After speaking these word, Velka turned around fully and walked towards the prophet until she was directly in front of him.

"But do not misunderstand our relationship." Velka said, pointing a finger at his chest. "I will not stand by and let my champion behave so recklessly. In time, I will make you see the foolishness of your actions and you will submit to my will. That is the only outcome that I will allow to come to pass."

Now, the first thought that crossed the prophets mind was-

" _Did she just say "Relationship"?"_

The second was-

" _Wait, did she just say "Submit"?"_

After reviewing these thoughts and her words, the prophet quickly found his voice.

"I hope you don't expect me to change just because you want me to, Velka." the prophet said defiantly. "I'm not so easily breakable as that."

"Hmph, stubborn, aren't we?" Velka said with a smirk.

" _But perhaps that stubbornness is exactly what allows him to stand so strong against the impossible."_ Velka thought to herself. " _I do not want to let this human go._ _I want him to hold me in his arms again. I want his heart. I want to make him mine. That's why..."_

 _"_ Well, we will discuss this matter again later." Velka said. "For now, let us depart. I believe there are more important matters for us to attend to."

With her peace spoken, the goddess turned on her heel and began to walk away.

She had no plan for what she was going to do, she didn't know how she was going to convince him, but that didn't matter. She would not just let whatever she feels for him go. She would fight for him and she would make him see reason...somehow.

The Prophet watched her walk away for only a moment before smirking and shaking his head.

" _Jeez, she's so possessive_ _."_ the prophet said with a smirk and a shake of his head. _"And I think I actually find that attractive."_

With that, he followed behind her, both of them ready for whatever the future had in store.

* * *

 **Alright, there it is.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this fun little chapter.**

 **I know it was preety much filler, but I liked diving into that prophets character a bit further. Velka's too.**

 **Oh and btw, if you like pinwheel, Reah or Reah's friends, you are not gonna like what I plan to do to him. Like, at all. If you think the prophets such a heroic and noble guy, just wait till I finish the next chapter.**

 **This is Supreme Gamer, sighing out.**

 **P.S. Fair warning, Pinwheel is gonna get it real bad. If you thought his story was sad before, you are probably gonna hate me when the prophet gets to him.**


	20. Chapter 18- Did Somebody Say Dragonborn?

**ITS DONE!**

 **Through great patience and writing I have finished the next chapter of this story.**

 **I had to take careful consideration about what I was going to do with this chapter, but goddammit I did it, bro's. Also, I'll give acknowledgements on who's idea's I used at the end of the chapter. Wanna give props to all the guys who helped make this chapter possible.**

 **Comments that caught my attention**

 **TheGuyThatDies-** I can totally see Velka being turned on by his fighting and trying to fuck Kaylen after the dragon dies

 **My Response-** You know, I didn't plan on doing something like this in this chapter. But you pretty much got the idea stuck in my head. So the last part of this chapter is was only because you brought it up, bro. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Guest-** Actually who said that the spells have to be serious or have an instant effect you did tag it as humor after all. they can be bizarre in that, oh I don't know it makes a bald man grow pink hair then that pink hair start's attacking him or something (though if you want bizarre just check out the Jojo anime and manga). Or let's say that you hit someone with a basic spell arrow thing. lets say that it doesn't do much, well that might be because the spell is set on a timer and when time runs out...BOOM. or you could simply set it off at anytime of your choosing. And no I am not high while writing this... i think.

 **My Response-**

 _Fools Dance_

 _In an attempt to gain power, a prophet created this spell by mere chance._

 _Perform a ridiculous string of movements that will make your enemy doubt their current mental state. Will confuse even the strongest of minds for a few seconds._

 _W_ _hat idiot with attempt to use this in actual combat?_

You have noooo idea how close this came to becoming an actual part of this story, bro. Literally, this almost became a thing.

 **Betoran-** I... shit. Why must you play with my feelings like this? On one hand. I want the ship with the firekeeper in it to sail... but on the other. Now I want Valka's ship to sail. Damn it all. This is impossible. Sure, the harem route is there but I cannot see how you will make it work. But, ugh. The not knowing what happen next is what makes a story... a good story. No, this is an awesome story that I just fucking found. Man, now I NEED to see what happens next. Shit goes down and the time winey stuff is getting really messed up. Anymore and Manus may just decide to make his appearance early or... well. Many more things. Waiting for the Mushrooms as said in the description!

P.S. Fucking awesome story.

 **My Response-** Aw, thanks, bro. Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully I can keep up the good work with all this.

 **Guest-** can you give him the ability to fly. like dragon ball super style of flying or would that wreck the story? but hey i just want to see cool airborne battles in dark souls for a change instead of the regular dodge, run, roll and circle each other like idiots for hours. i think that would be pretty cool with Kalamet actually. A skywards fight with a dragon that not even mighty Anor londo would fuck with. shit that sounds awesome! Also seeing as this is a story not a video game you can make it even more awesome! please do this please!

 **My Response-** The Prophet will grow stronger with time, but I still want try to keep him as human as I can. He's always going to have limitations as a person, so I don't think I'll be giving him the power to fly. But airborne battles...I'll hold judgement for that one considering their are plenty of fly happy enemies. But I can't promise anything, bro.

 **Guest (For the sake of keeping this brief, I shortened this one, but I do enjoy readying though out reviews like this one.)-** Though with all this growth I gotta ask if at the very end of it all, Kaylen can still call himself human. Transcending virtually all human limitation and stepping into a world of power that pretty much no normal human from our world can even begin to imagine or empathize properly with. Not that that's a bad thing mind you, cause let's say the curse is broken and humans start ageing as they should. this can open up a happily every after with Velka, after levelling up his vitality and stamina (suggestive eyebrow raising's while "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye plays in the background) to an absolutely ridiculous degree making him effectively immortal or something beyond mere immortality.

 **My Response-** You pretty much hit the nail on the head with this on, bro. That's the direction I plan to head with Kaylen. He's going to grow far stronger than he is now and the question of whether or not can he truly call himself human will be a topic of discussion in the story. But we got a bit of a ways to go before he reaches that point.

 **Alright, that's enough stalling. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the story.**

 **Warning: Despite the title, this chapter does not include a Dragonborn-Prophet team up.**

* * *

"Finally." the prophet said as he rounded a corner and his eye's fell upon a large, decaying form. "It took me way to long to reach this thing."

The beast body dwarfed his own. Its flesh was discolored and rotting, yet somehow still maintained its astounding muscular build. Even with it missing its lower half and hanging pitifully against the edge of the cliffside, it was easy for both the prophet and the goddess to see that in its prime, this was a monster to be feared.

"Hmm. So this is one of the legendary dragons of old?" Velka said.

"Well, its only half of it, but yeah, this is a dragon." the prophet responded, his eye's never leaving the beast. "And I'm gonna kick its ass."

"And what makes you think you can kill a dragon?" the goddess asked with a smirk.

"Simple. Without its scales, this dragons greatest weakness is fire. And since I am a pyromancer, that makes me its natural enemy." the prophet explained. "Hopefully, that'll be enough."

"Prophet, that's not much of a plan." Velka said

"No real way to plan around this. Brute force is the only way I'm going to take this thing down." the prophet said. "So if there's anything you want to tell me about pyromancy, now's the time."

At this, Velka put a thumb to her chin in thought for a moment, before speaking once again.

"Right then. Before I can help, tell me what you already know of pyromancy." The goddess exclaimed. "Since you seem to be in a hurry, it would save time if you inform me of what you already know."

"What I know about Pyromancy?" the prophet said out loud to himself as he let his mind wander.

 _FWOOSH_

Gathering all the information he could, the prophet set his hand ablaze and held gazed upon the flickering flame, feeling that it somehow let him think on the matter better.

"Well, honestly my knowledge doesn't extend very far. I've mostly been using it based off natural instinct. But I do get the feeling that its somehow connected directly to my emotional state." the prophet explained. "Back in Firelink Shrine, a man named Petrus came after a friend of mine named Anastacia. When that happened, I felt my anger spike like crazy and my pyromancy responded in kind. It felt like my rage...overwhelmed me. I didn't want to just protect her anymore. I wanted to kill him and burn his corpse to ashes. Its a good thing she stopped me before anything happened."

Velka nodded her head at his very intuitive reasoning.

"Well, you are very much on the right track, but still incorrect. Pyromancy is not linked to your emotions, it is raw emotion given form. Channeling everything from compassion and willpower to rage and despair, and turning it into a powerful and natural weapon." Velka explained. "Though I suspect that you may be a unique case."

"What makes you say that?" the prophet asked.

"For one, I have never heard of someone's pyromancy reacting in a way that it nearly overcomes them. As it is an extension of your own will, it should be impossible for it to become so potent as to make you lose your sense of self, even momentarily." Velka explained interested look on her face.

"There I go doing the impossible again. I really gotta learn to cut that out." the prophet joked casually. "Anyway, how does knowing any of this help me? I'm not saying my pyromancy hasn't been useful, but my sword has gotten me through the rest of my fights well enough."

"Heh, heh, for you to say that so confidently, thou must truly be a greenhorn in the ways of pyromancy." Velka chuckled, somewhat confusing the prophet. "The might of steel could never be a match for the overwhelming power of flame."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" the prophet asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"It means that you have yet to fully comprehend your own abilities. Your weapons are a tool, but you are so much more. And its time you started realizing it." Velka said. "During this battle, I will offer you the use of the Power Within spell. It should be of great use against such a beast."

"Not to sound ungrateful, but how will the power within help me in this fight?" the prophet asked. "Losing myself to my anger doesn't seem like the best idea."

"Quite the contrary. Embracing your anger may just be what you need." the goddess explained. "But more importantly, do you honestly believe that the spell is nothing more than me making you lose your temper?"

"Well, besides giving me a boost in endurance and a slight damage output increase, isn't that all it really does?" the prophet asked.

"Very astute. But those effects only applies to its normal use, when it is self inflicted. The way I use it deviates from this standard. Making the power output far more formidable."

This bit of information caught the prophets attention. He knew that the spell was meant to be used on one's self and understood that she somehow managed to use it on another person, but he didn't think that had she altered it in some way that would make it more powerful. With this new information in mind, he began to wonder if it would be possible for him to use the same tactics she did to try and alter his own abilities or at least help him understand how had altered them before.

"And what do you do that makes your form stronger than the original?" the prophet asked.

"To explain that would take time, prophet. Time, which by the look of the hurry you're in, you do not seem to have at the moment." Velka stated. "But to put it in terms you'll understand, the original form of this spell causes the user to increase their own abilities at the cost of their own flesh, but is completely bound by human limitations. Through a bit of practice and study, I have managed to push the boundaries of those limits."

"Okay, I'm no pyro-genius or whatever, but forcibly pushing someone beyond their own capabilities sounds dangerous." the prophet said. "How would you even do something like that?"

"As I said, there is no time to go into specifics." Velka said. "Just think of it as me giving you a bit of my power to kindle your own. Use it to it fullest potential and you will find your pyromancy will have a bit more kick to it."

Though the topic of how she managed to alter a spell in some way very much still intrigued him, the prophet knew that she was right in saying that there was no time. Reah and the others already had a long head start ahead of him and he had wasted enough of what he had already.

He needed to start and finish this quickly.

"Well, let get this started." the prophet said as he started to approach the hulking mass of rotting flesh and muscle. "This thing might be on its death bed, but its still dangerous, Velka. Get somewhere where it can't reach you and wait for my signal to use the spell on me."

At this, Velka gave the prophet a questioning look of concern.

"Get somewhere it can't reach me? Do you not wish for my aid?" the goddess asked

 _SHING_

Grabbing the Zweihander his satchel and hefting it on his shoulder with a slight grunt, the prophet spoke in a calm and level headed tone.

"No thanks. Its better if I did this alone." the prophet said. "This way I won't have to worry if anyone else gets hurt and can focus solely on fighting him. Besides, I already know its tactics and its weaknesses. This shouldn't take me long."

Velka found her mind was in sever conflict at this. While she thought it was sweet-very naïve, but sweet of the prophet to worry about her safety and well being, she found herself having to hold back from interfering in this battle. Though she knew the prophet had pulled though difficult odds before, this time he was facing something much greater than himself. But as she watched him stride forward unperturbed by the monster in front of him, goddess a gave a slight smirk and a sigh.

"You know, I wish you would put half the concern you have for others towards you own well being, prophet." Velka said with a smirk. Knowing that his will to protect others was a prominent part of his personality. Which, despite her words, was one she liked.

"And I wish I didn't have to fight a dragon just to save a few idiots." the prophet commented. "But that just ain't the way the cookie crumbles."

At this, the goddess gave a shake of her head before spreading, giving a few beats and flying straight upwards. Landing a bit overhead and standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the dragon, more than ready to see what the battle that was about to unfold.

"And its not even a good sword. Its a freaking scrub weapon. I'd be a hell of a lot more motivated if it was a Black Knights sword or something. Speaking of which, I killed two of those bastards and didn't get a single item drop? How is that fair?"

Though it may not have appeared so, in truth, the prophet was rabbling on like this to distract himself from the monstrosity he was approaching. It was more than a little nerve racking to walk towards a creature who, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be dead, with the knowledge that it was only laying in wait for its prey. As he walked past its enormous, limp clawed hand and moved straight for its unmoving head, he began to wonder if it would suddenly decided to strike out and end him right then and there. Lucky for him, nothing of the sort happened.

He could see the Astora's Straight Sword next to a corpse nestled between its right arm and what he guessed was the Dragon Crest Shield nestled between its left. He knew that trying to make a move for either would only cause the dragon to awaken and become hostile. He held the advantage of the first strike and wouldn't be throwing it away doing something as stupid as that.

"Alright, lets get this thing going." the prophet said as he grabbed his weapon with both hands. "RISE AND SHINE, BUDDY!"

 _SHLICK_

As he thrusted his blade directly into the beast right eye, what the prophet could only believe was blood splashed on his face. With that first attack, he had effectively blinded its right side and created a large weakness he could exploit.

After a mere breath after his attack, the dragons body sprang to life with a deafening roar. From practiced memory, the prophet knew immediately what it would do next.

" _Alright. This things attacks are slow and predictable. But its strength and health was incredibly large. One hit from those claws and I'm done. If I don't stay in one place to long, I should be able to wear it down and kill it."_ the prophet planned as the dragon raised itself up from the ground. " _Its going to attack with its fangs first. Dodge it and counter attack."_

Starting defiantly at the towering monster before him, the prophet did what he did best.

"Alright, you overgrown gecko! I've slaughter every foe whose stood in my way so far. Prepare to leave this mortal coil and join the rest of your race. This undead warrior is about to end your pathetic life...If you can even call this a life! I mean really, you're just kinda laying here all day. Just because you don't have legs doesn't mean you can't go out for a nice walk every once in a while, ya bum. I mean seriously, you should be more like Kalameet, now that guys a real dragon. You know what, out of pity, if you give up now and let me take the sword, I'll let you keep your other eye."

Not amused in the slightest by this insects words, the dragon, as the prophet predicted, opened its jaws wide and lunged forward. As soon as he saw its flesh ridden teeth, the prophet began running to his right. Just before it jaws could snap close and rip his body in two, he dived forward, narrowly dodging its fangs. Then, after getting to his feet as quickly as he could, he ran forward and swung at the beast exposed throat.

 _RAAAAAAAGH_

The dragon raised its head and roared loudly in pain as a discolored, dark purple liquid poured from its wound. But the prophet could tell that though the wound may have hurt, it was not going to be fatal.

After regaining itself from the pain, the dragon snarled menacingly and the man in front of it, before it began to drool a dark liquid from its mouth.

Knowing what it was preparing to do, the prophet prepared himself as the beast made a disgusting gurgling sound from deep within its throat, before spewing toxic sludge over the area directly in front of itself. Expecting this attack, the prophet dived backward just out of reach of the disgusting muck and rolled to his feet.

"I, I'm sorry...did you, did you just blow actual crap out of your mouth at my face? What was that even supposed to do? You, sir are an ass." the prophet mocked.

At this the dragon swiped one of it claws at the prophet, which he saw coming from a mile away and dodged easily.

Feeling that he had now gotten a feel for its movements and thinking that it would be far to slow to attack him once more, the prophet charged forward with his blade primed for an attack. This brash action would cost him however, as the creatures right claw suddenly raised from the ground.

As he watched the monsters claws come crashing down on him, making small shockwaves along the ground as it did, the prophet stopped in his tracks and raised his blade in front of his body, hoping to negate as much of the attack as possible.

Hitting his body with more than enough force to knock him off his feet and force the wind from his body, the prophet was sent flying backward and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Argh...Gah...Dammit." the prophet choked out as he suddenly felt as if his weapon had suddenly become lighter. Taking a quick glance, he saw that the Zweihander had been broken a little further above the hilt. "Great. Plan B it is then."

 _FWOOSH_

Quickly switching tactics, the prophet called on his pyromancy and summoned a fireball in each hand.

"VELKA, NOW!"

Knowing what he was asking of her, the goddess quickly raised her hand, summoning her own dark flames. After a moment, the prophets body became enveloped in fire, his anger began to rise and his pyromancy immediately grew in intensity, trailing further along his wrist.

Velka could feel his unnatural synergy with his pyromancy, even from the distance she was from him.

" _Good, Prophet. Your energy is beginning to swell."_ Velka said to him telepathically. " _Now take your anger and feed off of it. Use it to tap your tremendous power."_

Barely hearing this through the rage and pain that was flowing through his body, the prophet gave a heavy growl before throwing both fireballs at the beast, one after the other.

 _BOOSH BOOSH BOOSH_

 _ROOOAAARR_

As the flame scorched its flesh, the dragon recoiled away, before raising its hand once again and sent it to crush the nuisance in front of it.

More than ready for this, the prophet dived off to the side with a roll, quickly regaining his footing, before send another volley of fireballs towards the dragon. Each one hitting their mark, but never seeming to do anything more that slightly burn the dragons flesh and antagonize it into attacking with is claws once more.

For some time, this cycle of dodging and attack continued again and again with the prophet hoping that his constant assault would begin to were the beast down. But as his breath began to grow heavy and his movement became increasingly strenuous and sluggish, he realized that this wasn't going to work.

"Huff...Huff...Grrr, DAME YOU!" the prophet screamed angrily as he threw another fireball at his foe.

 _BOOSH_

The attack hit its mark dead on, exploding right on the dragons face. Only this time the beast didn't even flinch from the blow, instead choosing to snarl angrily. As if it was dealing with a very annoying mosquito who had more than overstayed its welcome.

Seeing this, the prophets frustration grew to new heights.

" _Dammit. Its too strong. While I've been getting weaker, this things barley taken any damage at all."_ the prophet to himself through all the pain and exhaustion he felt.

But he wasn't the only one frustrated by all of this. As she watch all of this unfold, Velka could hardly stand to see the man she cared for so very nearly broken. She knew she could handle this beast if she so chose too, but the feeling that something lay dormant inside the prophet waiting to be released stayed her hand. But as she clenched her fist tightly, she realized that she was very nearly reaching the limit of how much she could stand to watch...

As the rotting beast watched the man in front of it breath heavily, it decided to raise its claws to attack once more. Seeing the attack coming from a mile away, the prophet readied himself to dodge it once more.

Watching the dragons attack rush towards him with terrifying force and speed, the prophet knew that even if he might struggle to do so, he still had the strength to get out of the way in time.

At least that's what he thought until...

 _BUM-BUMP_

It was a single heartbeat. Just a single heartbeat of pain that froze his body in place. That small instance of delayed action was more than enough time for the monster attack to strike the prophets form full force. Leaving him only enough time for a sharp gasp before the unstoppable force collided with his body, sending him flying backward before slamming into the rocky wall with a sickening crunch.

Velka's eye's went wide as she saw his body go flying, fearing the worst had just happened and she did nothing to prevent it.

"PROPHET!" Velka screamed.

As his body crashed into the wall, the prophets mouth gritted shut with a look of pure, white pain. His mind going numb from the shock of it all, his body teetered forward, going limp and falling to the ground...

 _STOMP_

Just before his form could hit the dirt, the prophets left leg shot forward and supported his devastated form. Stubbornly, he refused to allow himself fall down and die.

"...argh..uggh...AGAK!" the prophet retched as he choked out blood from his mouth. Only after a moment more did a trail of red descend down his forehead, emphasizing how much damage his body truly took.

" _Prophet, stop! You cannot win!"_ Velka told Kaylen telepathically as she spread her wings, ready to come to his aid. " _I will-"_

" _STAY BACK_!" the prophet shouted in his mind as loud as he could.

Velka couldn't understand what he expected to do I his condition. He had no hope of victory.

" _You have experienced the vast difference in strength. Do you honestly think you still have a chance to defeat this creature?"_ Velka challenged, outraged at the prophets behavior.

His body was growing worse by the second. His vision was beginning to grow blurry, the flames continued to mercilessly eat away at his flesh, every breath he took felt like horrible agony in his chest. The fact that he was standing at all was a miracle. But at that moment, even with all he was suffering, the only thing he could think of was his friends. Those close to him, everything they had been through and everything they would suffer if he wasn't there for them.

He saw Oscar sitting on his death bed, giving a few guttered breath before giving in to death. He saw Solaire standing on the balcony gazing upon the sun with such admiration, never knowing that his fate would lead him down the darkest path of them all. Siegmeyer waiting ever so patiently, never knowing his death would come at the hands of his own daughter.

But the one thing that spurred him on the furthest, the one thing that set his hart ablaze was the thought of Anastacia, sitting alone, crying in her cell.

He couldn't stand for this. He would not let any of them suffer.

" _Difference in power...doesn't matter to me at all.."_ the prophet thought intensely as he gritted his teeth. Something was building in him, growing further and further as he realized his own weakness. It was felt by all, even the beast could feel that something was changing. "... _I'll keep fighting...I promised...I will..."_

At this point, the feeling had even caused the goddess of sin herself to begin feeling somewhat uneasy. It was as if something was being carried across the wind, warning her of the danger that has yet to come.

" _Something coming."_ Velka thought to herself eerily.

As his hatred flowed through his body, the Prophet could feel himself losing control. Until it felt as if he was drowning, being overtaken by his own fury.

Clenching his teeth and his fist as hard as he could, the prophets mind and his body suddenly went stiff and numb. Searing pain and agony shot through him until it felt as if hot lead was being poured over his flesh.

" _Grr...I will...I will..."_ the prophet snarled madly as he clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh. Not that that minor pain mattered with the torment he was already experiencing. "... _I WILL PROTECT THEM!"_

 _FWOOOOOOSH_

Velka watch on with worry and awe as the flames around the prophets body began to grow and encompass his body further and further, but what truly concerned her was the fact that the flames now held large wisp of black within it. The sight of that grim darkness mixed in with the prophet natural flame sent a shiver down her spine.

" _What is this?"_ the goddess thought to herself. " _His pyromancy, its..changing?"_

 _SHOOOOOSH_

Before she could think on it further, the flames around the prophet body grew even further, with the dark wisp becoming much more prominent and wild.

The ragged hood he wore hide the prophets face as it contorted in an all consuming anger; His nostrils flared as his breathing came in deep breaths, his eye's flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and baring his teeth like a mad dog.

Then a singular distinctive abnormality suddenly attracted the goddesses attention. It seemed like nothing at first, but as she focused on his form more closely she noticed an abnormal shimmer seemed to radiate around him. As she looked on trying to think what this oddity might be, it seemed as though parts of the prophets body were moving in and out of her visibility.

The dragon, unwilling stand this farce of a battle any further, regained its imposing stature and prepared to finish this insect. Bringing its head back and turning it sideways, it lunged forward with a ravenous hunger, aiming to rip his body from his torso. But when its maw clamped close around the mans body, it was surprised to feel nothing but air.

"That's not possible!" Velka said in shock.

The prophet had vanished. Or it would be more accurate to say that his body faded away completely just as the dragons teeth snap around him. Quickly searching the area for him, she saw that he now stood with both hands placed on the dragons skull as it was extended foward.

 _BOOM_

An explosion of black and yellow flame erupted directly on the beast head, sending it reeling back as black flames lingered over it flash, burning it to the bone.

"Huff...Huff...Grrr, one more..." the prophet growled through ragged breath, his flesh charred heavily as the flames continued consume him. Any second now and was going to drop dead. But he didn't care. If he was going to die then he was going to drag this damn monster down with him.

Hands shaking...blood boiling...every synapse of his infected mind urging him to strike out, kill and destroy whatever he could, the prophet gathered all the strength he had into his right hand, summoning a single large sphere of black and red flame..

"I'm going to burn you to dust and throw you to the wind." the prophet said with the sphere of flame held at his side.

Now prepared to deliver the decisive blow, the prophet charged forward towards the beast and slammed his hand to the ground directly in front of it.

As soon as the essence of his will touched the earth, it was as if the gates of hell itself had opened as the ground seemed to glow bright and a massive pillar of flame erupted around his body consuming him completely. The dragon screamed in pain as its flesh was incinerated and burned away, its only escape being to release its hold on the Cliffside and fall to it death.

Velka had raise her arm to block the massive wave of heat that erupted from the explosion. As the dust settled, she saw the prophets unmoving body crouched in front of the dragon, who's head and frontal form were burned to a point were most of its bones were now visible and smoked emanated from its enormous mass.

And then the unthinkable happened...

 _GRRR_

With a low, beastly growl, the dragons body slowly began to rise once more. Even with its flesh burned to the bone and all the damage it had suffered, the creature had still managed to survive.

Tracking its gaze, Velka's blood felt like ice water as she saw the prophets crumpled form. After a long moment, when he still had not moved from his crouched position, the scent of blood and burnt flesh reached her nose. Instantly, her mind became a massive contradiction of hatred and hostility.

" _If my prophet is dead, I will rip that atrocity to pieces. Slowly. Painfully. I will use my bare hands to destroy it in the most excruciating manner possible."_

At that moment, the dragon raised its hand, prepared to crush the prophets body.

Without another word, Velka dived off the side of the precipice she stood on, flexed her wings wide and, just barely dodging the beast clawed hand, grabbed the prophets body right from under its grasp.

As his limp form was a bit much for her to carry, the goddess had to settle for carrying him back towards the wall directly behind them, as far from the beast as she could take him. Quickly examining his body, she was glad to see his chest slowly rising and lowering. The prophet, though bloody, beaten and burned, was alive.

"R...un...Velka..." the prophet said in a hoarse voice, unable to move a single muscle. "...w-wasn't...enough..forget about m-..me.."

Velka's heart crumbled at hearing this. Even with his body in complete shambles, he was still worried about whether she would be harmed or not. However, this sadness soon turned to overwhelming anger as her mind turned toward the creature who did this to him. She was going to make this beast suffer.

As the dragon suddenly roared loudly, Velka reached out and spoke a few word to the prophets mind.

" _Rest easy now, prophet. You have fought well, but I shall take things from here."_

Not waiting for him to give a response, Velka laid the prophet against the rock wall and turned back to the now scarred beast of legend and spoke in a threatening monotone.

"Now, foolish monstrosity, allow me to show you what happens when you lay hands on **my** prophet."

Burned halfway to death, the last thing the prophet saw as his vision began to fade and his eyelids began to fall was toxic sludge drooling from the dragons mouth and flames as dark as night ignite in both Velka's hands.

And that was the last he knew of consciousness.

* * *

 **After some time...**

It really was a beautiful day.

She had checked his vitals earlier, after that small nuisance had been taken care of, and found that though he had slipped into unconsciousness, the prophet was still not dead. Which was nice. Once she had done that, she had taken his flask of that golden liquid, Estus she believed it was called, and used the entire bottle to heal his wounds.

As she watched his wounds heal, she bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty for not aiding him sooner, even if he told her not to do so. But that guilt was soon overtaken by joy. He had gained a power that was far beyond any human before him. He held flames that were similar in likeness to her own, but more impressively, he had manifest his own kind of illusion. Something that should be impossible for a human to accomplish and yet somehow, someway, he's managed to do it.

The goddess grinned widely like a school girl on a cheery day as this thought crossed her mind. She look upon his relaxed, sleeping form as he lay with his back against the rocky wall. Not knowing what to do next, her heart began beating like a drum. Watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, she was finding it hard to breathe herself. The thought crossed her mind that he had gone through all this trouble of fighting the dragon alone, just so she would remain safe.

She slapped her head "Idiot, you should have helped him regardless, even if he did not want you too...well...what do I do now?" She cooed, her cheeks blushed.

She took nervous steps towards his comatose body, her fingers pressed to her lips like a shy child. She crouched in front of him, her face inches from his. She wanted to wake him, but she also wanted to just watch him cutely sleep, the suspense was killing her. She leaned in, pursing her lips together and thinly blowing onto his face, his eye's twitched and he muttered in his daze. She giggled warmly, blowing on his nose and laughing when he drunkenly moved his hand to slap away the annoyance.

Timidly, she moved her fingers over his cheeks, poking and pulling them as if he were and adorable cherub. She smiled warmly, her entire face blushed a shallow red, she was enjoying herself, she liked the idea of the prophet being her little play thing, but what she felt for him was so much more than that. She wanted physical things from him, yes, but she also desperately wanted a fulfillment to the emotions that griped her soul. She bit her lip, she wanted to do so many things to him while he lay there. She started to give in to temptations now, she may never get a chance like this again!

She leaned in taking in the scent of his hair, it smelt like fresh pine. She timidly ran her hands across his cheek. Her breathing growing heavier by the second, this encounter was driving her mad, she could not hold back, her insides were on fire and felt like they were going to melt. She nuzzled closer to him and ever so slowly, placed a kiss on his lips. It was fiery, yet passionate. Filled with her hunger for him and yet also filled with her care. She exhaled a shaky breath, and then pulled back, trying her best to maintain her self control. Her heart was skipping along one hundred beats. Her hands trembled and her lips quivered with a seduced smile of pure ecstasy.

"I...If only he were awake..." Velka sighed.

Her eye's lingered on his body for a moment. She lusted for the prophet. She wanted him pull her into his arms and ravage her body to his hearts content, doing all the painful and pleasurable things that every woman dreamed of. She took another shaky breath, hoping that it would steady her quaking hands, it did to a degree. She had calmed herself down now, but felt somewhat embarrassed and also pleased about doing that to him while he slept. It was a dirty dirty thing to do, but she liked that greatly.

The prophet suddenly groaned and struggled to get up.

"Uggggh, my everything hurts." he grumbled.

Velka felt her heart leap, likewise she leap forward. Nearly jumping onto the prophet, her arms folding around him and her breast pressing against him as he was forced onto the rocky wall. His eye's went wide with surprise, one moment he was on the edge of death, watching as she was about to fight the dragon alone, the next he was awake with her hugging him with a bright smile on her face.

"Prophet!" Velka laughed over joyed.

He went red in the face as he felt her body press against his.

"V-Vel?" he said as he gawked openly. "What's going on?"

Pulling back, she bit her lip and took in the embarrassed and confused look on his face.

"Prophet, I was so worried about you."

The prophet, after regaining his senses, immediately went back to the situation at hand. Examining his surroundings, he found that the dragon was completely missing from its perch. In fact, he was shocked to find that the only thing that remained at the edge of the cliff now was what appeared to be a very bloodied patch of earth and an enormous severed, clawed hand.

"Um, Velka...what happened to the dra-?"

Suddenly pain flared across the prophets face, nearly knocking him sideways. As he clutched his burning cheek, he watched as Velka gaze upon him with a dark expression across her face.

"Never mind that! A more important question would be what the hell did you think you were doing back there?" Velka reprimanded. "Did you think it wise to face such a creature head on? Do you wish to be killed, you complete imbecile? Because that is what is going to happen if continue to behave to carelessly as you have now. And what were those abilities you displayed? You've got a hell of a lot that you need to explain."

The word abilities shocked the prophets mind back to all that he had done during his battle. Not wasting a second, he look downward towards his hand and examined himself to find an answer.

 _Raging storm_

 _Created by a prophet who sought the strength to protect those dear to him._

 _Unleash a pillar of flame to decimate everything in your immediate area. Strong enough to nearly kill a dragon, this ability is not to be underestimate. But as its range is very limited and its use causes intense fatigue, it would be unwise to use this power carelessly. Lest you leave yourself open to attack._

 _Be warned: Fire burns all without distinction or mercy, if this attack is used near an ally do not expect them to walk away unscathed._

Having an ability that could harm all those around him somehow made the prophet feel a bit uneasy. But before he could process this information further, the description changed into another.

 _Mirage_

 _Beware of false knowledge; it is more dangerous than ignorance._

 _A far cry of the illusions used by the Dark Sun himself, this pyromancy allows one to create a decoy of themselves to distract their foes. Useful for buying enough time to find a weak spot on an enemy. But know that t_ _hese decoys are based on sight alone and have no effect on any other senses and no physical presence._

 _At its core, this power is nothing more than smoke and mirrors._ _Any true warrior of the sword will be able to see through this deception._

This information caused the prophet to furry his brow in confusion. He wasn't one to simply accept that power like this simply came without some sort of expense.

 _"What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. I'm just a normal human, how can I suddenly have power even remotely close to that of a gods?"_ the prophet questioned.

As if in response to his questioning, the description he saw changed into another once more.

 _Tainted Pyromancy_

 _Created by a prophet who sought the strength to protect those dear to him._

 _As deadly as it is costly, this inhuman power will boost any and all pyromancy, granting you unmatched destructive power and then leaving you completely vulnerable._

 _Born from a link with the goddess of sin herself, these tainted flames allow a human to wield the power of a god and holds untold power. But one could never hope to achieve it with hatred alone._

Seeing this, the prophet sighed internally as he remembered Velka's explanation for how she could use the Power within spell on another person.

" _Born from a link with the goddess of sin herself...so I took the small power she used to boost my own and I evolved it something completely unique."_ the prophet mused. _"Not only that, it almost seems to hint at something further beyond it."_

As he thought this, the prophet knew that he was in no mood to try and analyze this any further. He was already mentally exhausted and knew that answers on his newfound powers would not come instantly, and with each answer it was likely that two more questions would take its place. He'd rather just deal with it later.

Turning his attention back towards the goddess in front of him. He knew that, though she may have seemed like she was a bit angry with him right now, her words were all out of concern for his safety.

"Sorry, Velka. I had hope that things would play out a little smoother than that. I hope you'll be able to forgive me.." the prophet said in a proper tone, he thought she might like this. But in reality, he just really didn't want to get slapped again.

The goddess raised an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting a response like that, before giving a small laugh, her hand covering a wide smirk.

"Oh prophet, you know I can't stay mad at you for long...however..."

Kaylen didn't like the sound of that.

"Uh...however?"

She was on him in seconds, her hand around his throat and her thighs curved around his stomach as she sat atop him. The prophet cried out in surprise, but this only seemed to excite Velka more. Making herself comfortable on top of him, she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to make sure you pay for causing me so much worry." she whispered soothingly.

The prophet felt his face flush. He had said literally three sentences, how the hell did things turn into this? Trying his best to look casual while doing so, the prophet glanced downward for a split second, hoping to high heaven that she didn't notice his obvious arousal. But the way her smile suddenly widened told him that she was very much aware.

"uuhhh, L-Look Velka, lets just stop and talk this over for a second, okay? How's your day been..Uhh.." the prophet said, trying to piece together a sentence.

"I refuse!" Velka said, putting her spare hand under his tattered robe, exploring and caressing his male upper territory.

The prophet blushed even further, his body was enjoying what she was doing to him, but his honor must be kept intact.

"C-Come on. I mean, we haven't even gone on a date or anything like that. I mean we should really get to know each other better before doing, uh, something like this." the prophet stuttered.

The excuse was a good one, but it was lined with truth. He really did want to know her better, he really wanted to find out more about who she really was. But truly, when he asked it in this instance, it was only meant to gain him a bit of time to think of a better excuse. He had expected a quick response of how she would refuse to do anything of the sort, but was yet again surprised with how casual her response came.

She only needed a moment of pause to think his words over, before her smile changed from one of mischief to one of bright cheer.

"Why, prophet, art thou asking to court me for an evening?" Velka asked teasingly.

"W-Wait, what?" the prophet stuttered, not thinking that she might actually agree to something like this. "I-I mean, heh, that's a good joke, Velka."

"Who's joking?" the goddess asked with a look of annoyance.

Seeing this, the prophet actually sweat dropped as he put on the most convincing smile he could.

"W-Wait. You were serious? I kinda thought you were only-"

Not allowing him to get another word, Velka lightly increased her grip on his throat and brought her face close to his.

"Then let me be clear." Velka said in a menacing tone, her eye's glowing in a demonic fashion. "I grow weary of waiting to take what is mine. So once whatever business you are partaking in is done, you will escort me somewhere where we can be alone with one another. It will be a magical evening. And we will thoroughly enjoy each other company. Any questions?"

Seeing the dangerous look in her eye's and seeing the severed dragon hand behind her, the prophet sure as hell wasn't about to try and argue.

"N-Nope, sounds good to me, no complaints here." the prophet said in a panic.

"Great." Velka said with a cheerful smile. "This is going to be wonderful, prophet. I will make sure that we both enjoy ourselves to the fullest. Oh, but there's so much to do beforehand. I could spruce myself up a bit, maybe even make something for us to eat."

As watched her wonder and plan on things she wanted to do, a question popped into the prophets mind.

"Wait, how are you going to know when I'm done with anything? I don't exactly have some magical super flare on me." the prophet questioned.

"Do not worry about that, Prophet. I have my ways of locating you." Velka said before leaning in and pecking his cheek, then standing up and flexing her wings with a smile. "I'll see you soon then. And please, do hurry with your business. It is quite rude to keep a woman waiting."

With that, she beat her wings twice before taking off upward and out of sight.

Watching her leave, the prophet could not help but blush and gulp quietly.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into now..." He cried, leaning his head back on the rocky mountain side.

* * *

 **HOLD IT!**

 **Don't touch that review button just yet. Got a things to address first.**

 **Firstly,** **I want to say that I'm Kind've upset I couldn't sneak a "FUS RO DOH" in this chapter.**

 **Secondly, let me give thanks to the guys who's idea's I used to help me with this chapter.**

 **Mercer81-** hellfire

Call forth the fury of hell itself to punish sinners, causing burns which create agony unending for the guilty.  
The worse the sin the worse the pain is. To clarify when I say agony unending, I mean that the burns always hurt.  
Hope you like! Huge fan! Stay awesome! :)

 **Guest-** Hakai

Created by a profit who defied the gods this spell is absolute destruction incarnate destroying anything and everything weapons, armour, body, soul and everything in between. A technique worthy of a god of destruction this spell demands a high power level to use at first and an even higher level of power to use without consequence. The draw back to using it being intense fatigue making it a deadly end game move leaving the caster vulnerable to attack if not prepared.

 **Guest-** Mirage

Created by a prophet who defied the gods. This spell creates illusions of anything from replications of one's self to one of the great dragons of old and is only limited by one's imagination and power but can easily be dispatched with a single hit.

 **Thank you guys so much for the help. I know I kinda tweaked them a bit, but I hope I did you guy's idea's justice and you liked the way they played out.**

 **Thirdly** **, I wanna say that just because the prophets got these powers, he's not going to be able to use them as casually as he does with a normal fireball. These are some next tier abilities, so there is going to be a learning curve for him to master them and used them to their fullest potential. So don't think he's going to go all Aizen on everybody with these illusions.**

 **And lastly, If your wondering if I planned that last part with Velka, the answer is a definite no. The whole thing was pretty much inspired by TheGuyThatDies's comment. Might have been a bad move, but the idea of that whole scene was kind've stuck in my head. On the bright side, after watch a ton of anime, I think I finally figured out what I'm gonna do about the whole Velka/Anna thing.**

 **Alright, guys. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm always looking for constructive criticize to help me improve my style of writing. And as always, your opinions have a huge effect on how this story will play out, so don't be shy.**

 **This is Supreme Gamer signing out.**

 **P.S. To everyone wondering if I'll use weapons from other games or manga, like Kratos's Blades of Chaos or Guts oversized Dragonslayer sword, I'll just say that lets get through this business with Reah and Pinwheel and then we'll get to the weapons and item evolutions. But know that I do have a few weapon idea's in mind.**


	21. Just for Fun 3-The League of What-Now?

**Alright, bro's. There may be a huge issue with the new chapter.**

 **Not exactly sure why, but I am seriously conflicted on how I want things to go down.**

 **I figured how I want things to go with Pinwheel, but Damn am I conflicted on how I want things to go with Reah and her gang. On the one hand, they aren't that important to the Dark Souls story at all, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal to kill them off. But on the other hand, trying to expand their characters a bit could also be a fun way to go about it.**

 **Also, with Petrus there with them, this could potentially be the first time the prophet has to take an actual persons life, which would be a huge deal for his character. With all this in mind, the choice of what to do with this next chapter became a bit of a head scratcher for me. (Why the hell is writing a chapter about character who don't freaking matter to the overall game so hard?)**

 **So decided that maybe I should just take it easy and try and write something else for a sec, just to clear my head and think things over a bit more.**

 **And so this little random story kinda happened. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

 **While I'm at it, I think I'll reply to a few comments from you guys.**

 **Soulbow109-** Nice chapter ,though I got to say I am a bit disappointed in the lack of a 'FUS RO DOH' since I expected it to happen. Still I think you did a good job with the dragon fight. Nice spells too, since the prophet can't use them too casually yet I think they are alright for now. I loved the whole 'it will be a magical evening.' part that Velka did lol. Well at least there is a nice reward waiting at the end of this event, though I am surprised to hear that Velka can cook, or can she? Is this going to be one of those moments where the food ends up looking like some kinda monstrosity and tasting like death? Also I wonder how he is going to explain this to the guys? Look forward to seeing what idea you have for the whole Velka/Anna situation. Any chance you can say which anime inspired you though?

Also got a bit of an idea for a spell. Do you think it would be possible to do a sort of laser spell? Its heat and light like fire so perhaps if one condensed fire and had enough control one can create a sort of piercing attack with fire. A concentrated attack would be good I believe. A large and small variation would be possible. For the small the MC can shoot from his fingers like a pretend gun. The large can be fired like a Kamehameha. Just sounds like a cool idea to me.

 **My Response-** Thanks, bro. Was kinda nervous about that fight, but I'm glad I made it enjoyable for you. :)

As for the whole, Velka thing I just want to say that I have noooo idea how I'm going to pull that whole date thing off. Like, zero. Kinda just watched a bunch of different anime and then I couldn't get the hilarious idea of Velka and prophet on a date in Lordran out of my head, so I kinda just went with it. (No regrets, bro.)

As for your spell idea, I've been asked questions like this before and I want to say that I don't think a pyromancy laser attack would be very dark souls like. But I do think that an ability like that might work pretty well as a sorcery. I mean, the moonlight butterfly has a beam attack, so I guess its not to far fetched of an idea. But I do think that giving the prophet something like that might be putting him right on the edge of overpowered. I'll put a bit thought into it, bro.

 **LIGHTNINGCHEGG-** perfect just perfect and about the date. wouldn't it be nice when it comes to that chapter for the prophet to be taken by the giant crow without warning leaving Oscar somewhat speechless as our local sunbro calls after him, then prophet gets dropped off in some castle balcony with velka sitting at a table lit by candles and a sunset in the distance?

 **My Response-** You sir, are a comedy genius. I seriously can't help but smile whenever I read this review. :)

 **Titoneitor2.0-** Ok you're going to do the Velka/Anna thing, but what about Priscilla? Even halfbreeds need some love too XD. Btw great chapter as always and I hope we can see the next one soon!

 **My response-** Whoa, whoa, whoa. When I said I think I figured out how I'm going the whole Velka/Anna situation, I didn't mean that I was going the harem route. Velka/Anna was just referring the whole love interest thing as a whole, bro.

 **Guest-** Honestly... I don't thing it's as good as before.  
I did not said much before, but now it's clear as water, I'm getting some serious romantic plot tumor vibe from this. More than three chapters for that, this is getting real old, real fast. There is a difference between development, and waste. As harsh as it sounds, I have to be honest with you, it was a waste, there was nothing noteworthy.  
'"But there was the dragon, and the magic tutorial", yeah no, screw that, it was long as hell, boring, the tutorial was just bad. The prophet now spill the bean, put himself directly in a bad situation, the complete opposite of what he ever did before this chapter. Needless tutorial are needless, things would have gone better if he went alone.

Oh, and you put anime humor on top of it. That's even worse writing. This has nothing to do there, let alone a Dark Souls story. Or a serious story. You don't. Ever.

And just you know, before thousand of annoying persons who can't make the difference between a critic and a flame attacks me for not worshiping what they like, I'm being critical, because I love in fact this story, I dislike there this is going, think this is a bad turn, and because you deserve honestly.

 **My Response-** After re-reading the last few chapters myself, I completely understand what you mean when you say that things seem to drag on for a bit. That was a huge fault on my part, since chapter 17 and 18 were originally supposed to be one big chapter. But since it was almost two months since I updated, I kinda rush out part of it as its own chapter. So I don't blame you if you feel like they were kinda similar.

Also, I actually appreciate reviews like this one, bro. And I welcome honest outside opinions on the story's direction. (Also, that will be the last time I rush out, bro.)

 **Alrighty, that's all for comments guys. Hope this keeps the flame in you guys alive until I figure out how the hell I'm gonna deal with this whole Reah thing.**

 **P** **lease remember that this was made just for fun, guys. So feel free to ignore it completely if you want.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"R...un...Velka..." the prophet said in a hoarse voice, unable to move a single muscle. "...w-wasn't...enough..forget about m-..me.."

Velka's heart crumbled at hearing this. Even with his body in complete shambles, he was still worried about whether she would be harmed or not. However, this sadness soon turned to overwhelming anger as her mind turned toward the creature who did this to him. She was going to make this beast suffer.

As the dragon suddenly roared loudly, Velka reached out and spoke a few word to the prophets mind.

" _Rest easy now, prophet. You have fought well, but I shall take things from here."_

Not waiting for him to give a response, Velka laid the prophet against the rock wall and turned back to the now scarred beast of legend and spoke in a threatening monotone.

"Now, foolish monstrosity, allow me to show you what happens when you lay hands on **my** prophet."

Burned halfway to death, the last thing the prophet saw as his vision began to fade and his eyelids began to fall was toxic sludge drooling from the dragons mouth and flames as dark as night ignite in both Velka's hands.

And that was the last he knew of consciousness.

* * *

Bright.

The first thing that he thought as his eye's slowly began to open was that everything seemed so damn bright.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Kaylen groaned as he raised his hand to shield his eye's from the suns blinding rays.

After giving his vision a moment to clear, he was surprised to find that he was no longer at the cliff where the Undead dragon resided. Now he was sitting in a damp, swampy area with a shallow creek flowing off to his side.

Standing up, he continued to examine his new surroundings in a confused manner.

" _This...doesn't look like any place in Lordran."_ the prophet thought to himself before something crossed over in front of him.

It was a somewhat large, green crab creature that was almost big enough to reach his knee's. It barely took notice of him in the slightest as it simply strode past in a passive manner. The prophet knew he knew the name of this creature. It was on the very tip of his tongue, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't find the word that matched the image. Gnawing at the edge of his mind, he knew that once he remembered what it was that he would feel like an idiot for not remembering it sooner.

Wanting to take a closer look at the small creature, the prophet took a single step forward.

 _SHINK STAB_

Right before the prophet could finish his sentence, a two daggers suddenly shot seemingly out of nowhere and stabbed into the small patch of earth directly at his feet.

Now on his guard, Kaylen took a few hasty steps back and began scanning the area to see where the blades had come from. He found nothing that seemed to stick out until a voice suddenly called out.

"Well, well, well..." a soft, feminine voice suddenly said, causing the prophet to look upward to see a human figure perched up on a high branch above him.

The figure then began to gracefully jump down from branch to branch, until it landed on a rock a few feet away from him. When the figure stood at full height and with a bit of sunlight shining down upon it, the prophet was able to see what, or rather who it was.

The figure turned out to be a woman, probably in her late twenties or early thirty's, with long scarlet red hair and a scar running through her left eye. She was wearing a skin tight black leather pants with armored high heeled boots. Around both of her thighs as well as her waist were three belts filled with what appeared to be daggers and large throwing knives. There was also a sheathed sword strapped to the left side of her waist, as well as an identical one on her back. As well as some sort of black leather jacket with bit of armor here and there.

Twirling a sinister pair of swords in her hands, she spoke in a calm manner.

"What do we have here?" the woman said.

The prophet actually stared with wide eyed in surprise at who was standing in front of him right now.

"Wha-? But-? Katarina?" the prophet stuttered out. "Your here? But-? What?"

At this, the red headed woman raised an eyebrow.

"Well now, aren't you a smart boy." She said. "Recognizing the number one assassin in Noxus? In my line of work, that's a problem."

The prophet, turning his gaze away from her for but a moment, looked at his surrounding in a new light, confirming what suspected was going on. He then turned back towards the red headed assassin.

"Well, If I am where I think I am right now, then something tells me that I'm dealing with a much bigger issue than knowing who you are." the prophet responded as he glanced at the small creek and the large bug creature who walk past them passively with knew recognition. "Yep. A **much** bigger issue."

"And what exactly would that be?" Katarina asked.

The prophet shrugged his shoulders before giving a response.

"Well, Its nothing that you have to worry about, but lets just say I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." the prophet said with a sigh. "Anyway, I don't want to fight you, Katarina. I actually only want to talk. So can you please not throw anymore of those tiny knives at me."

"Sorry, hon. But appealing to my more civil side isn't gonna get you anywhere in a match." Katarina said, twirling her other sword in her hand. "Anyway, don't take any of this personally, I'm just doing my job here. Getting rid of the competition, that is."

Looking at his surrounding once more and taking a moment to think things over, the prophet spoke calmly and clearly.

"Match, huh? So I take that to mean that this is Summoners Rift and a massive death match is happening right now?" the prophet said slowly reaching towards his side. "Well, if that's the case, I guess got no choice no choice but to join in on the fu-"

Moving his hand along his hip to retrieve his weapons, the prophet was surprised to find that the magic satchel was no longer on his person. Repeatedly putting his hand to his hip and searching, he had only succeeded in making himself look like a blubbering idiot.

Seeing this, Katarina smiled sinisterly, even chuckled for emphasis as she raise both her weapons in a fighting stance.

"Heh, having a bit of trouble?" the assassin mocked.

Realizing he had no weapons to fight with, the prophet look at Katarina with a look that plainly said "Oh, shit, this is bad.", before putting on a nervous smile and speaking.

"You know what, Katarina, after careful consideration, I think it would be better if we just talked this over." the prophet said as he tried to discreetly tried to find someway to escape or fight. His eye's falling on the two daggers she threw at his feet. "I mean, there's really no reason we have to fight each other anyway, right?"

The red haired assassins smile grew at this comment.

"Nice try, kid, but I'm afraid that's not enough to convince me not to kill you. Your obviously a new champion brought by the Summoners, and while I absolutely _hate_ when they bring new fighters during an official match, its best if I get rid of you now rather than let you become a problem later." the assassin grinned. "Now...let the bloodshed begin!"

As soon as Katarina lifted her blade, the prophet was already moving to grab the twin daggers.

In a flash of red light, the assassin vanished and reappeared directly behind the prophet with one of her blades raised to cut through the back of his neck. Just as his life was about to meet a swift end, the prophet grabbed both daggers from the ground and, moving on pure instinct alone, turned and swinging blindly at his attacker, catching her blade with his.

There was a small pause as both warriors took in the look of the others eye's, hers tensed and experienced, his firm and calculating. Then with a swift movement, both fighters attack with four rapid strikes. Each blow ringing out loudly as it stopped the attack of the other. For a few moments, this flurry of counter blows continued without pause. As they attacked, dodged and moved faster and faster, it almost seemed as if they were both performing a deadly dance of blade. As this continued, small cuts could be seen appearing on both their body's.

But then...

 _CLANG_

Katarina delivered a powerful blow that forced one of the blades the prophet held from his hand and sent it flying through the air. Causing him to go wide eyed as Katarina wasn't no time in capitalizing on this opening, quickly thrusting one of her blades towards his chest, ready to pierce his heart.

"YOUR MINE!" Katarina said aloud

 _FWOOSH_

"NOT YET!" the prophet said as he ignited his free hand in a bright flame and slammed it into the assassins exposed skin.

 _BOOM_

The moment his hand touched her flesh a large explosion sent her flying backward before landing roughly on the ground. Having been through much worse than this, Katarina used the small momentum her body carried and nimbly rolled backwards onto her feet.

The blow had actually made it difficult for her to catch her breath at the moment, but she was by no means finished.

The prophet, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight her off with one blade, tossed his remaining dagger he had to the ground and summoned a fireball in each of him hands. Ready to take whatever attacked she'd throw at him.

"Well, your just full of surprises, aren't you. However..." she said as she sheathed her swords to her back and pulled several throwing knives from her belt. "Its time to stop playing games."

This comment actually got a chuckle out of the prophet.

"I really wish you knew how ironic that sounded." the prophet laughed.

Both warriors then stood eyeing each other. Each one waiting for the other to make a move. But then the unexpected happened...

 _BOOSH_

A ball of flame suddenly struck the assassin from behind, burning and forcing her off balance.

"RAAAAHH!" a voice suddenly screamed out in rage.

Before she could react in any way, what appeared to be a figure warped entirely in flame rushed forward and struck her with two powerful strikes to her face, scorching her skin with each strike. Katarina, quickly regaining her posture from this, growled in anger at this surprise attack and disappeared once more in a flash of red, attempting to put some distance between her and her attacker.

Unfortunately, this caused her to make the mistake of taking her eye's off the prophet.

"Oh, no you don't!" the prophet screamed as her charged forward as soon as he identified the assassins flash of red.

The moment she appeared he was already directly in front of her, leaving her only enough time for a silent curse before the prophet sent a punch directly to her abdomen, knocking the wind from her body. Quickly following up on this, he slammed his hand into the side of her face and held it in place.

 _BOOM_

The explosive discharged that followed jarred her mind and forced her to the ground, making her unable to focus her thoughts and making her vision fade in and out of darkness. Even so, she slowly rolled onto her knee's as she choked and coughed, trying to regains her senses and take in any amount of air she could.

She didn't get long to gather herself however, as the burning figure charged forward, grabbed the assassin by her long, red hair and yanked it backward. Katarina had only a brief moment to cry out in pain, before the figure used its claws to rip through her throat.

The prophet actually flinched from this and turned his gaze away as blood drained from the assassins now gaping throat and she gave her last few breaths. The figure released a heavy sigh before releasing the assassins hair and standing on its feet. Turning around, the wave of flame disappeared from its body, allowing the prophet to see the person clearly.

It was a woman, for the most part anyway. She had bright fiery red hair, as if it had been spun from fire. In dramatic contrast, her skin was a light blue, mirroring the color of the morning sky and her eye's burned a bright amber, as if they were forged in the flames of the center of the earth.

She walked towards him with a cold, emotionless look on her face. Standing in silence for a moment as she sized him up before speaking in a threatening tone.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded to know.

The prophet didn't back down in the slightest from this. In fact, he returned her glare with one of his own.

"Shyvana." the prophet said. "Real funny meeting you here."

Her eye's darkened at hearing him speak her name.

 _FWOOSH_

Her hand suddenly burned brightly, taking on a a much more fierce appearance as the flames curled and formed into a very distinct draconic claw.

"I **said** who are you?"

The prophet held her gaze, not flinching in the slightest at her threatening demeanor.

"Easy, shy. I'm may not have anything to do with Noxus, but I definitely don't like being threatened." the prophet said to her with a small glare. "So lets just dial it back a bit, before one of us does something we both regre-"

 _KER-BOOM_

Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed throughout the forest, sending birds hastily flying through the tree's and a large cloud of dust through the sky not far from them.

"What the hell was that?" the prophet said aloud, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Barely even acknowledging he said anything, Shyvana took off through the swamp. Already a good distance ahead, before the prophet could even get another word out.

"HEY, WAIT." Kaylen said, surprised by how fast she was able to cover ground.

With that, the prophet turned towards the direction of the dust cloud and with the Half Dragon holding a big lead ahead of him and began charging through the swampy forest.

Bounding through the muddy terrain and thick vegetation should have tired him out fairly quickly, but as he actually began to slowly gain ground on Shyvana, it quickly became apparent that something about him had changed for the better.

As they both moved forward, the two appeared to be polar opposites. Shyvana sprinted through the forest with her fist clenched tightly, her body feeling nothing as she charged through outstretched tree branches and thorny vines. The prophet on the other hand, ran in a low, cat-like stance, his eye's scanning the area trying keep an eye out for any enemies that might try to ambush them.

* * *

What the prophet didn't know was that ever since his untimely arrival, his every move was being monitored by a group of people in a dark room through what seemed to be orbs made up of purple and blue energy that showed everything that's happening in the forest.

There were five people in the chamber, each shrouded in identical cloaks of purple and gold trimmings. Each of them holding a sphere of magic in their hands, and could see what was happening. While some of them were focused on separate battles between several different warriors in different parts of the forest, a couple of them focused their sights on what was happening on the strange man in rags.

And at the moment, these orbs were being examined by a sixth individual in the room, who seemed older that the other five and was also wearing a hooded cloak as well, with the small difference that his was a shade of dark blue.

"Hmm, very interesting." the man in blue stated, his voice old and wise.

"As you can see, High Summoner, this interloper has interfered with the competition and tipped the scales in an unfair manner." a young woman who was holding one of the sphere's said.

Yes, so I have noticed, Summoner Amelia." the old man replied.

"High Summoner, this man is not a registered combatant in this battle." another man holding a sphere said. "If he continues interfering and defeats more champions, then the match itself may not have a definitive winner and if that happens, neither Demacia, nor Noxus will be pleased."

At this, the old man put a thumb to his chin as he thought things over for a moment.

"Hmm, this man has appeared during an official match by means we do not know of. If there is such a way for either Demacia or Noxus to accomplish this, then we must discover it and remedy this issue immediately." the old man mused. "For now, conduct a sweep of the rift for any abnormalities. If there is even a single blade of grass is out of place, I want to know about it. Also, continue to monitor this newcomers actions, do no attempt to interfere."

There was a round of confused looks on every Summoners face, before Summoner Amelia spoke once again, this time in a panicked tone.

"But High Summoner, this stranger was capable of holding his ground against Katarina, meaning he holds a considerable level of skill, and now he travels alongside the half dragon. If he ends up choosing to aid Demacia, then Noxus may decide that we chose to favor their rivals in this. Things could become very bad, very soon."

"Let me worry about those blowhards, young one. And please note that it is not my intention to allow him to become victorious, I simply wish to observe his battle prowess and any abilities he may have. Should the situation get out of hand, then I will personally step in a stop the battle myself." the high Summoner explained. "Now, lets take a seat and watch the proceedings. Watching a new warrior at work is always exciting."

The Summoners, though still in doubt of his decision, obliged to their superiors orders. Now all they had to do was watch and wait.

* * *

At the speed they ran, it took the two only a few minutes to reach the origin of the explosion. The only thing that stood in their way now was a dense thicket of light brown vegetation that looked as if it was made for a person to hide in.

Shyvana gave the man an annoyed look once she realized he had followed her.

"Alright, so I'm assuming that this is mid lane, right?" the prophet said. "I really hope there's not a Fizz, Ahri or Zed on the their side of this brush. Because if their is, I might not be much help here."

Suddenly, as if in response to the prophets words, an arrogant yet somewhat familiar voice spoke aloud.

"Ha, Ha, ya hear that? Deaths knocking." the voice taunted.

At hearing this, Shyvana and the prophet charged head first through the thicket and out the other side.

Standing a small distance away were four individuals, three males and one female. The prophet recognized each and every one as soon as his gaze fell upon then.

To his left stood a young man who wielded a sword almost as big as his entire body, wearing large blue and gold pauldrons on his shoulders and a stern gaze on his face. Next to him stood a equally young looking, blonde female holding onto a small wand that seemed to radiate a bright rainbow of colors, though the big difference between them was that she seemed to be holding her side as a large streak of red stained her white dress.

" _Garen and Lux. Finally, some people who won't try to murder me on sight."_ the prophet thought to himself. " _But it looks like they might need some help."_

To his right stood a much more menacing pair of men. One wielding an axe that looked as if could split a person down the middle with ease. The other held a pair of rotating of axe's in each of his hands that, though intimidating, appeared to be more for showing off than actual battle.

" _Darius and Draven."_ the prophet thought again as he looked back and for the between the two groups. " _That big boom must have been Lux's ult. But judging by how Darius and Draven don't seemed to be hurt, it must missed and they counterattacked. Not a good situation for them."_

That was the last thought the prophet had before Garen and Darius both gripped their weapons tightly and charged forward.

"DEMACIA!" Garen screamed as he charged toward his nemesis.

Clashing in a whirlwind of steel, the two attacked each other relentlessly with neither giving a single foot of ground. It appeared that the two warrior were evenly matched.

It was then that Draven threw his spinning blades, one after the other, directly at the two battling titans. Darius, quickly recognizing the sound of his brothers blades coming towards him, crouched to a low knee and let the blades fly over his head and directly into his foe.

Garen, caught completely unaware of the incoming attack until his enemy took a hasty knee, just barely managed to raise his blade in time to stop the axe's from ripping into him.

 _CLANG CLANG_

The sound of steel striking steel rang loud and true as Draven's axes hit Garen's blade and ricocheted high into the air, landing right back in his hands as he gave a small laugh.

Trying to focus on two target at once, the might of Demacia had to quickly shift his stance to prepare for the coming onslaught. Though little could prepare him for the towering form of Darius, who waited for the perfect moment before launching himself high in the air with his axe raised high above his head.

Garen could only gasp sharply as Darius sent his blade crashing down upon him, cleaving his head in two with a sickening crunch.

Lux looked at her brothers corpse with tears forming in her eye's. This was only made worse as Darius coldly kicked Garen's unmoving body off his blade and turned his attention toward her.

"Ha, one down, one to go." Draven laughed

Darius, ever the silent warrior, merely grunted at his brothers mockery.

"You bastards!" Lux screamed as she weakly threw a small sphere of light at the two brothers.

Seeing this meager attack coming from a mile away, the two merely turned their body's sideways, letting the sphere pass by harmlessly.

"Pathetic." Darius said in a hate filled tone.

Seeing the state of the blonde Demacian filled both Kaylen and Shyvana with a burning hatred for the Noxian pair.

Then, with a smug grin on his face, Draven began to rotate one of his blades, sending a clear message that he was ready to finish this. Of course, he couldn't do this without giving her one final comment.

"You know, you should be grateful." Draven said arrogantly. "You get to die at the hands of Draven!"

With that, Draven hurled both his whirling blade at the Lux's kneeling form.

With her injuries, Lux could do nothing but watch helplessly as the whirling death came flying toward her. Shutting her eye's tightly at the last moment, she didn't even notice as a man came from seemingly out of nowhere, began running towards her.

With the blades closing in at high speeds, the prophet charged forward as fast as he could, grabbing the magus's crouched form and moving her body out of their path. As they sped past the two, the whirling blades suddenly reversed their direction and, inevitably, returned back to the executioners hands.

With the sound of spinning steel still ringing in her ears, Lux quickly opened her eye's to see that she was now in the arms of some man she'd never seen before.

"Wha?" Lux said in surprise. "Who are you?"

The prophet gave a halfway glance at the blonde woman before speaking.

"Now's not really the time for introductions. Just know that I'm on your side." was his simple reply said before turning his attention back towards Draven. "I'm gonna go deal with these guys. Be back in a few."

At this, the prophet slowly released Lux's injured body, careful not to agitate her wound any further.

Draven didn't even give Lux a moment to process Kaylen's words before speaking once again.

"Ha, looks like more Demacian weaklings have come to bit the du-"

 _BOOM_

Lux with her mind focused on the man in front of her, was more than slightly caught off guard when a large, slightly armored dragon suddenly rushed forward in an explosive burst of flame and like a freight train rammed into Draven's body, sending the Noxian flying backward, slamming into a large tree off to the side.

"GRAAAAAAHH!" Shyvana roared loudly before she pounced upon Draven's body and tore him limb from limb.

"NO!" Darius shouted loudly as he watched his brothers demise.

Before the Hand of Noxus could attempt to give his brother aid, the prophet ran forward and grabbed the fallen Garen's Greatsword from the ground.

"WRONG WAY, DARIUS!" the prophet shouted as he raised the blade high over his head.

Through countless battles and experiences, Darius's body moved instinctively to deflect the incoming blow, catching it on the handle of the axe and forcing it back before sending out three strikes of his own. The prophet blocked every attack, but with the absolute strength behind every blow, he was immediately put on the defensive.

It took only three blows for the prophet to realize he wasn't going to win this fight by normal means. The look of anger in the Noxian's eye's and the way he seamlessly threw that huge axe of his in a chain of blow after blow, made that very clear to him. Which gave him only one attack that he knew would take this monster down.

 _FWOOSH_ _-BOOM_

Quickly igniting his hand and placing it against Darius's armor, the prophet caused a small explosion that caused the hand of Noxus to skid backwards, giving himself some space. It was a bit surprising to see that this monster of a man was barley even breathing hard. But he quickly got over this little shock.

Then, with a grin on his face the prophet spoke in an almost cocky tone.

"Heh, I've always wanted to do this." the prophet said as he turned the large sword downward.

Realizing exactly what he planning to do, Darius charged forward with his axe ready to cleave the prophets head from his body. But even with his hulking form charging towards him, the prophets grin only widened.

"JUSTICE!" the prophet shouted as he raised the blade high, causing it to glow with a golden aura.

"RAAAGH!" Darius screamed.

At that moment, both fighters stood on the precipice of death. Time seem to slow as both recognized that, for better or for worse, the fatal blow was about to be dealt. It was only a matter of who would reach who first. Until-

"ENOUGH!"

Both warriors literally froze where they were. A blue aura around each of their bodies, holding them perfectly in place. Darius held his blade inches away from the prophets throat and the prophet held Garen's blade in the ground as a colossal blade of ethereal energy froze just a few inches above the hand of Noxus's body.

"This match is cancelled until further notice." a voice said plainly through the minds of all.

Before anyone could register the situation further, a bright flash of light suddenly blinded everyone and after a short moment, they were all gone.

* * *

Mere moments later, the prophet was opening his eye's slowly and noticed that he was no longer on the rift battling Darius. He was now alone inside a very large and finely decorated room.

"Oh, great. Now where the hell am-"

"Ah, there you are, stranger." a voice suddenly called out in the prophets mind. "Good. I had feared that since you had not been summoned to the rift by normal means that recalling you in such a manner may have displaced you to an unknown location, but it seems to only have taken you to my quarters."

"What the heck?" the prophet asked. "Who is this and where am I right now?"

In response to this question, a blue portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room directly in front of him.

"What is-" the prophet started.

"This gateway will take you directly to my current location." the voice said. "Please proceed through it with haste. I believe it is time for us to have a chat with one another."

The prophet eyed the blue gateway for a moment before complying with the voices requests.

Once he stepped through, the prophet found himself standing in the middle of a very large and simple looking room, adorned with shelves upon shelves filled with books and scrolls of various size. With a large table centered in the middle, with nine individuals sitting around it.

On one side sat the intimidating forms of Darius, Draven, Katarina and a fourth individual who carried a crow upon on his shoulder. The prophet recognized him as Swain, the current leader of Noxus.

On the other side sat Garen, Lux, Shyvana and another individual who wore a golden set of armor that was adorned with bones and scales of creatures unknown. The prophet recognized him as Jarven IV, the future king of Demacia.

In between both groups stood an old man cladded in a dark blue cloak. The hood of the cloak was down, revealing his bald head, a very long grey beard and a friendly smile on his face. Though he seemed like a pretty standard old man, the prophet could tell from a glance that he was a lot more than his appearance lead on.

"Hello, stranger. Its nice to formally meet you." the old man said politely. "My name is High Summoner Alistair. I head the institute of war and the actions of the League itself. Allow me to introduce you to-."

"Garen, Lux, Shyvana, Jarven, Darius, Draven, Katarina and Swain." the prophet interrupted as his gaze fell over each person he named. "I already know who you all are."

This earned him suspicion looks from everyone in the room.

"How strange." Jarven said. "I do not believe I recall our meeting one another."

"There is no need to play the fool, Jarven. Its obvious from his actions that this man is an agent of Demacia." Swain said before turning to the old man. "These cowards have broken the agreement of fair play with the institute. On these grounds, we move for automatic victory."

"You dare accuse Demacia of treachery? You, who would stab an ally in the back if it meant gaining more power?" Jarven spoke.

"Hmm, be that as it may, he does hold a point, Jarven." the High Summoner said. "This man seemed very inclined to aid Demacia during the battle, even going so far as to risk his life to save one of your champions. Knowing this, I see little reason to deny his claim to victory."

At this moment, the prophet decided to chime in with his thoughts.

"Well, that completely ludicrous." Kaylen said.

"Oh? Do you have something to add to the matter then, stranger?" the High Summoner asked

"Yes, I do. I think that giving Noxus a victory on those ground is ridiculous." the prophet explained. "I helped Demacia because they were at least willing to gave me a chance to explain myself before trying to kill me. Also, Shyvana didn't know who I was and only helped me due to the fact that it was beneficial to her team. With this in mind, using the fact that I helped them is circumstantial at best. It could just as easily be said that Noxus planted me there and told me to help Demacia to create distrust with the institute."

"He's right. Your argument against us is moot at best, Swain." Garen added

At this comment, swains eye's seems to grow with in a smug light. The prophet couldn't help but think that the Noxian tactician had been expecting the situation to turn in this direction.

"Is that right? Then who is this fool, exactly? Why is he here? How did he get onto the rift seemingly without anyone's knowledge?" Swain questioned.

All eye's were then set on Kaylen as both sides sat in anticipation of what his answer would be. The prophet, suspecting that Swain was less interested in who he was and more focused on finding out how he got onto the rift, decided that he wasn't willing to give him the answers he sought .

"You know, I have to thank you for that wonderfully antagonistic questioning of yours, Swain." the prophet started. "As will probably find out, I'm unrefined, cocky and the names Kaylen. I'm also crude, dangerous and extremely sarcastic. I'd recommend reading all the warning labels beforehand so that you'll know what your in for when talking to me, broski."

At this, though they tried to hide it, thin smiles could be seen across Draven, Katarina and Lux's face.

"Heh, I like this kid." Katarina said with a smile and crossing her arms.

"Aw, thanks. I like me too, Kat." the prophet said with a smile of his own. "No hard feeling about killing you, right?"

"Not at all, kid." Katarina said with a sinister look in her eye. "With luck, maybe I'll get to return the favor."

The prophet gave a smug glare at this.

"Aw, you Noxian's. Always making death threats you can't keep." the prophet responded.

The High Summoner was somewhat annoyed by this turn of the conversation.

"Enough. Both of you." the High Summoner said. "Kaylen I would grateful if you would inform me of how you ended up on the rift."

The prophet already had a reasonably good idea of how he should play this situation out. So putting his thumb to his chin in mock thought, he spoke.

"Sure thing. But for the purpose protecting this knowledge from others, could I speak to you about it alone, High Summoner?" the prophet asked politely. "Not saying any names, but I don't think we want any evil man-bird hybrids getting any funny idea's."

Swain didn't take a liking to this idea.

"Unacceptable. Noxus demands answers on this matter." Swain said

"I would recommend that you remember that this is not Noxus, Swain. You will make no demands here." the High Summoner said, giving off a much more dangerous aura than before, telling all that this conversation was not up for debate. "Now would you all kindly allow me and sir Kaylen a moment alone."

Swain glared at the High Summoner for a few moments, before complying. One day he would be sure to make the old fool suffer, but while he was inside the institute of war he had to play nice.

"Aw, poor Swains not gonna get his way. Let me play you a sad song on the worlds smallest violin." the prophet mocked as he began rubbing his thumb and middle finger together.

Though no one noticed it, Swains grip on his cane slightly tightened at this comment, though he did not act on his anger as he proceeded to comply with the High Summoners demands.

As everyone walked past the prophet and towards the door behind him, each champion had subtle little reactions.

Jarven gave him a look that made it seem as if he was attempting to figure him out a bit further, Garen gave him a relaxed passing glance that said very little, Shyvana gave a look that was a mixture of a glare and wary curiosity and Lux gave a small smile as she walked by, almost as if she meant to give him a wordless "good luck".

Of course, the Noxian reaction was, more or less, what he expected it to be.

Swain didn't even spare a passing glance towards him, but as he passed by the prophet couldn't help but feel a small shiver roll down his spine. In fact, this feeling was so strong that the prophet had to consciously stop himself from igniting a fireball in both his hands. Draven only gave a smug grin as he passed, Darius remained stone-faced, giving nothing away of how he felt towards him and Katarina settled for a casual wink of her eye and a smile that seemed more threatening than pleasant.

With everyone out of the room, only the prophet and the old man remained.

"Now that we are alone, please tell me how you managed to get onto the rift without any notice." the High Summoner demanded to know.

"Oh, that? I have no idea." the prophet said simply. "I just kinda woke up there."

The High Summoner gave a look of confusion before he spoke his next words.

"What do you mean you woke up there? The rift is protected by the most ancient and powerful spells ever created, every square inch of its land is protected by active glyphs and countermeasures." the High Summoner said. "The only way to set foot upon it is if one was summoned there."

The prophet, honestly not knowing how he got there, didn't feel like this conversation would make any progress.

"Look, I don't know how I got here, but I don't really think that matters. Not that it matters to you all here, but I was in the middle of something important before I ended up here. So I can't stay here." the prophet said, not forgetting about the others he left behind in Lordran. "Can you please send me back to the world I was in before?"

At this, the High Summoner gave a look of further confusion, before placing a hand to his chin in thought.

"So you were brought here through means you do not understand? How strange." the High Summoner said. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that the spell Summoners use to make contact with other worlds only _summons_ beings to our world, it doesn't send them back."

"Wait, you mean I'm stuck here?!" the prophet said in disbelief. "How the hell are you powerful enough to reach into other worlds and pull someone out, but not strong enough to send them back?"

"We have never had a need to send outworlders back to wence they came, since they usually tend to choose stay here." the High Summoner said.

This explanation caused the prophet to actually look down at his feet in agitation and sorrow. While it was true that Lordran was a hellhole that housed the most soul crushing circumstances, he certainly didn't want to abandon all his friends and allies he had made. The realization that he had just been suddenly forced here with no way of going back filled him with an odd disgust with himself. He knew that, however small, a part of him was glad that he was, suddenly and without warning, freed from the enormous responsibility he had to carry there.

It was then that the High Summoner decided to speak up once more.

"So I suppose that only thing to for us do is create a counter spell of our own." he said

Hearing this, both the prophets ears and eye's shot upward.

"But I thought you said-"

"I said that we have never had a need to send outsiders back. I never said that we couldn't attempt to create a return spell. I'm sure if I simply dig through the really old scrolls and grimoire's, I could find a way to return you to your world." the High Summoner explained. "All I ask in return is that you help me find the one's who brought you here in the first place. I want to discover what magic they used to get past the institutes fail-safes before it gets out of hand and you are the only link we have to finding them. Until we find answers, you would be more than welcome to remain here at the institue."

The prophet, with a much more chipper smile on his face, walked in front of the High Summoner and extended his right hand.

"You've got a deal, High Summoner." the prophet said. "I wouldn't mind giving whoever brought me here a piece of my mind anyway."

Shaking the prophets hand, the High Summoner was glad that this man was willing to cooperate alongside him. It was then that a small question popped into his mind.

"One more thing, though." the High Summoner said. "If you had no knowledge of how you ended up here, then why did you wish to speak to me alone."

The prophet gave a knowing smile at this, as if he was about to put the icing on the cake.

"Well, with people like Swain and Jarven around, I thought it would probably be best to play my cards close to my chest. And its a good thing I did." the prophet explained. "Making them think I know some secret way they don't makes me an interesting. Now if I ever need to approach either Noxus or Demacia, I won't immediately be dismissed as a waste of time."

The High Summoner had to give a raised eyebrow at this explanation.

"You would attempt to use them with knowledge that you do not have?" He questioned. "You realize that this tactic will also makes a target."

Surprisingly enough, this seemed to excite the prophet.

"I know, right. Maybe they'll send Talon or Camille to kidnap me. Or maybe even Evelynn. God, I hope they send Evelynn. That's just a fun night waiting to happen." the prophet said as he moved toward the door the others left through. "Anyway, let me know if you come up with a way to get me back. I'm gonna go explore the institute a bit."

With that last comment, the prophet walked through the door, closing it behind himself with a resounding goodbye. Leaving the High Summoner wondering if he just heard someone become excited at the idea of getting kidnapped.

* * *

 **Alright, bro's. That's it for this little Just for fun addition.**

 **Not sure how, but** **I managed to write all this thing in just 3 days.**

 **And even though I kinda just did it to clear my head a bit, I came up with a crap ton of idea's for this story. No joke, I actually managed to come up with a legitimate bad guy plot line for this story involving Evil champs wanting to take Dark Sign that the prophet still carries**

 **I even came up with a ton of champion interactions with the prophet. Like the prophet burning brand to death with his tainted flames, the Darksign drawing kindred and causing them to attempt to hunt him and possibly even Lux or Shyvana having a thing for the prophet. (Lol Obviously, I kinda went overboard with this thing, guys.)**

 **But since it was getting kinda long and was supposed to be just for a fun little break from the actual dark souls story, I thought it would probably be best to cut it off here and get back to making the next chapter for you guys.**

 **If you've got any idea's for how you want the whole saving Reah thing to go, don't be shy with your thoughts as I'm still pretty conflicted on the matter and am completely open for idea. Never forget that outside opinions have a huge effect on this story, dear readers. Also, even if I only do them for fun, let me know If you guys have any Just For Fun idea's you'd want me to write, I be more than happy to consider giving them a try.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the ride.**

 **Let me know what guys think of this little distraction. It might have been just for the fun of it, but it would still be nice to know what you guys thought about it. :)**

 **This is Supreme Gamer, Signing out.**

 **P.S. Does anyone else think the prophet could get a Peta-Kill? It can't just be me right?**


	22. Chapter 19-Prophets, Clerics and Cowards

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FREAKING CHAPTER!**

 **Bro's, I cannot express my relief of finally getting this chapter out of the way. I literally scraped three different idea's trying to get this thing done. For dealing with a few characters that don't even matter to the overall plotline, this was one hell of an annoying chapter. Also, thank you to all of those who submitted suggestions and idea's for you thought this chapter should go. I seriously appreciate it.**

 **Alright, now that that's been said, let me address a couple things.**

 **Firstly, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Dark Souls: Derp Edition now the number one most followed OC Dark souls FanFic and the second highest favorited. I am seriously glad I made it this far. Hope I can keep you guys entertained with this little story of mine. :)**

 **Secondly, wow,** **I did not expect the League of Legends story would get such a positive turnout. A lot of you guys have been asking if I would keep it going or if it was just a one time thing. Well, I will say that I did have a lot of fun writing it and I do have a lot of fun idea for how things could go. I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind keeping it going. Hell, I could even make it its own little story for my profile. (Lol might be getting a bit too excited about this.)**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Be glad to here outside opinions on this.**

 **Now without further delay, here the new chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Great." Velka said with a cheerful smile on her face. "This is going to be wonderful, prophet. I will make sure that we both enjoy ourselves to the fullest. Oh, but there's so much to do beforehand. I could spruce myself up a bit, maybe even make something for us to eat."

As he watched her wonder and plan on things she wanted to do, a question popped into the prophets mind.

"Wait, how are you going to know when I'm done with anything? I don't exactly have some magical super flare on me." the prophet questioned.

"Do not concern yourself with that, Prophet. I have my ways of locating you." Velka said before leaning in and pecking his cheek, then standing up and flexing her wings with a smile. "I'll see you soon then. And please, do hurry with your business. It is quite rude to keep a woman waiting."

With that, she beat her wings twice before taking off upward.

Once she was out of sight, the prophet couldn't stop himself from leaning back onto the rocky wall and releasing a tired sigh.

"What the hell have I gotten into now?" the prophet said to himself with a weary exhale of breath, before standing on his feet. "Why can't things just stay simple? Getting through an army of hollows, demons and murderers? That's simple. Going back in time to kill an ancient evil with unfathomable power? That's simple. But dealing with the eternal mystery that is a women? That's just straight up unfair."

Now done laying out his personal grips about his situation, the prophet allowed himself to enjoy the brief moment of silence before giving another sigh and speaking once more.

"Well, I guess there's no time or point in worrying about it right now." the prophet said, quickly getting to his feet. "I need to get moving."

Not wasting any more time, the prophet moved towards the two corpses the held the items he sought, one being a sword that seeming very simple in both shape and design, but also seemed to hold very faint aura around its blade. The other being a blue shield with a golden dragon emblem engraved on its front.

Quickly pillaging them both items, the prophet took a moment to examine them both.

The first item being the shield.

 _Dragon Crest Shield_

 _Shield of a nameless knight, likely a high-ranked knight of Astora._

 _One of the enchanted blue shields. The Dragon Crest Shield greatly reduces fire damage._

The second came the sword.

 _Astora Straight Sword_

 _Straight sword of an unknown knight, likely one of Astora's superiors._

 _High-quality weapon with a powerful blessing._

"Well, it might have cost me the Zweihander, but now I have what I need to get through the Catacombs. Hopefully, I'm not too late." the prophet said as he placed both items inside the magic satchel, allowing them both t disappear within its void. It was then that his eye's fell on the large severed hand of the Undead Dragon and a thought crossed his mind. "Hmm. I didn't get the souls from the kill, but I wonder if..."

Continuing the thought no further, the prophet approached the limb and began to scan the moldy flesh from top to bottom. Until his eye's fell on what appeared to be a greyish, rocky portion of flesh. Exactly what he was hoping for.

 _Dragon Scale_

 _Dragon scale for reinforcing dragon weapons. Peeled from an ancient dragon._

 _A dragon is inseparable from its scales, and the transcendent apostles, who seek the perpetuity of the ancient dragons, have crossed the very end of the earth to seek this invaluable treasure._

"Yes!" the prophet exclaimed happily as he grabbed hold of the rough piece of flesh and, with more than a bit of effort, ripped it free from the severed appendage. "I'll definitely be able to put this to good use."

Placing the large scale inside the magic satchel, the prophet then proceeded to retrieve another item in its place. One of the Homeward bones he pillaged from Petrus's hidden stash under the elevator.

"Time to head back." the prophet said before he used his thumb to snap the ashen bone in half.

* * *

 **Firelink Shrine**

Once the prophet had left her alone with the strange merchant and the crestfallen knight, Anastacia could not help but feel a bit apprehensive. The entire time they were alone, the two warriors didn't speak a word to her, choosing instead to keep to themselves. This oppressive silence somewhat left her with a feeling of loneliness. She found herself missing the prophets talkative and outgoing presence.

As if on cue, a soft ringing echoed throughout the shrine before a familiar figure faded into view. The moment she recognized who it was, a bright smile appeared of the keepers face.

"Prophet!" Anastacia said happily

Once he got his bearings, the prophet returned a smile of his own. Quickly getting to her feet, the keeper moved forward and approached the prophet with very joyful demeanor.

"You've returned." Anna said in a cheery tone. "Were you successful in your travels , then?"

"Yeah. I managed to get everything I need to get through the Catacombs." the prophet replied "Rhea's group already has a huge head start on me, so I can't stay here long."

"R-Right. You are too head after them now." Anastacia said with a look of concern, understanding that he had too, but finding herself worrying about the dangers he would face. From the way he spoke of it before, the catacombs were a truly treacherous location. "Well...I wish thee luck then."

Noticing her clear concern, the prophet did his best to bring her ease.

"Something wrong, Anna?" the prophet asked. "You seem like you might have something on your mind."

At this, the keepers eye's somewhat faltered as she spoke her next words, as if she wasn't sure if she should say what was really on her mind.

"Its just...Please be careful, Prophet." Anastacia said in an almost pleading tone. "From your previous warning, the journey forward will be riff with terrifying danger. If anything to happen to you and you went hollow then... "

The distress the thought was causing her was written all throughout her body. Her eye's seemed to hold a great deal of fear, her lips pursed slightly as if to prevent her from finishing the sentence, and a small frown marred her face.

"Hey, there's no need to worry, Anna." the prophet said in an easy-going tone. "Nothing in the Catacombs is strong enough to take me down. I'll be there and back before you even know I was gone."

Anastacia's eye's somewhat softened at this. Slowly turning her gaze away from his, she spoke in an a low tone, wanting to hear him speak but a few words that she knew would clear her mind of any doubt or fear that she held.

"Can you...promise me that, prophet?" the keeper said bashfully. "That no matter what happens...you'll survive and return here to me?"

As the prophet gently used his hand to raise her eye's to his, Anastacia's face took on a pinkish tint.

"Its a promise, Anna." the prophet said with a smile. "No matter what happens, I make sure to come back safe and sound."

After these words were spoke, a short silence fell between the two as they looked into one another's eye's. With the prophet smiling innocently, confident that he had helped ease his friends worry and Anastacia simply gazing into the prophets eye's, very much aware of the intimacy of how close they were to one another and the feeling of his touch on her.

"Well.." the prophet said, breaking their wordless conversation. "..I should really get going. Wouldn't want those guys to do anything stupid without me."

She stared at him for a moment in confusion, before she finally processed the fact that he had just made a joke, and smiled lightly.

With that, the prophet turned around and proceeded to walk toward the graveyard behind the decrepit building. But he got no further than a few steps, before Anastacia's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Prophet, wait.." the Keeper said

At this, the prophet turned back toward Anastacia just as she approached him once again. Then, with the small smile still on her face and a bashful look in her eye's, the Keeper quickly wrapped her arms around the prophets waist, pulling him into a very affectionate embrace. Once the prophet had recovered from his initial shock, he returned the embrace in kind. As the familiar warmth his body, the keeper couldn't stop herself from attempting to snuggle even closer to him.

"Hurry back." the Keeper said softly before releasing her hold on the prophets waist.

Giving her a caring smile, the prophet wordlessly turned around and proceeded to his destination.

* * *

 **A Great Deal of Time Earlier...**

Hell.

That was the only word too describe what they had been through down this god-forsaken place. From the moment they set foot in the cemetary to the very second they walked down into its dark caves, it had been a constant battle for survival.

With an almost overwhelming darkness surrounding them at every turn and the seemingly endless hordes of vile skeletons constantly assaulting them, progress was slowed to a crawl. As it was, their only weapon capable of truly defeat any enemy being the blessed crescent axe wielded by Nico, so Vince and Petrus were only able to provide assistance by keeping the remaining enemies at bay with their maces. Reah, with no weapon to speak of, was responsible for healing any injuries the group may sustain.

Defeating each enemy one by one, the group eventually came upon a large tunnel that shined bright with sunlight.

"This way." Petrus said, beckoning them to travel through the tunnel.

Once they were though, the group was greeted with a sight that was just a beautiful as it was disheartening.

The area was filled with crossing stone pathways that hung high over bottomless pits. Looking over in the distance the group could see that the terrain stretched far into the distance and was littered with skeletal guards here and there.

"By the gods, this place is enormous." Vince said in awe.

"No doubt its teeming with even more of those skeletons." Petrus said. "Even with all our struggles, we've barely covered any ground. Perhaps it would be best if we turned back while we can."

"Hmm.." Nico mumbled.

At seeing the monumental size of the Catacombs, Reah found herself remembering the words of the so called prophet she encountered.

" _Reah, please reconsider. You have no chance of retrieving like this."_

The memory causing her to grow somewhat irritated.

"No. We will not turn back. It matters not what stands in our path or how many there are, we will prevail." Reah said, her will holding strong against the daunting task before her. "Now we have no time to waste, so let us continue."

With that, each one of the warrior gathered themselves. Vince and Nico both gave one another a worried glance, while Petrus glared slightly at the woman's naïve words. But despite each of their worries, all of them repositioned themselves back into their earlier formation, preparing themselves to face whatever adversary the Catacombs had waiting for them.

* * *

 **Present Time...**

Walking through the familiar pathway that lead to the Catacombs and wielding both the Dragon Crest Shield and the Astora Straight sword, the prophet found himself very much dumbfounded. One would think that his mind would be focused on the previous battles he had with the few skeletons that lay in wait in near pitch black darkness. But as he stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking most of the area, those small skirmishes were the furthest thing from his mind.

"You've got to be kidding me." the prophet said as he gaped at the massive terrain in front of him, marveling at the substantial increase of its size. "Why the hell is everything freaking huge all of a sudden? If this place and the Valley of Drakes got this much of an upgrade, how big should I expect the Tomb of the Giants to be? Or more importantly, how big is Blighttown? Is it a just miles of freaking poisonous water filled with-. You know what, its probably best if I don't think about that right now."

Quickly pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, the prophet gazed upon the area a moment more before he decided that this new information didn't change what had to be done. So steeling himself further, he proceeded forward to his left, where two skeletons stood waiting for him on a small walkway.

As he approached, one of the skeleton suddenly came to life and ran towards him. Having already had more than enough knowledge of these mindless drones, its was easy enough for the Prophet to raise his shield, defend against the attack and perform a swift counterstrike that caused the skeletons body to crumble into pieces. It wasn't a moment later that the remaining skeleton sprang to life and proceeded to attack by performing a series of rolls toward him.

Seeing this, the prophet could not help but give a slight chuckle.

"Heh, nice barrel roll, buddy." the prophet mocked at the incoming skeleton.

Casually raising his shield to blocked the blow, the prophet was caught completely off guard when the blade of the Falchion slammed into his shield with a surprising amount of force, actually causing him to grunt and strain himself to hold the blade in place. But after taking a moment to readjust himself, the prophet pushed the monsters blade back and, as it attempted to raise its blade once more, attacked it with a swift strike across its spine. Causing it to shatter and the blue light in its eye's to fade.

Taking a quick breath to regain himself, the prophet was quick to give himself a mental note.

" _Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed. Separately, these things are manageable. But together its obvious that they'll becoming a major threat. I'll need Oscar and the others help if I actually want to get any loot from here_." The prophet said to himself, rolling his now throbbing shoulder to make sure it wasn't hurt as he proceeded to walk to the side of a small bridge that lead towards what he knew would take him to a lone necromancer and a large amount of skeletons. But instead of crossing it, he walked towards the edge of its side and looked over the edge. " _Alright._ _Jumping down_ _these ledges should put me right at Pinwheels doorstep. But with the way things have changed, who's to say that Reah and her group even made it that far. What if their still in the Catacombs somewhere? or even worse, ran into patches at the bridge? Hell, they could already be dead right now and I'm risking my life for nothing."_

His gaze steeling at this thought, the prophet had to force himself to take a small breath of air and think his next move over carefully.

" _No. I can't think worry about_ _hypotheticals right now. Going through the proper paths to look for them would take me way too long, not to mention has a much higher chance of getting me killed."_ The prophet said as he made his decision to move forward. " _This way, at least I have the possibility of getting ahead of them or catching up too them faster."_

Placing both the Straight Sword and the Shield inside the magic satchel, the prophet began the process of carefully dropping down a series of ledges. The first jump caused him to land on a broken bridge that lead to who knows where, the second caused him to land on a small ledge that had a corpse that glowed with a wispy, white aura, signaling that it held a small bundle of souls. But the prophet paid no attention to this as he searched the area for a certain summoning sign he knew was supposed to be there, yet finding that it seemed to be completely missing.

"Where's..?" the prophet started, before giving a annoyed sigh. "Should have expected something like this. Of course, Paladin Leeroy's summoning sign is gone. Because things can't ever be easy for me, can it?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" a voice suddenly screaming from the large tunnel opening.

Hearing this the prophet quickly jumped off the small ledge, paying no mind to the souls that remained on the corpse.

The very second his feet hit the dirt, two skeleton creatures that seemed to be placed in between a large spiky wheel ran towards him, jumped forward and began rolling towards him with surprising speed. The Prophet, not foolish enough to ignore this incoming threat, hastily sidestepped the first Bonewheel and immediately dived forward to avoid the other.

" _Dammit, I've got n_ _o time for this."_ the prophet thought as he quickly regained his footing.

Turning towards the large cave opening the prophet went into an all out sprint as the two skeletons followed suit, once again running forward before jumping into a roll. Swiftly gaining ground, it wasn't but a few moments before the prophet came upon a massive fog wall. Running straight through it, he found himself thankful that the wall still had the ability to stop pursuing creatures in their tracks.

"VINCE, HELP US!" a voice he recognized as Reah's screamed.

His heart now racing, the prophet charged forward and jumped down into approaching opening. Landing inside an area with its floor completely covered in water, he was met with a very surprising sight.

With her back turned towards him, Reah was cowering at the side of the unmoving, smoking body of Nico, with neither Vince nor Petrus in sight.

Standing in front of her, or rather completely surrounding her, were eight identical copy's of a very familiar black robed being. With six lanterns protruding from its body and wearing three different mask, one of a woman, a man, and a child, the figure towered over Reah's trembling form. It seemed that with everything going on between them, neither parties noticed the prophets arrival.

 _FWOOOSH_

With the priestess now completely defenseless, the masked figure commanded one of his clones to bring all of its lanterns together, summoning an enormous fireball and firing it upon her helpless form.

Closing her eye's tightly, Reah could do nothing except wait for her inevitable end.

Not hesitating for a single moment, the prophet rushed in front of her, ignited both his hands with his own burning flames and, with small curse under his breath, intercepted the large fireball with both his hands, causing a heavy explosion of fire and dust to suddenly appear around them.

Opening her eye's at this sudden explosion and the surprising feeling of no pain enveloping her body, the priestess went wide eyed as the smoke cleared and she made out at who was now standing in front of her.

"Its...Its you." she said in a surprise.

"Ugh. Okay, I'll admit it." the prophet said through the pain of his now slightly burned hands. "That packed a bit more punch than I expected."

Pausing only a moment to recognize that yet another threat had appeared to disturb their work, Pinwheel wasted no time in commanding more of their clones to begin attacking once more.

That is until the prophet held up one of his hands and spoke in a hasty tone.

"Wait, Pinwheel, Stop! I know how to help fix your family!" the prophet said quickly, trying in getting necromancers attention. Seeing that they hesitated for a moment at hearing this, the prophet knew that it would probably be best if he explained himself fast. "My name is Kaylen, I'm a prophet. I know all about your burden of trying to free yourself and your family from one another."

"His what?" Reah questioned suddenly. "What are you talking abo-?"

"Reah, If you ever listen to anything I say, then do it now and shut up." the prophet said a bit angrily towards the cleric, fearing that she might ruin his efforts. This caused her to look upon him with a bit of fear and worry, before she complied. With that taken care of, the prophet turned his attention back towards the necromancer. "Listen to me Pinwheel, I understand that the only thing you're trying to do is fix your mistake. I can help you do that."

At this, a few heavy breaths could be heard from one of Pinwheels bodies, but it was impossible to tell from which. Seeing as they did not attack him, the prophet took this as his cue to continue.

"The knowledge you seek cannot be obtained with any normal means of research. If you travel to the land of the gods and access the knowledge inside the Dukes Archives, I'm sure you'd be able to find what you need. But you'll never get there on your own. I can guide you and your family there myself. In exchange, I only ask but one thing in return." the prophet said, knowing that this last part would be a significant issue. "Give me the Rite of Kindling and allow myself and this woman to leave."

At this, the masks on Pinwheel's face turned to one another with a look of silent questioning, before turning back towards the prophet and giving a very audible hiss. Hearing this, the prophet grew a bit angry, knowing that if they refused to do things peacefully, then he would be forced to do the unthinkable.

"Pinwheel, I'm warning you. It doesn't matter how many clones you throw at me, I only have to get lucky once to find the real you." the prophet said in a serious and grave tone. "I don't want to hurt you or your family in any way. In fact, I want to do everything in my power to help you. But if you choose to fight me, if you choose to walk this path... then I won't hold back."

The only response Pinwheel gave to this was to give an even louder hiss than before and to command all of his clones to multiply once more, making a total of sixteen copies. As they all ignited their lanterns in bright, burning fires, the prophet gaze hardened as he gave an angry growl of his own.

Pulling the Astora Straight Sword and the Dragon Crest Shield from his side, the prophet spoke in a remorseful, yet accepting tone.

"So be it then." he said in finality.

Reah sat horrified at what she was seeing. What did this man plan to do? Fight all of them alone? There was no possible way he would survive the encounter. As she thought this, the prophet turned and gave a halfway look back towards her and spoke.

"Hey, Reah. I need you to try and be safe while I handle this." the prophet said. "I'll try and protect you as much as I can, but I can't be everywhere at once."

With that said, the prophet turned away from the shocked look on the clerics face and readied himself for the battle.

It began as it always did. With that brief moment of silence and pause, neither side moving and inch.

Surprisingly enough, it was not Pinwheel or any of their clones that attacked first. It was the prophet who suddenly rushed forward directly in the center of the clones with his shield raised high, quickly ramming into one of them and impaled his sword straight through the chest of another, causing it to fade from existence as if it was never there at all. Quickly raising his shield once again to block a fiery attack coming from his left, the prophet allowed himself a brief moment to recover from the explosive force it gave off before choosing another clone at random and charging once again.

Cutting down target after target, the prophet had to take care not to remain in the same spot for more than a few seconds or he'd quickly be overwhelmed.

Compared to all his other battles, this fight was nothing. Though he did have to remain on his toe's to evade all of his pyromancy, Pinwheel's attack were slow, predictable and didn't even follow behind its target. It seemed that against a smart warrior, fireballs could only do so much. As he cut down clone after clone, not giving them a chance to copy any further, the prophets blade finally struck flesh once he had killed about twelve of the eighteen clones.

As he slashed across the creature chest, a shriek of pain erupted deep from its body.

"Found you!" the prophet said aloud as he charged forward once more, aiming an attack at Pinwheels legs.

Tearing through its flesh once again, Pinwheel shrieked once more before disappearing in a flash of light that emanated from its lantern. Appearing once again at the opposite end of the tomb, Pinwheel could not disguise the heavy trail of blood that stained the water at its feet a dark red.

Knowing he wouldn't need it for what he was going to do next, the prophet placed his shield back inside the satchel and summoned burning red flames along his left hand and wrist. With only six clones in between him and his target, the prophet charged into the fray once more, not giving him any chance to increase his numbers.

Running through, slashing and burning as he did so, the prophet destroyed all the remaining clones and was quickly gaining ground on Pinwheel. Panicking at the sheer impossibility of what they were seeing, Pinwheel gathered all of his power and unleashed a massive torrent of flame, washing over the prophets entire body in a blazing inferno. But the prophet, thinking quickly, covered himself in his own flames with the hope that it would somehow lessen the damage he would take and pushed through the massive wave of fire, running his sword straight through Pinwheels body.

The moment steel pierced flesh, the wave of fire halted and a screech of pain echoed throughout the temple once more, only this time the prophet refused to give him a chance to teleport. With all the force he could muster, the prophet forced the blade further into Pinwheels body, before roughly ripping it free, causing Pinwheel to falter forward. With his foe now momentarily lowered to his height, the prophet reached forward and grabbed the Mask of the Father in a firm grip, then ripped the mask from the necromancers face with a rough kick.

The effect of being without the mask were quickly evident. Unable to support the weight of his family without its power, the father quickly crumbled as he turned his back towards the prophet in an attempt to run away. Sparing no mercy, the prophet threw the mask of the father to the ground and leapt onto Pinwheels back, stabbing into his flesh once again with his blessed blade. As Pinwheel was reeling from this new agony, the prophet reached around and placed his hand underneath the Mask of the Child and tore it from the infants face.

Choking on the blood that was now flooding its body and no longer having the strength to hold their body, Pinwheels form went limp as it rolled onto its back. Now desperate and dying, the necromancer tried to ignite a flame in its lantern, with only a very faint light appearing as a result. The sight of it was pitiful. Most would likely only see it as a monster trying to survive, but the prophet could only see a man desperately trying his best to keep his family alive.

With only one mask left too take the prophet slowly approached the fallen form of Pinwheel. A part of him wish he could have just outright killed them and put them out of their misery, but his more cold hearted side told him to finish what he started and take the last damn mask for himself. He didn't like this train of thought, but accepted that these mask were powerful items that were far to valuable to go without.

" _Just get it over with. Offering any words of apology now, after butchering them like this, would just be too cruel."_ the prophet thought to himself.

Now standing over the necromancers dying form, the prophet roughly placed his free hand on the Mask of the Mother, gripping it as tight as he could. Then, as he looked the mother directly in her eye's with a cold gaze, the prophet raised his blade and pierced it upward through their heart, tearing the final mask free as he did so.

Giving a few guttered, last breaths, Pinwheels body tainted the water with a deep crimson red, before it began to evaporate into multiple white wisp of souls.

"Your secrets die with you...damn fool." the prophet said in a low, almost remorseful tone as Pinwheels body evaporated completely and the souls entered his body. Leaving behind only a small scroll that emanated a dark red aura.

The prophet, already knowing what this must be, quickly retrieved the item from the floor and examined it.

 _Rite of Kindling_

 _This secret rite allows bonfires to be bolstered further with Kindling, so that even more Estus can be collected._

 _Kindling was a sacred rite passed down among clerics, but all Undead can imitate the process in the same manner that they restore their Hollowing with humanity. How peculiar that humans had found little use for humanity until they turned Undead._

Sighing in disgust at the atrocity he had just committed the prophet took a moment of silence at the fallen family, before moving to collect each and every one of the mask he tossed to the side and placed them inside his satchel.

Turning back to the situation at hand, the prophet turned his gaze on a wide eyed Reah, who had not moved from Nico's side. She couldn't believe it. How had a lone man accomplished so easily what four others could not? As he approached her, Reah could not stop a small shiver of fear from crawling up her spine.

As he got closer, the prophet saw that Nico's flesh was burned beyond recognition and that he wasn't breathing, clearly it was too late to do anything for him.

"Are you alright?" the prophet said in a considerate tone, gaining no reply from Reah other than her continued stunned silence.

After a few moments of this, Reah had managed to regain a bit of her composure. Trying her best to shake away the anxiety she felt and speak clearly.

"You...Please, you must help me." Reah started in a panic. "My friend, Vince, he has-"

"He ran away and left you for dead." the prophet said with a bit of anger in his voice. He already had a sneaking suspicion of what she was about to ask from him.

"He..He did not, he just...he was just afraid. He and Petrus traveled up the ladder over there." Reah said, pointing toward a ladder that lead further upwards and out of Pinwheels domain. "We must go after them, they could be in danger."

The prophet actually looked a bit vexed at this suggestion.

"Go after them? Why the hell should I do something like that? Especially for a couple of cowards like those two?" the prophet said in a very annoyed tone. "As far as I'm concerned, their getting everything they deserve right now."

Now, Kaylen would usually be the first one to dive in head first to save another's life, but in this instance, he couldn't find a reason to care about what happened to Petrus or Vince. Besides, he had already retrieved of the Rite of Kindling. Not only that, he now had all three of Pinwheel's mask. There was no benefit for him to go any further and risk his life for two bastards who were willing to sacrifice others to save their own ass.

At hearing the prophets harsh words, Reah couldn't stop her eye's from tearing up slightly as a look of displeasure and confusion came across her face.

"But...You would not simply leave them to die, would you?" Reah said, feeling powerless in her efforts to save her friend.

"Why not? They seemed more than willing to let you and Nico be killed to save their own asses." the prophet countered. "I didn't think Vince would be capable of doing that, but if he's stooped that low, then I don't think he's worth saving."

Her eye's growing even wetter, Reah could feel a lump growing in he throat, almost choking her up.

"By the power granted to me by the great land of Thorolund, I-I demand that you-"

"Don't bother, Reah." the prophet interrupted in a humorless tone.

Clenching her fist at this, Reah look the prophet dead in his eye's, unwilling to allow herself to give up. Though her eye's could not hide that she was just holding back angry tears.

"F-fine then. Just give me a weapon and I shall go after them by myself." Reah said with finality.

This statement caught the prophet off guard, but he quickly composed himself from this and replied in a simple tone and unmoved tone.

"Okay." the prophet said simply with a nod of his head before twisting the Astora Straight Sword in a backhanded position and holding the handle out towards her. "There you go."

Taking the weapon in from him, Reah slowly walked past the prophets body and headed towards the ladder.

She got no further then a few steps before she stopped in her tracks. Looking at the path in front of her, her breathing suddenly grew heavy and her body was filled with such fear that she found herself unable to walk a single step further. And then she broke down entirely. Small tiny crystal beads creeped out of her eyes, one after another, soon it turned into a flowing stream of sorrow that ran down her face and dripped from her chin into her robe.

"If...If I say I was wrong...will you please come with me?" Reah said with her back towards the prophet, her voice cracking, no longer able to hide her sadness.

The prophet felt a great deal of guilt as he watched the effect his words had on her.

"Reah.." the prophet started. "The place Petrus and Vince ran into...its bad. Real bad. Even with my knowledge of the terrain, we likely wouldn't survive the trip with my current equipment."

Gripping the Astora Straight Sword tightly in her hands, Reah spoke once more.

"Please...Vince is all I have left now. He is the only thing connecting me to my old life." Reah said in an almost whimpering tone. "I am not blind. I know that the Church...sent us all here to die. But I had hoped that if we simply believed and put our faith in the gods...that we could truly prevail."

"But Reah, they left you to-"

"Do not judge them harshly, prophet. I am the one who dragged them here despite your warning. If anyone is to blame for this tragedy, it is I. It was my ignorance, my frailty that has sent them down this path." Reah said with finality as she turned around towards the prophet, her eye's boring into him. "Please, I'm beg of thee. It is not within my power to save them alone. I have not anything of monetary value to offer you, but I can teach you miracles in exchange for your aid."

The prophet gave a slight sigh before speaking once again.

"Reah...that won't be necessary." the prophet said.

This caused Reah's heart to drop. Even after hearing her plea's he would still refuse to help her?

"I-If that is not enough, then... then I could be useful in other matters." Reah pleaded further. "Is it souls you want? Take mine. I will give you...whatever you want of me. Just please-"

"Reah, calm down. I'm saying I'm going to help." the prophet interrupted.

"You will?" Reah said, her eye's growing wide with relief and joy at his words. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I will not forget this."

"Don't thank me just yet. This isn't going to be easy." the prophet warned as he pulled a Homeward bone from his satchel. "Here. Take this and get to safety."

"What?" Reah said in confusion. "No, I have to come with you."

"Out of the question. You barley survived the Catacombs and the Tomb of the Giants makes this place look like candy land." the prophet said.

"Vince does not trust unfamiliar faces easily. You will have a difficult time convincing him if I am not there to say otherwise." Reah explained simply. "I must travel with you."

At this, the prophet actually rolled his eyes.

"God, I **really** liked it better when things were simple." the prophet said, knowing that dealing with an uncooperative cleric in the Tomb of the Giants would probably end with both Vince and himself getting killed.

"What?" Reah questioned, somewhat confused by what he meant.

"Forget it." the prophet said, quickly dismissing the confused look on her face. "Look, if you insist on coming with me, then you need too stick close. Save for some lava in the distance, the area in the Tomb of the Giants is completely pitch black and the last thing you want to do is get lost in there. Also, if you see a pair of glowing eye's at any time, run the other way. Understand?"

Quickly shaking her head in understanding, Reah followed behind the prophet as he climbed the ladder towards what would eventually lead to the darkness he spoke of. Giving one last look at the charred body of her friend before leaving him behind.

* * *

 **Alrighty, bro's. That's it for this chapter. Stick around for some special info if you want.**

 **I was originally going to end this with Velka and Gwyndolin have a nice discussion about the prophet and how Velka's dealing with the newly arrived Chosen Undead, but I decided to save that little chat for the next chapter. Bout time the prophet started getting on the gods radar.**

 **Also, no one worry, I have not forgotten about Oscar and the others. And don't worry, they ill not be taking a back seat on this little adventure. I've been giving some serious thought about whether or not I should allow them to gain some new abilities of their own while they're performing their own mission. Although, I know that if I do, it will not be as substantial a power increase as the prophet and his Black Flames.**

 **So i** **f you guys have any thoughts about Oscar, Solaire's or Siegmeyer growth, feel free to let me know. I'm always open to some new idea's.**

 **Well, that's all I got for ya. Hope you enjoyed the read.**

 **R** **eview and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. I'm always looking to improve my style of writing and as always, you guys opinions will have a huge effect on the way this story plays out. So don't be shy.**

 **This is Supreme Gamer, signing out.**

 **P.S. I am sooo ready to get the prophet to Blighttown to me Quelaag. But storytelling prevents me from doing so. :(**


	23. Chapter 20- A Crisis of Faith

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **Hope you guys are ready for another epic chapter in this little ol story if mine because I got a few surprises waiting in this chapter.**

 **Before you read, I want to point out a quick little note that I took to heart from you guys.**

 **Many of you guys have asked for me to take the story a bit further off the main plot line than it is not as it is felt that thing are more or less, goin on the lines of a second play through of dark souls to a degree. So I though "Hmm, you know what, why the hell shouldn't I take things a bit further than where they're head."**

 **Obviously, I can't say now before you read what I've done, but just know that the stakes in this story are about to hit a hole new degree. And that I have put creating a backstory for the prophet at the top of my list of things to do for this fic. (Right alongside trying to figure out what I'm going to do about Priscilla.)**

 **Anyways, lets knock out a few comments that caught my eye.**

 **Hitler's Moustache-** Also I read this story because after 8 years I still have not read a single fanfiction where the chosen undead rubs Priscilla's tail. so I saw the description and was like "Holy shit we got some fluffy tail fondling? I'm in." but the guy hasn't even rang the second bell yet.

 **My response-** I'm working on it, I swear. I believe this chapter may provide a good path for the prophet to reach Priscilla. You'll see what I mean when you read, but this is only a possibility right now.

 **Guest-** Ever thought about giving our prophet a familiar. I know that term sounds weird but to my understanding it means magic pet or servant. Maybe Velka can give him a crow for a companion. Said crow could be helpful like seeing through it's eyes like how Bran Stark did in Game of Thrones. Or maybe he can pick up some other creature, though I'd personally go with the crow though maybe a magic size changing crow so it can grow big enough for him and the others to ride on. Just an idea that I though I should voice.

 **My Response-** Oh, don't worry. I have a few idea's regarding having a awesome familiar type companion to travel along side the prophet. There's plety that I got cho choose from like a mushroom man, one of the great felines in the darkroot forest, Snuggly the crow (How awesome would it be to have snuggly in the prophets satchel for item.) The list goes on and on, bro. But I will get to it.

 **Alright, with that out of the way, I hope yo guys enjoy the read.**

* * *

Soaring high in the sky's of Lordran, a certain goddess found herself smiling cheerfully as she recalled her words to a certain human who never ceases to amaze her.

"Yes, yes, yes! Assert your dominance and show a man who's in charge, that's the way to go. I should have just done this from the start. It would have surely saved me quite the bit of time dealing with his stubbornness." Velka said gleefully to herself, clearly pleased with herself at how she declared her intent and forced him to comply with her demands. "I should prepare things for our little get together quickly so there will be no need too wait. Heh, heh, leave that man alone for a few minutes and he'll probably find another dragon to fight or something."

As she flew over the large walls of the golden city of Anor Londo, her mind absolutely buzzing with idea's for what she would do once she was alone with the defiant little human, a feeling reminiscent of a small ringing in the back of her mind suddenly went through her. Not long ago, she would have regarded this calling with a sense of reverence, but now it only seemed to cause a slight nervous shiver to crawl up her spin.

" _I_ _'m being summoned?"_ Velka thought to herself as her mind turned towards what could be a problem. " _But for what purpose?"_

Not wasting a single second more to question the matter, the goddess traveled over the large city structures and headed straight to where she knew her lord would be waiting. Walking through a large, wide open room leading to a stairway that lead downward, she was suddenly overcome with a sudden feeling of unease.

" _Be calm_ _. There is nothing to fear. I must simply explain the situation carefully and everything will fall into place._ _"_ Velka said trying to reassure herself as she walked down the stairway, eventually coming upon a somewhat imposing figure standing on a large mound of snakes.

Moving forward, she stood in the center of the small square carpet with four candles at each corner and kneeled towards the entrance of the room where the figure stood beyond.

"My lord." Velka said as calmly as she could. "I answer thy summons."

The figure did not move from its position in the slightest, but, if one were to focus, they would likely notice that many of the snakes at the figures lower body held a firm gaze toward her as they slithered back and forth in place.

"This is the second time I have noticed thin presence return to Anor Londo." the figure said, its voice echoing off through the large halls. "I assume thou hath come into contact with the undead."

"I have, my lord." Velka said

"And what does thou make of him?" the figure asked. "Can he be used?...or he just like the rest?"

At this, Velka hesitated for a moment. Knowing exactly what the answer to that question would be, but not willing to allow it to escape her lips.

"My lord, there...may be a problem regarding the newly arrived undead." Velka said, causing more of the snakes to turn towards her.

"A problem?" the figure said calmly, but with a noticeable amount of curiosity.

"The human...already knew of my arrival and of my identity. As well as the existence of the First Flame and our plan to use him to fuel it." the goddess explained.

At this, the figure visibly stiffened. Though it still did not turn to face towards the goddess.

"He already held knowledge of the First? Impossible." the figure said in a somewhat cold tone. "How would a human gain knowledge of something only mineself and a scant few of number know exist?"

"He...claims to be a prophet from a land unknown to us called Demacia, my lord." Velka explained.

"A prophet?" the figure questioned.

"Yes. And after gaining his trust and watching his actions closely, I believe that his foresight is indeed genuine." Velka said calmly. "With this in mind, I believe that he would be a great asset to the cause and request that I be allowed to conscript him, my lord."

Now **that** certainly caught the figures attention. Velka, one of the most powerful, unbending and uncompromising of their kind, not only found a human who knew of the First Flame **and** left him alive. But is now recommending that they allow him to join them?

Letting this thought run through its mind for a brief moment, the figure lowered itself to the ground slightly, the snakes at its feet seeming to elongate across the floor as it got lower, eyeing the kneeling goddess menacingly.

"Curious." the figure said ominously. "How were thou able to gain the humans trust with him knowing thine true intentions?"

At this, Velka's body tensed ever so slightly. She did not turn her gaze towards the snakes piercing gaze, but she hear the suspicion that laced her lords voice. But it only took her a moment to regain her tranquil state. She would not be bested by panic this day.

"Though he was initially cautions and heedful of my actions, he eventually let his guard down around me. Allowing me to get close and gain the knowledge that I needed." Velka said, knowing that going into detail about her relationship with the prophet would be the worst mistake she could make. "I am not without my wilds, my lord."

At this, the figure slowly edged its way towards her, with its snakes giving a slight hiss, and towered over her kneeling body. She did not look upward to see, but at that moment the figure was currently examining her closely, feeling as if something had changed. She no longer held the air of misery around her, her voice was no longer stoic and full of despair. In fact, she seemed almost like she was a different person entirely. What could have happened to change her demeanor in such a way?

The figure let the silence settle firmly between them. Saying nothing as Velka felt almost as if she was suffocating under its presence. Then, in one smooth motion, it turned away from her and placed itself back in its original position with its back turned towards her.

"I see..." the figure said, keeping its gaze frozen forward in front of it. "But there is still the concerning matter of the bells. Thou believes that the human is aware of the situation and yet still the sound of the bell rang true. For what purpose would he continue to seek them if he knows of their true purpose?"

Velka hesitated a moment before responding to this line of questioning.

"He claims to have a plan to end the Undead Curse permanently, my lord. " Velka said. "Though I do not know the details, I believe that ringing both bells and retrieving the Lordvessel may be a part of it. I could determine no other reason behind his ringing them."

At this, the figure gave a slight pause before responding in almost annoyed tone.

"First the human knows of the First Flame and now he holds a plan to end the curse of the undead? Foolishness. What could a mortal possibly know of that hasn't been attempted already?" the figure said in a dismissing tone, before giving another pause to think of what it had just been told. "But still...you believe this undeads knowledge could be of great use to the cause? That is your judgement of him?"

"Yes, my lord." Velka responded. "I assure you, he is worth our time."

"Are thou aware of his current location.?" the figure asked.

"Yes, my lord." Velka responded. "He carries with him a Book of the Guilty, which I oversee. Even now the books magic call out to me. Keeping track of him would be a simple matter."

There was another drawn out pause of silence between them as the figure thought through what its next action would be.

"Very good. Then we need not waste any time. Thou are to bring this undead unto me." the figure spoke finally, causing the goddess to go wide eyed. "Gather a number of the Bat Wing Demons. They will aid you in his retrieval."

Velka felt her heart drop at this.

"B-Bring him here?" the goddess stuttered. "May I ask why, my lord. If he intends to follow the path we set for him, would it not be wise to allow him to continue unhindered? He would reach Anor Londo on his own in time."

"Thou sayeth he is aware to the current situation of the world and that he has knows of the First Flame. Having a human roam free with knowledge such as that is something that cannot be allowed." the figure explained. "If we allow him to remain free then there is a chance he would inform others and put everything that we have worked for in jeopardy. We must end this problem before it truly even begins."

"My lord, I do not believe that-"

"Enough." the figure interrupted calmly. "Thou has thy mission. Go now and see that it is done."

The Goddess bit her lip at this. Wanting to say something to sway her superiors judgment, but knowing not what more could be said.

"Understood, my lord." Velka said as she stood on her feet and turned on her heel.

Walking free of the building, the goddess face fell to the ground in deep thought as a look of concern came across her lips. While she did truly mean for the prophet to join her, she knew that a meeting between her lord and himself would likely end in disaster. But now it was out of her hands.

She would carry out the commands given to her, no matter how she felt about it.

* * *

 **Undead Burg**

For the three warriors, fighting through the throng of hollows that infested the town was child's play. They were barley even putting up an effort as they cut down one hollow after another, quickly making their way through to the bridge where the Taurus demon originally resided and finding the door that the prophet spoke of.

All three warriors stood unmoving in front of the entrance. Each one having something on their mind.

Oscar was the first to speak his thoughts.

"Solaire, Siegmeyer, tell me...what do you two think of all of this?" Oscar said. "Of everything that the prophet has told us."

"About the gods and how our fate is tied to their choices?" Solaire said, speaking plainly. "Quite honestly, I don't know. I feel as though I have yet to fully come terms with it just yet."

"As have I." Siegmeyer added. "Ancient evils, traveling to the past...how does one even react to all this?"

'I'm not sure. I know that I should feel angry and betrayed about this, and initially I was. But the more I contemplate things, the more I actually pity the gods." Solaire said.

"Pity? They don't deserve any sort of pity for what they've done." Oscar said in a mild outrage. "Look at all the destruction and chaos they've brought upon us."

"I understand your anger, Oscar, and I am no more pleased with the state of things than you are, but we must remember that they did not have someone like the prophet among them like we do. They did not have all the answers." Solaire said. "Everything that they've done, every choice that they've made had the interest of protecting the world in mind. Can we truly fault them for their efforts?"

"So your saying that we should just chalk the utter downfall of the world as one big mistake? That we should just forgive and forget?" Oscar said in an almost accusing tone.

"I'm saying that though they have failed, they're intentions were pure." Solaire responded calmly. "You heard the prophet, they had no idea the effects their actions would have."

It was at this moment the Siegmeyer chimed in with an interesting question.

"Speaking of which, how does the prophet feel about the gods decisions throughout all of this?" Siegmeyer asked. "He's the one who knew it all from the beginning and yet doesn't seem angry or empathetic or...anything. Where does he play into all of this? What exactly does he plan to do?"

"You do not believe that his actions are for the benefit of us all?" Oscar asked.

"Do not misunderstand. I do trust that he means well, there are things that man was not meant to know for a reason." Siegmeyer explained. " Knowing one to many secrets can drive a man to do horrible things. The prophet must be wary to use his knowledge for good, lest he fall prey to darkness."

"I will not allow something like that to happen." Oscar said. "The prophet is as close to me as a brother and I will stand at his side no matter the obstacle. No enemy shall topple him so long as I stand."

"It is mans own mind, not enemy or foe, that lure him to evil ways, Oscar." Solaire said coming between the two warriors. "The prophet must not only focus on the enemies in front of him, but to also the enemy inside of himself if he wishes to stay on the path of righteousness."

"Stay on the path of righteousness?" Oscar asked. "You sound as if you think the prophet may turn on us?"

"I think the prophet is a strong warrior and will only grow stronger as we continue our journey, but he is still young and has much to yet experience. And this world can indeed be a cold and bloody place." Solaire said. "It falls to us to make sure that in attempting to destroy the monsters of the dark, the prophet does not give into his inner demons and inadvertently become one of them."

At hearing this, Oscar turned his gaze away from his two companions as a single thought crossed his mind.

 _"When one gazes long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you_." Oscar thought to himself ominously.

All of them let that sit between them for a moment. The thought of the prophet, the carefree and jovial companion that they've all come to know, would ever turn to something of a much sinister origin was a troubling thought.

"That will not happen." Oscar said, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. "And we do nothing but waste time standing here. Let us move forward."

With that, they all moved forward without another word as Oscar used the key he was given and unlocked the path before them. Leading the way to what would take them to new foes, dangers and revelations.

* * *

 **A Great Deal of** **Time Earlier...**

You never really know who a person truly is until they're about to reach their end. When they come across an obstacle so large, so beyond their ability, that they know they have no chance of defeating it.

I once believed that I was a man of honor. That I would stand by my convictions no matter the foe. But when I came to a point that I had to make a choice, when my dear friends need of me was the most dire...I discovered that I was only deceiving myself.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Nico's cries still echo through my mind. I saw the suffering in his eye's as his flesh was incinerated down to the bone, how his final moment were filled with nothing but agony...and it terrified me.

It was then that I heard Reah call for me.

"VINCE, HELP US!" she pleaded.

We were separated. They both stood on the other side of that masked creature. She was on her knee's attempting to heal Nico's burned flesh. I froze, not knowing what I was supposed to do next.

Then I heard something behind me. Grunts of exertion. Turning around, I saw that Petrus was climbing some sort of makeshift ladder along the wall, fleeing to safety away from the creature, not even giving a second glance to see what was befalling the rest of us.

I turned back to Reah, her pleading eye's boring into mine, and then I looked at the ladder, a path to safety that would ensure my survival.

And I then ran.

I ran with all my strength towards the ladder. The fear and disbelief that must have been in Reah's heart must have drowned out any attempt to scream she wanted to make. I did not look back. I did not want to see the look in her eye's as she perished. What was I supposed to do? There was no merit in dying along side them.

As I climb the ladder and my eye's fell upon darkness, the only thing I can think through my fear was that I **need** find Petrus. He would know what we must do next. He must.

There was a trail of bright lights along the ground. Having no other choice, I decided to follow its path.

"P-Petrus? Petrus?" I called out fearfully as I moved through the darkness at a moderate pace. "W-Wait. I'm still alive. Don't leave."

After following them for a few minutes, the lights lead me to some sort of large coffin that served as a bridge to cross a gap. I hadn't heard any footsteps or sounds at all from ahead, but I knew I had to cross it. I had to reach Petrus. He was my only chance now.

Going across, I came upon another large coffin and soon enough I heard what sounded like a heavy foot step a small ways ahead of me.

"Petrus? I-Is that you?" I said aloud.

Suddenly, the footstep changed into a full on run in my direction. The moment I saw two glowing wisp of blue light running towards me, I knew that I had made a terrible mistake in announcing my presence.

The large skeletal creature was on me in a few bounds of its large feet. The second I saw its horrifying visage through the dark, I raised my shield high. Immediately as I did so, its swung its colossal curved sword at me. The steel of my shield took the full force of the blow, but even still I was knocked on my back as a sudden dullness shot through my arm and a loud crack echoed through the darkness around me.

I scream loudly as my body hits the ground. The pain that radiated through my arm was sharp and intense. As blood trailed down my arm, I saw that the blade had left a clean cut straight through the steel of my shield and cutting into my arm. I had no hope of raising it once again without suffering massive pain after an attack like that.

It seemed almost unthinkable. With that one blow, I was all but incapacitated and it seemed that my nightmare did not end there.

Whether it was due to the darkness that surrounded us or its knowledge that it had disabled me almost entirely with a single blow, the creature chose to steadily creep towards me with its blade rather than end things swiftly.

With the beast slowly making its way closer to me, the cold, soul crushing fear I felt before returned to haunt me.

" _N-No.._ _.I...have to get away..."_ I thought as the skeletal giant grew ever closer my fear growing with each step. " _M-My body won't move...This is terrifying...I-Its awful..how we human beings...can't move a muscle when we're afraid..."_

As the creatures haunting glowing sockets stared down at me unflinchingly, my breath grew heavier and heavier and my eye's rimmed with tears. I was literally so afraid that I was frozen on the spot. There was only one pitiful, futile thing I could think to do next.

"H...HEL-...HEEEELP! SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE MEEEE!" I screamed and pleaded with all my might, not knowing what else I could do. The thought of dying to this creature sapped away my will to even raise my mace. So as I shut my eye's tightly and I screamed. "I BEG YOU! SOMEBODY HEEELP! PLEASE GODS, I...I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, HELP MEEE!"

But as my screams echoed around me and the skeleton raised its blade, I realized that no great force would come to my aid. No one cared about my plea's. No savior was coming.

Death.

That's all I would receive. Right here, right now.

" _No one will save me...from this fate...?"_ I thought as the tears streamed down my cheeks, with the only thing running through my mind was that this must have been how Reah felt when he left her. Desperate, hopeless, praying for some sort of miracle.

Only now, at the very end, did I finally understand what it means to be lost in the purest darkness, pleading for some sort of light.

Any light...no matter how faint or how small.

If only I had a light. I'd have...

"RAAAAAAHHH" a mans voice suddenly shouted out from the darkness.

...hope.

 _BOOSH!_

Suddenly a bright flash exploded directly in front of the skeletons body, sending it flying backwards into the darkness and out of sight. Letting my eye's adjust once again to the shadows, I could only gape in disbelief at who was standing in front of me.

"You.." was the only word I could bring forth.

"REAH, HURRY! TAKE HIM AND GET BACK TO THE LIGHT!" the mans voice screamed through the darkness.

"But what of you?" a much more familiar feminine voice called out.

Not even a second later, the skeletons large curved sword struck out from the shadows. Thinking quickly, the prophet ducked his head low, very narrowly avoiding decapitation.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" the man said before igniting two fireball in his hand and running headfirst into the darkness to confront the beast. Not two seconds later did flashes of explosions illuminate them both for the briefest of seconds, the man wearing a look of anger and determination and the creature towering over him menacingly.

What sounded like footsteps suddenly approached me from my side and through the shadows stood a woman I could not help but recognize.

"Can you stand?" the woman asked.

"R-Reah?" I said in shock. "How are you-?"

"Vince, we have no time for this. Can you stand?" Reah said urgently.

"Y-Yes, I can"

"Then follow me quickly. We must not remain here."

Doing as she asked, I got to my feet and clutched my wounded arm with the other, then proceeded to follow her back across the fallen coffin. The sounds of battle between the prophet and the skeleton giant growing fainter and fainter with each step we took.

By the time we reach the entrance of the Masked creatures lair, we were both out of breath.

"T-Thank you for...saving me, Reah." I said, trying to get out what sounded like gratitude.

There was a pause of silence between us for some time before she chose to speak to me.

"It was not by my strength that I was able to reach you...it was the prophets." Reah said lowly, not even turning to face me. After a moment more, she began Walking forward, keeping her eye's low as she retrieved her Ivory Talisman and healed my arm with a miracle. She then pointed a finger towards a small narrow pathway along the edge of the masked creatures domain. "He informed me before we went after you that that is the way to leave this place and that if the worst were to happen, that we should leave without him."

I look at the pathway with new hope.

"Then we should not waste any time." I said quickly and hastily. "Lets go."

At this, Reah turned her gaze back towards the shadow darkness from which we had just escaped. Pausing only a moment before she began to walk back towards it.

"I will not." Reah said simply as she walked forward towards the darkness.

"W-Wait, what are you-? STOP!" I said, running to her side and grabbing her arm to halt her advance. "What are you doing? You can't go back in there."

"The prophet has risked his life to help us. I will not leave him behind to die." Reah said with an odd mix of fear and resoluteness.

"Reah, you don't understand at all. That man is probably already dead." I said in a small panic, trying to make her see reason. "The creature is far to strong for any of us to hope to defeat. It shattered my arm in a single blow, mere pyromancy will not be enough to avail him. The only thing he can hope to do is stall it to buy us time. This is our only chance to escape."

"I understand...but I cannot abandon him." Reah said, averting her eyes from he once close friend and snatching her arm away from him.

"Did you listen to what I said?! Do you not see the picture here?!" I said, nearly on the verge of shouting. "I'm telling you that we can survive if you just come with me! How can you help anyone by throwing yourself at a monster whose strength is beyond you?! You'll only die along side him!"

At this, Reah's jaw clenched and a dangerous look suddenly came over her eye's.

"Even so, even if I perish in the attempt, I would not be able to live with myself knowing that I could have saved a life and instead chose to run away." Reah said defiantly. "You may choose to leave if you wish...but I must walk a different path."

With that, we both stood eyeing on another. Mine holding the look of vexation, hers the look of opposition. It was clear that she was afraid of returning, so for what purpose does she persist?

"Reah, this is foolishne-"

 _KABOOOSH_

Suddenly, what sounded like thunder striking the earth reverberated throughout the underground cavern. Causing both Reah and myself to turn toward the darkness with wide eye's as a flash of light had erupted not far from them. But what held both of their attention even after it had died down, was that the light did not seem normal. From where they stood, it appeared as though the normal orange glow normally produced by light was absent, instead it appeared as though it was created of a sort of black twilight

Then, all was silent. Both Reah and I stood stock still for quite some time, our eye's never shifted away from the shadows. Nothing was heard in the distance and eventually I was the one to break the silence between us.

"W-What in Gwyn's name was that?" I asked, the fear written all over my face.

As if in response, a steady rhythm of footsteps could be heard coming towards our direction. Both Reah and I stood frozen in place as the sound grew closer and closer. Once the footstep were directly in front of us, we could both hear what sounded like heavy breathing.

Once the figure stepped into the light, I stood in stupefied disbelief as the prophet emerged from the shadows. His flesh was burned to a fair degree and he carried what looked to be the skeletons large curved sword hefted onto his shoulder. As they both looked on further, they could clearly see a long trail of red across his chest and that the flesh on his hands were especially burned.

"...This place...can kiss my ass...had to go all out just to kill one of those things." the prophet said through heavy breaths and the pain that coursed throughout his body. "But at least I got one of the best DEX build weapons out of this. Though it is going to take some time to get used to the extra weight."

I stood in shocked awe and disbelief at what was in front of me.

" _By the gods...how is he even standing?"_ I thought to myself.

"Prophet!" Reah said with a smile on her face. "You survived!

"Just barely." the prophet said as he retrieved his Estus Flask from his satchel to heal his wounds.

"Save your Estus." Reah said as she walked forward with her talisman in hand. "I will heal your wounds."

"Heal me? How are you gonna-" was all the prophet said before Reah placed the Talisman against his chest and closed her eye's, whispering a small prayer. Not a moment later did a glow emanate around them both. It took only a few seconds more before the prophets body was more or less, completely healed. "Whoa. Healing others with miracles? Now that's definitely something that would come in handy."

"What do mean?" Reah asked with a little confusion.

"Its nothing. I just think I might have thought of a way for you to pay me back for coming down here." the prophet said with a friendly smile. "But we can talk about that later. Right now, lets just focus on getting the hell out of-"

"Wait, hold on a minute! How did you-? It should have been impossible to-?" I started but finding myself unable to get out the words that I sought. "How is it that you were able to survive? What happened to that monster with the three mask?"

"The prophet defeated it." Reah explained simply. "He came to my rescue and defeated that creature alone. I had not thought it possible, but he is truly a warrior worthy of recognition."

Though I was still in shock of what Reah had just spoken to me and what I had seen so far of the prophet, I could not help but ask a single question.

"A-And...what of Nico?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Reah's gaze somewhat saddened at this.

"Nico...did not survive the encounter." Reah said sadly. "But we have no time to mourn him here. We must make our way back to safety."

Hearing her confirm my thoughts brought a heavy weight onto my heart. With my actions, it felt almost as if I was the one to execute Nico myself. But then another sharp thought crossed my mind that drown out any other.

"Wait. You told us before that that creature guarded the Rite...and you defeated it? Does that mean you have it then? " Vince said in an almost demanding manner. "Is the Rite of Kindling with you?"

The Prophet, feeling as if he knew where this conversation would lead, gazed at the fallen Cleric with a look of disapproval.

"Reah, get behind me for a sec." the prophet said.

"What? Why?" Reah asked in confusion.

"DO YOU HAVE IT?!" Vince suddenly shouted as he raised his mace towards the prophet, startling Reah, but receiving no physical response from the prophet.

Kaylen paused only for a moment before responding calmly.

"Yes. I have it with me." the prophet responded seriously, keeping his eye's locked on Vince's. "But I'm sorry to say that I can't-"

"You will relinquish it to me **now**." Vince commanded. "I will take it to the leaders of the church. They will know how to use its powers to its fullest."

If the situation were not so delicate, the prophet might have laughed at that. The church knowing what to do with the Rite? He'd sooner believe that the Mushroom Men were planning to invade than the church even having a clue of how to use the Rite of Kindling.

"Sorry Vince, but there's no way I'm doing that. There's a certain woman who needs this a hell of a lot more than you do." the prophet said in an unmoved tone, remembering that the Rite was the only thing that could cure the daughter of Chao of the blight puss that plagued her body. "Besides, you're too weak to even think of carrying this thing around."

"Weak? You dare speak to me of strength?" Vince said, his gratitude towards the man quickly being over taken by rage. "I have lost everything to this curse. My home, my family, my loved ones. All of my life was ripped away from me and that Rite is my only chance to take it all back. What makes you think you have any right to stand in my way? What makes you think that I am any less worthy to have it than you are?"

The prophet stood with his gaze as hard as stone as he replied in a cold tone.

"Why are you less worthy? That's simple." the prophet said. "Its because you're completely incapable of believing in yourself. When danger comes, you cry out and scream for others to save you instead fighting back. You left your friends to die and chose to ensure your own survival above all else. You never grew beyond wanting to return back to Thorolund."

"What wrong with that?! I only wanted to return to the way things used to be. I wanted to see my home once more!" Vince said defiantly, the look of anger written all over his face at this point as the grip on his mace increased. "I never asked for any of this! What wrong with wanting to return home?! What's wrong with wanting to see those I hold dear?!"

The prophet, trying his best to keep things from escalating, chose only to hold a stern gaze upon the cleric. But this only caused Vince's anger to increase even further.

"Look, Vince. I hate to tell you this, but this conversation doesn't even matter. Even if I did give you the Rite and showed you the way out, its obvious the church wouldn't allow you to return." the prophet said in a calm tone causing Vince's eye's to widen slightly. "You can't believe that they'd just welcome you with open arms can you? They sent you here to be killed for some made up cause they know you'd never be able to accomplish. That small hope of returning that they gave you was never possible of happening. It was just method of keeping you away."

"YOU LIE! You just want to keep it for yourself, don't you!" the cleric accused with newfound fear in his eye's. "So you can unlock all it secrets and gain its power, that's right. And so you can protect that filthy Fire keeper."

At this, the prophets eye's grew with surprise before closing in deep seated anger.

"You shut your damn mouth." the prophet growled angrily, not knowing that his eye's briefly held an ominous yellow glow. His rage was so great at this, that Vince unconsciously took a single step backwards out of fear. "You have no idea what misery she's had to experience, so don't you dare think of bringing her into this. You need to accept that no matter what you do, Thorolund and the church will _never_ take you back."

Staring into his eye's, Vince felt all the fight drain out of his body. The idea that the one thing he sought was never possible of happening, devastated his heart.

"No." Vince said as he fell to his knee's and his gaze fell to the ground. It was easy to tell from the low whimpering's he gave off that he was crying. "They swore to us. They told us that if we kept our faith, that the gods would show us mercy. So was that all a lie? A trick?"

"Vince..." Reah said lowly as the sight of her friends hopelessness put her on the verge of tears. Quickly she moved to his side and kneeled next to him. Though she knew not what could be said to help him.

"That hope was all I had left, what am I supposed to believe in now?" Vince asked the prophet in his despair. "What am I...What am I supposed to fight for now? W-..Where do I go from here? Tell me...please.."

The prophet walked forward and until he was directly in front of both Vince and Reah's kneeling forms. Not willing to go easy on him, the prophet spoke the only thing he could think to say at that moment.

He told him the truth.

"I can't tell you that, Vince." the prophet said in a low tone, not wanting to crush him further, but unwilling to offer him pretty lies or tell him that things will be easy from here on. "You going have to figure that out on your own."

There was nothing but deafening silence between them, until Vince decided speak once more in a tone void of any hope.

"...Kill me..." the cleric said.

At this the prophets eye's widened in surprise,, before darkening further with anger. Reah immediately came to her friends side, trying to comfort him in whatever way she could.

"What? No!" Reah pleaded with him. "You can't just give up. You have to move forward."

"...There's nothing left now...no reason for me to keep going...kill me..." Vince repeated once more to the prophet.

"Vince...your truly are pathetic." the prophet said coldly.

"Prophet?" Reah said in confusion as she turned towards her would be savior.

"I used to think you were one of the more respectable warriors in Lordran." the prophet said. "I can't believe your willing to just...surrender your life so easily."

At this, Reah grew a bit in anger.

"Prophet, stop this! Don't you think you've said enough?!" Reah said, defending her former companion. "You have no idea how much Vince has sacrificed for the sake of Thorolund. Going back was the only thing he could hope for."

The prophet gaze hardened at her words.

"So what?" the prophet said. "You want a hug?"

"PROPHET!" Reah shouted angrily.

"Your only acting this way out of humiliation. Don't you think your just giving them exactly what they want?" the prophet said in an irritated tone. "At least your better off than the rest of us."

At this, the clerics eye's went wide before he look towards the man standing in front of him.

"W-what?" Vince said.

"You think what your going through is bad? Stand up and take a look around you, you coward. I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could." the prophet said in a cold tone. "All those people at my side, everyone whose counting on me, we're all any of us have. Oscar, Solaire, Siegmeyer, Anna, the merchant. With the curse eating away at our very souls, we all know that at any time we could lose who we are. We are all grateful to be able to live even one more day. And you...You got to say goodbye to those you care about, you have the freedom to make a new life and a friend who was willing to overcome her own hopelessness to come after you, even after you left her to die and you have the nerve to want to die? Do you have any idea how insulting that is to any undead whose doing their best to survive in this world?"

The prophet actually felt his irritation rising. Clenching his fist, he continued in a heated tone.

"There are people who would do anything to live even a second more. Who would do nothing but beg their families and friends to stay with them until the very end. And that's all they can do. The church lied to you and forced you away from your family. So what?!" the prophet said aggressively. "You say you've got no reason to live because of **that**? Compared to what everyone else is going through, I'd be fucking smiling if I were you right now. BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU AT LEAST GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO THOSE YOU LOVE!"

The prophet was almost shaking with resentment as he thought of how he was forced into the position he was in now, how he didn't have the choice that Vince was so ready to throw away. It was as if the clerics words had stirred up all the hatred and resentment that the prophet kept hidden to himself. He knew he had to stop himself before he somehow ended up doing something out of anger that he might regret later.

So taking a deep breath through his nostrils, but unwilling to let his anger pass, he spoke once more.

"Never...ever...say that kind of crap in front of me again." was all that the prophet said before moving forward, intent on getting out of the Tomb. He didn't look back towards the cleric or the Priestess. There was nothing left for him to say here and he knew that staying any longer would likely end in him giving the Cleric exactly what he asked for.

"W-Wait..." Vince suddenly called out, stopping the prophet in his tracks. "I'm...sorry."

There was silence once again between the two. The prophet let it linger between them, letting his rage slowly ease out of him. Once he had done so, he took another deep breath and spoke once more.

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." the prophet said sternly.

With the hint taken clearly, Vince hesitantly turned towards Reah. Trying his best to look her in the eye, but succeeding only in keeping his gaze turned downward

"R-Reah...I'm-" Vince started.

"Don't. I know you only acted the way you did because you were afraid. I hold no resentment towards you, Vince. And I know Nico would feel the same if he were here." Reah assured her friend. "Just come with me out of this place. We can figure out what to do next once we are free...together."

This seemed to brighten Vince's mood to a certain degree. Though both the Prophet and Reah could sense the despair sill lingering around him.

"T-..Thank you, Reah." Was all Vince said before they both stood to their feet and turned towards the prophet.

Reah held a new look of determination in her eye's as she spoke to her would be savior in the clear and confident tone he had her to have.

"Let us proceed to safety, prophet." The priestess said. "Our fate is no longer tied here."

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter of the story.**

 **Stick around if you want to know a little more.**

 **From here on out, things are going to be dangerous for the prophet.** **There are sooooo many ways I can make this go bad or good for him?**

 **I could** **pit him against his new found love interest at odds with one another In a war of team gods vs team prophet. Get the prophet imprisoned in the painted world and meeting Priscilla, forcing Oscar and the other to ring the second bell and come to his rescue. Force Velka to choose between her new love or her duties to her lord.**

 **I am actually excited for everything I have to work with right now. Its gonna be awesome.**

 **Also, for those of you thinking that this is just going to be the prophet strolling in and making friends, think again. Dealing with the merchant or any of the others was easy, but Gwyndolin is the child of Gwyn and will have a strong personality to represent such. And keep in mind that I'm not going to take it easy with the abilities the Dark sun possesses, he won't be OP but damn will he be strong.**

 **Also, the prophets response to Vince's wanting to die is hinting strongly at what his backstory will be. (And no, its not going to be dead parents.)**

 **So that's all I got for you guys. Consider this the point from which shit is about to hit the fan. Or as I like to call it, Season 2 of the Derp Edition storylline.**

 **Review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. I'm always looking for outside opinions to help improve my style of writing and as always, you guys opinions will have a huge effect on how this story plays out. So don't be shy.**

 **This is Supreme Gamer, sighing out.**

 **P.S. Ho, ho, ho, don't you guys think I forgot about Petrus. I won't spoil what I'm gonna do, but let me just ask you guys one thing. Who do you think Vince would choose if he had the chance to return home? Petrus or Reah? :)**


	24. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!

**HO HO HO** **GUYS!**

 **I just want to wish you all a very merry Christmas. Here's hoping that your Christmas will find you among family and friends, sharing the spirit of the season. Wishing you a magical and blissful holiday!**

 **As a fun little way to celebrate the joyful holidays and the coming new year, I decided to post up somewhat of a small state sheet for our favorite little prophet.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the little read.**

* * *

 **States:**

Name: Kaylen Payne

Class: Pyromancer

Also know as: The prophet, chosen undead, that idiot who tried to fight a dragon, champion, the fool.

Alignment: Neutral good

Likes: helping others, making clever jokes, Pricilla, Pancakes and pie.

Dislikes: Lautrec, killing others, the primordial serpents, Smough, Teemo.

 **Appearance:**

Kaylen is a young man with sharp features. Dressed in nearly nothing but torn rags fashioned into clothing and a hood, his appearance is very reminiscent of a wandering vagrant, often leading many of his enemies to underestimate him. It has been said that his most distinctive feature is his strong and unflinching gaze.

 **Personality:**

At first glance, Kaylen is one of the most likeable person you could meet. A happy go lucky, cheerful and witty young man. Easily able to befriend others, his personality is one that goes against almost everything the people of Lordran have come to expect from an undead. Mainly characterized by his ability to mock any danger that stands in front of him, the ability to enrage his foe's comes naturally to him.

However, Kaylen is far more insightful than one would think and is more than capable of being serious when the situation calls for it, especially when someone close to him or someone he wishes to protect is in danger. This rare sense of seriousness is most prominently displayed when he was forced to choose between saving the life of the Fire keeper Anastacia or stopping Lautrec the embraced from hurting anyone else.

Kaylen is very open with his companions and will quickly grow fond of them, even going so far as to befriend previous enemies if he feels that they have suffered great a great deal. The quickest way to earn his ire would not be to threaten him, but to threaten those close to him.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Naturally Adept Fighter-** Despite having absolute lack of any sort of formal training in swordplay or pyromancy, Kaylen use of and affinity towards the art is completely unheard of. His knowledge of Lordran and all of it inhabitants allows him to adapt to the battle at hand and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper hand in fights. Using his deep knowledge of Lordran and it inhabitants he is able to develop counter measure to others fighting styles.

 **Knowledge of Dark Souls-** Originally only doing it for the love of the lore and the feel of victory, Kaylen has played and beaten Dark Souls and is intimately well versed in the events and backstory of nearly every single being in its entirety. But, knowing that telling people that he was from another world would likely make him sound like a lunatic, Kayland chooses to tell them others that he is a prophet from an unknown land to explain how he knows things. This knowledge gives him a great advantage over his enemies and allows him to pre-plan for almost every encounter he will have.

 **Unnatural ability creation-** Possibly Kaylen's strongest attribute. Though he has only just begun to discover what it is truly capable of, this ability allows the prophet to alter the effects of other spell or abilities and shape them into something stronger or possibly create something new entirely. The limits and capabilities of this power has yet to be seen.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Hand Cannon**

Type: Hand-to-Hand

This is the most basic of the prophets attacks and the first to have been created by himself. Though it will not harm them to any extent, this ability is ideal for winding an enemy and momentarily incapacitating them. However, those bearing heavy armor or arm well prepared with a shield will completely negate the attacks effect.

 **Tainted Pyromancy**

Type: Sacrificial

A power created through sheer force of will and anger. Now used as a trump card, this power will boost Kaylen's pyromancy to heights unreachable by normal humans at the cost of flesh and blood. In his battle with the Undead Dragon, the prophet was only capable of annoying the beast with his normal Pyromancy, but shortly after summoning these black flames, he was capable of heavy damaging the beast body and very nearly killed it in direct combat. Truly the only question he need to ask himself when using this ability is how much he is willing to sacrifice to defeat his enemy.

 **Mirage**

Type: Evasive

This ability allows Kaylen to create a type of illusion to distract his enemies, but it can only create the image for them to see. Whatever he creates cannot touch, hurt or create sound. Though it does allow the prophet to momentarily fade away from very, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing.

He is only able to use this ability when using his tainted pyromancy.

 **Raging Storm**

Type: Area of Effect

Simple, requires time to prepare, and incredibly powerful. This is currently Kaylen's most destructive ability, more than capable of reducing any normal enemy to charred corpse. Though its drawback is that he must be able to get in close to be able to utilize it.

This ability is only fully capable of being performed when using tainted pyromancy.

 **Tainted Touch (This name is up for debate)**

Type: Hand-To-Hand

A combination of the prophets Hand Cannon and the tainted pyromancy, this ability turns the incapacitating attack that is the Hand cannon and turns it into a volatile and far more destructive strike. Its only know use was when the prophet rage was at its peak and he used it to attack the undead dragons head, heavily damaging its skull. If it could do that to one of the most fearsome creatures in Lordran, one could only imagine the damage it could to another human.

* * *

 **Alrighty, hope this little holiday addition was an enjoyable read for you guys out there.**

 **I'll definitely be releasing the next chapter of the story soon.** **Also, I plan to try and go over previous chapters and correct some of the grammar errors I've spotted. So look forward to that.**

 **Once again, I wish you guys a merry Christmas and hope that you have an even better coming new year. :)**

 **P.S. I am sorry to inform you all that Operation: Capture Saint Nick was a failure. The Fat red man has once again slipped through my fingers AND somehow managed to do it while leaving a lump coal in my house. :(**

 **(Note to self: Create countermeasure for Christmas magic.)**


	25. Chapter 21- Defying Destiny

**HAPPY NEW YEARS BRO'S!**

 **I hope that each every one of you have made an awesome resolution for the brand new year.**

 **I myself have the perfect list for things to do before the year is up.**

 **1\. Run up to someone random on the street and slap them with a loaf of bread.**

 **2\. Walk into Sea world with a fishing pole**

 **B. learn to count.**

 **4\. go** **to a library and ask for a book on how to read.**

 **6\. Get in a taxi and when they ask what the destination is yell FOLLOW THAT CAR! and point a car**

 **Yep, as you can all see, it is going to be a pretty exciting year for me. Welp, I think I've distracted you guys plenty enough. Here's the next chapter of the Derp Saga fresh for the new year.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Lower Undead Burg**

They all felt uneasy.

After their brief talk on the subject of the truth, none of them could shake the feeling of anxiousness and tension that hung between them. It was almost as if by speaking of things plainly to one another, they had unintentionally opened up new thoughts of fear that came with not knowing what would happen next.

But nevertheless, they moved forward to continue their journey. Making their way down an absurdly long ladder and through a doorway, the three came upon two staircases, one in front of them leading further downward and the another at their right seemingly leading upward.

"Which way should we take?" Siegmeyer asked.

"I doubt heading back topside will take us where we need to go." Oscar answered. "We should take the one that lies ahead."

Not seeing any reason to disagree with this, the two knights followed behind as the Knight of Astora lead the way down the small flight of stairs. After descending for but a few moments, they were all became very much aware of the sound of crackling flames nearby and what could only be described as a charcoal-like smell mixed with a sulfurous odor.

None of them were greenhorns of war and battle. Each one of them had experienced the horrors that people were cable of in times of panic and war. So when they came to the bottom of the stairs and their eye's fell upon the sight of a burning mound of corpses, none of the said anything regarding it aloud. Deciding only to wish a silent prayer for the poor souls, before walking forward into what appeared to be a small township.

All the buildings in the area around them seemed to be covered in green moss, mold and long strips of some form of vegetation. It was a wonder how they haven't collapsed on themselves already.

Walking further down the stairway, the silence of the area was suddenly interrupted by the echoing of a faint sound of patter along the ground.

"Do you two hear that?" Oscar asked aloud.

Almost as if in response to his question, three fast moving beast suddenly round the corner not far from them and were closing in fast. The three creatures looked to be of rotting flesh, pure white, dead eye's and bearing ravenous blood ridden teeth.

"HOUNDS!" Solaire shouted to everyone's attention, before quickly retrieving his talisman from his side, summoning a spear of coursing lightning and hurling it at one of the creatures, causing it to give a sharp yelp of pain before rolling along the ground and stopping dead.

The other two hounds were handled just as quickly as Siegmeyer quickly rushed forward and grabbed one of the lunging beast by its throat mid air, barely keeping its snapping maw away from his person, and throwing it over his shoulder into the blazing flames of the corpses, sending into the embrace of a painful death and causing it to shriek so loudly that it seemed to reverberate off the surrounding building walls. The last hound tried to lunge towards the Onion Knight but was quickly bashed backward by a shield baring Oscar, who quickly pierced its heart before it could recover from the ground.

The three knights took a few moments to ready their weapons before continuing further.

"Well, this is a good way to start things off, eh?" Siegmeyer said casually.

"Be on your guard. There could be more in the area." Oscar warned.

"How are we to even find anyone in this place?" Solaire asked curiously. "The most we know about the two we seek is that one is trapped inside a building somewhere and one is about to be eaten inside a place called the depths."

Oscar took a moment to think his response over before speaking.

"I'm willing to bet that the one known as Griggs is somewhere around here. We'll just have to search the area and hopefully stumble the right building." Oscar explained. "We'll have to worry about the other one after. Its not a perfect plan, but its better than nothing. I'll lead the way."

With that said, Oscar moved forward with his shield and blade at the ready. Siegmeyer followed close at his side leaving his shield at his back and hefted his Zweihander onto his shoulder, while Solaire placed his talisman back on his belt and retrieved his sword and shield.

Moving at a snails pace, the three warriors were more than prepared for any sort of conflict that might come their way. But was surprised to find that they had made nearly directly in the center of the town without so much as spotting enemy.

"Somethings not right here." Solaire said. "Its far too quite."

"Indeed." Oscar said. "The prophet could have been a bit more specific on telling us what we should expect down here."

'Heh, heh, you need to learn to enjoy the moment a little more, Oscar. I personally find this all quite exhilarating." Siegmeyer laughed. " After all, with the three of us together, what's the worse that could happen?"

At this, Oscar and Solaire visibly stiffened as they both raised their shields and swords in a defensive posture.

"You've got to be kidding me." Oscar complained.

Siegmeyer, though entirely confused about why his two allies were suddenly on the defensive, readied his weapon with both hands and quickly began to gaze across the area.

"What? What is it?" Siegmeyer asked.

"Heh, heh, that phrase you just said. The prophet believes it to be incredibly cursed." Solaire laughed as he readied himself for the inevitable incoming danger. "Bad things tend to happen when it is spoken aloud."

"Bad things like wha-"

 _CRASH_

Suddenly, a handful of doors suddenly burst open as three hooded figures quickly rushed out of the buildings. Each of their body's were thin and lanky with glowing orange eye's peering from beneath the dirtied hoods on their heads. Each of them were carrying large knives and a round shield that appeared to have four strange protrusions on its front. As well as a small assortment of throwing knives on their belts.

As each of them stepped out of their respective buildings, they rushed forward toward the three knights and attempted to surround them.

"Heh, heh, bad things like that, my friend." Solaire laughed heartily before he rushed forward to greet these new foes.

As Sunlight Warrior locked himself in battle with the hollow ambusher closest to him. The one furthest away from the group threw a knife at Oscar, who raised his shield and blocked it with ease, before he broke into a charge towards it. Reacting quickly, the other remaining hollow started after him, but was quickly stopped as Siegmeyer brought a massive overhead strike down upon it.

Moving more off instinct than actual thought, the Undead assassin performed a hasty backflip away from the attack. Unfortunately for him, Siegmeyer had plenty of experience in battle dealing with enemy's more agile than himself. So the second the Assassin managed to regain its footing, it found itself looking up at its own legs as Siegmeyer quickly readjusted his grip and delivered a devastating swing, cutting his body right through the middle.

It didn't take long for Oscar and Solaire to wrap up their own battles in a similar manner.

As the Assassin attempted to deliver a strike with its large knife, Solaire was easily able to side step the attack and proceeded to severe the hollows arm then turn on his heel and cut through its throat with a spinning slash. The last thing that came from the hollows body as it fell to the ground was the sickening sound of it choking on its own blood.

Oscar finished his foe in a somewhat more brutal fashion. As he charged forward, the Assassin pulled its knife free from its side and attempted to run it through the Knights heart. Oscar needed only to redirect the blow to his side, before responding to the hollows attack in kind by running his blade straight through its gullet. Once he felt the stream of warm liquid flow down his hand and the metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils, the knight of Astora pushed his blade further into the hollows body before roughly yanking it free, causing the hollow to fall to its knee's as a red stain began to grow across his chest. Showing no mercy, Oscar proceeded to place a strong kick straight into the hollows face, sending its body sprawled across the cemented ground.

Taking only a moment to glance around for any further incoming enemies, the three warriors proceeded forward with the Onion Knight chiming in with a small comment.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Siegmeyer said optimistically. "You two had me worried there for a second."

"Give it time. I'm sure there's plenty more excitement for us ahead." Solaire said cheerfully.

As the approached a small alleyway of apartments, the three knights slowed as two more dogs suddenly rushed around the buildings corner and towards them. Having their guards up and ready, the two beast were easily caught on Oscar and Siegmeyer shields and quickly dealt with, one being impaled by Oscar's blade, the other running itself through on the large blade tip of Siegmeyer's Peirce Shield. No more than a single second after this did two more doors bust open directly at the groups side and two assassins ran towards them.

One attempted to strike down Siegmeyer as he finished off the Undead Hound, but was quickly run through by Solaire's blade. Another tried to take advantage of the opening the Sunlight Warrior had left as he attacked and attempted to stab him in the back. But Oscar quickly parried the attack before spinning and decapitating the assailant, causing it body to flop to the ground in a bloody pool of it own blood.

Once again pausing to scan the narrow area for incoming enemies and finding none, the three moved forward a bit further until they came upon the unexpected sight of a large fog wall.

Cautiously, the three warriors did not hastily run through the opening as would a novice do.

"You think Griggs could be located beyond this wall?" Solaire asked his friends.

"Its possible." Siegmeyer responded. "The prophet said that he was trapped inside of a building and these fog walls usually mean their is a powerful foe nearby. Perhaps he meant that he could not leave for fear of being killed."

They let that question sit between them as they contemplated their next move. It was Oscar who finally decided to step up and make a decision.

"We won't get anywhere standing here doing nothing." Oscar said confidently. "Lets just keep moving forward and remain on our guard."

Stepping through the fog wall one after the other, the three were met with an absolutely haunting sight.

Beyond the fog wall was what appeared to be a wide courtyard with a few boarded up buildings leading into it and a staircase that descended from the second story of someone's home. Next to the stairs was a tall dying tree. But none of this was what held the warriors attention. What truly caught their eye out of all of this was the abomination that stood in the courtyards center.

Standing at the height of about three men, the sight of the monstrosity was enough for all three to tighten their grip on their blades and go slightly wide eyed. Its large body was thick with muscle and tension as it lazily held onto two blades that were far to large to be called swords. Appearing massive, thick, heavy and far to rough. It would be more fitting to describe them as large heaps of raw iron. Even more disturbing was that on its head sat not a gaping maw or malicious grin, but instead what appeared to be an oversized goats skull with four fleshy, glowing eye's that peered down on them.

Suddenly, there was a loud barking coming from up the stairs. Two more Undead hounds growled and bared their teeth at the newcomers from up the stairs

Oscar felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of his face as he stared at this new foe. As the beast coked its head slightly and gave off what he could only be described as a deep, inarticulate growl, he felt a tingle low in his stomach. He'd felt this feeling before. When he and the prophet faced off against the Black Knight.

It was fear.

The creature then took a single step forward. Oscar gasped. It took only the small action from the monster for him to realize how much danger they were truly facing. This thing was a primal hunter. A thing that would simply kill anything that stood in its way, regardless of numbers. Imposing, powerful and savage, this creature was the something that lived for battle and bloodshed. That much was clear from the dried gore that crusted over the ends of its blades and its claws.

"By the gods." was the only thing Oscar could say before the creature suddenly rushed forward.

Moving faster than any of them believed possible, the creature charged across the courtyard with both blades raised to strike the Knight down. While his brain took the time to process how something of such immense size could move so fast, Oscar's shield was coming up. Defend and then counterattack was the only clear plan he could come up with using the time that he was given, but the creature interfered before such a plan could come to fruition. The interference came in the form of a blow that was so powerful that it made Oscars eye's go wide with surprise. As the dull blades slammed into his Crest Shield like a hammer hitting a nail, the Knight of Astora was sent flying into a nearby wall off to the side, slamming into it roughly before falling to the ground face first.

His vision faded in and out for a few moments as his body dealt with the wave of numb pain the shot through it. His breathing came hard, and after a few moments, he could feel something trailing down his arm and his face. It was blood. His blood. A great deal of it in fact. He was sure that no one could lose this amount and live.

But as the pain began to fully set in, Oscar couldn't help but feel a sense of remembrance. As if he had somehow been in this situation before.

Looking forward at his comrades through his blurry vision, he could just barley make out the battle between Solaire, Siegmeyer and the Goat headed beast. The two warriors fought bravely against the overwhelming power, speed and stamina that the beast held. But it was no use. The battle was over almost before it had even begun. Siegmeyer, deciding to take the offensive, charged forward with a raging battle cry and raised his massive weapon high in the air for an overhead strike. In response, the beast simply grunted before using its skull to ram into the humans body and flipping him over its head, sending the Knight a good ways into the air before he crashed back to the earth with a heavy thud.

Wanting to protect his ally, Solaire ran towards the beast with his shield raised in anticipation of an attack. The beast responded by raising its colossal weapons and sending four brutal attacks towards the Knight, each one slamming into the brightly colored shield and forcing Solaire lower to the ground until he was down to one knee. The final blow delivered by the beast was the same one it dealt to Oscar, a heavy two handed swing that sent the Sunlight Warriors burly frame flying into the wall directly opposite of Oscar's own at speeds human bones were never meant to withstand. The only difference being that once Solaire slammed into the wall, his body went completely limp.

As the creature turned towards the Onion Knight, who stood on his hands and knee's gasping for breath after his sudden freefall, Oscar found himself surrounded suddenly by the Undead hounds, who growled and snarled at his bleeding form. It was then that he remembered why this all felt so familiar to him.

" _Ah...that's right...left beaten, bloody and broken by some monster...this is exactly how it was before in the Asylum...perhaps it really is my fate to die like this..."_ Oscar thought as the cold embrace of death slowly closed in on his mind. The pain he was feeling was way beyond his threshold. But just before unconsciousness could claim him, Oscar's hand flopped to his side and onto the steel of his blade.

Lazily turning his gaze towards the simple sword, the knight suddenly felt so...angered with himself. Perhaps, it was all the blood he had lost, but he could almost imagine clearly what the prophet would say right now if he were here.

 _Is that it? Are you really giving up like this? Is this all you've got to give? Is this as far as your willing to go?_

 **"** No. No, its not!" Oscar said defiantly through blood and gritted teeth as his hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly. "I am not...some pathetic pawn of destiny. I will not lie down and die like this. If fate says that this is all there is for me...then I'll go down fighting it every step of the way."

At that moment, that one of the hounds charged forward baring its teeth madly as it leapt onto Oscar's form. Moving quickly, Oscar turned with his sword outstretched and allowed the beast to impale itself on his blade. The second hound then charged forward in a similar fashion, but once Oscar had laid the dead dog away from him, he killed the last remaining beast with a quick slash across its head, cutting its rotting cranium clean from its body.

Giving only a few grunts of exertion, Oscar then steadily made his way to his feet, tossing his shield aside and removing his helmet from his face, revealing his surprisingly young face with black hair. He was trying his best to prepare fully for what he was going to do next. His helmet was stifling. It narrowed his vision, and he needed to be able to take in all of the beast movements with clear sight. His shield was all but useless, nothing but extra weight to slow him down, and he body must be allowed to move unhindered.

Strangely enough, though he was sure he had more than a few injuries and his blood was trailing down his face, he felt ready for this. No. It was more than that. He felt strong. Was this how the Prophet felt when he faces his enemy's? Not a feeling of accepting your death, but rather a feeling of defying it?

"MONSTER!" Oscar shouted defiantly, gaining the goat headed creatures attention. "Face me if you're ready to die."

Turning away from the fallen Onion Knight, the Goat headed monster gave another growl before it charged forward and sent one of its blades crashing down upon the humans body. But this time, Oscar was ready. Moving as swiftly as his legs would carry him, the Knight went under the creatures massive arm and ran behind it as he cut into its vulnerable ribcage.

As his blade cut through its flesh and caused blood to pour from the wound, Oscar skipped backwards just out of the creatures reach and assumed a defensive stance.

The beast rounded on him, its eye's glowing a dangerous red and it grip on its machetes tightening. Playtime was over.

" _Calm._ " Oscar told himself. " _Passion is the enemy of efficiency. This monster has no concept of defense. I must strike the second it leaves itself open."_

Taking a slow, relaxed breath, Oscar spoke aloud to the creature.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Oscar mocked, causing the creature to deliver a much more menacing growl towards him. "Yeah, yeah, real scary. Now shut your mouth and come and get me already?"

Now sufficiently pissed off, the goat headed monster charged forward with the same two handed strike as before...and that was when Oscar struck. Dancing under the beast attack, he delivered a savage cut near its jugular causing it to begin bleeding profusely, but not enough to be killed. The beast staggered slightly, delivering a wild swing of his blade at the humans body. But it was too late; Oscar had already quickly back stepped out of its reach. The monster then lumbered after him, ignoring the blood that poured from its neck, and swung its blade once more. Planning his next strike more carefully than the last, Oscar ducked low underneath the beast blade and pirouetted, facing his foes back. He then raised his blade and cut deep into the creatures shoulder, forcing it to release it hold on one of its blades.

As he saw the creature in a momentary stunned state of pain, the Knight of Astora was on top of the beast in a heart beat. Tugging his weapon free from the monsters bloody flesh with a sickly sucking sound.

Looking up from the ground, Siegmeyer watched on in amazement as Oscar hastily delivered a series of crippling blows to the stricken creature. First, he took out the tendons behind its legs, bringing the beast to its knee's, then he went to work on disarming the creatures other weapon, piercing his blade deep through the shoulder blades of the other arm. The unfortunate monstrosity tried to fight back, even managed to land a few glancing blows. But without its blades or its mobility, its claws had no way of penetrating the knights armor. Meanwhile, Oscar toiled like a surgeon. Working on the assumption that this creatures humanoid form held the same weak spots normal human body's did, he rained blow after blow on its weakened body. Turning it into a kneeling pile of bloody muscle in seconds.

It was pitiful to watch. And the Knight wasn't done yet.

As the creature fell on its hands and knee's, giving what one could only guess was groans of pain that begged for mercy. Oscar gave a few deep, tired breaths as he grabbed ahold of one the beast horns.

"Lets see how much bone you have under you chin." was all Oscar rammed his sword underneath the beast skull, causing it to pierce straight through with a sickening wet crunch as the tip broke through the top of its head, killing it instantly. There was a small silence as the creatures body dissolved into souls and filled Oscar's body. It was then that the knights legs finally gave out and he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the ground. The searing pain the permeated almost every cubic-centimeter of his body a great reminder that was indeed still alive.

"...heh...heh heh..." Oscar laughed to himself through what was surely to be broken ribs, hardly believing that he had somehow managed to not only survive, but emerge victorious.

Laying there in the dirt, the Knight of Astora suddenly held a great feeling accomplishment. As if he had taken a step forward towards some purpose he had yet to discover.

" _I did it. I won_ _."_ Oscar thought to himself through labored breaths. " _I won't stand by and let the Prophet carry his burden alone. I will not let destiny decide whether I live or die._ _I'll be there with him...fighting for a brighter future."_

With that final thought, Oscar peacefully allows his eye's to close shut. Before the serenity of unconsciousness took him, Oscar felt he could faintly hear someone calling out to him, but his mind was already to far gone for him to really focus who it was.

* * *

 **Firelink Shrine**

Things in the small Undead Sanctuary seemed to take a relatively surprising turn. A few minutes after that Undead boy had left to pursue the small group of clerics in some ridiculous rescue attempt, the Fire keeper took it upon herself to try and talk too the somewhat abrasive Crestfallen Knight.

"So, um, Sir Chuckles, h-how did you two become friends with the Prophet?" Anastacia asked awkwardly, yet innocently.

The Crestfallen Knight showed a look of mild annoyance at this.

"Two things, keeper. One: I don't care what that boy told you, do not ever refer to me as Sir Chuckles." the Knight said sternly. "And two: I am not his friend."

Anastacia looked a bit confused at this.

"But didn't thou aid him in my rescue before?" the keeper asked. "Does that not make you friends?"

"No, I didn't help **him**. I was helping myself." the gloomy warrior explained in further annoyance at her questioning. "They wanted to take something of value from me, so I stopped them. End of story. Now would you please stop you incessant chatter."

At this, there was a few moments of pause as Anastacia looked back towards the bonfire with a small look of guilt on her face. Carefully moving her eye's to watch the Knight once again, she began to silently study him. He didn't look as angry as she had imagined him to be, just somewhat irritated. She also noticed his intense frown and started to feel somewhat regretful for bothering him.

"Um..Sir knight?" the keeper said a bit meekly.

"Bloody hell, what is it now?" the Crestfallen warrior said in annoyance. "You talk too much."

The keeper looked away guiltily as she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry if I have angered you. I only meant to attempt a conversation." the keeper apologized with a somewhat saddened look on her face. "I did not mean to be a bother to you once again. I just do not wish for us to be on bad term with one another over my words."

Hearing this and seeing the look in her eye's, the Crestfallen Knight was sufficiently guilt tripped. He knew that she had previously had her tonged removed for her offending he gods at some point, so thinking that she had offended him must have been a large matter for her. Also, though he would be reluctant to admit it, the Crestfallen Knight wasn't a particularly malicious or hateful person at heart. After all, he did try to help undead who came across his path with what he believed was helpful advice. He just preferred his silence over talking with others. So he decided that though he wasn't going to be cruel, he certainly wasn't going to encourage more conversation from her.

With that thought, he looked at her and gave a whisper of a smirk.

"Do you really think I would be mad at you?" his voice was meant to be intimidating, but brought a bright smile across Anastacia's face.

"O-Oh. Thank you, sir knight." she belted out happily. "Thank you so much. I do hope that we can become good friends."

The smirk left Crestys face.

"Ugh..." he moaned at her display of happiness. He wasn't there to make friends. He just wanted some peace and quite. "Listen keeper-"

The Knight didn't get a word further before a very familiar, heavily armored cleric rounded around the entrance of the ruined building not far from them. Looking to be out of breath, with some noticeable injuries littering his body here and there.

"...huff...I made it...I made-" the cleric said through labored breaths before his eye's fell on the surprised looked on the three inhabitants of the Shrine. "Uh, oh, it you all again."

Remembering the Prophet words of warning from before, the three each had different reactions regarding the appearance of the deceiving cleric. The merchant seemed to somewhat sink further into his dirtied clothing as he attempted to slowly reach for a few of his throwing knives, Anastacia simply held the look of worry upon her face at the man in front of her and the Crestfallen Knight barley seemed to have any reaction at all on the surface, but if one were to really focus, they might have notice his grip tightening upon his sword.

"What happened to your virtuous little lass, cleric?" the Crestfallen Knight asked, not of curiosity, but simply wanting to confirm to himself that the boys abilities were as real as he claimed. "Weren't you all you together on some righteous mission or whatever?"

"Er, It seems I've become separated from M'lady. I've scoured near and far, but no sight of her." Petrus said as he approached the group with a false look of woe on his face. "Forgive me, but I am in need of your bonfire. I will think of what to do next once I am in better condition."

As the large man walked forward towards him, the Crestfallen Knight could not help but think a single thought as his grip on his blade tightened even further.

" _Ugh, what a bother this will be."_

* * *

 **Alright, bro's. Hope you enjoyed Oscar getting to stand in the spotlight a bit this time. I wanted to give him some sort of new ability this time around, but decided that maybe its a bit early to give anyone put more of those in the story just yet. Also, I've decided if anyone gains an ability, I'm going to make it unique to them and have a deeper meaning than just "*poof* here's a new power up for ya, buddy. Enjoy." For example, maybe like an altered version of the Sunlight Spear for Solaire or something.**

 **Also, r** **est assured, there will be no bystander characters in this story. Everyone's going to get their time to shine at some point in this story. Especially Solaire and Siegmeyer. I hate to see good potential for character development go to waste just because they don't do much in- game or whatever.**

 **So for better or for worst, I will try and make sure that most people the prophet encounters develop in some way and have some part to play in this little adventure.**

 **Well, that's all I got for ya this time guys. Hope you enjoyed the read.**

 **R** **eview and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Was it a but to on the nose with the whole "Never give up thing", did the battle with the Capra Demon need more or less action involved? I'm always looking to improve my style of writing, so don't be shy in telling my your honest thoughts about how things are going so far.**

 **This is Supreme Gamer, signing out.**

 **P.S. I literally have no idea how I'm going to do the whole Petrus and Crestys thing. So if you guys have any idea's, I'm all ears.**


End file.
